Ungezwungen
by SiamKitty
Summary: AU: Zwei Jahre nach dem Tod Voldemorts lebt Severus Snape ein ruhiges Dasein. Doch ein neuer Schüler und seine etwas unkonventionelle Mutter setzen seinem friedlich gewordenen Leben ein Ende. Wer hätte gedacht, das sich der vom Krieg gezeichnete Professor nochmal verlieben könnte und dann auch noch in eine Muggel? SS/OC (weitere Charaktere aus dem HP-Universum kommen vor)
1. Der Brief

Moin Moin und Willkommen zu meiner ersten Fanfiktion!

Alle Charaktere und Orte aus dem Harry Potter-Universum die hier auftauchen gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern der wundervollen Autorin des Ganzen: Joanne K. Rowling.  
Die OC´s sind meine geistigen Ergüsse. ^^ Ich verdiene mit der Geschichte natürlich auch kein Geld.

Andie und Corey sind ein wenig von den "Gilmore Girls" inspiriert. Hauptsächlich soll es in dieser Geschichte um Andie und Severus und natürlich um Coreys Erlebnisse gehen.

So, genug Vorgeplänkel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Gruß SiamKitty

* * *

1. Der Brief

Es war Mitte Juli. Der Sommer zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite und Severus Snape freute sich auf seinen Urlaub. Endlich würde er mal für zwei Wochen für sich sein können, lesen, Tränke brauen, mit neuen Zutatenkombinationen experimentieren und noch mehr lesen. Obwohl er das Haus in Spinner´s End, sein Haus nach dem Tod seiner Eltern, nicht besonders mochte, konnte er doch Ruhe dort finden und Kraft tanken für das kommende Schuljahr. Sowieso ist sein Leben seit dem endgültigen Tod des dunklen Lords im Mai vor zwei Jahren entspannter geworden. Nachdem Remus ihn in der Heulenden Hütte fand und in St. Mungos brachte konnte man ihn gegen die fiesen Schlangenbisse Naginis behandeln, obwohl nicht viel gefehlt hat und er würde sein neues Leben nicht leben können. Nach seiner Zeit als Spion sehnte er sich nach einem ruhigeren, normaleren Leben. Er überließ Minerva deshalb gerne den Posten der Schulleiterin.

Besagte Schulleiterin hatte nun drei Wochen vor seinem Urlaub eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen. Severus wusste das es noch viel für das neue Schuljahr vorzubereiten gibt und die strenge Minerva alles gern erledigt haben möchte bevor sie ihre Lehrkräfte den Jahresurlaub gönnt. Pflichtbewusst, wie Severus ist, hatte er gestern bereits die Eulen mit den Briefen für die neuen Erstklässler losgeschickt. Nun saßen sie hier alle versammelt im Lehrerzimmer um die nächsten Schritte zu besprechen.

Die resolute Schulleiterin erhob sich von ihrem Sessel und richtete das Wort an ihre Lehrer: "Hallo ihr Lieben. Bevor ich euch in eure wohlverdienten Urlaube schicke müssen wir noch einiges für das kommende Jahr besprechen und erledigen. Zuerst das Wichtigste. Severus, hast du die Briefe losgeschickt?"  
"Natürlich Minerva. Die Erstklässler unterrichte ich doch am liebsten. Was wäre ich wenn da nicht jedes Jahr welche nachkommen würden.": antwortete Severus mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.  
Die anderen Lehrer lächelten bei dieser Aussage. Sie kannten die hochgewachsene, mürrische `Kerkerfledermaus´, wie viele Schüler ihn hinter seinem Rücken nannten, auch nicht anders.

Minerva guckte ihn mit einem strengen Blick, jedoch lächelnden Augen an. Sie hatte damals nicht gezögert Severus wieder zu beschäftigen. Sie wusste zwar zu gut um sein schwieriges Wesen, aber sie mochte ihn. Nachdem sie erfahren hatte was er alles zu Kriegszeiten auf sich genommen hatte und was er getan hatte um Harry zu schützen und Voldemort zu stürzen, hatte sie eine hohe Meinung von ihm. Er gehörte nach Hogwarts. Und sie konnte ihn als treuen Freund bezeichnen. Ohne ihn hätte sie den Schulleiterposten wohl nicht übernommen.

"Gut Severus, dann sag uns allen doch bitte wie viele deiner neuen Lieblingsschüler an unsere Schule kommen werden.": sagte die Schulleiterin mit gespielt genervter Miene in Richtung ihres Freundes und Kollegen.  
Severus antwortete etwas monoton: "32 Jungs, 28 Mädchen, also insgesamt 60 neue Schüler, davon 2 nicht aus Groß Britannien oder Irland, 24 Muggelstämmige."  
Minervas Lippen umspielte ein freudiges Grinsen. "Sehr schön, 24 aus Muggelhaushalten, das lässt sich wunderbar durch 4 teilen. Also werden die Hauslehrer die Besuche bei diesen Familien übernehmen. Schließlich wollen wir ja nicht dass die Eltern deine Briefe für einen schlechten Scherz halten."  
Die Freude darüber die Hausbesuche übernehmen zu können stand Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout und Remus Lupin ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nur Severus rollte mit den Augen und stöhnte entnervt auf. "Ach komm schon Minerva! Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Ich habe noch andere Sachen zu tun als Muggel zu besuchen und ihnen zu beweisen das Zauberei existiert und der Brief kein schlechter Scherz ist! Wieso übernimmst du das nicht?"  
"Weil ich als Leiterin wahrlich genug um die Ohren habe Severus. Außerdem werde ich unseren 2 Schülern aus dem Ausland einen Besuch abstatten. Du erledigst deinen Job und ich meinen! ": erwiderte Minerva jetzt doch etwas energischer. Jedesmal die selbe Diskussion mit ihm wenn ihm eine Aufgabe nicht passt. Aber irgendwo liebte sie auch den Schlagabtausch mit Severus. Er war der einzige der so mit ihr reden durfte und sie war die einzige die ihm auf diese Art und Weise Paroli bot.  
Nun meldete sich Remus zu Wort um die Situation zu entspannen: "Ach Severus. Du wirst sehen es macht Spaß in die verblüfften Gesichter der Muggeleltern zu schauen. Außerdem musst du nicht alle 24 übernehmen, sondern nur 6 . Da bist du doch schnell mit durch. Außerdem lernen so ein paar deiner neuen Lieblingsschüler dich gleich mal kennen."  
Der leicht spöttische Unterton von Remus entging Severus nicht. Als Antwort kniff er die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah Remus ungläubig an.  
Obwohl ihn der Werwolf manchmal unsagbar nerven konnte hatten die Männer ihren Frieden miteinander geschlossen. Auch, weil Remus Severus das Leben gerettet hat. Trotz der schlechten Vergangenheit war er dem neuen Hauslehrer von Gryffindor dankbar und freute sich für ihn dass der Schulrat und die Eltern der Schüler ihm eine neue Chance gegeben haben. Wo sollte er auch hin. Gegenüber Werwölfen herrschte immer noch viel Mistrauen und Abneigung in Großteilen der magischen Bevölkerung und obwohl Remus ein Kriegsheld war, wollte ihm keiner Arbeit geben. Doch er wollte etwas tun. Severus wusste das ihn die Arbeit als Lehrer damals großen Spaß machte. Auf seinen Vorschlag hin bat Remus Minerva dann doch um die Stelle.

Die Schulleiterin fuhr nun mit dem nächsten Punkt fort und hatte auch sogleich wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Lehrer: "Nachdem das nun geklärt ist möchte ich über eine Idee mit euch sprechen. Was haltet ihr wenn wir einmal im Jahr so etwas wie einen `Elterntag´ veranstalten?"  
Severus seufzte innerlich. Oh das werden noch lange drei Wochen bis zu seinem ersehnten Urlaub...

Zur selben Zeit in `New Raintown´, einem kleinen Ort nordöstlich von London, kam Andorra Loker etwas geschafft aber glücklich von ihrer Schicht im `Coffee Lounge´. Seit sie die Stellvertretung für ihren Chef übernommen hatte, weil dieser seinen Urlaub in Spanien genoss, war für sie viel zu tun in dem kleinen Laden. Doch das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Gerade als sie zur Tür ihres kleinen aber feinen Häuschen hereinkam hörte sie auch schon die laut rufende Stimme ihres Sohnes.  
"Mooooom! Er ist da! Der Brief ist da! Eine Eule hat ihn vorhin gebracht! Ich kanns nicht fassen!" Freudig stürmte der 11-jährige Corey auf seine Mutter zu. Er hatte sie schon auf dem Handy angerufen um ihr zu sagen sie solle schnell Feierabend machen und nach Hause kommen. Schließlich gab es tolle, nein phänomenale Neuigkeiten.  
Andie umarmte ihren Sohn. Ihre Schwangerschaft war eine große Überraschung gewesen, damals. Aber das war nichts im Vergleich dazu als sie herausfand, wer oder besser was Coreys Vater war und was er ihrem Kind vererbte. Er hatte sie nicht vorgewarnt, denn es sollte eigentlich nur ein One-Night-Stand sein. Aber es kam anders. Sie bereute nichts, denn sie liebte ihren Sohn abgöttisch. Und obwohl sie sich für ihn freute das er die Chance einer magischen Ausbildung bekommt, schwang etwas Wehmut in ihr auf. Das Haus wird sehr leer sein ohne ihn.  
"Corey du hast ihn ja noch gar nicht aufgemacht?": sagte Andie verwundert als sie den noch geschlossenen Umschlag in der Hand ihres Sohnes sah.  
Dieser antwortete mit strahlenden Augen: "Ich hab auf dich gewartet. Ich will ihn zusammen mit dir lesen. Naja, eigentlich bin ich total aufgeregt und will dich dabei haben. Mom, guck, meine Hände zittern." Beruhigend legte Andie ihre Hände auf die Hände von Corey. "Ok, tief Luft holen!" Corey tat dies sogleich. "Ausatmen. So, nun mach ihn auf! Ich will wissen was drinsteht!": sagte Andie nun auch breit grinsend.  
Corey holte noch einmal tief Luft und öffnete schließlich den Umschlag. Heraus nahm er zwei Pergamentblätter und begann laut zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Loker_ - "Das bin ich!": sagte Corey freudestrahlend. Seine Mutter lachte zurück und bat dann mit ruhiger Stimme: "Lies weiter."

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Loker,_

_wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei angenommen wurden._  
_Anbei finden sie ihre benötigten Schulbücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände aufgelistet. Desweiteren ist es Ihnen erlaubt ein Haustier (Eule, Katze, Ratte, Kröte etc.) mitzubringen. Ihre Fahrkarte für den Hogwarts Express von London nach Hogsmeade finden sie ebenfalls beiliegend in diesem Umschlag._  
_Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Bitte schicken Sie uns die Anmeldebestätigung per Eule bis spätestens 31. Juli._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Prof. Severus Snape_  
_Stellvertretender Schulleiter_

"Mom, es ist ... oh mein Gott! Nur noch 1 1/2 Monate!"  
Ja, nicht mehr lange und er wird in den Zug steigen und fahren. Aber bis dahin würden sie die Sommerferien so richtig auskosten.  
Plötzlich schoss es den beiden aber durch den Kopf: Es gab noch so viel zu tun und einzukaufen! Mit aufgerissenen Augen schauten sich Mutter und Sohn an. Sie haben die gleichen Gedanken. Abwechselnd riefen sie aufgeregt:

"Oh man. Mom, ich brauche einen Zauberstab!"  
"Ja und du brauchst Bücher, jede Menge neue Bücher!"  
"Und die Schuluniform! Ich kann ja wohl kaum in meinen Klamotten die ich sonst trage da aufschlagen!"  
"Und, lass mal sehen, eine Waage, Kessel, Teleskop, ein Sortiment Glasfläschchen ..."  
"Und ein Haustier!"  
"Du willst ein Tier?!"  
"Ja, alle werden sowas haben. Außerdem hab ich mir schon lange ein Haustier gewünscht!"  
"Was? Aber wenn du in den Ferien zu deiner armen einsamen Mutter nach Hause kommst bleibt das Vieh in Hogwarts!": sagte Andie nun mit einem belustigten Unterton.  
"Moooom!"  
"Ok, ok. Du bekommst dein Tier."  
Corey schenkte ihr einen erwartenden Blick: "Uuuund?"  
"Und du darfst es auch mit nach Hause bringen."  
Corey lächelte nun. "Wir müssen in die Winkelgasse. Hey ich werd Sully fragen ob wir nicht zusammen die Sachen für Hogwarts kaufen können!"  
"Gute Idee, mit Scarlet und Sully wirds eh noch lustiger!": erwiederte Andie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Ja, es wird Zeit ihren Lieblingsnachbarn, den Finnigan´s, einen Besuch abzustatten.


	2. Besuch aus Hogwarts

2. Besuch aus Hogwarts

Noch etwas müde stand Severus an diesem warmen Freitagmorgen vor einem Häuschen am Stadtrand von `New Raintown´.  
Es waren noch 2 Wochen bis zu seinem lang ersehnten Urlaub und er fieberte diesen mit Snape-untypischer Unruhe entgegen. Zum Glück hatte er nur noch 2 Muggelbesuche auf seiner Liste und dann kann er sich darauf konzentrieren sein Tränkelabor in Hogwarts auf Vordermann zu bringen. Er hatte von Minerva etwas mehr Geld zur Verfügung bekommen. Davon konnte er neue Unterrichtsmaterialien, Lektüre, neue Schulkessel und natürlich auch Zutaten besorgen. So würden die paar Wochen bis zu seinem Urlaub auf produktive Art und Weise vergehen.  
Nun hat er aber hier in dieser kleinen, unscheinbaren 80.000 Einwohner-Muggelstadt, welche wenige Kilometer von London entfernt lag, seinen Job zu erledigen, wie Minerva es so schön ausdrückte. Kurz hatte er überlegt ob er den Kamin der Familie für den Vormittag an das Flohnetzwerk anschließen lassen sollte, einfach um sich den Spaß zu machen direkt und unter Aufschreien der Mutter aus eben diesem ins Wohnzimmer zu spazieren. Minerva quittierte seine Idee jedoch mit einem entnervten "NEIN, Severus!". Die alte Hexe gönnte ihm aber auch keinen Spaß.

Noch über seinen Einfall lächelnd betrachtete er sich das kleine Haus. Neben Severus war der rote Briefkasten mit der Aufschrift `Loker´. Vor seinen Füßen führte ein kleiner Steinweg über den wild wachsenden Rasen zur Eingangstür. Neben der Tür stand eine Holzbank. Das Haus selbst sah recht hübsch aus, sehr unauffällig. Es hatte zwei Stockwerke, hatte helle Wände, eine Haustür mit undurchsichtigen, verzierten Glasfenstern und ein Spitzdach. Es passte hervorragend in diese Gegend. Severus fing unwillkürlich an das Haus der Lokers mit seinem doch sehr trist und düster wirkendem Haus in Spinner´s End zu vergleichen. Es war nicht größer als seins und doch war es so anders.

Er seufzte einmal kurz und ging dann den kurzen Weg zur Haustür. Mit einem Tempuszauber überprüfte er nochmal die Uhrzeit: es war 8:02 Uhr. Perfekt. Schließlich drückte er den Klingelknopf. Hinter der Tür hörte er auf einmal zwei laute Stimmen, die eines Jungen und die einer Frau.  
"Mom, erwartest du schon so früh jemanden?" - "Nein, ich bin noch in meinen Schlafklamotten. Verdammt wo ist mein Morgenmantel?! Corey, bist du fertig angezogen?" - "Jaaaa." - "Dann geh zur Tür! Das ist bestimmt nur Sully." - "Ok, bin unterwegs."

Severus zog bei diesem Gespräch, was wohl nicht nur er, sondern auch die Leute in den Häusern nebenan mitgehört hatten, eine Augenbraue nach oben. Es war 8:00 Uhr morgens und diese Muggel war noch nicht fertig?! Er hoffte das er eine anständig bekleidete Mrs. Loker vorfinden würde. So etwas hätte es als er Kind war nicht gegeben. Während er diesen Gedanken kurz zuließ öffnete ein kleiner Junge die Tür. Er hatte kurze, etwas verstrubbelte, schokobraune Haare und guckte ihn mit großen grau-grünen Augen an. Severus wusste sofort dass das einer seiner neuen Schützlinge vor ihm stand. Corey schluckte einmal schwer beim Anblick des großen, ganz in schwarz gekleideten Mannes vor seiner Nase. Er wirkte unheimlich auf den 11-Jährigen. Mit etwas schüchtern stotternder Stimme fragte er: "Kkk...Kann ich Ihnen helfen?". Severus erwiderte mit seiner gewohnt öligen Stimmlage: "Guten Morgen Mr. Loker. Mein Name ist Professor Snape und ich würde gerne mit Ihren Eltern sprechen." Corey drehte hastig den Kopf und rief in den 2 Stock: "MOM! Komm bitte ganz schnell runter!"  
Schon kam eine Frau mit ebenfalls noch etwas verstrubbelten, haselnussbraunem langen Haar die Treppe runter. Im Gehen zog sie sich noch einen Morgenmantel über. Aber man konnte noch erkennen dass sie darunter nur mit kurzen Pants und einem Trägertop bekleidet ist. Dieselben grau-grünen Augen wie bei dem Jungen guckten nun dem äußerst fremd wirkenden Mann an der Tür neugierig entgegen. Severus fand diese Muggelfrau wirklich schön, die Augen taten es ihm an. Es waren nicht dieselben wie Lily´s, aber sie waren dennoch toll und sie schauten ihn mit einem erwartenden Leuchten entgegen. Nach einem kurzem Moment fand Severus nun auch seine Sprache wieder und wollte endlich damit beginnen, weswegen er eigentlich hergekommen ist.  
"Guten Morgen Mrs. Loker, mein Name ist Professor Severus Snape. Sie haben Anfang der Woche einen Brief von mir per Eule erhalten. Ich bin Lehrer an der Hogwarts-Schule und wollte mit Ihnen sprechen."  
Andie lächelte ihm entgegen. Ihr Aufzug war ihr etwas peinlich, aber hey, es ist schließlich gerade mal 8:00 Uhr. Normalerweise kam so früh kein Besuch. Aber dieser hier war außergewöhnlich. Sie hatte schon geahnt das der große Mann in den schwarzen, etwas altmodischen Sachen aus der magischen Welt kam. Dazu brauchte er sich noch nicht einmal vorstellen. Sie fand ihn gleich auf eine eigenartige Weise interessant.  
"Hi, ich bin Andorra Loker, Coreys Mom. Kommen Sie rein Professor. Trinken Sie einen Kaffee mit mir?"  
Corey war heilfroh das er los musste. Heute war sein letzter Schultag an der ´New Raintown Primary School`. "Ok, Mom, ich muss los. Die anderen warten bestimmt schon." Eilig schnappte sich Corey seinen Rucksack, holte sich einen Kuss auf den Haarschopf und ein "Viel Spaß!" von seiner Mutter ab und warf seinem zukünftigen Lehrer nochmal einen skeptischen Blick zu, ehe er auch schon zur Tür raus war.

Erneut hob Severus seine Augenbraue an und sagte nur trocken: "Netter Junge.". Andie lachte aufgrund seiner Bemerkung auf. Auch Severus konnte sich nun ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
"Ach, er war nur überrascht. Corey ist wirklich ein Schatz. Aber kommen Sie, ich mach uns Kaffee und dann reden wir in Ruhe. Ich muss heute erst mittags auf der Arbeit sein. ": sagte Andie freundlich und verschwand auch schon in Richtung Küche.

Während Severus ihr folgte, konnte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen sich etwas umzusehen. Vom Flur aus gelangte man in ein kleines, aber sehr gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Es gab Bücherregale, ein großes Schlafsofa mitten im Raum, einen kleinen Kamin in der Ecke, Fernseher und Stereoanlage (beides Dinge die Severus aus seiner Kindheit kannte), hinter der Couch stand ein Schreibtisch mit einem - wie nannten es die Muggel? - Computer. Auf dem Sofa waren Kissen und Decken verteilt. Es sah so aus als ob jemand gerade noch auf der Couch gesessen hatte. Überall waren kleinere, teils sehr eigenartig aussehende Deko-Artikel aufgestellt. Er erkannte sogar eine Wanduhr die aussah wie eine alte Schallplatte seines Vaters. Wieder verglich Severus dieses Haus mit seinem eigenem. Im Gegenzug dazu konnte er sich vorstellen, dass er sich hier sehr wohl fühlen könnte. Schnell verbannte er diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Das hier war nicht sein Haus. Mal abgesehen davon dass er hier auch kaum zur Ruhe kommen würde.  
Vorbei an zwei verschlossenen Türen im Wohnzimmer ging er eilig geradeaus weiter durch einen Bogen und stand auch schon in der Küche. Sie wirkte sehr viel moderner als die Küchen von Zauberern. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein runder Holztisch mit 4 Stühlen dran. Severus setzte sich einfach auf einen von ihnen.

Andie stand derweil an der Küchenzeile und stellte gerade die Kaffeemaschine an. "Wie trinken Sie Ihren Kaffee Professor?": fragte Andie ihren Gast ohne sich umzudrehen. Stattdessen holte sie zwei Tassen aus dem Hängeschrank. "Schwarz": kam es schlicht von Severus. Das hätte sich die Gastgeberin auch denken können. Mit einem wissenden Grinsen stellte sie eine Tasse vor Severus auf den Tisch. Für sich selbst holte sie die wie eine Kuh aussehende Milchkanne aus dem Kühlschrank, um sich etwas Milch in ihre Tasse zu schenken. Severus verzog beim Anblick der ulkigen Kanne das Gesicht. Er hatte nicht viel übrig für solche albernen Dinge. Entspannt setzte sich Andie ihrem Gast gegenüber. Zum Glück ist der Kaffee bald fertig.

Severus betrachtete nun aufmerksam das Gesicht der Frau gegenüber. Sie war wirklich hübsch., das musste er sich eingestehen. Aber etwas anderes an ihr irritierte ihn. Er beschloss einfach drauf los zu fragen:  
"Entschuldigen Sie Mrs. Loker ..." - "Miss Loker": entgegnete Andie abrupt. "Ich bin nicht verheiratet." Verdammt, wieso sagte sie das? Das ist doch völlig egal. Oh, wie weit ist die Kaffeemaschine?  
Severus ließ sich nichts anmerken und setzte erneut zu seiner Frage an: "In Ordnung, MISS Loker. Verzeihen Sie wenn ich so direkt frage, aber sie sehen sehr jung aus. Zu jung um einen 11-Jährigen Sohn zu haben.".  
"Oh, danke.": jetzt musste Andie breit grinsen. Warum auch nicht, eine Frau nimmt jedes Kompliment an.  
"Das liegt daran, dass ich 28 Jahre jung bin. Ich habe Corey damals sehr früh bekommen. Und nein, bevor sie fragen: es war nicht geplant." Andie schämte sich nicht eine so junge Mutter zu sein. Es war schließlich nicht einfach gewesen. Aber sie kannte nur zu gut die eigentliche Reaktion fremder Leute, wenn sie erzählte dass sie mit 16 ein Kind bekommen hat. Mitleid und Unverständnis waren fast immer mit dabei.  
Severus war nicht überrascht. Er hatte sich schon so etwas gedacht. Er dachte daran wie schwer es mit 16 sein würde die Verantwortung für ein Kind zu übernehmen. Auch in der magischen Welt wäre das verpönt. In der Geschichte von Hogwarts ist so etwas bis jetzt nur ein paarmal vorgekommen und das ist auch schon lange her. Heute gibt es sehr effektive Verhütungstränke in solchen Fällen.  
"Was ist mit dem Vater?": fragte Severus nun neugierig. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass diese Frau sich als Teenager ganz allein um ein Kind kümmerte.

"Den traf ich auf einem Konzert. Wir hatten einen One-Night-Stand. Naja, ich war sehr locker gewesen zu der Zeit. Aber ich stellte nach 2 Monaten fest dass ich schwanger war. Ich wollte ihn kontaktieren, denn ich wusste seinen Namen, konnte ihn aber nicht finden. Kurz vor der Geburt fand er aber mich. Ich wusste nicht wie, aber er stand damals bei meinem Elternhaus einfach im Vorgarten. Er guckte wütend auf meinen Bauch, fing an etwas von reinblütiger Familie und Schande zu faseln und meinte nur das er nichts damit zu tun haben wolle. Ich verstand damals die Welt nicht mehr. So schnell wie er da war, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden und ich sah ihn auch seitdem nie wieder. ": erzählte Andie ruhig.  
Sie wusste dass sie diesem Mann die Geschichte erzählen konnte. Irgendwo wusste sie einfach das er sie nicht verurteilen würde oder über sie in der magischen Welt tratschen würde. Der Kaffeemaschine war inzwischen fertig und Andie kippte ihrem außergewöhnlichen Gast und sich selbst das heiße Getränk ein. Beide nahmen genüsslich einen großen Schluck. Severus kam nicht drum herum zu bemerken das der Kaffee sehr gut ist. "Tja, gelernt ist gelernt.": sagte Andie mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen. "Ich arbeite als Barista": entgegnete sie Severus´ fragendem Gesichtsausdruck.

Severus wollte das Gespräch fortsetzen. Er wusste nur zu genau wie Reinblüter tickten und was für Probleme der Erzeuger des Jungen mit seiner Familie bekommen hätte. Ehrlich gesagt wollte Severus auch gar nicht wissen wer der Vater des Jungen war, denn es spielte eh keine Rolle. Wahrscheinlich kannte er ihn noch. Das würde nur Probleme geben. "Weiß ihr Junge was damals vorgefallen ist?"  
"Nicht ganz genau. Ich habe ihm erzählt wie er zustande kam und das ich den Namen seines Vaters nicht kenne. Ich dachte mir ein fehlender Vater ist besser als ein ablehnender Vater. Ich möchte auch dass das so bleibt." Durchdringend sah Andie ihren Gegenüber an. Severus verstand sofort. Er wünschte sich innerlich dass seine Mutter damals genauso gedacht hätte. Stattdessen musste er sich mit einem trinkenden, prügelnden Vater auseinandersetzen. Er nickte ihr nur verstehend zu und nahm noch einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Dieser war wirklich ausgezeichnet. Nicht zu vergleichen mit dem den es in Hogwarts gab.

Apropos Hogwarts. Jetzt war Severus doch sehr neugierig: "Miss Loker, ich kam nicht umhin zu bemerken dass Sie weder über mein Erscheinen, noch wohl über meinen Brief erstaunt sind. Woher wissen Sie von unserer Welt?"  
Andie lächelte etwas schief: "Naja, mein Sohn ist ein Zauberer."  
"Ja schon, aber er wendete ja nicht eines Tages aus Versehen seine Magie an und sie denken sich: Oh mein Sohn hat Zauberkräfte, ich sollte ihn wenn er alt genug ist nach Hogwarts schicken."  
Jetzt musste Andie aufgrund seiner, zugegeben etwas spöttischen, Bemerkung, auflachen.

"Nein, ganz so einfach war es nicht." Andie nahm noch einen Schluck. Sie fühlte sich wirklich besser mit dem frischen Kaffee im Magen. Gott, sie liebte Kaffee einfach.  
"Also, es war an Coreys . Wir hatten Freunde und Nachbarn eingeladen und gefeiert. Plötzlich kam der kleine Sully Finnigan zu uns Eltern gestürmt und meinte das Corey sein Geburtstagsgeschenk hat schweben lassen."

"Oh, wie haben Sie reagiert?"

"Naja, ich tat es ab. Sagte das es nicht sein kann und schob alles auf kindliche Phantasie. Wenig später auf der Feier, als ich nach den Kindern gesehen habe konnte ich sehen wie Corey vor dem kleinen Sully seinen Teddy schweben ließ. Ich war völlig erschrocken und traute meinen Augen nicht. Ich dachte ich wäre verrückt geworden! Aber dann kam Scarlet Finnigan, du Mutter von Sully auf mich zu und beruhigte mich und erzählte mir alles. Sie ist eine Hexe und ihre beiden Söhne sind wie sie magisch. Sie kennen vielleicht den Älteren, Seamus. Er war auch in Hogwarts. Hat letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht."

Jetzt war Severus doch erstaunt. Die Finnigans wohnen hier in der Nachbarschaft? Dann wars ja ein glücklicher Zufall dass sie die Lokers kennen. Natürlich kannte er den Gryffindor Seamus Finnigan. Er hat letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss, wie viele andere auch, nachgeholt. Es war ein großes Stück Arbeit. Schließlich hatten sie durch die Kriegsereignisse in diesem Jahr doppelt so viele Schüler die ihren Abschluss machten.  
"Ich kenne ihn, er war zwar nicht in meinem Haus, aber er ist mir bekannt.": antwortete Severus etwas reserviert.

Andie nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Tasse. Jetzt wurde sie neugierig. "Professor Snape, erzählen Sie mir von Hogwarts. Was erwartet meinen Corey?"  
Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen antwortet Severus: "Was, die Finnigans haben Ihnen nichts von Hogwarts erzählt? Was wollen Sie denn wissen?"  
"Nun ja, doch ein wenig erzählten sie. Hogwarts ist in Schottland, in einem riesigen Schloss und das dort halt die britischen und irischen Zauberer und Hexen ausgebildet werden. Was hat es mit den Häusern auf sich?": fragte Andie interessiert.  
Severus nahm einen Schluck und überlegte kurz wie er antworten sollte: "Nun ja, es gibt 4 Häuser, benannt nach den 4 Gründern der Schule. Jedes Haus hat seinen eigenen Bereich im Schloss, mit Schlafsälen, Gemeinschaftsraum u.s.w.. Die Schüler werden am ersten Tag in eines der Häuser eingeteilt."  
"Und wie wird das gemacht? Können sich die Kinder ein Haus aussuchen?"  
Jetzt erschrak Severus doch. Soweit kommt das noch! "Nein, sie werden natürlich vom Sprechenden Hut eingeteilt. Wie sonst?"  
"Oh, klar, der Sprechende Hut." : antwortete Andie mit gespielter Coolness. Obwohl die Vorstellung eines sprechenden Hutes für sie äußerst grotesk war. Aufgrund der Vorstellung kniff sie etwas die Augen zusammen und überlegte. Ihr wurde klar das sie keine Ahnung von der Welt hatte, in der ihr Sohn in gut 1 1/2 Monaten leben würde. Ihr Sohn auch nicht. Sie hoffte das er nicht einen allzu großen Kulturschock bekäme und das Sully und Scarlet Finnigan ihm einiges erzählt und beigebracht hatten. Schließlich war er öfters bei der Familie und Sully war seit frühester Kindheit sein bester Freund.  
"Wie teilt der Hut die Kinder ein? Geht das nach Herkunft oder Fähigkeiten?": fragte Andie beunruhigt.  
Severus antwortete geduldig: "Nein. Der Hut hat die Fähigkeit in die Herzen der Kinder zu sehen und wird sie entsprechend ihres Charakters einteilen. Wer weiß, vielleicht landet Ihr Junge ja bei mir. Obwohl er die Vorstellung mich als Hauslehrer zu bekommen wohl alles andere als toll finden würde.". Severus grinste verschmitzt. Andie lachte erneut auf.  
"Ach was, so schlimm wirken Sie gar nicht auf mich Professor. Bis jetzt war es doch eine schöne Unterhaltung."  
Ja auch Severus musste sich eingestehen dass er sich im Haus dieser Muggelfrau sehr wohl fühlte. Auch das Gespräch mit der jungen Mutter war sehr angenehm. Wenn er sich sonst mit Muggeln unterhalten musste, war das immer anstrengend, denn diese einfältigen Menschen kennen ja gar nichts von seiner Welt. Er war sich natürlich bewusst das nicht alle Muggel einfältige Dummköpfe waren oder so schlimm wie sein Vater. Die Muggelfrau vor ihm war ihm jedenfalls sehr symphatisch.

Andie fragte auf einmal ins Blaue: "Was unterrichten Sie denn für Fächer Professor?".  
Ein wenig stolz antwortete Severus: "`Zaubertränke´ und ich vertrete Professor Lupin in` Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste´ wenn dieser ... verhindert ist.". Severus hoffte das sie nicht näher darauf eingehen würde.

Andie schwirrte der Kopf. Das waren doch mal Fächer! Auf jeden Fall hörten sie sich spannender an als Mathe oder Latein, womit sie in ihrer Schulzeit gequält wurde.  
"Ok, aber unterrichten sie Corey nur nicht zu gut. Nachher kippt er mir noch einen seiner Zaubertränke in den Kaffee wenn wir uns mal zoffen und dann laufe ich eine Woche mit knallpinken Haaren rum oder bekomme nen riesigen Hintern und passe nicht mehr in meine Lieblingsjeans."  
Jetzt lachte Severus laut auf. Andie gefiel sein Lachen. Es wirkte ungezwungen und er sah wirklich niedlich aus wenn er lachte. Oh Gott, was dachte sie denn hier. Das ist der zukünftige Lehrer ihres Sohnes!  
"Wenn Sie ihrem Sohn so etwas zutrauen, dann ist er bei mir in Slytherin genau richtig!": sagte Severus mit einem höchst amüsiertem Unterton. Der Kaffee der beiden war inzwischen leer.  
Severus erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, Andie tat es ihm gleich.  
"Miss Loker, ich muss leider weiter. Heute warten noch andere Mugg...nichtmagische Eltern die ich sprechen muss. Nicht alle Menschen haben wie sie Kenntnis von unserer Welt. Ich muss daher zusehen dass ihr Junge einen weiteren Mitschüler bekommt." Severus trat einen Schritt auf Andie zu und gab ihr die Hand. "Vielen Dank für den ausgezeichneten Kaffee." Andies Augen leuchteten bei der Berührung ihrer Hände. Sie konnte dem Professor nur noch freundlich zunicken. Severus ließ ihre Hand los und war nach einem "Auf Wiedersehen" auch schon direkt aus der Küche appariert.

Andie schaute glücklich auf die Stelle wo eben noch Severus gestanden hatte. Leise sagte sie: "Bis bald, Professor.". Sie fühlte sich gut an diesem Freitagmorgen.

* * *

Corey rannte eine Straße weiter ins Haus der Finnigans.

In der Küche stand Scarlet und machte Brote fertig für ihren Sohn. Die Söhne Sully und Seamus saßen am Küchentisch und tranken Kaffee, bzw. Kakao. Mr. Finnigan war schon auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Auf einmal hörten sie die Haustür auf und zu gehen und ein paar Sekunden später stand ein völlig außer Atem gelangter Corey Loker im Türrahmen.

"Was is denn mit dir los?": fragte Sully ungläubig.  
Corey, immer noch nach Atem ringend sagte nur: "Eben stand ein ... großer Mann in ... schwarzen, altmodischen Klamotten ... vor unserer Tür. Er meinte er ... kommt aus Hogwarts. Ehrlich ... den hättet ihr sehen müssen! ... Ich dachte vor mir steht Batman aus dem 19. Jahrhundert!"  
Seamus schrie auf: "Scheiße! Professor Snape ist bei euch?! Und du lässt deine arme Mutter mit ihm allein?!"  
Scarlet meldete sich zu Wort: "Seamus ich will solche Worte nicht hören. Außerdem kann Andie gut auf sich aufpassen. Sie schafft das schon. Ich nehme an er ist hier weil sie ein Muggel ist."  
Corey keuchte erschrocken auf: "Oh man, er wird sie doch nicht verhexen oder?"  
"Nein, er wird ihr nur was von Hogwarts erzählen. Alle Muggeleltern bekommen Besuch aus Hogwarts bevor ihre magischen Kinder dort zur Schule gehen.": sagte Scarlet um den kleinen Nachbarsjungen zu beruhigen. "Hier setz dich und trink auf den Schrecken noch schnell einen Kakao. Ihr müsst auch bald los. Heute ist euer letzter Tag an der alten Schule."

Gedankenverloren setzte sich Corey zu seinem besten Freund und dessen Bruder an den Tisch. Hoffentlich waren nicht alle Lehrer in Hogwarts so unheimlich wie Professor Snape.


	3. Magische Shoppingtour

3. Magische Shoppingtour

"So, fertig junger Mann."

Corey vernahm die Stimme der freundlichen Schneiderin. Er fühlte sich in seinen neuen Sachen sehr wohl. Besonders den Umhang fand er toll. Langsam drehte er auf dem Schemel zu seiner Mutter um und lächelte sie fragend an: "Und? Wie seh ich aus?".  
Langsam kam Andie auf ihr Kind zu, reckte den Kopf etwas in die Höhe und sagte mit gespielt hochnäsiger Stimme: "Mein Sohn, du siehst aus wie ein richtiger Zauberer."  
Corey ging auf ihr Spiel ein und erwiderte im gleichen Tonfall: "Vielen Dank liebe Mutter!"  
Madam Malkins lächelte wegen dem kurzen Wortwechsel ihrer beiden Kunden auf. Die resolute Schneiderin sagte schließlich: "In Ordnung, Sie können die Sachen in einer Stunde abholen. Soll ich neben der Kleidung für Ihren Sohn auch das Kleid einpacken, welches sie so schön fanden?". Nun sah Andie fragend ihren Sohn und anschließend auch Scarlet und Sully an, die in einer Ecke warteten. Alle drei nickten ihr bestätigend zu. Andie hatte sich in ein schwarzes Kleid verliebt, in dem sie aussah wie eine echte Hexe. Corey sagte nur: "Nimms mit Mom, dann haben wir beide neue Klamotten!". Daraufhin ließ sich Andie breitschlagen und meinte nur augenrollend: "Ok, packen sie es mit ein.", nur um gleich Corey ein freudiges Lächeln zu schenken. Corey erwiderte das Lachen seiner Mutter mit leuchtenden Augen und einem breiten Grinsen.

Als die vier aus Madam Malkins Geschäft traten, bildeten sie einen kleinen Kreis. Andie fragte in die Runde: "Ok, das wäre erledigt. Was kommt jetzt?". Corey nahm sich seine Liste zur Hand die dem Brief aus Hogwarts beilag. "Mal sehen, als nächstes sollten wir Materialien und Ausrüstungsgegenstände kaufen, also sprich Federn, Pergament und Tinte für die Schreibarbeiten, die Waage, den Kessel und die Glasfläschchen für den Zaubertrankunterricht und ein Teleskop für Astronomie." Andie schwirrte der Kopf. Zwar liebte sie es einzukaufen, aber ihr kleiner angehender Zauberer braucht für seine magische Erstausstattung wirklich viele Sachen. Zum Glück hatte sie schon geahnt das einige Anschaffungen notwendig sein werden und Geld für diese Einkaufstour zurückgelegt.

"In Ordnung, ich würde sagen wir teilen uns auf. Da ich weiß das du bei deinen Stiften sehr pingelig sein kannst schlag ich vor du gehst ins Schreibwarengeschäft und besorgst dir deine Sachen auf eigene Faust."

"Klingt gut.": erwiderte Corey. Sully fügte hinzu: "Ich komm mit dir. Dann kann ich mit gleich noch die Tinte besorgen die je nach Tageszeit die Farbe wechselt."

Andie plante weiter: "Ich gehe los und kaufe dir die Sachen fürs Tränke brauen. Das sind genormte Dinge. Ich quatsch einfach den Verkäufer an, klimper ein bisschen mit den Augen und er wird mir schon die richtigen Sachen bringen. Der wird wissen was genau du brauchst."

Jetzt meldete sich Scarlet zu Wort: "Sully braucht keine neuen Ausrüstungsgegenstände, er wird die Sachen von Seamus nehmen. Ich hab sie so verzaubert dass sie nicht so schnell abnutzen. Um die Sache etwas abzukürzen gehe ich derweil schon weiter zu `Flourish an Blotts´ und hole schon mal eure Schulbücher. Treffen wir uns einfach dort? Dann können wir noch ein bisschen stöbern."

Andie, Corey und Sully nickten darauf und riefen gleichzeitig: "Gute Idee!". Nachdem Andie ihrem Sohn 4 Galleonen in die Hand gedrückt hatte waren die Jungs auch schon auf dem Weg zum Schreibwarenladen. Das passte den Freunden auch ganz gut, denn direkt daneben befand sich ein neu eröffnetes Besengeschäft bei dem sie auch nochmal schnell vorbei schauen wollten.  
"Puh, nach dem Stöbern im Buchladen brauche ich aber dringend nen Kaffee.": sagte Andie zu ihrer besten Freundin. Scarlet lächelte nur verständnisvoll und gab Andie ein Küsschen auf die Wange. "Bis gleich Süße!" Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Buchhandlung.

Andie ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Sie wusste wo der richtige Laden zu finden war. Auf dem Weg ignorierte sie die Blicke einiger Hexen und Zauberer. Die Leute starrten sie an, da sie mit ihrem bis zum Knie reichenden Sommerrock und dem ärmellosen Top so gar nicht in die Winkelgasse passte. Mit der typischen Muggelkleidung fiel sie auf wie ein bunter Hund. Es war der erste Samstag im August und die Sonne strahlte mit 29 °C vom Himmel herab. Doch die magische Bevölkerung trug eher lange Kleidung. Manche hatten sogar noch Umhänge an.  
Endlich erreichte Andie `Leos Zauberausrüstung und Kesselladen´.  
Vor der Tür standen Türme von Kesseln in allen Formen, Größen und Farben. Im Schaufenster waren viele kleine Utensilien ausgestellt: von Waagen, Keramik, Feuerstellen, Teleskopen bis hin zu Glasgerätschaften aller Art. Auf seine eigene Art und Weise wirkte dieses überladene Geschäft sehr charmant.

Andie betrat das Geschäft und sah sich interessiert um. Vom Verkäufer war keine Spur zu sehen. Sie war erstaunt, wie viele Utensilien es hier zu kaufen gab. Es gab auch Messer, Kellen, Kesselständer, eben alles was man in einem Zaubertranklabor verwenden könnte. Andie war erstaunt über die vielen Dinge die es hier zu entdecken gab. Teilweise gab es Gegenstände, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Besonders die Glasgeräte waren interessant. Es gab sie in allen möglichen Formen. So manches sah eher wie ein modernes Kunstwerk, als wie ein Arbeitsgerät aus. Sie beugte sich vor um eines dieser Glaskunstwerke mal in die Hand zu nehmen. Es war ein Glaszylinder in dem im Inneren eine weitere Glasspirale eingearbeitet war. Kurz bevor ihre Hand diese faszinierende Apparatur berührte, vernahm sie dicht an ihrem linken Ohr eine tiefe, warme Stimme: "Gehen Sie nun unter die Zaubertrankbrauer, Miss Loker?".  
Andie erschrak furchtbar, schrie lauthals auf und fuhr herum. Sie erkannte die Stimme sofort. Jedoch war sie eher darüber erschrocken, dass dieser Mann sich so an sie herangeschlichen hatte. Wann hatte er das Geschäft betreten? War sie so auf die Dinge im Laden fixiert gewesen?

Mit der rechten Hand an ihrem wild pochenden Herzen und der linken Hand auf Severus´ Oberarm sagte sie schließlich: "PROFESSOR SNAPE! Wollen Sie dass ich vor meinem 30-sten einen Herzinfarkt bekomme!?". Mit seinen Armen hinter dem Rücken stand Severus kerzengerade vor einer schwer atmenden Andie und schaute mit einem hämischen Grinsen, welches er sich nicht verkneifen konnte, auf sie hinab. Sie ging ihm nur bis zur Schulter. Ihre Hand auf seinem rechten Oberarm registrierte er natürlich. Die Berührung fühlte sich sehr angenehm an. Als sich Andie wieder gefangen hatte antwortete sie ihm auf seine Scherzfrage: "Nein, die Zaubertränke überlasse ich Ihnen. Ich bleibe doch lieber beim Kaffee.". Sie drehte sich zu der Apparatur um, die sie vor ihrem Beinah-Herzinfarkt anfassen wollte. Dazu nahm sie auch die Hand von seinem Oberarm. "Wozu ist das?": fragte sie und deutete mit dem rechten Zeigefinger auf das kunstvolle Glasgebilde.  
"Das nutzt man zur Destillation. Bei einigen speziellen Tränken ist dieser Schritt notwendig, da äußerst reine Zutaten zum brauen benötigt werden. Aber das korrekte Destillieren lernen die Schüler erst ab dem 5. Jahr. Und ich denke nicht dass zur Kaffeezubereitung eine solche Apparatur notwendig ist.": antwortete Severus in einem etwas belehrenden Ton.

Aber mit einem zufriedenen Gesicht drehte sich Andie zurück zu Severus. "Oh nein, ich bin auch nicht wegen mir hier. Ich will die Grundausstattung für Corey besorgen, aber der Verkäufer lässt sich nicht blicken. Zugegeben, ich bin mit den ganzen Sachen hier etwas überfordert. Es gibt hier so viel, ich weiß gar nicht was das richtige ist.". Mit einem hilfesuchenden Blick wandte sie sich an Coreys zukünftigen Lehrer.

Severus´ Gesicht entspannte sich und er blickte Andie mit warmen, dunklen Augen an: "Ja das dachte ich mir schon.". Mit einem leicht süffisantem Grinsen holte er hinter seinem Rücken einen Zinnkessel hervor. Im Kessel befand sich ein 12er-Satz Glasfläschchen und eine kleine Messingwaage. Mit großen Augen und offenstehendem Mund nahm Andie Severus den Kessel aus der Hand. Sie strahlte ihn dankbar an. "Oh mein Gott, vielen Dank Professor!" Jedoch kam ihr nun ein ganz anderer Gedanke. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen nach unten und haute ihn leicht-verspielt auf den Oberarm. "Sind Sie mir etwa nachgeschlichen?! Sie sollten Spion werden!" Mit einem belustigten Gesicht sah sie Severus an. Dieser lachte aufgrund ihrer Bemerkung bitter auf. War das eine Anspielung? Aber eigentlich wirkt diese Muggelfrau nicht so als ob sie seine Vergangenheit kennen würde. Er beschloss es zu testen: "Vielleicht bin ich das ja und dem Beruf als Lehrer gehe ich nur zur Tarnung nach." Mit geheimnisvoller Miene sah er auf Andie nieder.  
Diese lachte aber nur und meinte dann in gespielt ernstem Tonfall: "Ja und Sie sind unterwegs um alleinerziehenden Müttern nachzuspionieren, die verdächtig nicht-magisch aussehen, nur um herauszufinden was sie in so einer zwielichtigen Ecke wie der Winkelgasse verloren haben. Welche finsteren Pläne verfolgen sie? Und was hat der Kesselladen damit zu tun?".  
Nun lachte Severus erleichtert auf. Nein, diese Frau wusste rein gar nichts über sein Leben vor Voldemorts Ende. Das war auch gut so.

"Nein Miss Loker ich schleiche nicht alleinerziehenden nicht-magischen Müttern nach. Ich wollte nur noch einige Sachen für das Tränkelabor in Hogwarts bestellen. Quasi als letzte Amtshandlung, bevor ich am Montag meinen wohlverdienten Jahresurlaub antrete. Das ich Sie hier sah war reiner Zufall."

"Sie haben Urlaub bekommen und das im August?! Oh, jetzt bin neidisch!": erwiderte Andie grinsend.

Severus machte eine großzügige Geste: "Tja, Direktorin McGonagall ist ihrer besten Lehrkraft sehr entgegenkommend.".

Darauf sagte Andie nur: "Tja, vielleicht besucht die beste Lehrkraft ja mal die im August schwer arbeitende Barista in der `Coffee Lounge´ und trinkt mit ihr einen ausgezeichneten Kaffee wenn sie Pause hat.". Bevor Andie realisierte was sie da gesagt hatte war der Satz auch schon ausgesprochen. Aber kneifen galt jetzt nicht. Auf eine Reaktion wartend sah sie Severus unverfroren an.

Dieser überlegte einen Moment und antwortete schließlich mit einem etwas schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen: "Vielleicht mache ich das sogar.". Severus sah Andie mit durchdringenden Augen an.

"Okay, schön!": erwiderte sie ruhig. "Ich muss dann auch weiter, es gibt noch viel zu erledigen."  
Die beiden traten vor die Verkaufstheke. Vom Verkäufer war immer noch nichts zu sehen. Andie rief nach hinten in den Lagerraum hinter der Theke: "Ähm, hallo?! Ist jemand da hinten?". Nichts. Nun erhob Severus seine Stimme: "Leo! Du hast Kundschaft!" Er sprach nicht laut, jedoch hatte seine tiefe Stimmlage genug Präsenz um den ganzen Laden auszufüllen. Andie überlegte wie sie in einem Klassenzimmer wirken musste. Seine Stimme floss seinen Schülern bestimmt einen Heidenrespekt ein.

Jetzt kam der Ladeninhaber Leo aus dem Lagerraum und trat mit einem warmen Lächeln auf seine beiden Kunden zu. Wohlwissend schaute er auf den Kessel, den Andie in den Händen hielt. "Erstes Jahr, Hogwarts?": sagte er knapp. Andie nickte zustimmend.  
"Na da braucht Ihr Kind aber noch ein Teleskop. Einen Moment bitte."  
Nach diesen Worten war Leo auch schon wieder im Lagerraum verschwunden, nur um ca. eine halbe Minute später mit einer unangetasteten Verpackung wieder zu kommen.  
"Das hier ist ein Teleskop was hervorragend für Erstklässler geeignet ist. Die Bedienung ist einfach und das Design schlicht. Da wird Ihr Kind lange Freude dran haben, versprochen. Die meisten Leute kaufen dieses Modell für ihre Kinder."  
Leo sah kurz zu Severus, welcher ihn mit einem ernsten Blick ansah und kurz zunickte.  
Wieder lächelnd sah Leo zurück zu seiner Kundin: "Ich mache Ihnen einen guten Preis für die Sachen. Sagen wir 8 Galleonen und 10 Sickel?"  
Fragend schaute Andie zu Severus. Sie hatte noch kein Gefühl dafür was in der Magischen Welt als "guter Preis" galt. Severus nickte ihr aber mit einem bestätigenden Lächeln zu. Sie schien nicht zu viel für die Sachen zu bezahlen. Andie gab Leo das Geld, sehr froh einen so guten Einkauf getätigt zu haben. Natürlich wusste sie das der große Zaubertrankmeister neben ihr einen erheblichen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte. Glücklich nahm Andie die Sachen für ihren Sohn und drehte sich nochmal mit dankbarem Blick zu Severus.  
"Vielen Dank nochmal für Ihre Hilfe Professor! Bis bald!". sagte sie, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Ausgang.  
"Auf Wiedersehen Miss Loker!": erwiderte Severus und sah dieser zufrieden wirkenden Muggelfrau hinterher. Jetzt mit den gekämmten Haaren die locker zu einem Zopf gebunden waren und der sommerlichen Kleidung wirkte diese junge Mutter auf Severus noch hübscher als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Mit ihren glücklichen Blick vor seinem geistigen Auge drehte Severus sich nun wieder zu Leo. Im selben Moment kam Andie an der Ladentür an und drehte sich nochmal zu Severus, um einen letzten Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen, bevor sie das Geschäft verließ und seltsam beschwingt in Richtung `Flourish and Blotts` marschierte.  
Leo beobachtete grinsend die Szenerie die sich in seinem Laden bot und hob wissend eine Augenbraue. Severus entging das nicht und blaffte ihn mit einem ruppigen "Was?!" an. "Nichts.": erwiderte Leo mit einer Unschuldsmiene und dachte sich seinen Teil.  
"Weswegen besuchst du mich denn an diesem schönen Tag, Severus?" ...

* * *

Andie betrat mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen die Buchhandlung. Schnell entdeckte sie Scarlet vor einem der Regale.  
"Hier, ich habe die Bücher schon zusammen."  
Andie staunte nicht schlecht als ihre Freundin ihr einen Stapel klitzekleiner Bücher entgegenhielt.  
"Warte.": sagte Scarlet nur, holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und schrumpfte auch den Kessel samt deren Inhalt und das Teleskop in Händen ihrer staunenden Freundin. Scarlet hat bis jetzt nicht sehr oft vor ihrer Freundin gezaubert. Meistens beschränkten sich ihre magischen Aktivitäten vor Andie auf den Haushalt. Sowas wie sich selbst abwaschendes Geschirr oder ein Staubsauger der allein den Teppich reinigte, waren selbst für die Muggelmama keine Absonderlichkeiten mehr.  
Nach dem Schrumpfzauber waren die Sachen klein genug, damit Andie sie in ihrer Handtasche packen konnte.  
Nachdem sie die Dinge verstaut hatte sagte Scarlet nur: "Na das ging ja schnell. Hast du dem Verkäufer so schöne Augen gemacht, dass er dir gleich alles in Windeseile zusammengesucht hat?".  
Andie musste lächeln: "Nein das war es nicht. Ein gewisser Professor schlich sich heimtückisch von Hinten an nur um mir einen riesen Schrecken einzujagen. Stell dir vor, er hat mich beobachtet, wie ein Spion, denn er hatte schon fast alle Sachen die ich brauchte in der Hand. Er ist echt sonderbar."  
"Wie ein Spion sagst du? Naja, das war er auch mal."  
"WAS?!": Andie war jetzt wirklich verblüfft!  
Scarlet sagte nur: "Ich hab dir doch mal von `Du weißt schon wem´ und Harry Potter erzählt und von dem Doppelagenten, der in den Reihen der Todesser spioniert hat, aber in Wirklichkeit auf der Seite von Dumbledore und dem Phönixorden stand. "  
Andie überlegte einen Moment, erinnerte sich aber dann an ihr Gespräch und sah ihre Freundin erwartend an: "Ja, das hast du."  
"Nun darfst du raten wer dieser Doppelspion war.": Scarlet grinste schadenfroh.  
Andie riss die Augen auf und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Sie wurde innerhalb von Sekunden blass und dann rot. Sie sagte noch zu Professor Snape das er Spion werden sollte. Sie dachte sich nichts dabei! Kein Wunder dass er so eigenartig reagiert hatte. Oh man, war das peinlich! Wenn sie sich das nächstemal sahen, dann musste sie sich unbedingt für ihre Taktlosigkeit entschuldigen. Er wird das doch verstehen, oder? Hoffentlich kommt er wirklich in seinem Urlaub bei ihr in der `Coffee Lounge´ vorbei. Dann könnte sie dieses blöde Missverständnis klären.  
Scarlet riss Andie aus ihren Gedanken: "Schnapp dir mal Coreys Geschichtsbuch, da steht einiges über den letzten Krieg drin. Merlin sei Dank sind diese Zeiten vorbei. Oh, sieh mal, da kommen die Jungs!".

Corey und Sully haben auf dem Weg hierher einen tollen Laden entdeckt in dem sie viel lieber stöbern wollten als im Buchladen. Während die Jungs zu `Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze´ gingen, gönnten sich Andie und Scarlet Eiskaffee. Als sie die Jungs bei dem inzwischen sehr beliebten Scherzartikelladen abholten, kauften sie ihren zwei angehenden Hogwartsschülern noch Schokofroschkarten. Alles andere in diesem Laden fanden die Mütter zwar witzig, aber nicht unbedingt gut in den Händen ihrer kleinen Rabauken. Andie bemerkte dass dem einen Verkäufer ein Ohr fehlte. Himmel, probieren die Angestellten ihre eigenen Produkte die sie verkaufen wollen? Scarlet versicherte ihr aber dass die Sammelkarten, die sie hier kauften, völlig ungefährlich seien.  
Schließlich gingen sie zurück zu Madam Malkins, denn ihre bestellte Kleidung war inzwischen fertiggestellt. Nachdem auch diese bezahlt, durch Scarlet geschrumpft und in den Taschen verstaut war, standen die 4 wieder in einem Kreis vor der Schneiderei.

"So!": Andie erhob die Stimme. Es wirkte so als ob sie eine wichtige Ansprache halten wolle.  
"Nun kommt die wichtigste, bedeutendste und sowieso größte Besorgung des heutigen Tages!"  
Die anderen drei mussten aufgrund ihres Verhaltens grinsen. Andie streckte eine Faust in die Höhe: "Auf zu Ollivander! Denn jetzt kaufen wir den ZAUBERSTAB!". Scarlet, Sully und Corey machten gleichzeitig: "Uuhhh!".  
Daraufhin legte Andie die Hände auf die Schultern ihres Sohnes und schob ihn in Richtung Ollivanders Zauberstabgeschäft, natürlich nicht ohne ein paar Leute "dezent" darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie Platz für ihren kleinen Zauberer machen sollten.  
Auch Severus, der gerade auf dem Weg zum Apparierpunkt war, sah aus der Ferne die kleine Gruppe welche angeführt wurde von einer Aufsehen erregenden Muggelmutter die ihren Sohn vor sich her schob. Grinsend schüttelte er bei dem Anblick den Kopf. Diese Frau war wirklich eine Marke für sich. Immer noch lächelnd setzte Severus seinen Weg fort, weg von der Frau die ihm seit ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen im Kopf rumspukte.  
Corey drehte etwas peinlich berührt den Kopf zu seiner Mutter: "Mom, hör auf so einen Aufriss zu machen! Die Leute gucken schon!".  
Andie lächelte nochmal, denn solche Aktionen machten ihr riesen Spaß. Aber sie ließ dann davon ab mit Pauken und Trompeten durch die Winkelgasse zu ziehen. Unauffällig kamen sie an dem gewünschten Fachgeschäft an und betraten dies ohne viel Aufsehen.  
Als sie alle im Laden standen kam auch schon ein nett aussehender, etwa Mitte 40-Jähriger mit leuchtend blauen Augen zu ihnen.  
"Hallo! Ich bin Garrick Ollivander Jr.! Lasst mich raten, ihr Jungs wollt euren ersten Zauberstab erstehen?"

Die Jungs nickten eifrig. Als erstes trat Sully zu dem freundlichen Mr. Ollivander.  
Corey wollte sich die Prozedur erst mal ansehen. Zwar konnte er es nicht erwarten endlich seinen Zauberstab zu bekommen, er war aber zugegeben auch super nervös.  
Sully musste nicht lange warten, bereits der zweite Zauberstab den ihm Mr. Ollivander gab war der Richtige.

Nun war Corey an der Reihe. Die leuchtend blauen Augen des Zauberstabmachers musterten ihn eindringlich. "Hhmmm, schwierig, schwierig." Eilig holte Mr. Ollivander einen Zauberstab nach dem anderen. Nach dem 6. Versuch war immer noch nicht der passende gefunden. Corey zweifelte langsam. War er vielleicht doch kein Zauberer oder war seine Magie zu schwach?  
Der nette Verkäufer schien seine Gedanken zu erahnen: "Keine Sorge, wir finden den Richtigen für dich. Du bist eben etwas speziell. Ich sag dir was. Geh durch die Reihen und wenn du meinst deinen Stab gefunden zu haben, gibst du Bescheid."  
Corey lief langsam durch die Regalreihen, die über und über mit Schachten vollgestopft waren. Wie sollte er hier seinen Zauberstab finden? Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich und da war es! Ein warmes Gefühl, kurz hinter ihm, ganz oben auf dem linken Regal. Schnell drehte sich Corey um und sah in vier Augenpaare die ihn gespannt beobachtet haben. Er sagte nur: "Dort oben, in der dunkelgrauen Schachtel!" und zeigte mit dem Finger drauf. Freudestrahlend holte Ollivander die gemeinte Schachtel aus dem Stapel. Corey trat wieder zu seiner Mutter. Als der Ladenbesitzer ihm den gewünschten Stab in die Hand gab, breitete sich in Corey ein nie gekanntes Gefühl aus. Ihm wurde warm und er fühlte sich glücklich und vollkommen. Kurz leuchtete sein neuer Zauberstab auf.

Mr. Ollivander fing an über diesen Zauberstab zu erzählen: "Oh, ja! Das ist deiner! 12 Zoll, Walnussholz, als Kern eine Phönixschwanzfeder. Dieses Tier hat nur 2 Schwanzfedern gegeben die wir für zwei Zauberstäbe verwendeten. Den Bruder deines Stabes hat mein Vater aber schon vor langer Zeit verkauft."

Corey war stolz. Seine Augen leuchteten vor purer Freude. Endlich hatte er seinen Zauberstab!

Auch Andie war glücklich. Noch nie hatte sie ihren Sohn so gesehen. Sie wusste das jeder Zauberer, individuell auf sich abgestimmt, einen Zauberstab besaß. Aber das hier, wie ihr Sohn zu seinem kam, war einfach magisch. Auch sie als Muggel konnte die Magie in diesem Moment fühlen.


	4. Drei Tage im August

4. Drei Tage im August

_Sonntag 3. August, _

Andie und Corey saßen am Sonntagmorgen am Tisch hinter dem Haus. Sie hatten ein kleines Stück Rasenfläche, wo nichts weiter außer einem großen Apfelbaum stand. Sie frühstückten hier in der Sonne. Es herrschten angenehme 25 °C. Es soll heute noch heißer werden als gestern.

Auf Corey´s Schoß hatte es sich ein kleiner Kater gemütlich gemacht. Sein neues Haustier.  
Bevor sie gestern die Winkelgasse verließen um ihre Einkäufe nach Hause zu bringen, bestand Corey darauf nochmal in der `Magischen Menagerie´ vorbei zu schauen. Es gab viele Tiere dort: alle möglichen Arten von Eulen, Katzen, Ratten, Frettchen, Kröten, Eidechsen, Schlangen, Käfer, Vogelspinnen und sogar ein paar Hunde. Ein kleiner, noch sehr jung aussehender Kater kam auf Corey zugelaufen. Das außergewöhnliche Äußere des Tieres faszinierte ihn sofort. Er war weiß, bis auf die eine Hälfte des Gesichts, welche schwarz war und er hatte zwei verschieden farbige Augen. Das auf der weißen Gesichtshälfte war blau, das andere bernsteinfarben.  
Noch bevor die Verkäuferin sagen konnte: "Geben Sie gut Acht junger Mann, der Kater ist schwierig!", hatte Corey das Tier schon auf dem Arm genommen und gestreichelt. Er mochte wohl diesen Jungen und Corey wollte kein anderes Haustier. Er gab ihm den Namen `Two Face´, nach seinem Lieblingsbösewicht aus den Batman-Comics: Corey´s Hobby. Eine weitere Leidenschaft galt seiner Gitarre. Wenigstens sie würde er auch, neben seinem neuen Haustier, mit nach Hogwarts nehmen können.

"Und er hat sich einfach so von hinten angeschlichen?!": sagte Corey bevor er von seinem Toast abbiss.  
"Ja und wie! Ich dachte ich fall gleich tot um vor Schreck. Zum Glück hab ich nicht dieses schöne Glasding mit runter gerissen. Das sah so aus als koste es ein Vermögen!"  
Kauend erwiderte Corey: "Ich sag ja der Typ ist voll gruselig! Hoffentlich ist sein Unterricht nicht so unheimlich wie ER aussieht.".  
Andie versuchte ungerührt zu klingen: "So unheimlich ist er gar nicht. Denke die Klamotten und sein strenges Gesicht erwecken diesen Eindruck. Aber ich finde ihn eigentlich sehr nett.".  
"Oh Gott, Mom hör auf. Das klingt fast so als ob du auf ihn stehen würdest."  
Sie wurde etwas rot im Gesicht und witzelte schnell etwas bevor ihr Sohn ihre Verlegenheit bemerkte: "Wer weiß, vielleicht wird Professor Snape einmal dein Stiefvater."  
Corey sah seine Mutter geschockt an: "Danke! Jetzt werd ich für den Rest meines Lebens Albträume haben!".

Beide kicherten etwas und verbrachten noch ein entspanntes Frühstück in der morgendlichen Sommersonne.

* * *

_Freitag, 15. August_

Endlich hatte er diese `Coffee Lounge´ gefunden, nachdem er die halbe Stadt danach abgesucht hatte. Er wusste das sie hier arbeitete. Ab Montag erwartete ihn auch wieder die Pflicht in Hogwarts. Seinen ganzen Urlaub über hatte er überlegt ob er hier einfach auftauchen sollte. Aber sie hatte ihn ja eingeladen ... Die ganze Zeit ging ihm diese Frau nicht aus dem Kopf. Er wollte sie kennenlernen, er fand sie schön und ihre Art faszinierte ihn. Jetzt stand er hier, würde sie gleich wieder sehen. Nur noch einmal durchatmen und das Gesicht entspannen.  
Dann betrat er den Coffee Shop vor dem er schon eine kleine Weile gestanden hatte.

In der `Coffee Lounge´ selbst war momentan nicht viel los. Es war auch Mittagszeit. Der nächste große Ansturm dürfte erst wieder am frühen Nachmittag kommen.  
Auf einer Couch saßen zwei Tennager-Mädels, die sich angeregt über einen gewissen angesagten Sänger unterhielten und über die Jungs aus ihrer Schule.  
Hinter der Theke waren nur Andie und ein junger, angehender Barista namens Nick. Andie hatte die Aufgabe ihn anzulernen. Da es ruhig war sagte sie: "Ich gehe schnell nach hinten und schieb ne neue Ladung Schoko-Muffins in den Ofen. Kommst du kurz alleine klar?". "Sicher Andie.": kam es knapp von Nick. Wieso auch nicht, schließlich arbeitete er schon fast ein halbes Jahr hier.  
Kurz nachdem Andie in der Küche verschwunden war kam auch schon ein Typ im Anzug rein. Er wollte nur einen Cappuccino zum mitnehmen. Nick reichte ihm seine Bestellung, er bezahlte und war auch schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen.  
Aber als dieser sich wegdrehte tauchte hinter ihm ein neuer Kunde auf. Nick erschrak. Wann war der denn reingekommen? Dieser Typ war etwas größer als Nick, hatte schwarze, lange Haare und schwarze Kleidung an, die aussah wie aus dem letzten Jahrhundert. Er wirkte sehr eigenartig auf den jungen Barista.  
Aber ganz professionell fragte er nur freundlich: "Hallo! Was darf es denn sein?".

Severus musterte mit seinen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen den blonden, braungebrannten Halbwüchsigen vor ihm. Er war nur etwas kleiner als er selbst, wirkte aber mit den großen blauen Augen und dem jungenhaften Charme viel jünger als er wohl in Wirklichkeit war. Severus dachte sich dass er der Schwarm vieler Mädchen sein muss.  
Mürrisch sagte er nur: "Arbeitet heute eine Andorra Loker hier?".  
Etwas irritiert sah Nick den Mann vor sich an: "Ähm, Sie meinen Andie? Ja, sie ist gerade hinten in der Küche.".

Andie schob ein Blech in den Ofen und stellte diesen gerade an als sie eine wohl bekannte, durchdringende Stimme hörte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz vor Überraschung. Eilig ging sie zurück zur Theke, als Nick auch schon sagte sie sei grad in der Küche.

Sie tippte Nick von hinten auf die Schulter und meinte nur: "Schon gut Nick, mach jetzt deine Pause." Der junge Barista sah seine Kollegin ungläubig an, war aber froh über die Pause und machte sich daran den Laden zu verlassen.  
Andie trat vor Severus, nur die Theke zwischen ihnen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren ernst und undurchdringlich, seine Augen ruhten aber mit einem warmen Glanz auf ihr. Lächelnd und mit übertriebener Höflichkeit fragte Andie: "Was darf ich Ihnen bringen Professor?".  
Sie meinte von Nick noch ein "Was, der Typ ist ein Professor?!" zu hören, bevor dieser rausging um seine Pause gegenüber in dem kleinen Park mit seiner neuen Freundin zu verbringen.  
Severus beachtete Nick nicht und sagte nur: "Nun, Miss Loker, wie wäre es mit einer Tasse von dem ausgezeichneten Kaffee den sie mir versprochen haben?".  
"Möchten Sie den hier trinken oder mitnehmen?"  
"Das kommt darauf an wo er besser schmeckt. Was empfehlen Sie denn als professionelle Barista?": erwiderte Severus mit einer fragend gehobenen Augenbraue.  
Andie überlegte kurz und meinte dann mit ruhiger Stimme: "Nun, in Anbetracht dessen das ich wohl zufällig in ca. einer halben Stunde auch Pause haben werde., schlage ich vor sie setzen sich mit einer Tasse an einen der Tische und ich leiste Ihnen dann, wenn mein reizender Kollege wieder da ist, Gesellschaft.".  
Severus konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen und meinte nur: "Das klingt doch vielversprechend.".

Andie holte ihm seinen Kaffee, Severus bezahlte ihn mit dem passenden Geld (für alle Fälle hat er immer etwas Muggelgeld im Haus) und setzte sich in eine Ecke an einen Zweiertisch. Natürlich hatte er von diesem Platz aus die Theke immer noch gut im Blick. Genüsslich nahm er sich einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, welcher genauso ausgezeichnet schmeckte wie damals bei Andie zu Hause und schlug ein Buch auf welches er sich mitgebracht hatte. Unauffällig und immer wenn sie nicht zu ihm guckte, sah er hoch zu der Frau hinter der Theke, die ihm seit so vielen Wochen nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Er hoffte das der blonde Frauenschwarm seine Pause nicht überziehen würde.

In der halben Stunde von Nick´s Abwesenheit hatte Andie wie erwartet nicht viel zu tun. Die beiden Teeny-Mädchen gingen irgendwann. Stattdessen setzte sich ein Pärchen mittleren Alters auf die Couch und genoss den Eiskaffee, den es nur über die Frühlings - und Sommermonate hier gab. Ab und an kamen Leute, die aber ihre bestellten Kaffeespezialitäten alle mitnahmen. So hatte Andie genug Gelegenheit ab und an ihren Blick auf den in der Ecke lesenden Severus zu richten. Er trug zu der langen schwarzen Hose und dem Gehrock ein schlichtes weißes Hemd mit Stehkragen, welches er bis oben hin zugeknöpft hatte. Obwohl sie hier eine Klimaanlage hatten musste ihm in dieser Kleidung doch schrecklich heiß sein? Sie selbst trug ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift `Coffee Lounge´, eine Jeans und ihre Lieblings-Sneakers. Sie durfte auf Arbeit nicht mit anderen Klamotten aufkreuzen.  
Hoffentlich kommt Nick rechtzeitig zurück. Sie wollte nämlich unbedingt mit dem Professor sprechen.

Nick war zuverlässig. Er ahnte das seine liebe Kollegin mit dem eigenartigen Professor die Pause verbringen möchte. Aber sie hatte sich auch an das Versprechen gehalten, dass er heute als erster in die Pause gehen darf. Schließlich war er mit seiner neuen Flamme verabredet gewesen. Als er wiederkam flüsterte Andie in was ins Ohr und er verstand sofort und grinste ihr nochmal wissend zu. Sie machte sich sogleich mit zwei großen Caramel Macchiato bewaffnet auf den Weg zum Zweiertisch an dem der Professor saß. Nick selbst machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Severus legte sein Buch zur Seite als er Andie auf sich zu kommen sah. Sie stellte ihm ein Glas von dem Macchiato vor ihm ab und setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nahm genüsslich einen Schluck von ihrem. Die Pause tat gut. Severus starrte das eigenartig aussehende Getränk vor sich an, hob eine Augenbraue und fragte nur was DAS denn bitteschön sei.  
"Das ist ein Caramel Macchiato. Da drin ist Espresso, aufgeschäumte Milch und Karamellsirup. Probieren Sie mal, es ist wirklich lecker.": ermutigte ihn Andie. Severus nahm einen Schluck und fand dieses neue Getränk ganz ok. Zu seinen Favoriten wird sowas aber wohl eher nicht zählen. Er sagte nur: "Vielen Dank, aber das ist wirklich mal etwas anderes. Aber ich denke ich bleibe zukünftig beim klassischen Kaffee.".  
Gerade als er das sagte trat Nick an ihren Tisch und stellte ihnen jeweils ein Stück Kirschkuchen vor die Nase. Andie lächelte ihm dankend zu und Nick zog sich dezent wieder hinter die Theke zurück. Lächelnd wandte sie sich wieder Severus zu und meinte nur: "Essen Sie ruhig Professor. Auf ihren Besuch geb ich einen aus.". "Na Sie sind eine ganz Süße, wie mir scheint.": erwiderte Severus neckend und nahm ein Häppchen von seinem Kirschkuchen. Er schmeckte fantastisch.

Andie blickte ihn wegen der zweideutigen Aussage glücklich an. Sie beschloss dass es ein guter Zeitpunkt war, die Stimmung war entspannt und schließlich wollte sie die Sache schnell bereinigt haben. Ernst sah sie in Severus´ Gesicht und sagte: "Professor, ich möchte mich wegen meiner dummen Ansage im Kesselladen entschuldigen. Scarlet hat mir inzwischen erzählt und ich habe auch nachgelesen, was sie im Krieg alles getan und welche Gefahren Sie auf sich genommen haben. Ich habe mich Nachhinein etwas geschämt und über meine Unwissenheit geärgert . Jedenfalls: Es tut mir leid.".  
Severus war im ersten Moment überrascht, doch dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. Mit leiser, zischender Stimme sagte er: "Hat die Finnigan Ihnen also die reißerischen Artikel über mich und die "tolle" Biografie von der Kimmkorn zu Lesen gegeben. Na jetzt haben Sie sicher ein schönes Bild von mir und meinem Leben.".  
Wütend schloss er die Augen und klemmte seinen Nasenrücken zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Er hasste die erste Zeit nach dem Tod Voldemorts. Rita Kimmkorn hatte für den Tagespropheten abenteuerliche Artikel verfasst und zu allem Überfluss unerlaubt eine Biografie über ihn herausgegeben. Die "Fanpost" die damals haufenweise rein geflattert kam verbrannte er sofort im Kamin. Diesen ganzen Rummel wollte er nicht. Diese Leute schrieben ihn nur weil sie ihn als tragischen Helden sahen. Severus wollte seine Ruhe haben und nach dieser schlimmen Zeit in den Alltag zurückfinden und endlich mit der Vergangenheit abschließen. Die Jahre hatten ihn vor allem emotional sehr gezeichnet. Es war schön einer Frau gegenüber zu treten die nichts von all dem wusste und ihm ohne Vorbehalte begegnete. Jetzt fürchtete er würden ihre ungezwungenen Konversationen vorbei sein.  
Andie sah ihn erschrocken an, fasste sich aber ein Herz und erklärte: "Nein, ich habe keine ominöse Biografie oder irgendwelche Zeitungsartikel über Sie gelesen. Scarlet hatte mir vor ein paar Jahren vom Krieg in der Magischen Welt erzählt und dass er unter anderem aufgrund eines Spiones in den Reihen der Todesser gut ausgegangen wäre. Jedenfalls habe ich mir mal Coreys neues Geschichtsbuch zu Gemüte geführt und da stand sehr sachlich beschrieben drin was Sie getan haben. Ich wollte nur sagen dass ich ihr Handeln bewundernswert finde und mir meine scherzhaft gemeinte Aussage über Sie als Spion im Nachhinein leid tut. Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, wirklich nicht Professor.".

Severus sah Andie nachdenklich an, sah auch die Aufrichtigkeit in ihrem Blick. Er griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie errötete etwas bei der Berührung. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weicher und mit liebevoller Stimme sagte er zu ihr: "In Ordnung, ich glaube dir. Versprich mir nur eins: behandle mich jetzt, mit dem Wissen was du über mich hast, nicht anders als sonst. Irgendwann möchte und werde ich dir alles erzählen, Andorra, aber momentan kann und will ich das noch nicht.".  
"Das ist völlig in Ordnung Severus. Aber bitte nenn mich Andie.": war das einzige was sie darauf sagen konnte.  
Damit war das schwierige Thema Vergangenheit vorerst vom Tisch.

Plötzlich fragte Severus: "Warum möchtest du nicht das ich Andorra zu dir sage?". Andie lachte über diesen Themawechsel auf. Ihr Gespräch entspannte sich wieder.  
"Naja, meine Eltern nannten mich immer so wenn ich was ausgefressen hatte. Wenn sie mich mit vollem Namen angesprochen haben, dann wusste ich schon: Oh jetzt hast du richtig Mist gebaut!"  
Mit einem deutlich lockereren Gesichtsausdruck sagte Severus: "Und der vollständige Name wäre?".  
Andie setzte sich kerzengerade hin, legte ihre freie rechte Hand auf die Brust und sagte in gespielt wichtigtuerischem Ton: "Gestatten, Andorra Viviane Loker."  
"Na da haben sich deine Eltern ja ordentlich ausgetobt.": bekam sie nur als Antwort.  
"Und wie. Viviane heißt meine Mutter und Andorra ... naja dreimal darfst du raten wo meine Eltern ihre Flitterwochen verbracht haben und was oder besser wen sie dort gemacht haben.": beichtete sie ihrem Gegenüber nicht ohne kräftig mit den Augen zu rollen.  
Severus erwiderte: "Zum Glück haben meine Eltern mich mit einem zweiten Vornamen verschont.".  
Neckend meinte Andie dazu nur: "Was?! Kein peinlicher zweiter Vorname. Nur Severus Snape, wie langweilig.".  
"PROFESSOR Severus Snape, wenn ich bitten darf!"  
Jetzt lachten sie beide. Andie salutierte mit einem "Jawohl Sir!". Sie wurde wieder ernster, denn eine Tatsache schlich sich in ihr Gedächtnis zurück: vor ihr saß der zukünftige Lehrer ihres Sohnes! Severus bemerkte ihre plötzliche Anspannung und fragte liebevoll: "Was hast du?"

Andie schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch, denn das hier lag ihr doch schwer auf der Seele.  
"Ich möchte dich wieder sehen, mit dir ausgehen und dich kennenlernen. Aber das ist nicht so einfach, denn du wirst Corey´s Lehrer sein. Alles was sich zwischen uns entwickelt wird auch Auswirkungen auf ihn haben. Ich muss dich warnen, im Zweifelsfall werde ich immer mein Kind wählen."

Severus verstand. Diese Frau gab es nur mit ihrem Sohn oder gar nicht. Er müsste sich in das Leben der beiden integrieren. So und nicht anders.

"Ich weiß das du nicht alleine bist und dein Sohn zu dir gehört. Aber trotzdem möchte auch ich dich wiedersehen, dich besser kennenlernen, mit dir etwas unternehmen. Wenn wir uns dabei diskret verhalten, können wir die Tatsache für dein Kind, dass seine Mutter mit seinen Lehrer ausgeht, vorerst von seinem Leben in Hogwarts fern halten. Aber wenn es gut mit uns läuft, dann will ich nicht das wir uns länger im Hintergrund halten. Es wird Menschen geben die das nicht gut finden werden. Aber genauso werden auch Menschen da sein die hinter uns stehen. Und wenn es mit uns nicht klappt, dann verspreche ich dir hoch und heilig, dass dein Sohn darunter nicht zu leiden haben wird."

Severus weiß inzwischen was er in Bezug auf Harry falsch gemacht hat. Seinen Hass auf James hatte er auf dessen unwissendes Kind übertragen. So etwas, das hat er sich geschworen, soll ihm nie wieder passieren! Aber Severus und Harry, das war noch eine ganz andere Baustelle.

Andie´s und Severus´ Hände lagen immer noch miteinander verbunden auf dem Tisch.  
"In Ordnung. Aber ich werde Corey in unsere Treffen einweihen, werde ihm nichts verheimlichen. Er findet dich übrigens unheimlich." : sagte Andie trocken und drückte nochmal kurz Severus´ Hand bevor sie sie losließ um ihren Kuchen zu Ende zu Essen. Sie hatte noch 15 Minuten Pause übrig.  
"Glaub mir, das ist noch nicht das Schlimmste was andere über mich denken. " Auch Severus widmete sich nun wieder seinem Kuchen.  
Er wusste, wenn das hier etwas werden soll, dann musste er sich um ein gutes Verhältnis zu dem Jungen bemühen. Vielleicht schlug der Bengel ja charakterlich nach seiner Mutter, dann würde ihm das gar nicht so schwer fallen.

* * *

_Sonntag, 31. August _

Es war der letzte Abend. Der große Koffer und sein Rucksack lagen gepackt in Corey´s Zimmer. Morgen war es soweit. Corey würde nach Hogwarts fahren und erst an Weihnachten wieder nach Hause kommen. Nicht einmal seinen Geburtstag im November würden sie hier feiern. Nachdenklich saß Andie neben ihrem Sohn auf der Couch. Der Kater hatte es sich auf der Sofalehne bequem gemacht. Das gemütliche Häuschen wird so leer sein. Klar, sie hatte ihre Freunde, die Nachbarn und ihre Arbeit, aber es ist so ganz und gar nicht das Selbe. Ihr kleiner Zauberer wird ihr unendlich fehlen.  
Ja, ab Morgen standen große Veränderungen ins Haus.

Auch Corey war in sich gekehrt. Nur machte er sich Gedanken über ein anderes Haus, nämlich das in das er kommen würde.

In die Stille sagte er: "Ich würde gern in das gleiche Haus wie Sully kommen. Er meinte schon das es wohl höchstwahrscheinlich Gryffindor sein wird. Aber was wenn ich nicht dahin eingeteilt werde? Dann kenn ich da in meinem Haus niemanden und Sully und ich sind dann gegeneinander. Was ist wenn ich meinen besten Freund verliere?"

Andie versuchte ihren Sohn zu beruhigen: "Corey, das ist doch Blödsinn! Hier wohnen Sully und du doch auch in verschiedenen Häusern und trotzdem seid ihr beste Freunde. Ihr werdet auf die selbe Schule gehen, euch jeden Tag sehen können und sogar noch neue Freunde dazu gewinnen. Du bist nur nervös. Aber das brauchst du nicht sein.".

"Ja du hast Recht. Ich bin voll nervös! Was ist wenn es mir in Hogwarts nicht gefällt oder wenn ich den Schulstoff nicht auf die Reihe kriege. Ich weiß doch gar nichts über den ganzen Magiekram! Was ist wenn ich versage und sie mich wieder wegschicken!" Der 11-Jährige wurde mit jedem Wort aufgewühlter.

"Corey jetzt ist aber Schluss! Ich kenne dich! Du wirst eine wundervolle Zeit haben, viele neue Leute kennenlernen, neue Freunde finden und es im Unterricht allen zeigen! Und jetzt hör auf eine Panikattacke nach der anderen zu haben, sondern freu dich auf Hogwarts. Sei froh über diese Chance auf so eine Schule gehen zu können!"

"Du hast Recht! Ich sollte mich beruhigen. Alles wird gut!"

Einige Minuten saßen sie wieder schweigend nebeneinander. Andie´s Gedanken schweiften zu Severus. So kurz vor dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres war er in Hogwarts sehr eingespannt. Das wird sich auch demnächst nicht groß ändern. Momentan schrieben sie sich lediglich Briefe.  
Corey bemerkte unterbewusst was seine Mutter beschäftigte. Sie hatte ihm alles über das Treffen im `Coffee Lounge´ erzählt. Auch dass sie sich seitdem Briefe schrieben wusste er.

Zaghaft fragte er: "Mom? Du magst Professor Snape oder?". Andie war über die Empathie ihres Sohnes nicht überrascht. Das war einer seiner besten Charakterzüge. Seufzend erwiderte sie nur ein schlichtes: "Ja.".  
"Dann werde ich ihm eine Chance geben."

Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an und legte einen Arm um die Schulter ihres wunderbaren Kindes.

Morgen ...

* * *

Es war 2:00 Uhr nachts. Friedlich schlief Corey in seinem Bett. Seine Mutter stand neben diesem und beobachtete ihren Sohn beim Schlafen. Sie liebte ihr Kind und würde alles für ihn tun.  
Auch wenn sie sich in einen Mann verlieben würde, so wusste sie das Corey immer an 1. Stelle stehen würde.  
Sie streichelte den Kater, der sich am Fußende des Bettes zusammengerollt hatte, über den Rücken. Dann gab sie Corey einen Kuss auf den Haarschopf und ging zurück in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer.  
Sie legte sich hin und schloss mit den Gedanken an ihren kleinen Zauberer, der schon in 9 Stunden nach Schottland aufbrach, die Augen.


	5. Zugfahrt in ein neues Leben

5. Zugfahrt in ein neues Leben

Und schon war der Tag gekommen.  
Es war 8:30 Uhr. Andie saß fertig geduscht, angezogen und noch etwas müde in der Küche und genehmigte sich die zweite Tasse Kaffee des heutigen Tages. Sie hatte sich heute frei nehmen können.  
Um 9:00 Uhr wollten sie los fahren. Sie würden eigentlich etwas über eine Stunde nach London brauchen, aber man weiß ja nie was kommt: Stau, Unfall, Baustelle...  
Sie oder besser die Jungs wollten sicher gehen, dass sie den Hogwarts-Express nicht verpassten.  
Scarlet und Sully Finnigan würden bei ihnen mitfahren. Das ist praktisch und auch auf muggelige Art und Weise unauffällig.  
Corey inspizierte oben in seinem Zimmer noch einmal seine Sachen. Er wollte sicher gehen auch wirklich nichts zu vergessen. Plötzlich hörte Andie ihn die Treppen runterkommen und schnell war er auch bei ihr in der Küche.  
"Ich glaube ich hab alles. Meine Klamotten, Körperpflegekrams, Teleskop, Kessel, Fläschchen und Waage, meine Bücher natürlich, Tinte, Feder und Pergamentpapiere, das Katzendbett von Two Face und ein Futterpaket für die Zugfahrt."

Andie sagte nur: "Dein Zauberstab?"

"Ah! Der liegt noch oben im Nachtschrank!"  
Corey rannte hoch und holte ihn, um ihn dann in der vordere Tasche seines Rucksacks zu verstauen. Geschafft kam er wieder in die Küche und setzte sich zu seiner Mutter an den Tisch.

"Na das wär ja was geworden: ein Zauberer der ohne Zauberstab in Hogwarts auftaucht. Jetzt brauch ich ne heiße Schokolade."

Andie bereitete ihm eine Trinkschokolade zu und stellte die Tasse vor ihm auf dem Tisch ab.  
"Ich hätte dir den Stab dann nachschicken müssen."  
Von Corey kam nur: "Na super, das wäre ja gar nicht peinlich gewesen.", bevor einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse nahm.

"Was hast du eigentlich den anderen, also deinem Chef, Nick und so weiter erzählt wo ich hingehe?": fragte Corey neugierig.

"Ich sagte, dass du auf ein Internat für Superschlaue in den schottischen Highlands gehen wirst. Als sie mich fragten wie ich mir so eine Schule leisten kann sagte ich du hättest ein Stipendium bekommen."

"Hey, die Antwort ist gar nicht schlecht!" Zufrieden grinste Corey.

Bald kamen auch die beiden Finnigans. Als alle Koffer, Taschen und die Gitarre im Kofferraum von Andie´s Wagen verstaut waren, machten sich die 4 Menschen, Sully´s Sperbereule `Arrow´ und ein Kater, der auf Corey´s Schoß ein Schläfchen hielt, um Punkt 9:00 Uhr auf den Weg nach London.

* * *

Der Verkehr in der Stadt selbst war furchtbar und es war nicht leicht um den Bahnhof Kings Cross einen Parkplatz zu finden. Aber schließlich schafften sie es rechtzeitig. Nun war es 10:40 Uhr. Der Hogwarts-Express würde in 20 Minuten abfahren. Die kleine Gruppe machte sich angeführt von den Finnigans auf den Weg zur Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Ab und an schauten ein paar Leute, denn man sah nicht alle Tage dass eine Katze und eine Eule auf einem Gepäckwagen mitfahren, aber die meisten waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Corey wusste dass sie zum Gleis 9 3/4 mussten , aber hier gab es keinen Bahnsteig mit so einer eigenartigen Bezeichnung.  
Scarlet sagte nur: "Passt auf ihr beiden, das Gleis ist versteckt. Los Sully, du zuerst."  
Sully nahm mit samt seines Gepäckwagens Anlauf auf die Absperrung. Andie und Corey starrten ihn gebannt an. Da war er auch schon verschwunden. Andie blinzelte ein paarmal und Corey sagte nur: "Wow, DAS ist echt krass!".  
Belustigt erwiderte Scarlet: "Das ist sehr raffiniert oder? Los Corey, du als nächstes. Deine Mom und ich kommen dann gleich nach.".  
Corey vertraute der Aussage von Scarlet und folgte seinem besten Freund durch die Absperrung. Obwohl er still und heimlich doch etwas Angst hatte dagegen zu krachen, blieb der Aufprall aus.  
Scarlet wendete sich Andie zu: "Nimm meine Hand. Allein kannst du nicht durchlaufen. Ich muss dich mit rüber nehmen.".  
Andie ergriff die Hand ihrer Freundin, die beiden Frauen liefen schnellen Schrittes auf die Absperrung zu. Andie schloss die Augen, doch nichts, was sich im Entferntesten wie ein Aufprall anfühlte, geschah. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, stand sie auf dem Gleis 9 3/4 und vor ihr der prachtvolle Hogwarts-Express.

"Das ist der Wahnsinn!": kam es über Andie´s Lippen. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie eine so schöne Lok gesehen. Sully und Corey winkten ihre Müttern zu den hinteren Wagen. Denn sie hatten dort noch ein freies Abteil gesehen. Sie schleppten die Koffer, Taschen und Tiere der Jungs zu ihren Plätzen und gingen noch einmal raus auf den Bahnsteig um sich richtig voneinander verabschieden zu können.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Andie dass sie von einem Mann aus großen, hellgrauen Augen regelrecht angestarrt wurde. Er sah aus, wie man sich einen richtigen Zauberer durchaus vorstellte. Groß, lange weißblonde Haare, blasse Haut und ein langer schwarzer Umhang. Seine Frau war ebenfalls blond und sehr schön. Sie verabschiedeten ein kleines, ebenfalls weißblondes Mädchen. Wahrscheinlich war sie ihre Tochter. Der Kleidung nach zu urteilen war die Familie sehr wohlhabend.  
Warum starrte dieser Mann sie so an? Lag es daran das sie nicht so reich aussah?  
Andie bemerkte dass die Leute an der kleinen Familie vorübergingen und tuschelten. Einmal meinte sie auch das Wort `Todesser´ vernommen zu haben.

Sie kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum und drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Sohn. Der Zug würde in 3 Minuten Richtung Hogwarts aufbrechen.

"So hast du alles? Wo ist eigentlich der Anstecker den ich für dich besorgt habe?"

Corey schaute seine Mutter mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. "Du meinst den wo `Weltbester Zauberer´ draufsteht? Den hab ich zu Hause gelassen."

"Aber wieso? Wie sollen die anderen denn jetzt wissen das du der weltbeste Zauberer bist?"

"Ich denke das müssen sie so herausfinden. Außerdem glaube ich das man sogar in der magischen Welt für so einen Anstecker verprügelt wird. Nichts für ungut Mom."

Theatralisch erwiderte Andie: "Dann klebe ich den Anstecker eben zu Hause an dein Foto. Das was ich mir jetzt immer ansehen muss wenn ich dich sehen will, da du ja für die nächsten 7 Jahre hinter den magischen und altehrwürdigen Mauern von Hogwarts-Castle verschwunden bist! Es ist so antik dass dort noch nicht einmal Smartphones, geschweige denn Skype funktionieren. Nach vielen Jahren kommst du wieder und ich erkenne dich nicht mehr, weil du inzwischen ein Mann geworden bist und ich begrüße dich dann nur mit dem Satz: Wer sind Sie?"

Corey unterbrach den Redefluss seiner Mutter: "Mom! Ich schreibe dir ganz viel und komme dich in deinem einsamen Häuschen am Stadtrand besuchen. Versprochen!"  
Mit diesen Worten fiel er ihr um den Hals und drückte sie ganz fest. Seinen Kopf verbarg er in ihrer Halsbeuge. Auch ihm fiel es schwer von zu Hause und vor allem von seiner Mutter wegzufahren. Andie schloss ihr einziges Kind ganz fest in die Arme.  
Von ihm hörte sie nur noch ein: "Ich hab dich lieb Mom!"  
"Ich hab dich auch lieb mein Schatz!"

Ein schriller Pfiff ertönte. Schnell stiegen die Jungs in den Wagon und setzten sich in ihr Abteil um ihren Müttern aus dem Fenster nachzuwinken.  
Da fuhr der Zug auch schon los. Die Mütter winkten ihren Kindern noch so lange hinterher, bis der Hogwarts-Express um die Kurve gefahren und nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Andie drehte sich um. Das wohlhabend aussehende Pärchen war bereits verschwunden.  
Jetzt meldete sich Scarlet zu Wort: "Wie wärs wenn wir den Tag hier in London verbringen? Ich habe da auch noch etwas für dich. Aber dazu müssen wir ins Zaubereiministerium."  
Andie war einverstanden. Warum ihren freien Tag nicht hier verbringen? Es würde sie vielleicht etwas vom Trennungsschmerz ablenken.

* * *

Corey und Sully saßen sich in ihrem Abteil gegenüber. Eine Weile schauten sie nur aus dem Fenster, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Arrow machte in seinem Käfig keinen Mucks und Two Face lag dösend oben in der Gepäckablage.  
Auf einmal sagte Corey: "Wie lange fahren wir jetzt eigentlich? Ich meine, Schottland ist ja nicht grade um die Ecke.  
" Sully meinte: "Seamus sagte dass die Fahrt ein bisschen über 8 Stunden dauert."  
"Oh man, so lange?! Die Schule muss ja echt mitten in der Pampa liegen."

Auf einmal wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen und ein Junge mit schwarzen, glattgekämmten Haaren und wachen, braunen Augen Stand in der Tür.  
"Hallo Jungs. Ist bei euch noch Platz? Der Zug ist sonst voll."  
"Klar, komm rein.": sagten beide gleichzeitig.  
Der fremde Junge verstaute seine Sachen im Abteil, zog seinen Umhang aus und setzte sich neben Sully. Seine Klamotten sahen recht schick aus.  
"Ich bin Etienne Davis. Und wer seid ihr?"  
Sully antwortete für sie beide: "Das ist Corey Loker und ich bin Sully Finnigan."  
Etienne´s Blick fiel auf Corey´s Gitarre. "Cool, kannst du die spielen?"  
Corey nickte mit einem stolzen Lächeln. "Ich bin noch kein Profi, aber ich werd immer besser. Ich wollte das Gitarre spielen nicht aufgeben. Deshalb kommt sie mit nach Hogwarts."  
"Ich kann mir meine Violine nachschicken lassen, dann spielen wir mal zusammen."

Die Abteiltür wurde abrupt wieder aufgerissen. In der Tür stand das weißblonde Mädchen, welches am Bahnsteig mit ihrer Familie neben den Jungs und ihren Müttern gestanden hat.  
Sully bat sie herein, denn er fand das Mädchen echt hübsch. Diese schaute aber nur zu Etienne und sagte in seine Richtung: "An deiner Stelle würde ich mich als Reinblüter nicht mit denen abgeben. Seine (sie guckte zu Corey) Mutter ist ein Muggel, das hab ich genau gesehen. Und der da (sie guckte zu Sully) gibt sich mit denen ab. Komm lieber weg hier, die werfen nur ein schlechtes Licht auf dich."  
Etienne guckte sie unverfroren an und meinte nur: "Danke Diana, ich pass schon auf und bin durchaus in der Lage selbst zu entscheiden wer ein schlechtes Licht auf mich wirft."  
Das Mädchen verstand den Seitenhieb, knallte die Tür zu und spazierte erhobenen Hauptes von dannen.

Die Jungs schauten erst sich, dann Etienne fragend an. Der atmete einmal tief durch und setzte an zum Erzählen: "Das war Diana Malfoy. Klingelt es da bei euch?" Die beiden schüttelten die Köpfe. Sully setzte nach: "Wir haben sie vorhin das erste mal auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen, zusammen mit ihren Eltern. Ihre Mutter ist echt hübsch. Ihr Vater hat nur zu uns rüber gestarrt."

Etienne hob wissend die Augenbrauen. "Das waren nicht ihre Eltern, sondern ihre Tante und ihr Onkel. Diana´s Eltern waren Todesser und sind in der Schlacht um Hogwarts getötet worden. Ihr Vater war der Bruder von Lucius Malfoy, das war der starrende Typ. Die Frau war seine Ehegattin Narcissa. Seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern vor gut 2 Jahren lebt Diana bei ihnen. Jeder in der magischen Welt kennt die Familie Malfoy. Sie sind sehr vermögend. Es heißt bei uns reich-reicher-Malfoy."  
Corey und Sully guckten sich ungläubig an. Natürlich wussten sie von der Schlacht um Hogwarts und auch was Todesser waren. Aber den Namen Malfoy haben sie nie vorher gehört.  
Corey fragte Etienne: "Und woher kennst du sie?" Ihm ist nicht entgangen wie abfällig Diana von seiner Mutter gesprochen hatte.  
Etienne antwortete: "Meine Familie ist reinblütig, nicht arm und hat einen gewissen Einfluss. Wir werden regelmäßig eingeladen. Mein Vater nennt das ` wichtige Kontakte pflegen´." Er rollte etwas mit den Augen. "Keine Angst, mir ist das nicht so wichtig. Ich möchte mal meinen eigenen Weg gehen."

Corey hatte noch eine Frage, aber er fühlte sich etwas dumm dabei. Egal, er stellte sie trotzdem: "Etienne, was heißt das genau: reinblütig?"  
Der Angesprochene antwortete ohne Stolz oder Hohn in der Stimme: "Das heißt, das alle Vorfahren und Mitglieder meiner Familie ausnahmslos Magier waren."  
"Quasi, keine Muggel im Stammbaum": setzte Sully salopp nach. Die drei Jungs lachten. Sully´s Aussage brachte es ziemlich genau auf den Punkt.  
Etienne fragte zu Corey: "Und deine Mutter ist ein echter Muggel? Wie ist sie so?"  
Dieser sagte mit einem Lächeln: "Sie ist ziemlich cool und lustig. Ich werde sie echt vermissen."  
"Du hast sie sehr gern, was. Du kannst ihr ja viel schreiben und in den Ferien nach Hause fahren."  
"Das hatte ich vor. Nur schade das Smartphones in Hogwarts nicht funktionieren."  
Etienne sah ihn mit einem riesengroßen Fragezeichen über dem Kopf an. "Was ist ein Smartphone?" Jetzt kam er sich etwas dumm vor. Corey staunte. Ihm ist noch nie jemand begegnet der ihm so eine Frage gestellt hat. Aber auf einmal fiel es ihm ein: Etienne lebte seit seiner Geburt in der magischen Welt. Er versuchte zu erklären: "Ist das dein Ernst? Das ist eine kleine Maschine die man leicht mit sich rumtragen kann. Damit kann man jederzeit mit einem anderen Menschen, vorausgesetzt der hat auch eins, Kontakt aufnehmen. Man kann ihn anrufen oder kleine Nachrichten schreiben, die er denn auf seinem Gerät lesen kann. So ein Smartphone ist echt praktisch."  
Etienne nickte zufrieden, er verstand." Du kannst damit jemanden anflohen. Die Muggel nehmen bloß keinen Kamin dazu, sondern so ein Smartphone."  
Jetzt schaute Corey wieder etwas ungläubig. Kamin, anflohen? Er wollte gerade zu seiner Frage darüber ansetzen als Sully sich zu Wort meldete.

Er nickte kurz in Richtung Tür. "Hey Jungs, ich will euer Gespräch nicht unterbrechen, aber ich glaube da traut sich jemand nicht zu uns."  
Und tatsächlich. Vor der Tür auf dem Gang stand ein schlaksiges, schüchtern dreinblickendes Mädchen. Ihre braunen Haare hatte sie zu zwei geflochtene Zöpfen gebunden. Sie trug bereits schon ihre Schulkleidung. Die hellen, blauen Augen konnte man durch ihre Brille gut erkennen. Sie blickten erst etwas zur Seite, dann wieder zu Sully. Dieser winkte sie herein und zu seiner Erleichterung folgte das Mädchen seiner stillen Aufforderung sich zu ihnen ins Abteil zu setzen.

Eifrig verstaute das Mädchen ihre Sachen und setzte sich neben Corey. Als sie bemerkte das die drei Jungs sie neugierig ansahen wurde sie rot und sagte mit leiser Stimme: " Ja, danke, ich wusste nicht wohin, der ganze Zug ist voll und ... naja, hi, ich bin Lorena Morgan."  
Die Jungs lächelten sie nett an. Besonders Sully grinste. Er fand das Mädchen irgendwie niedlich. Er stellte sie auch alle drei vor. Forsch fragte er Lorena wo sie herkam, wer ihre Eltern waren, ob sie sich auf Hogwarts freuen würde ...  
Lorena erzählte das sie aus London kommt, ihre Eltern Muggel seien und sie sehr überrascht war als der Brief kam. Sie habe auch schon viel in ihren Schulbüchern gelesen. Sowieso würde sie viel lesen.

Sie verbrachten eine schöne erste Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts. Als um 12:00 Uhr der Imbisswagen vorbei kam, kauften sie sich jede Menge Leckereien. Corey teilte die Cookies, die ihm seine Mutter gebacken hatte (es muss nicht erwähnt werden das es für Etienne eine Premiere war, er kannte diese köstlichen Schokokekse vorher nicht) und spielte sogar auf Drängeln der anderen etwas auf der Gitarre. Etienne erzählte viel über seine Lieblings-Quidditch-Mannschaft (er möchte es gerne in die Hausmannschaft schaffen) und brachte ihnen Zauberschnippschnapp bei. Sully scherzte viel und auch Lorena taute die Fahrt über etwas auf, indem sie den Jungs von ihrem Lieblingsbuch erzählte.

Kurz bevor sie ankamen zogen die Jungs schnell ihre Schulkleidung an. Als der Hogwarts-Express auf dem Bahnhof in Hogsmeade zum Stehen kam, strömten sie wie die anderen aus den Wagen. Es war schon recht dunkel und gerade als sie den älteren Schülern folgen wollten, hörten sie vom Ende des Bahnsteigs eine laute, freundliche Stimme: "Erstklässler alle zu mir!" Sie folgten den Worten und traten an einen Mann heran, der einfach riesig war! Bestimmt 3 Meter groß! Er hatte lange zottelige Haare und einen noch viel zotteligeren Bart. Der Riese blickte die Kinder freundlich an. Als alle versammelt waren rief er: "Hallo und willkommen! Ich bin Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts und ich werde euch zum Schloss bringen. Lasst euer Gepäck ruhig hier, es wird euch gebracht. So sind alle da? Dann folgt mir!"  
Und schon setzte sich Hagrid in Bewegung. Corey schnappte sich noch schnell Two Face, denn seinen Kater wollte er sich nicht hinterher bringen lassen.

Sie kamen an einen See und verteilten sich, wie Hagrid sie anwies, auf die Boote. Sully, Etienne, Lorena und Corey schafften es zusammen in einem Boot zu sitzen. Als alle in die Boote gestiegen waren, fuhren diese wie von Geisterhand gezogen zum Schloss. Corey staunte und sagte nur: "Leute seht euch das an!" Der Anblick von Hogwarts Castle war einfach atemberaubend.

Als sie am anderen Seeufer ankamen führte Hagrid sie hoch zum Schloss. Er öffnete die schwere große Eichentür problemlos. In der Eingangshalle wurden sie bereits von jemandem erwartet. Dieser jemand hatte grau-blonde Haare, trug einen alt aussehenden Umhang und lächelte Hagrid freundlich zu. Der Riese lächelte genauso freundlich zurück und sagte: "Hallo Remus! Hab Ihnen die kleinen Racker wohlbehalten hergebracht." Er erwiderte nur: "Vielen Dank Hagrid, ich übernehme ab hier."  
Hagrid sagte "Bis gleich!" zu der Erstklässlerschar und ging weiter in die große Halle, wo schon Laute von vielen Stimmen herklang.

Jetzt ergriff der bei den Kindern gebliebene Remus das Wort:  
"Guten Abend und noch einmal herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts! Mein Name ist Professor Remus Lupin und ich werde euch gleich zu den anderen in die Große Halle bringen. Bevor ihr aber an den Tischen Platz nehmen könnt, müsst ihr in eines der Häuser eingeteilt werden. In Hogwarts gibt es vier davon: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Euer Haus ist so etwas wie eure Familie während ihr hier zur Schule geht. Ihr werdet zusammen Unterricht haben, eure Freizeit im Gemeinschaftraum und die Nächte in den jeweiligen Schlafräumen verbringen. Durch gute Leistungen könnt ihr eurem Haus Punkte einbringen, verstößt ihr aber gegen die Schulregeln könnt ihr genauso gut Hauspunkte verlieren. Das Haus mit den meisten Punkten bekommt den Pokal und darf das Banner beim Abschlussessen ziehen. Ich hoffe ihr werdet eine schöne Zeit hier in Hogwarts verbringen und ein Gewinn für euer Haus sein. Und jetzt bildet bitte eine Reihe und folgt mir!"

Sie taten das was Professor Lupin ihnen sagte. Corey staunte als sie die große Halle betraten. Überall waren Kerzen, die Tische waren mit goldenem Geschirr gedeckt und die Decke sah so aus wie der klare Sternenhimmel draußen. Offensichtlich war sie verzaubert worden. Ganz viele Augenpaare folgten den Erstklässlern auf dem Weg nach vorne. Corey sah dort vor dem Lehrertisch einen Hocker stehen, auf dem ein alter, sehr zerschlissener Spitzhut lag. Dieser begann auch gleich mit seinem Lied, erzählte das sie ihn nur aufsetzen müssten. Er würde in ihre Herzen schauen und sagen können in welches Haus sie gehörten.

Corey atmete erleichtert auf. Er dachte schon er müsste irgendwas vorführen. Aber nur den Hut aufsetzen, das sollte jeder hinbekommen. Professor Lupin entblätterte eine Pergamentrolle und fing an sie alphabetisch aufzurufen. Corey ließ seine Augen zum Lehrertisch wandern. Sein Blick traf den von Professor Snape, der ihm, ja konnte das wirklich sein? Hatte Professor Snape ihn eben kurz angelächelt?! Niemand außer ihm schien das bemerkt zu haben. Two Face, den er die ganze Zeit auf dem Arm hatte, hüpfte aus seinem Griff und lief nach vorne zum Tisch, wo die Lehrer saßen. Er sah wie sein Kater direkt Kurs auf Professor Snape nahm, diesen mit seinen zwei verschieden farbigen Augen musterte, um sich dann neben ihm zu setzen.

Severus wollte sein Versprechen einhalten und sich um ein gutes Verhältnis zu dem Jungen bemühen. Er lächelte ihm sogar kurz und unmerklich zu. Andie´s Sohn schien seine Geste aber bemerkt zu haben, denn er starrte ihn ungläubig an. Da kam auch schon der Kater, den der Junge eben noch gehalten hatte, auf ihn zugelaufen. Das Tier musterte ihn. Severus bemerkte das er mit dieser Fellfärbung und den Augen sehr interessant aussah. Sowieso mochte er Katzen viel lieber als Hunde. Als sich der Kater neben seinen Stuhl setzte, beugte er sich etwas zu ihm hinunter um dem Tier über den Kopf zu streicheln, was dieser auch schnurrend genoss.

Corey konnte es kaum glauben. Ließ sich Two Face gerade von Professor Snape streicheln?! Er konnte aber nicht länger darüber nachdenken, denn er wandte sich wieder der Auswahlzeremonie zu, als Professor Lupin den Namen "Davis, Etienne" ausrief. Dieser setzte den Hut auf und nach ca. einer halben Minute wurde er vom Hut nach Slytherin geschickt. Wenig später wurde auch "Finnigan, Sully" von dem freundlichen Professor auf den Hocker gebeten. Kaum hatte der Hut seinen Kopf berührt, wurde sein bester Freund dem Haus Gryffindor zugeteilt. Sully formte in seine Richtung die Worte "Ich wusste es!" und Corey erwiderte das mit einem erhobenen Daumen.

Jetzt machte sich Corey aber mehr und mehr Gedanken in welches Haus er wohl kam. Seine Nervosität machte sich wieder bemerkbar. Klar hatte seine Mom Recht, es wäre kein Weltuntergang, wenn er nicht in das selbe Haus wie Sully käme. Aber schön wäre es trotzdem. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er sich auch gut mit Etienne verstanden. Klar, in den anderen Häusern würde er auch neue Leute kennenlernen und mit Sicherheit auch Freunde finden. Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment aufgeregt, unentschlossen und auch irgendwie ausgelaugt. Schließlich wollte er es nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Denn die Häuserwahl war schon wichtig.

Corey wurde aus seinem Gedankenstrudel gerissen als er Professor Lupins Stimme vernahm, die "Loker, Corey" rief. Mit weichen Knien setzte er sich auf den Hocker. Professor Snape ließ in nicht aus den Augen und beugte sich mit seinem Oberkörper gespannt etwas nach vorne. Corey wurde der sprechende Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt. Just rutschte dieser ihm bis über die Augen, so dass er nichts mehr sah.

Er vernahm sogleich die Stimme des Hutes: "Oh hallo! Hhmmm, du bist ein bisschen knifflig."  
Corey dachte: "Kann ich nicht einfach nach Gryffindor, zu meinem Freund Sully Finnigan?"  
Der Hut antwortete prompt: "Oh, nach Gryffindor willst du? Ein Feigling bist du zwar nicht, aber nach Gryffindor kommen nur die Mutigsten. Für dieses Haus bist du mir doch etwas zu zurückhaltend. Mal sehen ... du bist clever, schätzt deine Freunde sehr. Und hoch hinaus willst du? Möchtest mal Heiler werden, hä?"  
Verdammt, woher wusste der Hut das denn jetzt? Corey hatte das nie irgendjemandem erzählt.  
Der Hut sprach weiter: "Wenn du so ehrgeizig deine Ziele verfolgen möchtest, dann hab ich genau das richtige Haus für dich: SLYTHERIN!"

Das letzte Wort sprach der Hut laut, bevor er von Corey´s Kopf genommen wurde. Corey hatte es hinter sich. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Er würde zwar nicht mit Sully in einem Haus sein, dafür aber mit Etienne und der schien schwer in Ordnung zu sein. Er drehte sich um und rief nur: "Los komm Two Face!" und blickte just in das siegreich grinsende Gesicht von Professor Snape. Jetzt fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Professor Severus Snape, der Mann mit dem seine Mutter sich traf und eifrig schrieb, würde sein Hauslehrer sein! Schnell ignorierte er das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Bauch, nahm seinen Kater, der auf ihn zugerannt kam, auf den Arm und marschierte zum Slytherin-Tisch. Im Vorbeigehen lächelte er schulterzuckend zu Sully. Dieser grinste zurück und zuckte ebenfalls kurz mit den Schultern.

Corey setzte sich gegenüber von Etienne, der ihn zufrieden anstrahlte. Neben ihm saß ein dunkelblonder Junge, der ein Button mit einem großen V darauf trug und Corey nun die Hand schüttelte.  
"Hi, ich bin Malcolm Baddock, Vertrauensschüler. Willkommen in Slytherin Kleiner! Hast eine echt schöne Katze bei dir."  
Corey erwiderte seine Begrüßung und nickte auch den anderen Schülern am Tisch zu. Gerade als er sich hinsetzte hörte er auch schon Professor Lupin "Malfoy, Diana" aufrufen. Bei ihr dauerte es keine 2 Sekunden bis sie vom sprechenden Hut ebenfalls ins Haus Slytherin eingeteilt wurde. Hochnäsig kam sie an den Tisch und setzte sich demonstrativ neben Etienne. Kaum das sie saß zischte sie in Corey´s Richtung: "Ich kann nicht glauben dass ausgerechnet DU nach Slytherin gekommen bist! Der alte Hut scheint schon senil zu werden."  
Der Vertrauensschüler Malcolm sah sie genervt an: "Halt den Rand kleine Malfoy. Unser Haus hat keinen leichten Stand hier. Da müssen wir uns nicht noch untereinander bekriegen!"  
Corey schluckte eine bissige Bemerkung herunter. Er hatte nicht vergessen wie abschätzig Diana im Zug über seine Mom gesprochen hatte.

Er drehte sich wieder der Auswahlzeremonie zu, denn nun war "Morgan, Lorena", das nette, schüchterne Mädchen welches er ebenfalls auf der Fahrt hierher kennengelernt hatte, an der Reihe. Der Hut schickte sie nach Ravenclaw. Nein, dieser alte Hut war ganz und gar nicht senil. Das hat er mit seiner Entscheidung eben noch einmal klar bewiesen. Für den Rest des Abends ignorierte er Diana einfach. Corey wollte einen schönen ersten Abend an seiner neuen Schule verbringen. Er unterhielt sich lieber mit Etienne und Malcolm, stellte vor allem dem Vertrauensschüler viele Fragen. Sein Kater erkundete währenddessen die große Halle.

Nach dem Festessen und der Ansprache von Direktorin McGonagall brachten die Vertrauensschüler die Erstklässler zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen. Corey und die anderen folgten Malcolm und einem Mädchen, welches ebenfalls einen V-Button am Umhang trug, hinunter in die Kerker. Two Face wich dabei nicht von Corey´s Seite.  
"Los, nicht trödeln!": sagte die etwas mürrisch dreinblickende Vertrauensschülerin. Der Weg war nicht besonders schwierig. Sie hielten vor einer Steinmauer an. Malcolm sagte laut und deutlich: "Weinrautenessenz" und schon tat sich ein großer Torbogen vor ihnen auf. Nun betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum des Hauses Slytherin.

Corey fühlte sich auf Anhieb wohl. Der Raum war groß und bot viel Komfort. Es gab einen großen Kamin, schwarze Ledersessel und - couchen, Tische und Stühle aus dunklem Holz, ein Schachbrett und viele kleinere Kronleuchter mit echten Kerzen. Der ganze Raum war in grünes Licht getaucht, welches von der Decke her schien, die aus Glas bestand. Malcolm erklärte: "Wir befinden uns hier direkt unter dem großen See. Die Schlafräume der Mädchen sind geradeaus durch, die der Jungs sind auf der rechten Seite. Willkommen in Slytherin!"

Corey machte sich auf den Weg um seinen Schlafraum zu suchen. Schnell fand er ihn und stellte fest das seine Sachen wirklich schon hergebracht worden waren. Der Raum war bequem eingerichtet, es gab einen kleinen Ofen in der Ecke und die Betten waren ebenfalls wie die Möbel im Gemeinschaftsraum aus dunklem Holz und hatten dunkelgrüne Vorhänge. Außerdem lag auf seinem Bett eine grün-silber gestreifte Krawatte und ein Schal in dem selben Farbmuster. Glücklich stellte er fest das Etienne das Bett gegenüber von seinem bezogen hatte. Ja, hier ließ es sich wirklich aushalten.

Malcolm rief die Erstklässler nochmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Am Ausgang stand Professor Snape, der, als alle Erstklässler da waren, seine Stimme erhob: "Guten Abend! Mein Name ist Professor Severus Snape. Ich bin Ihr Hauslehrer und ebenfalls stellvertretender Direktor von Hogwarts. Wenn Sie sich gut anstellen und Slytherin alle Ehre machen, werden wir sicher gut miteinander auskommen. Ich habe hier Ihre Stundenpläne für das kommende Schuljahr!"  
Nacheinander holten sich die 15 neuen Slytherinschüler ihre Stundenpläne bei Professor Snape ab. Corey trat als Letzter zu seinem Lehrer.

Severus empfand es als glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, dass der Loker-Junge in sein Haus gekommen ist. Als sein Hauslehrer kann er Andie´s Sohn besser kennenlernen und auch immer ein Auge auf ihn haben.

Er gab ihm das Pergament und Corey sah mit sturem Blick auf seinen Stundenplan. Er wusste nicht was er in dieser Situation zu Professor Snape sagen sollte. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass er Morgen als erstes eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatte.  
Er wurde von Severus´ Stimme von dieser Tatsache abgelenkt: "Sie haben ein wirklich interessantes Tier Mr. Loker!". Corey erwiderte nur ein kurzes "Danke.".  
"Ich hoffe Sie sind mit ihrer Häuserwahl zufrieden? Was hat denn der sprechende Hut zu Ihnen gesagt?": fragte Severus mit bescheidener Neugier.  
Corey sah ihn mit großen Augen an und antwortete: "Der Hut meinte ich sei clever, halte zu meinen Freunden und verfolge ehrgeizig meine Ziele und würde darum gut in dieses Haus passen.".

Severus legte seinen Kopf etwas schief und sah Corey mit undurchdringlicher Miene an.  
"Na dann wird es wohl so sein. Der Hut hat sich noch nie geirrt."


	6. Eine neue Art zu Reisen

6. Eine neue Art zu Reisen

Die beiden Frauen schlenderten gemütlich zurück zum Auto. Andie war tief in Gedanken versunken. Sie hoffte das es Corey gut gehen wird, das er schnell Anschluss findet und sich schnell auf Hogwarts einleben würde. Scarlet legte einen Arm um ihre Freundin, sie hatte ähnliche Gedanken.  
"Das geht allen Eltern so wenn die Kinder nach Hogwarts gehen. Komm, wir lenken uns etwas ab."  
"Wolltest du nicht ins Ministerium?": fragte Andie abwesend.  
"Da haben wir erst um 14:00 Uhr einen Termin. Wie wärs wenn wir ein bisschen Bummeln gehen? Ich glaub ich bräuchte noch ein paar Klamotten für den Herbst."  
Andie lächelte: "Ok, aber erst brauch ich nen Kaffee und mindestens einen Brownie!"

Die Freundinnen machten ein paar Stunden das Zentrum von London unsicher. Gekauft haben sie sich nichts. Es machte einfach Spaß nach schönen Sachen zu gucken und sich gemütlich in ein Café zu setzen und die Leute zu beobachten und zu reden.

Um 13:45 Uhr führte Scarlet sie in eine Seitenstraße. Andie meinte nur: "Bist du sicher das wir hier richtig sind? Ich glaube wenn wir nicht aufpassen werden wir gleich ausgeraubt."  
"Ach, hier passiert nichts." Etwas irritiert folgte Andie ihrer Freundin in die ziemlich kaputt aussehende Telefonzelle. Obwohl sie in Bezug auf die Magische Welt nichts mehr wundern sollte, war sie immer wieder erstaunt zu was für Mittel und Wege die Zaubergemeinde griff, um ihre Existenz geheim zu halten.

Scarlett gab die Tastenkombination 62443 ein und schon meldete sich eine automatische Ansage: "Zaubereiministerium. Besuchereingang. Bitte halten Sie Ihren Zauberstab zur Registrierung bereit."  
Die Telefonzelle fuhr unter die Erde und Andie erschrak etwas: "Oh Gott, die Zelle zieht uns hinunter! Scarlet!" - "Es ist alles in Ordnung, keine Panik!" Scarlet musste aufgrund Andie´s Verhalten schmunzeln. Ihr Mann hatte sich damals bei seinem ersten Besuch im Zaubereiministerium genauso angestellt.

Die Telefonzelle fuhr hinunter ins Atrium. Nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren fuhr sie wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz nach oben.  
Andie sah sich staunend um, denn sie hätte alles erwartet, aber nicht das. Hier war ein komplettes Ministerium, mitten in, pardon, unter London versteckt! Geschäftigt gingen Hexen und Zauberer an ihnen vorbei. Keiner schien Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen. Irgendwie erinnerte Andie die Szenerie an das Geschäftsviertel der Hauptstadt. Da sind die Leute auch immer sehr mit sich und ihren Aufgaben und Jobs beschäftigt.  
Scarlet lotste sie an den Rand an einen Schalter. Über diesem schwebten große Leuchtbuchstaben die das Wort `Sicherheitskontrolle´ bildeten. Hinter diesem saß ein dicklicher, sehr gelangweilt aussehender Mann.  
Monoton fragte er: " Zauberstäbe bitte."  
Andie sagte nur: "Ich habe keinen Zauberstab.".  
Der Mann hinterm Schalter meinte daraufhin genauso gleichgültig: "Sind sie Angehörige oder Verwandte eines Magiers oder einer Hexe?"  
"Äh, ja!"  
"Was ist ihr Anliegen?"  
Jetzt sagte Scarlet: "Wir haben um 14:00 Uhr einen Termin bei Mr. Edward Harrison."  
"Gut, hier sind Ihre Besucherausweise. Einen angenehmen Tag wünscht Ihnen Ihr Zaubereiministerium. Der nächste bitte!"

Während sie sich Ihre Ausweise an den Kragen hefteten flüsterte Andie nur mit einem sarkastischen Unterton: "Der scheint seinen Job ja wirklich zu lieben."  
Sie gingen durch die Empfangshalle zu den Fahrstühlen, vorbei an unzähligen Kaminen, dem imposanten Brunnen der magischen Geschwister und jede Menge Menschen die durch das Atrium wuselten. Andie bestaunte alles mit nahezu kindlicher Vergnügtheit. Erst die Winkelgasse und nun das Ministerium. Sie freute sich die magische Welt besser kennenlernen zu können. Schließlich würde ihr Sohn darin leben und sie hat auch einen sehr interessanten Zauberer kennengelernt mit dem sie sich vorstellen konnte ...

Doch ihr Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen von einem Mann mit schütterem, roten Haar und einer schwarzen Brille auf der Nase. "Scarlet? Scarlet Finnigan?!": rief er in ihre Richtung.

"Arthur Weasley! Oh es muss eine Ewigkeit her sein! Wie geht es dir? Ich habe gelesen dein Sohn hat geheiratet und deine Tochter hat sich verlobt?"

"Ja stimmt! Ron hat mit Hermione wirklich eine tolle Frau gefunden. Und Ginny ist auch sehr glücklich mit Harry. Du weißt ja, bei uns ist immer etwas los! Und bei dir? Hast du deinen Jüngsten heute zum Zug gebracht?": freundlich lächelte Mr. Weasley Scarlet zu.

"Ja genau. Du kennst das ja."

"Allerdings, habs ganze 7 mal mitgemacht!" Beide lachten.

Nun drehte sich Arthur Weasley interessiert zu Andie und registrierte sofort etwas: "Oh und wer sind Sie? Sie sind ja eine Muggel!"

Andie antwortete etwas irritiert, denn dieser Mann schien auf einmal richtig aufgeregt zu sein.  
"Hallo ich bin Andie Loker, eine Freundin von Scarlet. Mir scheint ich habe gleich einen Termin bei einem Mr. Edward Harrison."

"Wie schön, dann grüßen Sie den alten Ed mal von mir! Ich muss auch weiter. Bin grad auf dem Weg zu einem Einsatz. Offenbar bellt der Briefkasten einer alten Dame in Dilhorne die Nachbarn an und hat versucht den Postbringer zu beißen. Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch": meinte Mr. Weasley an Andie gewandt.

"Was ist die genaue Funktion von USB-Sticks? Ich sammel nämlich seit neuestem welche!"

Andie musste kurz auflachen, dieser Zauberer war wirklich drollig. Sie wollte ihn aber nicht beleidigen und sagte mit dem nötigen Ernst: "Auf diesen Sticks kann man Daten speichern."

Mr. Weasley schaute sie interessiert an: "Das klingt ja spannend! Und wie funktioniert das?"

Jetzt schaltete sich Scarlet wieder ein, bevor das noch ungeahnte Ausmaße annahm: "Arthur, wir müssen weiter. Wir sollten nicht zu spät zu unserem Termin kommen."

"Ja, oh entschuldigt! Ich muss auch los, der bellende und beißende Briefkasten! Es war schön Sie kennenzulernen Mrs. Loker! Es war auch schön dich wiederzusehen Scarlet!"

Er schüttelte den Frauen kurz die Hände und war danach auch schon in der Menschenmenge des Atriums verschwunden.

Die beiden Freundinnen gingen weiter zu den Fahrstühlen. Andie kam nicht umhin zu fragen: "War das ein alter Kollege von dir?" Sie wusste das Scarlet vor Voldemorts Rückkehr in der Zentralverwaltung des Zaubereiministerium gearbeitet hatte.  
"Japp, das war Arthur Weasley. Er arbeitet im Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Er ist fasziniert von Muggeln und ihren technischen Gerätschaften."  
Andie fand das wirklich lustig. Ein Zauberer der sich für USB-Sticks interessiert. Wer hätte das gedacht.

Sie fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl. Andie krallte sich etwas angsterfüllt an den Gittern fest. Schließlich fuhr dieser vermaledeite Lift in alle Richtungen. Sie lenkte sich ab indem sie die Papierflieger an der Decke bestaunte. Der Lift hielt im und ein Mann stieg aus und murmelte nur kopfschüttelnd "Muggel ...". Andie wusste das der Kommentar in ihre Richtung ging. Sie fuhren weiter. Der Fahrstuhl kam kurze Zeit später erneut zum Stehen. Die Tür ging auf und eine automatische Frauenstimme sagte: "6. Stock - Abteilung für magisches Transportwesen."

Vergnügt meinte Scarlet: "So hier müssen wir raus."  
Andie trat skeptisch in den Gang: "Scarlet was wollen wir hier?"

Ihre Freundin antwortete mit einem Grinsen: "Das ist meine Überraschung für dich! Wir Zauberer und Hexen können doch durch unsere Kamine zu anderen Kaminen reisen oder du steckst einfach dein Gesicht in das magische Feuer und kannst mit jemandem am anderen Ende eines Kamins sprechen. Es gibt ein richtiges Netzwerk, wir nennen es Flohnetzwerk und ich habe einen Antrag gestellt, dass wir deinen Kamin daran anschließen lassen! Allerdings unterliegt das Anschließen von Muggelhaushalten an das Flohnetzwerk sehr strengen Auflagen und bevor über deinen Antrag entschieden werden kann musst du ein Gespräch mit dem Chef der Abteilung führen. Naja, darum sind wir hier! Was sagst du?"

Andie war geschockt, freute sich aber auch dass ihre Freundin ihr so etwas ermöglichen möchte. Allerdings war sie nervös, denn Scarlet schickte sie völlig unvorbereitet in das Gespäch mit dem Abteilungsleiter.  
"Du kommst doch mit rein oder? Ich meine, du lässt mich das nicht alleine mit ihm sprechen, denn ich weiß doch gar nicht ..."

"Klar komm ich mit! Zur Not verbürge ich mich für dich. Das kriegen wir schon hin. Komm! Es ist fast 14:00 Uhr!"

Sie gingen den linken Gang hinunter. Über der Durchgangstür war das Wort `Flohnetzwerkaufsicht´ zu lesen. Das Büro von dem Chef der Abteilung war gleich das erste links. Scarlet klopfte ohne Umschweife an die Bürotür. Ein "herein bitte" vom Inneren bedeutete den Beiden dass sie eintreten konnten.

Scarlet stellte sie vor: "Guten Tag Mr. Harrison. Mein Name ist Scarlet Finnigan und das ist Andorra Loker. Wir haben einen Termin bei ihnen."

Edward Harrison war ein älterer, schlanker Zauberer, mit kurzem grauem Haar und herzlich drein blickenden runden Augen. Man sah ihm seine Lebenserfahrung im Gesicht an. Freundlich bat er die Frauen vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. Das Büro hatte zwei Fenster, vor denen magisch die Sonne hereinschien und war mit den hellen Möbeln (Aktenschränke, Schreibtisch, Besucherstühlen) und dem Kamin sehr schön eingerichtet.

Mr. Harrison sagte, während er eine Akte von seinem Stapel nahm und diese aufschlug, an Andie gewandt: "Ich weiß schon Bescheid. Sie sind Miss Andorra Viviane Loker und möchten den Kamin in ihrem Haus in New Raintown ans Flohnetzwerk anschließen lassen?"

"Ja, das ist richtig." Andie tauschte kurz einen Blick mit Scarlet.

"Leben Sie zur Zeit alleine in dem Haus?"

"Ja, mein Sohn Corey ist seit heute in Hogwarts."

"Ich verstehe. Es ist so. Ich kann Ihnen nicht einfach einen Anschluss geben. Muggelhaushalte sind leider prädestiniert dafür das Geheimhaltungsabkommen zu verletzen. Und ich möchte auch nicht jede Woche jemanden von der Vergissmich-Zentrale bei Ihnen vorbeischicken müssen. Warum wollen Sie den Anschluss überhaupt haben?"

Andie überlegte einen Moment was sie darauf antworten sollte.  
"Mein Sohn Corey wird ab jetzt in der magischen Welt leben und als seine Mutter möchte ich daran teilhaben. Ich weiß, ich werde niemals wie er zaubern können, aber ich möchte durch den Kamin ... flohen können (sie hoffte das dieses Verb korrekt war): nach Hogwarts wenn es nötig ist, in die Winkelgasse, später zu ihm, wenn er erwachsen ist und sein eigenes Zuhause hat. Für magische Eltern ist das selbstverständlich. Warum dann nicht auch für mich?": sagte Andie jetzt doch energischer. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie nicht ausgeschlossen werden wollte, obwohl sie eine Muggel ist.

Mr. Harrison nickte zufrieden: "Sie haben natürlich Recht. Ich werde Ihnen den Anschluss geben, aber mit einigen Einschränkungen.". Er holte ein Formular aus seiner Schreibtischschublade. Eine selbstschreibende Feder machte sich über dem Blatt Pergament bereit.

"Sie bekommen den Anschluss und können überall in der magischen Welt hinflohen. Allerdings wird der Zugang zu ihrem Kamin auf drei Haushalte beschränkt werden. Vorerst! Wenn Sie 5 Jahre flohen, ohne von einem außenstehenden Muggel gesehen zu werden können Sie die Liste der Haushalte erweitern, die Zugang zu ihrem Kamin haben können. Wenn Sie allerdings zu oft von Muggeln gesehen werden, werde ich Ihren Kamin vom Flohnetzwerk nehmen müssen. Drei Einsätze von der Vergissmich-Zentrale in Ihrem Haus und dann war es das!"  
Mr. Harrison´s Tonfall wurde zum Schluss doch sehr streng.

"Das ist für mich akzeptabel. Vermerken Sie gleich dass man vom Haus der Finnigans zu mir flohen kann und auch aus Hogwarts.": meinte Andie erleichtert.  
Scarlet schaute sie amüsiert aus den Augenwinkeln an.

"In Ordnung Miss Loker, dann unterschreiben Sie bitte hier."  
Mr. Harrison gab Andie das Pergament herüber, sie unterschrieb das Papier und der Leiter der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht ordnete es in Andie´s Akte ein.

"Ab heute Abend, 20:00 Uhr, wird Ihr Kamin freigegeben sein."  
"Vielen Dank Mr. Harrison!"

Andie war glücklich! Sie würde ab jetzt flohen können, wie Scarlet bestätigte, dass der Ausdruck richtig war. Sie fand die Bezeichnung doch eigenartig. Warum hieß es` flohen´? Warum nicht `kaminen´ oder `feuer-reisen´...

Die beiden Frauen fuhren zurück nach New Raintown. Leider konnte Andie diese, für sie, neue Art zu Reisen nicht ausprobieren. Denn dazu hätte sie ihr Auto in London stehen lassen müssen. Das wollte sie jedoch nicht. Sie würde es noch früh genug testen können.

Am nächsten Tag kam ein Brief aus Hogwarts. Severus informierte sie darüber, dass Corey ins Haus Slytherin eingeteilt wurde. Andie musste darüber doch schmunzeln. Nun ist ihr Sohn doch bei seinem Lieblingslehrer gelandet. Ohje, sie konnte seinen ersten Brief gar nicht abwarten.  
Sie schrieb an Severus zurück und informierte ihn auch darüber, dass ihr Kamin nun an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war und man aus Hogwarts ganz einfach zu ihr flohen konnte.

* * *

Pizza, Chips, Limonade, Popcorn und Gummibärchen. Perfekt!  
Andie war für ihren freitagabendlichen DVD-Marathon bestens ausgerüstet. Sie legte die DVD einer ihrer Lieblingsserien in den Player, machte es sich auf der Couch bequem und wollte gerade loslegen, als grüne Flammen in ihrem Kamin aufloderten und ein paar Sekunden später Severus in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand.

Mit offenen Mund und großen Augen schaute sie ihn an. Andie war so dermaßen erstaunt, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachte.

Severus musste bei ihrem Anblick breit grinsen. "Jetzt schau mich nicht so an! Ich wollte nur testen ob der Anschluss an das Flohnetzwerk problemlos von statten gegangen ist." Er ließ sich neben ihr auf die Couch fallen. Man könnte meinen er wohne hier und ist gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen und geselle sich jetzt zu seiner Freundin aufs Sofa.

Andie schaute ihn ungläubig an und bekam nur ein knappes "Und?" heraus.

"Es funktioniert alles bestens."

Jetzt schien sie den ersten Schreck, das auf einmal jemand im Haus stand, überwunden zu haben. Andie freute sich ihn zu sehen. Schließlich haben sie sich einige Wochen nur geschrieben. Ihm nun gegenüber zu sitzen machte sie richtig glücklich. Sie schaute Severus herausfordernd in die Augen und meinte neckend: "Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre das du mich heute Abend regelrecht überfällst?"

Severus stieg auf ihren Tonfall ein: "Ich habe dich überfallen? Nein, ich wollte dich besuchen."

"Ein Besuch kündigt sich vorher an."

"Es war doch eine grüne Flamme zu sehen, oder? Das heißt: Achtung, jetzt kommt Besuch!"

"Ok, du hast gewonnen. Sei aber vorsichtiger das nächstemal. Wenn dich jemand sehen sollte, wie du aus meinem Kamin steigst bin ich schneller vom Flohnetzwerk als das du `Simsalabim´ sagen kannst."

"Bitte was soll ich sagen?" Severus zog verspielt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Schon gut." Andie lächelte ihn herzerwärmend an. Auch Severus erwiderte diese Geste mit einem Lächeln.

"Ich habe etwas für dich."  
Severus zog aus seinem Umhang eine Schatulle hervor. Sie war aus Ebenholz, mit reichlich silbernen Verzierungen in Form von Rankenornamenten. Auf dem Deckel war ein Wappen zu sehen: eine Krone umringt von 5 Rosen. Es war das Wappen der Familie Prince. Die Schatulle - ein altes Familienerbstück. Aber das brauchte Andie nicht zu wissen. Nachher lehnte sie sein Geschenk noch deswegen ab.  
Severus fand die Flohpulverschatulle seiner bereits verstorbenen Mutter immer zu kitschig und mochte sich das Ding daher auch nicht auf den Kaminsims stellen. Aber hier in dieses Wohnzimmer würde es perfekt passen, dachte er sich.

Als Severus die Schatulle öffnete, schien Andie ein grünlich-glitzerndes Pulver entgegen. Sie sah ihren gegenüber nun fragend an.

Er erklärte: "Das ist Flohpulver. Du nimmst eine Hand voll davon, schmeißt es in den Kamin und kannst dann Ferngespräche führen indem du deinen Kopf in die Glut steckst oder du kannst zu einem anderen Kamin reisen. Ich dachte du hättest noch keins. Jeder magische Haushalt hat etwas Flohpulver auf dem Kaminsims zu stehen."

"Diese schöne Box mit dem Flohpulver ist für mich? Du schenkst mir das?"

"Ja, natürlich. Jetzt kannst du ungehindert flohen."

Kaum hatte Severus seinen Satz beendet, fiel ihm Andie auch schon um den Hals. Mit der linken Hand hielt er perplex die Schatulle fest. Seine rechte Hand wanderte langsam auf ihren Rücken. Er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken wie toll ihr Haar duftete. Der süßliche Geruch von Kokos stieg ihm in die Nase. Er atmete einmal tief ein.  
Langsam zog sich Andie aus der Umarmung zurück. Sie wurde etwas rot im Gesicht. Aber sie freute sich unwahrscheinlich über dieses Geschenk. Ein leises "Danke" huschte über ihre Lippen. Freudestrahlend nahm sie ihm die Schatulle aus der Hand, nur um diese auf dem Kaminsims, neben ein Bild von Corey und sich zu stellen.

Mit einem überglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck drehte sie sich wieder zu Severus um. Besagter war gerade ebenfalls von der Couch aufgestanden.

"Ich kann leider nicht bleiben, da ich in 5 Minuten mit dem abendlichen Kontrollgang dran bin."

"Schade. Ich wollte gerade den Abend mit einer meiner Lieblingsserien verbringen und hab mich schon gefreut, dass du mir heute vielleicht Gesellschaft leistest. "

Severus überlegte kurz und sagte dann fragend: "Nächsten Freitag könnte ich das gerne tun."

Andie´s Augen leuchteten. "Ja, das wäre sehr schön. Dann sind wir verabredet?"

Severus schmunzelte: "Ja, das sind wir!"

Er ging auf den Kamin zu und wollte gerade in die Schatulle greifen als Andie ihn zurückhielt: "Severus, wie geht es Corey? Er ist jetzt schon eine Woche in Hogwarts und hat noch nicht geschrieben. Wie macht er sich?"

Severus sah sie liebevoll an, legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sagte um sie zu beruhigen: "Er hatte ein paar Startschwierigkeiten, aber das ist nicht schlimm. Das wird sich legen. Die erste Woche ist immer aufregend und auch etwas stressig für die neuen Schüler. Aber ich denke im Großen und Ganzen fühlt er sich wohl. Ich habe ihn vorhin zufällig dabei beobachtet wie er eine Schuleule mit einem dicken Brief losgeschickt hat. Ich bin mir sicher dass du Morgen Früh Post von ihm bekommst."

"Oh, na da bin ich aber mal gespannt."

Severus nahm die Hand von Andie´s Schulter und griff in die Schatulle nach etwas Flohpulver. Als er dies in den Kamin schmiss, leuchteten sofort grüne Flammen auf in die er sich stellte.  
Er schaute Andie noch einmal tief in die Augen und sagte ruhig mit seiner warmen, tiefen Stimme: Ich freue mich auf unsere Verabredung."

"Ja, bis nächsten Freitag Severus!": erwiderte Andie mit einem seligen Lächeln.

Mit den Worten "Hogwarts, Professor Snape´s Büro" flohte Severus zurück an die Arbeit.


	7. Eulenpost

7. Eulenpost

Der Samstagmorgen war ruhig und die Herbstsonne schien durch das Küchenfenster auf Andie, die mit ihrem ersten Kaffee des Tages am Tisch saß und sehnsüchtig in den Himmel starrte. Sie erwartete eine Eule. Das war für eine Muggel wie sie durchaus ungewöhnlich. Doch sie war keine normale, nichtmagische Person. Sie war die Mutter eines Zauberers.  
Normalerweise kam immer die gleiche Eule angeflogen, legte einen Brief von Severus auf den Küchentisch und wartete dann im Apfelbaum hinterm Haus dass Andie sie mit einem Brief zurück zu ihrem Besitzer schickte.  
Doch heute erwartete die junge Mutter eine der Schuleulen aus Hogwarts, mit einem Breif ihres Sohnes. Er war jetzt schon eine Woche an der Zauberschule und hatte bestimmt viel zu berichten.  
Während sie wartete fragte sie sich, wann sie wohl die Nachbarn wegen der Posteulen ansprechen würden.

Das Radio lief und ein Song von einer neuen Brit-Pop-Band, deren Name sie nicht kannte, ließ Andie in Ruhe den Morgen genießen. Auf einmal sah sie es: ganz deutlich näherte sich ihrem Haus ein Vogel. Als er immer näher kam erkannte sie einen Uhu der ein Brief in den Krallen hielt. Sie öffnete das Fenster und der stolze Vogel landete zielsicher auf der Lehne einer der Stühle und hielt ihr artig das Bein hin, an dem ein dicker Brief gebunden war. Sie schloss das Fenster und holte aus dem Küchenschrank die Eulenkekse die ihr Scarlet gegeben hatte. Nachdem sie den Brief vom Bein des Tieres gelöst und die Kekse vor der Eule auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, setzte sie sich wieder und musterte mit kribbelndem Bauch den Brief.  
Hätte ihr als sie ein Teenager war jemand gesagt, dass sie mal einen Brief ihres Sohnes aus Schottland lesen würde, während ihr ein Kekse futternder Uhu gegenüber sitzt, sie hätte die Person für absolut irre gehalten.

Auf dem Umschlag war zu lesen:

_An meine Mom Andie Loker,  
die wahrscheinlich gerade Kaffee trinkend in der Küche sitzt  
15 Heather Road  
NEW RAINTOWN_

Andie musste lachen, ihr Junge kannte sie einfach zu gut! Die Tinte auf den Umschlag ist während des Lesens von dunkelblau zu lila umgeschwenkt.  
Sie riss den Umschlag auf und nahm die 7 Pergamentblätter heraus, die mit Corey´s Schrift voll waren. Gespannt fing sie an zu lesen:

_Hallo Mom!_

_Erst mal muss ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich dir erst nach einer Woche schreibe. Aber du wirst nicht glauben was alles passiert ist! Hogwarts ist so toll! Ich habe schon Freunde gefunden, die Fächer sind aufregend und zum größten Teil auch spannend und lustig. Ich vermisse dich und unser zu Hause, aber mir geht es gut und bald kann ich ja auch wieder bei meinem armen und einsamen Mütterchen reinschauen. :-) Aber am besten fang ich ganz von vorne an._

_Am Montag hatten wir diese lange Zugfahrt im Hogwarts-Express. Zu Sully und mir haben sich noch ein ziemlich cooler Junge namens Etienne und ein schüchternes Mädchen namens Lorena gesetzt. Wir hatten viel Spaß und die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Ich kann jetzt übrigens Zauberschnippschnapp. Das ist ein Spiel bei dem die Karten explodieren, echt abgefahren was?!_  
_Abends kamen wir gut gelaunt in Hogsmeade an, das ist ein Dorf das ganz in der Nähe der Schule liegt. Da leben nur Hexen und Zauberer. Am Bahnsteig hat uns dann ein 3 Meter großer Mann mit einem Fellmantel und dem zotteligsten Bart, den ich je gesehen habe, mit selbst fahrenden Booten über den See zum Schloss gebracht. Diesen Anblick werde ich nie vergessen! Das Schloss sah atemberaubend aus._

_Im Schloss angekommen hat uns dann einer der Lehrer, sein Name ist Lupin, er unterrichtet Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste oder VgddK, wie wir hier sagen, in die große Halle gebracht. Die Decke in der Halle ist so verzaubert, dass sie aussieht wie der Himmel draußen. Ich hab lieber da hin geguckt, denn alle Augen im Raum waren auf uns Erstklässler gerichtet. Two Face ist zu Professor Snape an den Lehrertisch gelaufen und hat sich von ihm streicheln lassen. Ich dachte ich guck nicht richtig! Anscheinend scheint er ihn, wie du auch, zu mögen. Du hast sicherlich auch schon von Professor Snape erfahren, dass ich nach Slytherin gekommen bin. Tja, was soll ich dazu sagen: ich finds echt gut hier. Der Sprechende Hut meinte ich bin clever und kümmer mich um meine Freunde und bin sehr ehrgeizig. Anscheinend passe ich sehr gut nach Slytherin. Professor Snape lächelte sogar als der Hut seine Entscheidung verkündete. Ich muss sagen, er sieht dann nicht mehr so gruselig aus._  
_Etienne ist auch nach Slytherin gekommen. Wir sind sogar im selben Schlafsaal. Ich habe mich mit ihm schon richtig gut angefreundet. Er ist , wie man hier sagt, ein Reinblüter. Das heißt alle aus seiner Familie und seine Vorfahren sind magisch. Er ist ganz anders aufgewachsen und weiß voll viel über die magische Welt. Aber stell dir vor: er wusste nicht was ein Smartphone ist! Ich fand das ein bisschen eigenartig, aber nicht schlimm. Er erzählt mir viel über die Zauberwelt und ich zeig ihm dafür ein paar coole "Muggelsachen"._

_Erinnerst du dich an das blonde Mädchen was am Bahnsteig in London hinter uns stand? Ihr Name ist Diana Malfoy. Die ist auch in Slytherin. Aber im Gegensatz zu Etienne, bildet sie sich UNHEIMLICH viel darauf ein reinblütig zu sein. Sie lässt ab und an ein paar blöde Kommentare fallen, weil sie gesehen hat das du eine Muggel bist. Das ist so eine blöde Kuh! Sie geht mir zur Zeit voll auf die Nerven! Aber sie und ihre Mädchen-Clique sind momentan die einzigen die ich ätzend finde._  
_Das nette Mädchen aus dem Zug, Lorena, ist nach Ravenclaw eingeteilt worden. Da kommen nur die klügsten hin, die Bücherwürmer und welche die gerne und viel lernen. Ich lerne auch gerne neue Sachen, aber so krass wie die Ravenclaw-Schüler bin ich nicht. Wir haben aber immer mit denen Kräuterkunde und Astronomie. Lorena ist voll nett und sie hilft mir auch immer und wir lernen auch zusammen für die Fächer._

_Naja und Sully ist nach Gryffindor gekommen, so wie er es wollte. Da gehen nur die mutigen und tapferen hin. Erst habe ich den Hut gebeten mich auch dahin zu schicken, aber er meinte, obwohl ich kein Feigling bin, dass das Haus nicht gut zu mir passt. Sully ist jedenfalls glücklich und du hattest Recht, wir sehen uns jeden Tag. Wir haben Zaubertränke, VgddK und Zauberkunst zusammen._  
_Ansonsten haben wir Slytherins noch Geschichte der Zauberei und Verwandlung zusammen mit den Hufflepuff-Schülern. Was das Haus Hufflepuff ausmacht sind Treue und Fleiß. Naja, nimms mir nicht übel, ich hab so das Gefühl das da jeder reinkommt der nirgendwo anders hinpasst. Aber wenigstens scheinen die alle ganz ok zu sein._

_Ich habe dir mal meinen Stundenplan kopiert und mitgeschickt._

_Jedenfalls bin ich im Haus Slytherin. Unser Gemeinschaftsraum liegt unten in den Kerkern, direkt unter dem großen See, weshalb der auch immer so wirkt als wäre er in grünes Licht getaucht. Manchmal sehen wir hier die Kreaturen vorbei schwimmen die im See leben. Der beeindruckendste von allen Seebewohnern ist auf jeden Fall der Kraken. Ansonsten ist es hier echt gemütlich. Ledersofas, ein Kamin, Deckenleuchter, mehrere Sessel. Ich fühlte mich gleich von Anfang an wohl. Ich trage jetzt auch immer eine silber-grüne Krawatte (die Farben unseres Hauses) und auch das Slytherin-Wappen ist an meinem Schulumhang aufgenäht. Unser Wappentier ist eine Schlange, abgefahren oder?!_  
_Dann kam noch unser Hauslehrer um uns die Stundenpläne zu geben. Dreimal darfst du raten wer mein Hauslehrer ist... Ich hoffe er erzählt dir nicht brühwarm wenn ich mal was anstelle. Hauspunkte hab ich bis jetzt noch keine abgezogen bekommen. Es gibt hier so ein Punktesystem, du kannst welche für dein Haus gewinnen oder auch verlieren._  
_Am ersten Abend bin ich gleich nach dem zu Bett gehen eingeschlafen. Ich teile mir hier mit 4 weiteren Jungs einen Schlafraum: mein neuer Kumpel Etienne Davis, mit Patrick O´Leary, Daniel Taylor und ein Junge namens Kjartan Skafti. Er kommt aus Island und ist echt lustig._

_Dann war es auch schon Dienstag und mein erster Unterrichtstag ging los. Und ich hatte schon wieder "Glück": hatte gleich eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, was natürlich Professor Snape unterrichtet._  
_Er hielt eine Ansprache darüber was er uns alles beibringen kann in seinem Unterricht und das wir, wenn wir nicht ein Haufen Dummköpfe sind, viel bei ihm lernen könnten. Er ist echt ein strenger Lehrer! Zu den Gryffindors war er teilweise voll gemein! Wir sollten einen Heiltrank gegen Furunkel brauen. Er hat Sully gefragt ob er nicht richtig lesen kann, da er die Reihenfolge von zwei Zutaten vertauscht hatte und hat ihm für seine "Unfähigkeit" sogar 2 Hauspunkte abgezogen. Danach kam er zu mir und mein Trank war etwas dunkler als er sein sollte. Das lag daran, dass ich die Nesseln nicht richtig getrocknet bekommen habe. Er meinte nur: "Nicht gerade eine Glanzleistung Mr. Loker. Das können Sie besser!". Ich war erleichtert das er mich nicht so angemotzt hat wie Sully, aber trotzdem tat es mir um ihn Leid. Ich mein, das war unsere erste Stunde, das kann doch mal passieren. Als dann noch diese doofe Diana Malfoy triumphierend gegrinst hat, weil ihr Trank perfekt gelungen war, da war meine Laune erst mal im Keller. Zu allem Überfluss gab uns Professor Snape dann auch noch einen Aufsatz über Bezoare auf. 2 Rollen Pergament bis nächste Woche. Ich dachte nur: Och nööö! Kein anderer Lehrer gab uns in der ersten Woche schon Hausaufgaben auf!_

_Die Besenflugstunde danach hat meine Laune aber wieder gebessert. Madam Hooch, die Lehrerin, hat Adleraugen (ja, das meine ich so wie es da steht). Zu Fliegen ist klasse! Ich habe mich ganz gut angestellt und möchte im nächsten Jahr unbedingt einen eigenen Besen haben. Bekomm ich einen? Bitte, bitte Mom!_

_Dann hatten wir an dem Tag noch VgddK. Das unterrichtet wie gesagt Professor Lupin. Er ist echt freundlich, so ganz anders als Professor Snape. Malcolm, unser Vertrauensschüler, meinte das die beiden zusammen zur Schule gegangen sind. Ich finde Professor Lupin sieht etwas älter aus als Professor Snape. Aber er ist eindeutig ein besserer Lehrer. Er kann einfach gut erklären und ich denke VgddK wird ein sehr spannendes Fach. Nächste Woche fangen wir damit an den Protego zu üben. Das ist ein Schildzauber._

_Am Mittwoch hatten wir dann als erstes Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns. Der ist ein Geist und ist noch einschläfernder und langweiliger als meine alte Mathelehrerin auf der Primary School. Und ich dachte schlimmer gehts nicht. Wäre am liebsten im Bett geblieben an dem Tag. Das ist übrigens sehr bequem. Two Face schläft nachts immer noch bei mir am Fußende._

_Am Nachmittag hatten wir ein Fach das nennt sich Zauberkunst. Das unterrichtet Professor Flitwick. Er ist kleinwüchsig und steht deshalb immer auf einem Stapel alter Bücher, damit jeder ihn auch sehen kann. Er ist auf jeden Fall mit sehr viel Begeisterung dabei. Das steckt echt an. Wir sollten in dieser ersten Stunde eine Feder schweben lassen. Diana Malfoy hats nicht hinbekommen. Ich dachte mir: das ist meine Chance! Ich habe ja schon früher immer meine Spielsachen schweben lassen, also dürfte ich bei diesem Zauber doch ein Vollprofi sein. So war es auch! Es hat gleich beim ersten Versuch geklappt! Ich war total stolz auf mich und Diana wurde total rot vor Wut im Gesicht. Ich weiß das macht man eigentlich nicht, aber ich musste bei ihrem Anblick lachen!_

_Am Donnerstag hatten wir morgens Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout. Sie ist echt ein bisschen durch den Wind. Sie wirkt auf mich wie eine tüddelige Oma. Aber sie ist immer gut gelaunt und da macht ihr Unterricht echt Spaß. Du würdest mir nicht glauben was sie so alles in den Gewächshäusern züchtet._

_Am Abend, als es schon dunkel war, ging es für uns auf den Astronomieturm. Das ist der höchste Turm in Hogwarts. Professor Sinistra ist eine sehr ruhige Hexe und sie wirkt so als ob sie sehr viel weiß. Das Teleskop funktioniert übrigens einwandfrei. Viele meiner Mitschüler nutzen das selbe Modell ._

_Der beste Tag war aber der Freitag, denn da haben wir eine Stunde bei Professor Zabini. Er ist noch voll jung, vielleicht so 20/21 Jahre alt. Er erzählte uns das er vor 2 Jahren seinen Abschluss hier gemacht hat. Er war auch in Slytherin. Weil er ein echtes Ass in Verwandlung ist, unterrichtet er das auch. Vorher hat wohl Professor McGonagall dieses Fach unterrichtet, aber sie ist jetzt die Direktorin von Hogwarts. Professor Zabini ist der coolste Lehrer von allen. Er ist ein Animagus. Er kann sich in einen Panther verwandeln und hat uns das auch vorgeführt. Ich fand das total abgefahren und habe beschlossen, dass ich sowas auch mal können will. Professor Zabini meinte das die Animagus-Gestalt von Zauberer zu Hexe unterschiedlich ist. Es kommt auf den Charakter der Person an. Ich bin gespannt, in was ich mich wandeln werde._

_Ansonsten ist alles beim Alten: ich lerne für die Schule, mache immer fleißig meine Hausaufgaben, auch noch meine Übungen auf der Gitarre (ja, ich vergess es nicht) und verbringe Zeit mit Sully und meinen neuen Freunden. Die Jungs hier in Slytherin sind alle ganz gut drauf. Etienne weiß voll viel über die magische Welt und beantwortet geduldig meine Fragen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja mal zu uns nach Hause einladen?_  
_Sully hat auch ein paar neue Leute in Gryffindor kennengelernt. Die wirken auf mich aber auch echt ok._  
_Die magische Welt ist wirklich sehr anders. Für mich gibt es viel zu entdecken und neu zu lernen. Aber es ist toll. Ich weiß ich werd Erfolg haben!_  
_Ich freue mich schon wenn ich dir mal ein paar Zauber vorführen kann. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das außerhalb der Schule darf, aber wenn keine anderen Muggel zusehen, ist das bestimmt in Ordnung._

_Fühl dich ganz doll gedrückt! Schreib was alles bei uns zu Hause so los ist. Die Schuleule wird solange bei dir bleiben bis du sie mit einem Brief zurückschickst._  
_Ich hab dich lieb!_

_Dein Corey_

_PS.: Das Essen hier ist zwar hervorragend aber ich vermiss deine selbstgemachten Schoko- Cookies. Kannst du mir welche herschicken? Die, die du mir mitgegeben hast sind schon alle. Die anderen finden die nämlich auch lecker._

Andie ging das Herz auf, aber ihr schwirrte auch etwas der Kopf: explodierende Karten, ein Kraken im See und der Gemeinschaftsraum darunter, Furunkeltrank, ein Geist als Lehrer, ein menschlicher Lehrer der sich in einen Panther verwandeln kann...  
Hogwarts scheint eine abenteuerliche Schule zu sein. Sie kam nicht umhin daran zu denken, dass ihr selbst diese Schule auch gefallen hätte. Aber sie war nun mal nicht magisch. Aber Andie war glücklich, das Corey all diese Erfahrungen machen konnte.

Glücklich machte sie sich daran einen Antwortbrief zu schreiben. Außerdem würde sie heute noch backen und am Abend den Uhu mit Cookies und Brief zurück nach Schottland schicken.

* * *

Severus saß an diesem Morgen am Frühstückstisch in der großen Halle. Links und rechts von ihm unterhielten sich die anderen Lehrer über irgendwelche Dinge. Ihn interessierte das nicht. Sowieso unterhielt er sich morgens nicht gerne. Er trank seinen Kaffee und dachte daran, dass der von Andie viel besser schmeckte.  
Dann wanderte er gedanklich zu den Aufsätzen die er noch korrigieren musste. Er hatte den Schülern aus dem 6. Jahr, eine seiner UTZ-Klassen, eine schriftliche Ausarbeitungen über Liebestränke aufgegeben. Schließlich wollen sie ja gute Ergebnisse erzielen. Da ist es klar, dass sie gleich in der ersten Woche richtig loslegen.

Auch Severus kam nicht umhin daran zu denken, wie schnell ihn doch der Alltag wieder hatte. Aber etwas neues gab es: er hatte eine Verabredung und das schon nächste Woche. Ein bisschen nervös war er schon. Noch kannten sie sich eher oberflächlich, ja eben so gut wie es ihre Briefe und kurzen Aufeinandertreffen bisher zuließen.  
Hoffentlich würden sie sich auch weiterhin gut verstehen. Denn da war eindeutig etwas zwischen ihnen. Er spürte es immer wenn sie Kontakt hatten, egal ob postalisch oder persönlich.

Die Eulen kamen mit der täglichen Post in die Große Halle geflogen. Severus schenkte dem keine Aufmerksamkeit. Schließlich war er an der Reihe seine Eule mit einem Brief zu Andie zu schicken.  
Deshalb erschrak er auch kurz als ein Waldkauz vor ihm landete. Fast wäre dieses blöde Vogelvieh in seinem Rührei gelandet! Stattdessen bediente sich die Eule nun großzügig am Toast.

Er erkannte den Vogel. Der Kauz gehörte seinem Patensohn Draco Malfoy. "Was will er denn nun? dachte sich Severus als er den Brief vom Bein des Tieres abnahm. Er brach das Siegel, holte das teure Pergamentpapier heraus und las:

_Hallo Onkel Sev!_

_Ich möchte dich einladen Morgen zu uns ins Manor zu kommen um mit uns zu Abend zu essen._

_Außer uns beiden werden nur noch meine Eltern anwesend sein._

_Bitte sage zu, denn ich habe etwas wichtiges mit euch zu besprechen._

_Gruß! Draco_

Severus runzelte bei den Worten die Stirn. Was bitte hat denn Draco so wichtiges auf dem Herzen, dass er es im Rahmen eines Abendessens diskutieren möchte?  
Es scheint ihm aber wirklich etwas an seiner Anwesenheit zu liegen, also verwandelte Severus sein Messer kurzerhand in eine Schreibfeder und notierte seine Antwort auf der Rückseite des Pergamentes:

_Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dann werde ich natürlich da sein._

_Severus_

Er steckte das Papier wieder in den Umschlag, klebte den diesen mit einem schnellen Zauber zu und befestigte ihn wieder am Bein des Waldkauzes. Dieser flog auch sofort los, zurück zu seinem Besitzer.

Remus saß direkt neben Severus. Er hatte das Schauspiel beobachtet und meinte belustigt zum Tränkemeister: "Du bekommst in letzter Zeit sehr oft Post. Möchtest du mir vielleicht irgendetwas sagen Severus?"

Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck erwiderte der Angesprochene nur: "Ich wüsste nicht was dich meine Post angeht Remus!"

Der Werwolf ließ sich von Severus´ Laune längst nicht mehr einschüchtern. Er wusste das sein Kollege ein launischer Griesgram war.  
"Ich meine nur. Es ist mir halt aufgefallen und nicht nur mir. Minerva hat auch schon gefragt wer denn die neue Bekanntschaft ist, mit der du immer schreibst. Blaise und Rolanda haben auch schon die wildesten Theorien."

Jetzt schaute Severus wütend zu Remus: "Habt ihr alle kein eigenes Privatleben um das ihr euch kümmern könnt? Ihr seid ja schlimmer als die Klatschreporter vom Tagespropheten! Ich erzähle euch mit wem ich schreibe, wenn ich es euch sagen will. Und nun möchte ich nichts mehr davon hören, also lass mich in Ruhe frühstücken!"

"Ist ja gut Severus. Ich war bloß neugierig."

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schüttelte Remus den Kopf über die Antwort und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstücksspeck zu.  
Eigentlich hatte er ja schon so eine Reaktion erwartet. Trotzdem würde er gerne wissen, wer Severus Brieffreund oder -freundin war.  
Kann es tatsächlich sein, dass der launische Tränkemeister vor kurzem eine Frau kennengelernt hat?


	8. Abendessen bei den Malfoy s

8. Abendessen bei den Malfoy´s

Severus stand vor dem Spiegel und überprüfte nochmal den korrekten Sitz seiner Kleidung. Eigentlich besuchte er nur die Malfoy´s. Aber er wusste wie wichtig vor allem Lucius ein ordentliches Auftreten war.

Er kannte das Oberhaupt der Familie Malfoy nun schon seit 29 Jahren. Lucius war im 5. Schuljahr und Vertrauensschüler des Hauses Slytherin, als Severus nach Hogwarts kam. Damals machte ein Altersunterschied von 4 Jahren noch viel aus. Sie kannten sich, waren befreundet wie sie es als zum Beispiel 13 und 17 - Jährige sein konnten. Damals: als sich schon in der Schule einige zusammenschlossen und sich Todesser nannten. Lucius war ein großes Talent in Zaubertränke und teilte mit Severus das Interesse für die schwarzen Künste.  
Als Severus sich nach der Schule den Anhängern von Lord Voldemort anschloss, war Lucius in der Hierarchie schon weiter aufgestiegen. Ihre Jugendfreundschaft aus Hogwarts-Zeiten entwickelte sich weiter und sie wurden Vertraute.  
Severus war Lucius´ Trauzeuge und wurde Pate seines einzigen Kindes.  
Obwohl der Ältere im Sinne der Reinblut-Ideologie erzogen wurde und diese auch sehr verinnerlicht hatte, machte es ihm nie etwas aus dass sein bester Freund "nur" ein Halbblut war. Für ihn war Severus wie ein Bruder.  
Ihre tiefe Freundschaft hatte über die Jahre Bestand, auch nach dem Ende des Dunklen Lords.

Nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel legte Severus seinen Umhang an und trat in den Kamin in seinen privaten Räumen. Er konnte ungehindert in die Empfangshalle in Malfoy Manor flohen. Sie erwarteten ihn bereits und im Notfall wusste Minerva ja auch wo er zu finden war.

Sicheren Schrittes trat er aus dem großen Kamin in den luxuriös ausgestatteten Salon. Die Ahnen auf den Bildern beachteten ihn gar nicht weiter.

Lucius stand schon bereit um ihn zu begrüßen. Seine Frau und sein Sohn waren nicht zu sehen.

"Severus! Pünktlich auf die Minute. Wie immer!": sagte Lucius freudig und schloss seinen Freund in eine kurze Umarmung.  
"Narcissa und Draco sind drüben im kleinen Salon."  
"Na dann sollten wir die beiden nicht warten lassen.": fügte Severus hinzu.  
Er kannte das schon. Vor dem Abendessen nahmen sie gerne noch einen Drink ein. Der kleine Salon war mit seinen 2 Couchen, Lucius´ Lieblingssessel, dem nicht ganz so großen Kamin und den antiken Beistell - und Kaffeetisch sehr viel gemütlicher als die große Empfangshalle, in der sie sich gerade befanden.

Die beiden Männer betraten den Raum und Narcissa und Draco, die eben noch auf eine der Couchen saßen, standen auf um Severus zu begrüßen.  
Währenddessen machte Lucius sich und seinem Freund einen Scotch, übergab ein Glas Severus nach der Begrüßung und setzte sich in seinen Lieblingssessel. Draco und Narcissa ließen sich mit ihrem Wein wieder auf die Couch sinken und Severus nahm auf dem Sofa ihnen gegenüber Platz.

Draco begann: "Gut das du gekommen bist.". Er sah erleichtert aus.

"Nun sag schon was du so unbedingt besprechen möchtest.": erwiderte Severus mit etwas nörglerischer Neugier. Er hoffte das Draco ihn nicht nur wegen einer Lappalie herbeordert hatte.

Angesprochener atmete noch einmal tief durch: "Mutter, Vater, Onkel Sev: ich möchte Astoria fragen ob sie mich heiraten will."

Narcissa und Lucius sahen sich mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen an.

Severus hob nur eine Augenbraue.  
"Draco bist du dir sicher? Ihr seid noch nicht lange ein Paar."

"Onkel Sev, wir sind seit fast 2 Jahren zusammen. Ich finde es ist an der Zeit einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen. Ich habe auch schon Mr. und Mrs. Greengras aufgesucht und sie um die Hand ihrer Tochter gebeten. Wie du siehst ist es mir sehr ernst."

Severus musste nachdenken. War das echt schon 2 Jahre her das die beiden zusammengekommen sind?

Draco hatte das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts nachgeholt. Es war schwierig für ihn, da er mit vielen Vorurteilen seitens der Mitschüler kämpfen musste. Obwohl er damals zu Zeiten Voldemorts kaum eine andere Wahl hatte, so hatte er nie etwas verbrochen, was einen Aufenthalt in Askaban rechtfertigen würde. Harry Potter und Severus konnten ihn zusätzlich entlasten.  
Während des schwierigen letzten Jahres in Hogwarts haben alte Weggefährten wie Blaise Zabini und Daphne Greengras zu ihm gehalten. So hatte er auch die kleine Schwester von Daphne, Astoria Greengras, richtig kennen und lieben gelernt.

Jetzt erhob aber Lucius das Wort: "Mein Sohn, unseren Segen hast du. Wir sind mit deiner Wahl sehr zufrieden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Astoria weiß was es bedeutet in diese Familie einzuheiraten. Wann gedenkst du sie zu fragen?"

"Ich möchte nächsten Monat einen Empfang geben und ihr vor allen Gästen die Frage stellen. Es soll eine Überraschung werden, daher muss es aussehen wie eine gewöhnliche Festivität. Ich werde ihr sagen dass ich unsere Familien und Freunde einlade, da wir so selten zusammenkommen in letzter Zeit. Astoria liebt Partys, sie wird keinen Verdacht hegen."

"Oh die Idee ist wundervoll!": sagte Narcissa.

Sie und Lucius freuten sich über Draco´s Wahl. Sie hätten ihn auch nicht enterbt, wenn er eine halbblütige Hexe gewählt hätte. Aber nur Töchter aus Reinblutfamilien würden die Kultur der Magier und Hexen, sowie die lange Geschichte und Tradition der Familie Malfoy kennen, leben und zu schätzen wissen. Und die Familie Greengras war reinblütig und sehr angesehen. Draco hätte sich in keine bessere Frau verlieben können.

Narcissa fing an zu schwärmen: "Ich werde den großen Salon und den Garten herrichten lassen und ein üppiges Buffet mit all euren Lieblingsspeisen auftragen lassen und natürlich müssen wir uns neue Kleidung für die Feierlichkeit besorgen. Schließlich ist es ein wichtiges Ereignis Draco! Da musst du einfach perfekt aussehen."

"Danke Mutter, ich hatte gehofft das du mir bei der Organisation unter die Arme greifst."

Lucius interessierte eine andere Frage: "Was für einen Ring hast du für deine Zukünftige ausgesucht?"

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe: "Ich würde ihr gern Großmutters Smaragd-Brilliantring schenken."

Lucius nickte zufrieden. Er gab den Ring seiner Mutter gerne für diesen Zweck her.  
Er erinnerte sich an seine eigene Verlobung. Damals hatte er von Narcissa´s Mutter Druella einen Ring der Familie Black bekommen. Zur Hochzeit hatte er neue Ringe gekauft. Die Hochzeit war das Ereignis des Jahres in der Zaubergemeinde. Es kam nicht alle Tage vor, dass die Familien Black und Malfoy sich verbinden.  
Lucius´ Blick wanderte zu Severus. Damals hatte er seinen Bruder vor den Kopf gestoßen, als er Severus als seinen Trauzeugen bestimmte. Aber er hatte schon damals ein besseres Verhältnis zu dem 4 Jahre jüngeren Severus, als zu seinem 8 Jahre jüngerem Bruder Lucan. In dem Jahr in dem seine Hochzeit stattfand ging dieser noch nach Hogwarts und hatte daher außerdem den Kopf mit anderen Dingen voll. Nun war sein Bruder tot. Ihm nacheifernd hatte er sich Voldemort angeschlossen und in der Schlacht um Hogwarts im Mai vor 2 Jahren sein Leben gelassen, zusammen mit seiner Frau.  
Heute konnte das Malfoy-Oberhaupt nicht mehr nachvollziehen, warum sie sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatten. Er hatte ihre Familie auseinandergerissen und hätte auch Draco´s, Narcissa´s oder seinen Tod teilnahmslos in Kauf genommen.  
Lucius war es seinem Bruder schuldig, dass er seine Nichte Diana bei sich aufnahm. Sie würden ihr die Eltern nicht ersetzen können, aber dafür sorgen, dass es ihr an nichts fehlte. Schließlich war auch sie eine Malfoy. Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten wurde auch sie nach Slytherin geschickt, wo sein bester Freund wieder den Hauslehrerposten inne hatte.  
Er freute sich für Severus, dass er sich nach der harten Zeit wieder gefangen hatte. Aber er fand es schade, dass er sich nach Lily Potters Tod nicht wieder neu verliebt hatte. Lucius wusste inzwischen, dass Severus Harry Potter´s Mutter seit ihrer Kindheit kannte und in sie verliebt war.  
Trotzdem würde er heutzutage Severus eine Frau bzw. eine eigene Familie gönnen.

Sie besprachen noch eine Zeit lang die Feier. Sie sollte am Samstag, den 18. Oktober stattfinden.  
Draco fing bereits eine Liste mit den Leuten an, denen er eine Einladung zukommen lassen wollte.

Eine schüchterne Hauselfe betrat den Raum und sagte mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme dass das Essen aufgetragen wurde, genauso "wie Master es befohlen hatte".

Sie verlegten ihre Unterhaltung ins Esszimmer. Die Hauselfen kümmerten sich um das Abendessen. Es schmeckte vorzüglich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten im Hause Malfoy.

Draco richtete das Wort an Severus: "Wie stets mit dir Onkel Sev? Kommst du alleine zur Feier oder soll ich dir eine Begleitung organisieren?"  
Eigentlich wollte Draco Severus nur etwas necken. Er wusste dass sein Patenonkel nichts von arrangierten Dates hielt. Er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern dass sich Severus je mit einer Frau verabredet hatte. Ihm war es daher auch egal ob er alleine erscheinen würde, Hauptsache er war dabei.

Severus verschluckte sich fast an einem Stück gegrilltem Hühnchen und wurde etwas rot im Gesicht. Er wusste das er zu der Feier erscheinen würde. Schließlich war es ein einmaliges Ereignis im Leben seines Patenkindes. Er wusste auch wen er am liebsten dazu mitnehmen wollen würde. Aber er wagte es nicht den Malfoy´s von Andie zu erzählen. Er wusste wie sie zu Muggeln standen.

Draco bemerkte die befangene Reaktion und sagte nur: "Onkel Sev? Was ist los? Sag bloß die Aussicht auf ein Date lässt dich so erschrecken."  
Es machte ihm Spaß den gestandenen Tränkemeister in der Hinsicht aufzuziehen.

Jetzt wurde Severus wütend. Bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah hörte er sich folgendes sagen: "Nein ich habe keine Angst vor einer Verabredung. Stell dir vor Freundchen: auch ich habe ab und an Dates!"  
In diesem Moment hätte er sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen oder einen Vergessenszauber gesprochen.

Aber Draco reagierte prompt: "Sag bloß du hast eine Frau kennengelernt?! Die muss ich kennenlernen! Bring sie mit!"  
Nun schauten drei Gesichter mit unnatürlich weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Severus.

Dieser könnte sich ohrfeigen. Er wusste es gab jetzt kein Zurück. Tief atmete er durch, schloss kurz die Augen und kniff sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger in den Nasenrücken.  
"Nein ich denke nicht das ich sie mitbringen sollte. Ihr würdet sie nicht gut aufnehmen."

Lucius lachte kurz auf: "Das ist doch Unsinn Severus. Du tust ja so als ob sie ein Halbwesen wäre oder eine Muggel."  
Auch Narcissa musste kurz lächeln bei der Aussage ihres Gatten.

Severus beschloss es auszusprechen. Es gab keinen Grund, dass Lucius seinen Geschmack verspottete.  
"Und wenn dem so wäre?"

Lucius war überrascht. Seine Vermutung sollte eigentlich ein Scherz sein.  
"Wie, wenn dem so wäre?! Was ist sie?"

"Sie ist eine Muggel und wir sind nächsten Freitag verabredet.": sagte Severus trocken.

Narcisa schlug eine Hand vor den Mund.  
Lucius sah seinen Freund verständnislos an: "Das ist doch nicht dein ernst Severus! Eine MUGGEL?! Weiß sie dass du ein Zauberer bist?"

"Natürlich weiß sie das."  
Severus wusste, dass er jetzt einiges erklären musste. So einfach würde Lucius die Sache nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
"Keine Angst, ich habe das Geheimhaltungsabkommen nicht verletzt. Ihr Sohn ist magisch und ist dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen."

Jetzt war Lucius fassungslos.  
"Na toll und ein Kind hat sie auch schon. Was ist denn mit dem Vater? Ist der tot oder was?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Der Vater hat sie während der Schwangerschaft sitzen lassen. Ich kenne seinen Namen nicht und er interessiert mich auch nicht. Der Junge ist übrigens bei mir in Slytherin.": sagte Severus mit einem leicht triumphierenden Lächeln.

"Dann würde ich schnell herausfinden mit wem es deine Muggelfreundin damals wild getrieben hat. Der Sprechende Hut schickt nämlich keine Schlammblüter nach Slytherin. Ich wette der Vater des Jungen ist ein reinblütiger Zauberer.": erwiderte Lucius und nahm angesäuert einen Bissen von seinem Teller.

"Lucius bitte, vergiss deine gute Erziehung nicht.": sagte Narcissa an ihren Ehemann gewandt.  
Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Severus: "Bist du dir sicher das so eine Frau die richtige Partnerin ist? Eine Muggelmutter ... Auch wenn ihr Kind ein Zauberer ist, bezweifle ich doch, dass sie genug von den Unsrigen weiß. Hast du dir mal überlegt in was für einer Welt diese Frau lebt? Du wirst sie nie ganz in unsere Welt integrieren können. Muggel sind einfach zu anders. Denk mal an deinen Vater."

Narcissa musste unweigerlich an ihre Schwester Andromeda denken. Sie hatte zwar nur einen muggelstämmigen Zauberer geheiratet, aber das reichte schon aus um aus dem Familienstammbaum gelöscht zu werden.

Jetzt wurde Severus trotzig. Er wusste das sie so reagieren würden und es machte ihn wütend. Er zischte die beiden an: "Lasst meinen Nichtsnutz von Vater daraus! Es gibt auch Zauberer mit denen ich mich nie im Leben abgeben würde.  
Ich habe diese Frau getroffen, als ich den obligatorischen Hausbesuch bei den muggelstämmigen Schülern absolviert habe. Und siehe da: sie war weder einfältig, noch gänzlich unwissend. Ich mochte sie gleich von Anfang an und nun ist es soweit, dass wir uns schreiben und uns sogar verabredet haben. Denkt ihr es ist einfach für mich?! Ich wusste wie ihr reagieren würdet und wollte daher auch eigentlich nichts von ihr erzählen. Ich finde es traurig dass ich sie euch nicht vorstellen kann, denn sie würde euch völlig vorurteilsfrei begegnen und das ist ja heutzutage nicht selbstverständlich. "

Nun meldete sich Draco zu Wort, der sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund hielt: "Man Onkel Sev, dich hats ja echt erwischt. JETZT muss ich die Frau kennenlernen! Bring sie mit!"

Lucius erwiderte nur: "Draco, ich bitte dich. Severus kann sie uns irgendwann mal vorstellen. Aber eine Muggel in Malfoy Manor!? Unsere Ahnen würden sich im Grabe umdrehen."

"Das ist doch Unfug Vater. Armand Malfoy hatte das Anwesen damals sogar von einem Muggelkönig bekommen. Außerdem: Was soll diese Frau hier denn schon großartig anrichten? Onkel Sev mag die Muggelfrau. Ich bin der Meinung das wir zumindest mal einen Blick auf sie werfen sollten."

Draco hatte sich nach dem Krieg sehr verändert. Er ist selbstständiger und erwachsener geworden. Obwohl er noch immer nicht viel von Muggel hielt und auch nicht viel mit ihnen zu tun hatte, ist seine Verachtung ihnen gegenüber in Gleichgültigkeit umgeschlagen.  
Er könnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen mit einer Muggelfrau auszugehen, aber sein Patenonkel hatte wohl kein Problem damit. Er mochte und respektierte Severus sehr. Also würde er seiner Begleitung oder was auch immer sie bis dahin war, akzeptieren.

Er redete weiter: "Außerdem ist es meine Feier, Vater! Onkel Sev! Deine Muggelfreundin ist hiermit offiziell eingeladen!"

Severus blickte dankend zu seinem Patensohn: "Danke Draco, aber sie ist nicht meine Freundin. Wir treffen und schreiben uns lediglich. Ich weiß auch nicht ob sie mitkommt. Vielleicht hat sie gar keine Zeit. Ich müsste sie erst fragen."

"Mach das.": ein gewinnendes Lächeln huschte über Draco´s Gesicht. Er widmete sich seiner Liste.  
"Ich setze dann ein Fragezeichen bei deiner Begleitung hin. Wie heißt sie überhaupt?"

"Andorra Loker.": erwiderte Severus knapp.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war die ganze Sache immer noch nicht geheuer.  
"Was ist mit dem Jungen?"

Severus sah ihn erstaunt an: "Was soll mit ihm sein? Ich denke nicht das sie ihn mitbringt. Er bleibt in Hogwarts."

"Nein Severus, ich meinte wie ist der Bengel so? Verstehst du dich mit ihm? Schließlich ist da nicht nur die Frau.": fragte Lucius mit einem mürrischen Unterton.  
"Lucius hat Recht Severus.": meinte Narcissa eine Spur gnädiger. "Du hast da eine kleine Familie vor dir. Wenn du die Frau willst, dann musst du dich mit ihrem Sohn gut stellen. Denn für jede Mutter steht das Kind an erster Stelle."

Lucius sah seine Frau mit einem `Was soll das denn heißen´-Blick an. Narcissa bemerkte dies, nahm die Hand ihres Mannes um einen Kuss darauf zu geben und sagte: "Keine Angst Liebling, du kommst gleich hinter Draco."

Severus musste bei dem Anblick grinsen. Nur wenige kannten das Malfoy-Ehepaar so gut wie er. Es war schön zu sehen dass sie sich nach all den Jahren immer noch so innig liebten. Sie waren perfekt füreinander geschaffen. Severus würde es nie zugeben, aber er war insgeheim immer etwas neidisch auf das Verhältnis der beiden. Gerne hätte er mit Lily das selbe gehabt, aber er hatte es vermasselt und seine erste große Liebe heiratete diesen Wichtigtuer James Potter.  
Und nun? Lily war schon lange tot und nun in seinem Herzen. Er dachte nie daran vielleicht doch noch eine Frau zu finden die ihr das Wasser reichen könnte. Doch Andie schlich immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf herum. Er wusste er war verliebt, Draco hatte ganz Recht. Sollte daraus wirklich Liebe werden, dann müsste er sich spätestens dann mit den Konsequenzen auseinandersetzen. Eine Konsequenz war der Junge. Sie hatten recht. Er wäre dann kein normaler Schüler mehr, sondern der Sohn seiner Freundin.

Er richtete das Wort wieder an seine Freunde: "Ich weiß dass es nicht einfach ist, da sie schon einen Sohn hat. Aber ich möchte das alles auf mich zukommen lassen. Wenn es ernst werden sollte mit ihr, dann werde ich mich auch intensiv mit dem Jungen auseinandersetzen müssen. Das ist mir alles klar. Aber ich denke, wenn er auch nur ein wenig nach seiner Mutter kommt, dann werden wir uns schon vertragen."

Draco mischte sich ein: "Versuch ihm ein väterlicher Freund zu sein. Wie bei mir. Er wird ja denn auch sowas ähnliches sein wie ich."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und setzte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf: "Auf gar keinen Fall! Denn dich, mein lieber Patensohn, hätte ich so manches mal mehr in die Schranken weisen sollen. Aber im Nachhinein ist man ja bekanntlich immer schlauer."

Die Erwachsenen lachten und ein gespielt entsetzter Draco schaute sie ungläubig an.  
"Das habe ich mal überhört. Ich war ein toller Schüler. Vergiss nicht Onkel Sev, ich war sogar Vertrauensschüler!"

"Hört, hört!": erwiderte Severus mit einem schelmischen Unterton.

Narcissa wandte sich an ihren Sohn: "Was möchte denn der ehemalige Vertrauensschüler zu seiner Verlobungsfeier servieren lassen?"

Damit war das Thema `Severus´ neue Muggelfreundin´ beendet und sie widmeten sich wieder dem eigentlichen Grund dieses Abendessens zu. Der restliche Verlauf des Abends gestaltete sich idyllisch.

* * *

Lucius begleitete seinen Freund zum Kamin. Er wollte nochmal kurz mit ihm alleine sprechen, bevor Severus zurück nach Hogwarts flohte.

Mit kritischem Blick wandte er nochmal das Wort an den Tränkemeister: "Das ausgerechnet du dich in eine Muggel verguckst. Und dann auch noch in eine Mutter. Ich hoffe du machst dich damit nicht unglücklich."

Severus wusste, dass Lucius vor seinem Gehen nochmal etwas dazu sagen würde.  
"Ich muss mich nicht vor dir rechtfertigen. Du weißt, ich halte viel von deiner Meinung. Deshalb möchte ich dich bitten ihr ganz vorbehaltlos zu begegnen. Selbst du müsstest inzwischen erkannt haben, dass deine alten Ansichten Humbug sind. Nicht alle Muggel sind hilflose Trottel und diese Frau ist das ganz bestimmt nicht.": erwiderte er mit einem wehmütigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Lucius atmete tief ein und aus.  
"In Ordnung Severus. Weil du es bist! Ich überwinde mich und werde deine Muggelfreundin in meinem Haus willkommen heißen."

"Danke alter Freund. Ich weiß das zu schätzen!"  
Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln flohte Severus zurück in seine Privaträume.

Er lag heute Abend noch lange wach, ließ das Abendessen bei den Malfoy´s nochmal Revue passieren, dachte an Lily und natürlich auch an Andie. Severus hoffte, dass sich ihre Welten zusammenfügen ließen.


	9. Das Couch-Date

9. Das Couch Date

"Komm her Eulchen! Na komm zu mir. Ich hab hier ein paar schöne Eulenkekse für dich!"  
Andie stand an der Hintertür in der Küche und versuchte Severus´ Eule, die sich wie immer gleich in den Apfelbaum im Garten verkrümelt hatte, anzulocken. Offenbar wollte das Tier nicht näher Kontakt mit Andie haben. Es übergab die Briefe und nahm sie auch wieder mit. Das war alles. Misstrauisch beäugte das stolze Tier die kleine Frau, die versuchte sie mit Keksen zu ködern.

Andie erwartete Severus. Schließlich waren sie heute verabredet. Die DVD´s lagen bereit, die unterschiedlichsten Leckereien standen auf dem Couchtisch, die Pizza war bestellt.

Während Andie wartete, beschloss sie sich die Zeit zu vertreiben indem sie sich etwas besser mit Severus´ Eule anfreundete. Sie war wieder an der Reihe einen Brief zu schreiben, gönnte aber dem Tier immer einen Tag Ruhe. Schließlich hatte die Eule genug damit zu tun, ständig ihre Briefe hin und her zu transportieren. Aber das Tier übergab den Brief und flüchtete anschließend immer direkt in den Apfelbaum und näherte sich erst wieder wenn Andie einen Brief für Severus in der Hand hatte. So langsam glaubte Andie das diese kleine Sumpfohreule (sie hatte die Art nachgeschlagen) sie nicht mochte.

Das Rauschen und Aufleuchten der grünen Flammen im Kamin im Wohnzimmer bemerkte Andie gar nicht.  
Severus sah sich um. Er riss erschrocken die Augen auf als er die ganzen Sachen auf dem Couchtisch sah. War das hier doch kein Date? Er dachte sie wären heute Abend nur zu zweit. Aber wenn er sich den Berg an Knabbereien und Süßigkeiten so besah, dann kamen wohl noch ein paar Leute zum DVD gucken.  
Mit einem kleinen Knoten in der Magengegend horchte er auf. Er vernahm Andie´s Stimme aus der Küche nebenan. Neugierig ging er ihrer Stimme nach und sah sie in der Tür zum Garten stehen. Offenbar versuchte sie irgendein Tier anzulocken.

Er näherte sich langsam und sagte leise "Alles in Ordnung?", um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Das klappte nicht ganz. Kurz aufkeuchend drehte sich Andie zu ihm um, nur um sich dann wieder zu entspannen.  
"Da bist du ja schon! Ich hab dich gar nicht klingeln gehört."  
"Das liegt daran dass ich nicht geklingelt habe. Ich bin hergefloht. Das geht schnell und ist am sichersten."  
"Ach ja. Tut mir leid, ich vergess das immer dass ihr Zauberer durch den Kamin kommt und nicht durch die Haustür. Wie der Weihnachtsmann."  
Andie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und zog den größeren Severus in eine Umarmung, als dieser neben sie trat.  
Severus vernahm wieder den süßen Geruch ihrer Haare. Er schloss kurz die Augen und erwiderte die kleine Umarmung. Er war selbst immer wieder erstaunt wie angenehm er Andie´s Nähe empfand.

"Was machst du hier eigentlich an der Tür zum Garten? Ist da etwas was du anlocken möchtest?"

"Ja, deine Eule. Aber sie guckt mich nur an und bewegt sich nicht aus dem Baum weg. Ich glaube sie mag mich nicht besonders."

"Oh, sie ist sehr skeptisch. Aber warte, ich denke das kriegen wir hin."

Severus trat ein Stück nach draußen, hielt dem Tier seinen Arm hin und rief: "Na komm her mein Mädchen! Es ist alles in Ordnung!"

Die Eule schuhute freudig als sie Severus sah und flog ohne Umschweife zu ihm um sich auf den dargebotenen Arm niederzulassen.

Severus streichelte das Tier und trat langsam mit ihm in die Küche.  
"Gutes Mädchen! "  
Er trat neben Andie und sagte nur: "Sophia, das ist meine ... das ist Andie. Du kennst sie doch schon ein bisschen, oder nicht? Andie, das ist Sophia."

Severus wies Andie an den Arm genauso zu halten wie er selbst. Langsam setzte er die Eule auf ihren Oberarm rüber. Sophia guckte Andie immer noch etwas argwöhnisch an, ließ sich aber auf ihrem Arm nieder. Andie entging nicht, wie Severus´ schöne schwarze Augen freudig aufleuchteten. Er streichelte seine Eule weiter aufmunternd übers Gefieder.

Schüchtern hob Andie ihre freie Hand und streichelte der wunderschönen Eule kurz über den Bauch. "Hallo Sophia, schön dich endlich richtig kennenzulernen." Sie hielt dem Tier einen Eulenkeks hin, den Sophia auch akzeptierte. Andie fühlte sich unglaublich. Noch nie hatte sie eine Eule auf dem Arm sitzen.  
Sie und Severus lächelten sich glücklich an.

"Seit wann hast du sie?": fragte Andie interessiert.

"Ich habe sie zum 40. Geburtstag von den anderen Lehrern in Hogwarts bekommen. Remus meinte es wäre an der Zeit dass ich eine eigene Eule habe. Dann müsste ich nicht andauernd die Schuleulen nutzen. Ist sie nicht wunderschön? Und klug ist sie auch. Sophia ist griechisch und bedeutet Weisheit. Sie ist eigentlich eine liebe Eule. Sie geht nur zu niemanden, den sie nicht kennt. Aber jetzt dürftest du sie ohne Probleme rufen und füttern können."

Mit einem Schmunzeln lauschte Andie seinen Erklärungen. Er scheint das Tier wirklich sehr zu mögen. Aber ihr fiel noch etwas anderes auf. Hatte er gesagt er ist 40? Moment, nein, nur dass er die Eule zum 40. Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hat. Wie alt war er wohl? Andie konnte das irgendwie schlecht einschätzen. So alt sah er eigentlich nicht aus, nur vom Leben gezeichnet. Er hatte auch schon viel durchgemacht, also wunderte sie das nicht weiter. Sie beschloss einfach zu fragen: "Wann war denn dein 40. Geburtstag?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah Andie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an: "Na was glaubst du denn wann das war?"

Andie errötete: "Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie kann ich dein Alter nicht einschätzen. "

"Versuchs mal."

"Ähm, ich denke so viel älter bist du nicht. Aber Anfang 40 würde ich schon sagen:": Andie kniff die Augen zusammen, als ob gleich ein großes Donnerwetter zu erwarten wäre.

Severus sah sie undurchdringlich an. Dann sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme: "Keine Angst, du liegst nicht so falsch. Am 9. Januar diesen Jahres wurde ich 40. Ich weiß ich sehe älter aus."

"Nein, gar nicht. Ich bin nur schlecht im schätzen.": versuchte Andie die Situation zu retten.

Jetzt pickte Sophia Andie in den Arm. Sie seufzte kurz auf und meinte: "Aua, das hat weh getan!"

Severus musste lachen: "Sie weiß nicht wie kräftig sie ist. Wahrscheinlich möchte sie nur noch einen deiner Eulenkekse."

Just in dem Moment als Andie dem Tier den Keks gab, klingelte es an der Tür. Severus´ Stimmung trübte sich. Also hat sie doch noch Leute eingeladen. Es wäre auch zu viel des Guten gewesen, hätte er sie heute ganz alleine für sich gehabt. Sophia flog mit dem Eulenkeks im Schnabel zurück nach draußen in den Apfelbaum.

Andie schaute Severus mit leuchtenden Augen an: "Da kommt unser Futter!"  
Schnellen Schrittes ging sie zur Tür. Severus blieb hinter ihr. Hat sie etwa noch etwas zu Essen bestellt? Da stand doch schon so viel im Wohnzimmer bereit?

Andie öffnete die Haustür und ein gut gelaunter junger Pizzalieferant drückte ihr eine Salamipizza mit allem drum und dran in die Hand. Als Andie dem Jungen das Geld gab riskierte er einen flüchtigen Blick ins Haus. Severus stand im Türbogen zum Wohnzimmer und schaute verschlossen drein.  
Der Pizzabote lachte amüsiert auf: "Oh Andie, du hast Besuch! Das ist ja `n Ding!" Ein anzügliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
Andie reagierte prompt: "Verschwinde Phil! Das geht dich nun wirklich nichts an!"  
"Aber ich muss mich doch um meine liebe Nachbarin kümmern. Muss doch wissen mit wem sie so ihre Abende verbringt und..."  
Andie unterbrach ihn rasch: "Nein, du bist nur ein Pizzalieferant und eine Tratschmaul! Also seh zu dass du Land gewinnst. Hast du nicht noch andere Aufträge?"  
"Oh verdammt du hast Recht! Ich komme wieder schöne Andie! Mach keinen Unsinn!"  
"Versprochen! Bis dann Phil!"  
Andie lächelte immer noch, schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, schloss die Haustür und drehte sich mit dem verführerisch duftenden Pizzakarton zu ihrem Besuch um.

Severus schaute sie nur ungläubig an und sagte: "Schäkerst du immer so mit dem Lieferanten?"  
Salopp erwiderte Andie nur: "Na klar. Dann bekomm ich Rabatt!"  
Als sie Severus´ Gesichtsausdruck sah meinte sie: "Das war ein Scherz. Sei nicht eifersüchtig. Das ist nur Phil. Ich kenn den Bengel seit er in die Schule gekommen ist. Er ist mein Pizza-Dealer. Ich kann nämlich ohne Pizza nicht leben."  
"Klar, wer kann das schon...": sagte Severus ironisch.

Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und Severus folgte ihr. Der Pizzakarton wurde geöffnet und zu dem Rest auf dem Couchtisch platziert. Andie zählte nochmal durch: Ok, wir haben Pizza, Chips, Popcorn, Gummibärchen, meinen Gast (während sie das sagte legte sie eine Hand auf Severus´ Bein ab), saure Drops, die Minzschokolade, Limonade ... oh nein, ich hab die Gläser vergessen.

Als Andie aufstehen wollte um zwei Gläser aus der Küche zu holen hielt Severus sie zurück.  
"Bleib sitzen, das erledigen wir heute mal auf die gemütliche Art."  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Seitentasche. Eigentlich wollte er schnell einen Aufrufezauber sprechen, aber da hatte er die Rechnung ohne seine Gastgeberin gemacht. Frech griff sie nach dem Zauberstab und betrachtete ihn eindringlich. Severus war völlig perplex.

"Oh wow, der Zauberstab ist ja schön! Aus was ist der?"  
In Ruhe ließ Severus Andie seinen Stab betrachten. Was soll auch schon groß passieren?  
"Er ist aus Ebenholz. Als Kern hat er eine Phönixfeder."  
"Cool, genau wie bei Corey´s Zauberstab. Aber seiner ist aus Walnussholz."

Andie schwang den Stab kurz, natürlich passierte nichts. Severus musste bei dem Anblick etwas schmunzeln. Es sah wirklich niedlich aus. Sanft näherte er sich um sie an sich ran zuziehen. Etwas verblüfft ließ Andie ihn gewähren. Bald lehnte Andie mit dem Rücken gegen Severus´ Brustkorb. Die rechte Hand legte er über ihre und berührte mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers seinen Zauberstab. Den Kopf legte er auf ihre Schulter um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern: "Na dann werden wir mal die Gläser herzaubern." Geübt schwang er mit Andie an der Hand seinen Zauberstab und rief: "Accio zwei Gläser!"  
Es dauerte wenige Sekunden, da kamen ihnen auch schon zwei Gläser entgegen. Severus fing mit der freien Hand eins auf, Andie schnappte sicher das zweite.

Mit großen Augen betrachtete sie das Glas in ihrer Hand und drehte ihr Gesicht zu Severus: "Da war ... das war ... wow! Unglaublich!"  
Severus amüsierte es, dass sie schon von so einem einfachen Zauber beeindruckt war. Er verspürte das Bedürfnis ein wenig zu prahlen: "Ach das ist doch ganz leicht. Das kann jeder Zauberer." .  
Eigentlich war es keine Wichtigtuerei, es stimmte ja. Lächelnd steckte Severus seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. Mit roten Wangen goss Andie Limo für sie beide ein. Ihre Gesichter waren sich eben sehr nahe. Ihr Bauch kribbelte etwas.

Sie stießen mit der Orangenlimonade auf einen schönen Abend an. Auch der Knoten in Severus Magen hatte sich gelöst. Die Tatsache, dass sie heute doch nur zu zweit waren, ließ sein Herz etwas höher schlagen.

Nun schaltete Andie den DVD-Player und das TV-Gerät ein. Er überließ ihr gerne die Wahl darüber was geschaut wird, denn er kannte eigentlich nichts was man sich ansehen könnte. Einen Fernseher hatte er zuletzt genutzt als er 16 war.

Andie verkündete mit gespieltem Brimborium, was sie gucken würden: "Also, heute kommst du in den Genuss einer meiner absoluten Lieblingsserien. Ich finde sie spannend und du wirst sicherlich ordentlich was zu lachen haben. Wir gucken ein paar Folgen `Supernatural´."

Severus konnte mit dem Titel nichts anfangen: "Aha und worum geht es in der Serie?"

Anschaulich erklärte Andie weiter: "Sam und Dean Winchester sind Brüder und knallharte Jäger! Aber keine normalen Jäger! Sie machen Jagd auf Monster! Kein Werwolf, Vampir, Wendigo, Geist oder Ghoul ist vor ihnen sicher!"

Severus musste aufgrund ihrer Art vorzutragen grinsen.  
"Ah, dann sehen wir also heute zwei Muggeln dabei zu wie sie übernatürliche Wesen abmurksen. Die Monster sind natürlich so konzipiert wie Nichtmagische sie sich vorstellen oder aus den Überlieferungen kennen?"

"Ähm, japp. Das trifft es auch.": sagte Andie mit einem bestätigendem Lächeln.

"Na da bin ich mal gespannt.": erwiderte Severus. Das war er wirklich. Für ihn würde die Serie sehr lustig sein. Aber das vor dem Hintergrund, das Muggel keine Ahnung hatten wie gefährlich zum Beispiel Werwölfe werden könnten. Unwissenheit ist manchmal doch ein Segen.

Und die Serie war lustig für ihn. Unglaublich was sich die Macher dabei gedacht haben. Severus wollte Andie nicht in so einem Irrglauben lassen. Zwischen den Folgen erklärte er etwas über die Monster, wie sie wirklich waren und wo sie vorkamen und ob er schon mal welchen begegnet war.  
Er erzählte auch von Remus, seiner Werwolfgestalt und das er für ihn jeden Monat einen Wolfsbanntrank braute. So war der Werwolf nicht weiter gefährlich. Auch in der Zaubererwelt gab es gegenüber vielen magischen Wesen Vorbehalte und falsche Tatsachen die weit verbreitet waren. Kaum ein anderes Wesen war so verschrien wie der Werwolf.

Andie lauschte gespannt Severus´ Ausführungen. Sie wollte unbedingt die Zauberwelt besser kennenlernen. Sie war schon allein als Mutter eines Zauberers ein Teil davon.  
Wer weiß wie es mit Severus weiterlief. Sie verstanden sich jedenfalls sehr gut. Die Pizza schmeckte beiden und ab und zu naschten sie auch von den anderen Sachen.

Severus fühlte sich richtig wohl. Er legte im Laufe des Abends einen Arm um Andie. Diese kuschelte sich irgendwann regelrecht in seine Arme.  
Auch Andie empfand seine Nähe als absolut wohltuend. Es ist lange her das sie mit einem Mann zusammen war. Sein Duft nach Aftershave und irgendetwas was Andie nicht benennen konnte, vielleicht irgendeine Kräuterart, schließlich hatte Severus täglich mit Zaubertränken zu tun, lag irgendwann überall in der Luft.

Als die dritte Folge `Supernatural´ lief legte Andie ihren Kopf an Severus´ Schulter ab. Er konnte ihren Duft wahrnehmen, etwas blumiges und der süße Geruch von Kokos.  
Es war ein wunderschöner Moment.

Andie lachte auf wegen irgendetwas was in der Serie passierte. Severus hatte nicht aufgepasst.  
Er sagte nur: "Ach diese verwöhnten Schauspieler. Wenn die gegen einen echten Werwolf antreten müssten hätten sie aber verloren. Außerdem fressen Werwölfe nicht nur die Herzen der Menschen, sie zerfleischen dich gänzlich!"

"Ach Severus ! Ich wusste das du irgendwann sowas sagen würdest. Die Serie ist ja nicht naturgetreu, denk daran! Außerdem haben die beiden einen ziemlich coolen Wagen! So einen schickes Auto wie den Impala möcht ich auch mal fahren."

"Ich weiß nicht, ich bleibe lieber bei meinem Besen. Das ist viel besser als so ein altes, lautes Auto."

Andie schaute Severus nun liebevoll an: "Nimmst du mich denn mal auf eine Spritztour auf deinem Besen mit?"

Severus lächelte sie schief an: "Klar, warum nicht?! Wir drehen dann beide eine Runde.". Er musste grinsen. Er hörte sich schon an wie dieser Angeber James Potter. Erschrocken schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

Andie bemerkte das und fragte: "Was ist los?"

Jetzt war er etwas in Erklärungsnot. Er wollte die schöne Stimmung nicht trüben.  
"Nichts, es ist alles in Ordnung. Mir ist nur gerade eingefallen dass ich dich noch was fragen wollte."

"Und das wäre?"

Ja das wars! Severus ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopf: "Also ich habe einen Patensohn. Er heißt Draco Malfoy und er möchte sich verloben. Er will eine Feier geben und auf dieser seiner Freundin die Frage stellen und naja, ich bin auch eingeladen. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mich nicht begleiten möchtest? Die Feier findet am Samstag, den 18. Oktober statt im Anwesen der Familie."

Andie überlegte kurz ... Malfoy ... irgendwie kam ihr der Name bekannt vor. Aber sie fand es schön, dass Severus sie zu so etwas einlädt. Eine Feier von seinem Patensohn. Warum nicht? So konnte sie auch Menschen kennenlernen die Severus nahe standen.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf, sah ihm tief in die Augen und antwortete: "Ich komme gerne mit."

Severus´ dunkle Augen blitzten auf. Er schaute direkt in ihre grau-grünen und sah aufrichtige Freude darin.

"Das ist schön.": sagte er geistesabwesend während er ihrem Gesicht näher kam, bis sie den Atem des jeweils anderen auf den Lippen wahrnehmen konnten. Sie waren wie hypnotisiert. Leicht öffneten sie den Mund und schlossen die Augen.

Auf einmal rauschte es im Kamin und ein bekanntes Gesicht tauchte in der Glut auf.

Erschrocken fuhren die beiden auseinander und schauten in Richtung Kamin, wo so plötzlich eine für Severus wohl bekannte Stimme zu vernehmen war.


	10. Wenn zwei sich streiten

10. Wenn zwei sich streiten ...

"Entschuldige das ich störe Severus, aber es interessiert dich vielleicht das zwei Schüler aus deinem Haus im Gemeinschaftsraum heftig aneinandergeraten sind. Mr. Loker ist bei Poppy im Krankenflügel und Ms. ..."

Weiter kam die Stimme im Kamin nicht. Andie schreckte hoch und sagte laut: WAS?! Corey ist im Krankenflügel?! Ist er verletzt? Ich will zu ihm! SOFORT! Los Severus!"

Severus saß immer noch wütend auf der Couch. Er hatte Remus Bescheid gesagt wo er war, unter der Bedingung, dass er es für sich behalten und ihn nur im **absoluten** Notfall anflohen würde. Anscheinend war ein dummer Streit zwischen zwei Schülern Anlass genug ihn zu kontaktieren und was noch viel schlimmer war, gerade in dem Moment als sie sich zum ersten Mal küssen wollten, dazwischenzufunken.  
Und jetzt hatten sie den Salat. Dieser Lehrer im Wolfspelz hatte sie um einen schönen Abend gebracht und zur Krönung des Ganzen lag der Junge von Andie, warum auch immer, auf der Krankenstation.  
Augenrollend stand Severus auf und sagte zu Remus: "Geh zur Seite, wir flohen zu dir.".

Anschließend wand er sich Andie zu und fragte: "Bist du schon mal gefloht?"  
Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Das bekomm ich schon hin. So schwer kann das ja nicht sein."  
Sie schnappte sich etwas Flohpulver aus dem Kästchen was Severus ihr geschenkt hatte und warf es in den Kamin. Entschlossen stellte sie sich in die grünen Flammen.  
Severus ahnte böses und stellte sich mit den Worten: "Warte, du weißt doch gar nicht wo genau du hinmusst." neben ihr und umfasste sie fest.

Andie lief rot an und bevor sie ein Wort sagen konnte rief Severus auch schon: "Hogwarts. Professor Lupins Büro."

Alles begann sich zu drehen. Andie fühlte wie sie die Kontrolle verlor und mit der Situation überfordert war. Aber Severus war da. Er hielt sie fest, umfasste mit einer Hand ihren Kopf damit sie sich auf der Reise nirgendwo stieß. Den anderen Arm hatte er immer noch um ihre Hüfte gelegt und presste sie fest an sich, damit ihm die flohunerfahrene Andie auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts nicht verloren ging. Ängstlich klammerte sich Andie auch an Severus.

Abrupt kamen sie in Remus´ Büro an. Hart schlugen sie auf dem steinernen Boden vor dem Kamin auf. Hätte Severus sie nicht festgehalten, hätte sich Andie hier und jetzt auf die Nase gelegt. Aber alles war gut gegangen. Sie hatten lediglich etwas Ruß abbekommen, welchen Severus mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes entfernte. Mit einem sanften "Danke." bedachte sie ihn.  
Nicht nur weil er sie beide vom Ruß befreite, auch, dass er sie beim flohen gehalten hatte. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie die Reise sonst nicht so unbeschadet überstanden.

Zärtlich strich Severus ihr über die Oberarme, fast so als wolle er sie beruhigen und sich vergewissern das alles mit ihr in Ordnung war und sagte ruhig: "Keine Ursache."

Ein Räuspern weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie drehten sich zu dem Mann um, der sie angefloht hatte. Hinter Remus saß ein weißblondes Mädchen auf einem Stuhl und sah die beiden mit großen hellgrauen Augen an. Auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich Erstaunen breit.

Severus atmete einmal tief durch und sagte mit emotionsloser Stimme: "Guten Abend Ms. Malfoy."

Da war er wieder! Dieser Name: Malfoy! Andie betrachtete das Mädchen und sie wusste auf einmal woher sie den Namen kannte. Sie hatte die Kleine mit ihrem Onkel und ihrer Tante in London gesehen, als sie Corey zum Hogwarts-Express brachte und ihr Sohn erwähnte das Mädel auch in seinen Briefen. Dass er sie nicht leiden konnte und dass sie abfällige Bemerkungen über seine Mutter, also sie selbst, gemacht hatte, weil sie eine Muggel ist.  
Severus hatte sein Patenkind erwähnt. Das musste der Sohn von dem Mann und der Frau sein, die mit dem Mädchen auf dem Bahnsteig waren. Der weißblonde Typ in den superschicken Klamotten tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, wie er sie angestarrt hatte. Andie hatte sich schon gewundert warum dieser Kerl sie mit einem so eigenartigen Blick bedachte. Er musste ebenfalls was gegen Muggel haben! Und Severus wollte sie mitnehmen zu solchen Leuten?! Da hatte sie aber nochmal ein ernsthaftes Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden!  
Aber all das ist jetzt Nebensache. Andie wollte wissen was passiert ist und wie es Corey ging.  
Fragenden Blickes wandte sie sich an den ihr unbekannten Lehrer.

Dieser schien ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken und sagte in ruhigem Ton: Guten Abend Mrs. Loker, ich bin Remus Lupin und habe Severus heute mal vertreten während seiner Abwesenheit. Jedenfalls ist mir vorhin der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin, Malcolm Baddock, zufällig entgegengekommen mit Mrs. Malfoy hier und einem am Kopf blutenden Mr. Loker im Schlepptau. Er sagte die beiden seien im Gemeinschaftsraum heftig aneinandergeraten. Ihr Sohn ist bereits im Krankenflügel und ich bin sicher es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich habe schon mit Ms. Malfoy gesprochen und denke aber das du (sein Blick ging zu Severus) die Sache lieber selbst in die Hand nehmen möchtest."

Severus nickte kurz, er verstand. Hier ging es wohl auch um was persönliches. Er kannte Diana Malfoy oder besser gesagt, er kannte ihre Eltern. Er wusste welche Werte sie vermittelt bekam und hatte auch schon so eine Ahnung worum es in dem Streit ging. Unter diesen Umständen war es wohl wirklich besser, wenn er sich die junge Malfoy mal vorknöpfte. Nichtsdestotrotz war er immer noch sauer, dass sie an diesem schönen, gemütlichen Abend und vor allen Dingen in dieser besonderen Situation gestört wurden. Oh ja, Severus war innerlich geladen.  
Er schnarrte das Mädchen gefährlich klingend an: "Ms. Malfoy! In mein Büro! Sofort!"  
Dann wandte er sich an Remus:" Bringst du An ... Ms. Loker bitte zu ihrem Sohn in den Krankenflügel?"

Vor dem Büro gingen Andie und Remus nach rechts in Richtung Krankenstation. Severus bog mit einer stolz dreinblickenden Diana Malfoy links ab.

* * *

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker fiel kein Wort. Eilig ging Severus in sein Büro, dicht gefolgt von seiner Schülerin. Er verschloss die Tür und wies das Mädchen an auf einem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen.

Er stellte sich vor das sitzende Mädchen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte kalt mit einem starren Gesichtsausdruck: "Ich höre Ms. Malfoy."

Trotzig schaute sie zu ihrem Hauslehrer hoch: "Ach kommen Sie! Ich bekomm doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft eine Strafe aufgebrummt?! Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen Ihnen und der Mutter von dem Schlammblut?!"

Severus´ Augen weiteten sich gefährlich: "Ich hoffe für Sie dass ich mich gerade verhört habe!"

"Nein das haben Sie nicht! Was macht so einer wie DER überhaupt in Slytherin? Außerdem ist es doch egal was ich sage! Sie sind mit seiner Mutter ... was auch immer."  
Eingeschnappt verschränkte nun auch sie die Arme und schaute Severus immer noch bockig an.

Severus lächelte süffisant. Auf die Tour wollte ihm das Kind also kommen. Na das konnte sie gleich vergessen. Immerhin saß er am längeren Hebel.  
"Ms. Malfoy, was ich in meiner Freizeit mit wem auch immer tue ist nicht Ihre Sache. Außerdem spielen persönliche Umstände bei der Beurteilung dieser Situation wohl kaum eine Rolle. Im Moment stellt es sich nur so dar, dass Sie einen Mitschüler angegriffen und verletzt haben.

Jetzt wurde Diana sauer: "Ich habe mich gewehrt! Er hat angefangen mit dem Zaubern!"  
Sie atmete tief durch.  
"Weiß mein Onkel eigentlich was Sie hier treiben Professor?"

Severus musste innerlich lachen. Dieser kleine Teufel konnte es nicht lassen.  
"Lucius und ich sind Freunde, was denken Sie also?! Sie sind meine Schülerin. Wenn Sie möchten kann ich Ihren Onkel gerne dazu zitieren. Ich bin sicher, dass er nicht begeistert sein wird, wenn er hört was seine Nichte hier für einen Zirkus veranstaltet und ..."

"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Ich erzähl ja schon!"  
Genervt atmete Diana noch einmal tief ein und aus. Ihr Onkel musste nicht her kommen. Erst mal wäre er wütend, dass er um diese Zeit noch nach Hogwarts müsste wegen einem Streit in dem sie verwickelt war und außerdem würde er sowieso zu Professor Snape halten. Diana hoffte das sie ihre Strafe noch abmildern könnte.

"Also, ich höre.": sagte Severus nun kalt. Auch seine Geduld hatte mal ein Ende.

"Also. Wir waren im Gemeinschaftsraum und ich hab noch an meinem Aufsatz für VgddK geschrieben. Und dieses ... Corey Loker klimperte in der Sitzecke auf seiner Gitarre rum. Er ging mir voll auf die Nerven damit und ich bin sicher das ging nicht nur mir so. Ich bat ihn dann damit aufzuhören oder dass er sich in seinen Schlafraum verziehen soll mit seiner Gitarre. Da nimmt der plötzlich seinen Zauberstab und lässt meinen Aufsatz in Richtung Kamin schweben. Er ist so niederträchtig! Ich wollte doch nur meine Hausaufgaben retten und machen das er aufhört."

"Und wie haben Sie das versucht? Ich bin sicher Mr. Loker hat so reagiert nachdem Sie ihn ganz `freundlich´ gebeten haben mit dem Gitarrenspiel aufzuhören?": sagte Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Ja genau, ich hab ganz normal mit ihm geredet und der wollte gleich meinen Aufsatz verbrennen! Ich war wütend und hab mit einem Flipendo nen Kelch in seine Richtung geschickt. Ich wollte nur das er sich erschreckt und das sein lässt. Stattdessen, ähm, dreht er seinen Kopf so das ihn der Kelch gegen die Birne fliegt. Blöder Kerl, er ist selbst schuld! Jedenfalls hat dann Malcolm mich noch angeschnauzt und uns beide dann nach draußen geschleppt. Auf dem Gang sind wir dann Lupin in die Arme gelaufen und der hat die Jungs in den Krankenflügel geschickt und mich mit in sein Büro genommen. Den Rest kennen Sie ja."

Severus Augen verdunkelten sich. Er wusste genau dass das, was Diana ihm hier erzählte nur die halbe Wahrheit war.  
"Fassen wir also zusammen: Mr. Loker spielt Gitarre, was Sie beim Hausaufgaben machen stört. Als Sie ihn dazu anhielten damit aufzuhören wollte dieser Ihren Aufsatz im Kamin verbrennen und sie schickten einen schweren Kelch in seine Richtung um ihn zum aufhören zu bewegen. Unglücklicherweise traf der Kelch Mr. Loker am Kopf, was Mr. Baddock dazu veranlasste Ihre Auseinandersetzung melden zu wollen und Mr. Loker zu Madam Pomfrey zu bringen.": redete Severus vor sich hin. Seine Stimme wurde immer schneidender.  
"Letzte Chance Ms. Malfoy: war das alles?"

Störrisch und kleinlaut sagte das Mädchen schnell: "Nagut, vielleicht war ich nicht ganz so freundlich, als ich ihn sagte er soll aufhören Gitarre zu spielen. Aber ich war einfach genervt!"

Severus atmete tief ein und aus und sagte mit ungerührter Stimme: "20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Sonntagabend möchte ich Sie um 18:00 Uhr im Tränkeklassenzimmer sehen. Sie bekommen Gelegenheit Ihr Verhalten zu überdenken. Zusätzlich möchte ich das sie Ihren Stolz überwinden und sich bei Mr. Loker für Ihren ... verpatzten Zauber entschuldigen."

Diana sah ihren Hauslehrer entsetzt an: "Das ist so unfair Professor! Wieso werde nur ich bestraft?!"

"Mit Mr. Loker werde ich selbstverständlich auch noch sprechen. Nichtsdestotrotz erwarte ich Sie pünktlich zur Strafarbeit.": erwiderte Severus kalt. Für ihn war die Sache damit eigentlich erledigt.

Wohl aber nicht für Diana: "Und wenn ich mich weigere? Was ist, wenn ich lieber den anderen Schülern dieser Schule erzähle, dass sich ihr Lieblingslehrer mit einer Muggelmutter eingelassen hat. Das wird die anderen Eltern bestimmt auch brennend interessieren."

Severus wollte sich auf dieses Spiel gar nicht einlassen. Schließlich weiß er wie man mit einer aufmüpfigen 11-Jährigen umgehen muss.  
Überlegen sagte er: "Versuchen Sie es. Ich wette alles was man sich erzählen wird ist, wie eine kratzbürstige Erstklässlerin aus Slytherin ihrem Hauslehrer eins auswischen möchte, nachdem dieser sie für ihr Fehlverhalten gemaßregelt hat. Nochmal 30 Punkte Abzug, die auf Ihr Konto gehen, für diesen lächerlichen Versuch mich zu erpressen. Und jetzt sehen Sie zu dass Sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen!"

Mit hochrotem Kopf stapfte Diana zur Tür. Als seine Schülerin aus dem Büro raus war, atmete er nochmal durch, schloss entnervt die Augen und kniff sich in den Nasenrücken. Er wusste es war wohl nicht das Letzte mal, dass er Diana Malfoy ins Kreuzverhör nehmen musste. Das Schuljahr war gerade mal zwei Wochen alt.

Er verließ nun auch das Büro, um schnellen Schrittes zur Krankenstation zu gehen. Er musste mit Andie und dem Jungen reden.

* * *

Indes waren Remus und Andie auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel. Remus achtete aber nicht auf den Weg, den fand er sowieso blind. Er guckte immer wieder zu der Frau neben ihm. Er fand sie ganz in Ordnung. Sie wirkte auf den ersten Blick sympathisch. Etwas anderes war aber besonders an dieser Frau: mit ihr traf sich Severus! Und dieser traf sich nie mit Frauen!

Remus konnte gar nicht glauben als Severus ihm erzählte er habe eine Verabredung. Er glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Das erklärte auch die ganzen Briefe. Gut, der Werwolf hatte sich so etwas schon gedacht. Aber jetzt diese Frau wirklich zu begegnen war aber besonders. Vor allem da sie ganz anders wirkte als Lily.

Er bemerkte wie angespannt sie war. Er beschloss die Situation etwas aufzulockern.  
"Ich bin sicher Corey geht es gut. Madam Pomfrey, unsere Schulheilerin, bekommt jeden wieder hin. Sie hat schon schlimmere Fälle gehabt. Vielleicht kann er schon heute zurück in seinen Schlafraum."

Andie lächelte den Lehrer neben sich an. Sie wusste er meinte es nur gut.  
"Danke dass Sie das sagen ... Professor Lupin? Aber ich möchte trotzdem nachsehen ob es ihm gut geht."

"Aber natürlich, jetzt wo sie schon mal da sind. Es ist wirklich dumm dass das passiert ist. Aber Severus kennt die Familie Malfoy sehr gut und ich hatte das Gefühl dass es wirkungsvoller für Ms. Malfoy ist, wenn er sie zurecht weist. Ich hoffe Ihr Abend war trotz alledem schön? Es tut mir nochmal Leid dass ich Sie gestört habe."

Schwermütig lächelte Andie. Severus und sie wollten sich gerade küssen. Es war ein so schöner Moment gewesen. Aber sie wusste das der nett wirkende Professor es nicht böse meinte. Sagte Severus nicht er sei ein Werwolf? Komisch, er wirkte auf sie ganz normal. Aber es war Andie jetzt auch unangenehm danach zu fragen und obwohl sie neugierig war beließ sie es mit einem: "Schon in Ordnung. Wir können solche Abende ja wiederholen."

Und da waren sie schon. Remus öffnete für sie die Tür zur Krankenstation. Als sie den großen, langgestreckten Krankensaal betraten, nahm die Schulheilerin gerade von ihrem einzigen Patienten eine leere Glasphiole entgegen. Corey saß mit einem Pyjama bekleidet in einem der Betten und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Als er seine Mutter sah weiteten seine Augen sich vor freudigem Erstaunen.

"Mom?! Was machst du denn hier?"

Eilig kam Andie zu ihrem Sohn und umarmte ihn einmal ganz fest, bevor sie sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzte.

"Professor Lupin hat Severus Bescheid gesagt. Naja, da bin ich eben gleich mit durch den Kamin. Mami muss doch wissen wie es ihrem Lieblingskind geht.": sagte Andie mit spöttischem Tonfall und kniff Corey einmal beherzt in die Wange.

"Autsch! Hey, behandelt man so einen Verletzten?!": erwiderte dieser mit gespielter Abwehr.

"Aber du scheinst ja schon wieder fit zu sein."  
Andie freute sich zwar das es ihrem Sohn soweit gut zu gehen schien, aber sie wollte dennoch wissen was los war.  
Sie drehte den Kopf in Richtung Madam Pomfrey, die immer noch neben dem Bett stand.

"Was war denn los?": fragte sie die Heilerin.

Madam Pomfrey lächelte die junge Mutter warmherzig an und sagte in dem für sie so typisch energischem Tonfall: "Sich in den Haaren gelegen haben sie sich, das ist passiert. Eine andere Schülerin hat ihm einen schweren Kelch gegen die Stirn gezaubert. Er hatte eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Die Platzwunde habe ich bereits geheilt und gegen seine Übelkeit, Schwindelgefühle und Kopfschmerzen habe ich ihm eben einen Trank gegeben. Ich behalte ihren kleinen Zankapfel eine Nacht hier zur Sicherheit. Wenn keine weiteren Symptome auftreten und die morgige Untersuchung positiv ausfällt, lass ich ihn zurück in sein Haus. Sie dürfen noch einen Augenblick bleiben. Aber dann muss ich sie bitten zu gehen. Ihr Sohn braucht Ruhe. Ich lasse Ihnen noch ein paar Minuten, dann können sie durch meinen Kamin im Büro nach Hause flohen."

"Dankeschön. Das ist sehr lieb von Ihnen."  
Andie mochte die Schulkrankenschw...heilerin. Offensichtlich war Corey bei ihr gut aufgehoben.

Madam Pomfrey zog sich in ihr Büro zurück. Remus verabschiedete sich ebenfalls, um seinen Kontrollgang durch das Schloss fortzusetzen. Die Loker´s waren ja nun bestens versorgt.

Als die beiden alleine waren strich Andie ihrem Sohn nochmal über die Stirn. Es war wirklich nichts zu sehen.

Corey plapperte drauf los: "Du hättest mal die Platzwunde sehen sollen! Die hat richtig geblutet! Aber Madam Pomfrey hat sie einfach so geheilt mit irgend einer Essenz. Es ging superschnell! Und der Trank von eben hilft auch gut. Aber leider schmeckt magische Medizin genauso widerlich wie in der Muggelwelt."

"Was legst du dich auch schon nach zwei Wochen mit jemandem an. Was ist denn passiert, du bist doch sonst nicht so?": sagte Andie mit mütterlicher Sorge.

Corey winkte gleich ab: "Ich habe mich mit niemandem angelegt! Diese kleine Hexe hat einfach den Verstand verloren! Wo ist die überhaupt?"

"Severus knöpft sie sich gerade vor. Anscheinend ist er mit ihrer Familie befreundet.": sprach Andie missgestimmt.

Unzufrieden erwiderte Corey: "Oh nö! Nicht das sie sich jetzt noch bei ihm rausreden kann."

Die Tür zum Krankensaal wurde aufgestoßen und mit dem Kommentar "Seien Sie gewiss Mr. Loker, niemand redet sich so einfach in meiner Gegenwart raus." steuerte ein etwas finster dreinblickender Severus Snape auf die beiden zu.  
Er beschwor sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett, gegenüber der Seite wo Andie saß.

Mit seiner öligen, durchdringenden Stimme fragte er: "Ich habe bereits mit Ms. Malfoy gesprochen und nun interessiert mich Ihre Version der Geschichte."

Corey hasste diesen Tonfall. Den benutzt sein Professor auch immer im Unterricht, wenn jemand etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Trotzdem erzählte er den Vorfall aus seiner Sicht.

"Naja, ich saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und übte auf meiner Gitarre. Auf einmal blaffte sie mich an, ich soll mit dem verdammten Muggelgeklimper aufhören. Ich meinte nur zu ihr das man sowas auch nett sagen kann. Da meinte sie ich soll froh sein das sie überhaupt mit einem dreckigen Schlammblut wie mir redet. Ich wollte ihr für die Bemerkung nur eins auswischen, sagte das sie ihre spitze Nase mal nicht zu hoch tragen sollte und ließ um sie zu ärgern ihr Pergament in Richtung Kamin schweben. Ich wollte es aber nicht ins Feuer fliegen lassen, ehrlich nicht! Jedenfalls schrie sie auf und ich wiederhole jetzt nicht was sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum geplärrt hat und im nächsten Moment hab ich was superschweres gegen den Kopf bekommen und dann weiß ich nicht mehr so genau. Mir war total schwummerig und es ging alles so schnell. Glaube Malcolm hat mich hergebracht."

Severus überlegte. Diese Geschichte passte schon eher ins Bild. Er wusste der Junge war nicht ganz unschuldig. Aber was sollte er machen? Die 50 Punkte gegen Slytherin bei Diana Malfoy taten schon genug weh, aber er konnte den Jungen nicht so ungeschoren davonkommen lassen. Erstens würde Lucius dann bei ihm auf der Matte stehen und zweitens würde es den Eindruck von Bevorzugung vermitteln. Er entschied sich für eine Zusammenführung der Streithähne.

"In Ordnung Mr. Loker, sie werden am Sonntag um 18:00 Uhr ins Tränkelabor kommen und gemeinsam mit Ms. Malfoy den Vorratsschrank auf Vordermann bringen."

Corey atmete scharf ein, doch Severus hob die Hand um ihn daran zu hindern loszuschimpfen.

"Mr. Loker ich weiß wie ihre werte Mitschülerin sein kann und glauben Sie mir, sie hat noch mehr bekommen als nur eine Strafarbeit."

Nun schaltete sich auch eine leicht empörte Andie ein: "Severus, bitte!"

Angesprochener schnitt ihr sofort das Wort ab: "Nein Andie, ich habe gesagt dass ich deinen Sohn nicht anders behandeln werde. Er hat nicht versucht den Streit beizulegen, sondern ihn noch angestachelt. Ich dulde keine solche Auseinandersetzungen zwischen meinen Schülern und schon gar nicht im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum! Und jetzt bitte ich dich mich meine Arbeit machen zu lassen. Ich bin immer noch sein Hauslehrer!"

Andie wollte gerade zur Gegenargumentation ansetzen als Corey dazwischen rief:"Halt Mom! Es ist schon ok. Ich werde es einfach hinter mich bringen. Professor Snape hat recht. Bitte hört auf euch zu streiten."

Der Junge wirkte beinahe so als wolle er seine Eltern dazu bewegen ihren Zwist zu beenden. Andie nahm die Hand ihres Sohnes und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein: "Oh schon ok Schatz. Ich wollte mich nur für dich einsetzen weil ich denke das dieses Mädchen absolut überreagiert hat. Wie hat sie dich nochmal genannt? Schlammblut? Was ist das?"

Severus antwortete für Corey: "Das ist ein Beleidigung für Muggelstämmige."  
Ein bitterer Unterton schwang in seiner kurzen Antwort mit. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, dass er dieses Wort in seiner Schulzeit auch zu oft benutzte, vor allem an den Tag an dem es ihm gegen Lily rausgerutscht ist. Vor diesem Vorfall hatte er sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht wie verletzend dieses Wort ist. Auch gegenüber den Eltern. Andie musste diese Bezeichnung genauso treffen wie ihren Sohn.

Andie´s Augen weiteten sich entsetzt als Severus die Bedeutung das Wort erklärte.  
"Was? Sie hat dich wegen mir so bezeichnet! Sie hat uns ja in Kings Cross gesehen. Aber wie kommt eine 11-Jährige zu solchen Äußerungen? Irgendwo muss sie das ja her haben! Und zu so einer Familie willst du mich mitnehmen? Hast du überhaupt erzählt das ich keine Hexe bin oder ist dir das peinlich? Sag doch was Severus!"

Corey stützte seinen Kopf genervt auf seine Hände. Seine Mutter konnte es aber auch manchmal nicht lassen. So war sie schon immer! Wenn ihr etwas auf der Seele lag, wollte sie es klären. Er selbst hatte das schon öfter mitmachen müssen.

Severus sah Andie mit verständnislosen Blick an.  
"Natürlich habe ich erzählt das du eine Muggel bist. Diana hat das von ihren Eltern mitbekommen. Die sind seit gerade mal 2 Jahren tot. Es ist nicht so einfach seine Vorurteile abzulegen. Lucius, Narcissa und auch Draco haben es aber geschafft ihre alten Ansichten zu überdenken. Diana aber trauert wohl noch ihren Eltern nach und hält deswegen an deren verkorksten Idealen fest oder was weiß ich. Jedenfalls würde ich dich nie zu Freunden mitnehmen wenn ich weiß dass sie dich komplett ablehnen. Zufälligerweise habe ich dich dafür schon viel zu gern!"

Andie schaute Severus mit einem nicht zu entziffernden Blick an. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Ob vor Wut, Empörung oder Überraschung konnte Severus nicht sagen. Corey hielt die Luft an und schaute mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem Hauslehrer hin und her.

Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte trat Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro und verkündete das es jetzt Zeit für die Nachtruhe wäre und bat beide nun zu gehen.

Andie sagte nur ein kurzes "Ja." und beugte sich zu ihrem Sohn hinunter um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen und ihn noch einmal zu umarmen. "Halt die Ohren steif Großer! Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb!"

"Ich hab dich auch lieb Mom! Bye!": rief Corey ihr noch hinterher.

Andie verabschiedete sich mit einem leisen "Bis dann!" auch von dem starr auf seinem Stuhl sitzenden Severus. Dieser nickte Andie kurz nochmal zu, bevor sie mit der Heilerin in deren Büro verschwand.

Argwöhnisch schaute Corey zu seinem Hauslehrer bevor er sagte: "Euer DVD-Abend war also schön."  
Es war keine Frage, eher eine Feststellung.  
Der Junge legte nach: "Keine Angst, Sie haben sie nur sprachlos gemacht. Ich kenne meine Mom. Ich wette noch bevor ich meine Strafarbeit hatte, haben Sie schon einen Brief von ihr in den Händen."  
Zuversichtlich lächelte der Junge Severus an.

Dieser stand auf nickte seinem Schüler zu und verabschiedete sich mit einem seligen: "Gute Nacht, Corey!"


	11. Strafe muss sein

11. Strafe muss sein

Das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke lag wie der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Die Tür stand offen, doch die Arbeitsbänke der Schüler waren leer. Die vielen Behältnisse in denen alle Arten von Tieren, Pflanzen oder seltsam aussehenden Objekten eingelegt waren, würden heute unberührt bleiben.  
Vorne am Lehrertisch saß Severus und korrigierte wie jeden Sonntagabend Aufsätze seiner Schüler. Er würde dies lieber, wie sonst auch, am großen Schreibtisch in seinem mit einem Kamin ausgestatteten Büro erledigen. Aber heute ging er seinen Pflichten als Professor dieser Schule im unbeheizten Tränkeklassenzimmer nach, denn er erwartete zwei Schüler aus seinem Haus.

Es war kurz vor 18:00 Uhr und Severus ärgerte sich gerade über die stümperhafte Arbeit einer Gryffindor-Schülerin aus dem 4. Jahr. Als er kopfschüttelnd mit roter Tinte ein M (= mies) auf das Pergament schrieb, bemerkte er wie etwas auf seinen Tisch hüpfte.

Mit einem leisen Murren sah Severus auf, nur um in die zwei verschiedenfarbigen Augen eines gewissen Katers zu blicken. Freudig mauzte ihn das Tier an, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und legte sich schließlich zwischen die zwei Pergamentstapel, einer für bereits durchgesehene, der andere für noch zu korrigierende Aufsätze.  
"Na du! Eigentlich habe ich deinen Besitzer erwartet.": sagte Severus nun mit freundlicher Stimme zu dem Kater und streichelte ihm über den Kopf, was dieser mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren quittierte.

Draußen auf dem Gang war zu hören wie sich jemand eilig näherte. In der nächsten Sekunde stand ein japsender Corey in der Tür.  
"Tut mir Leid Professor, er ist einfach mit rausgelaufen und schnurstracks hierher. Ich hab ihn nicht mehr zu fassen gekriegt. Werd ihn gleich nehmen und zurückbringen."  
Während Corey das sagte trat er vor den Lehrertisch und wollte sein ausgebüxtes Haustier auf den Arm nehmen. Severus winkte ab und erwiderte nur: "Ist schon in Ordnung. Solange sich deine Katze benimmt kann sie hier bleiben."  
Etwas überrascht aber froh über die Worte seines Hauslehrers sagte er nur: "Oh, ok. Danke!"

Ein paar Sekunden schwiegen sie sich an. Corey streichelte währenddessen ein paarmal über den Rücken seines Katers, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und mit kindlicher Neugier fragte: "Und? Haben Sie schon einen Brief von ihr bekommen?"  
Severus griff in seine Schublade, holte einen weißen, bereits geöffneten Umschlag hervor und hielt ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen hoch, ehe er ihn vor sich auf den Tisch legte.  
Corey lachte auf und meinte: "Sehen Sie! Ich habs Ihnen ja gesagt!"

"Ja das hast du. Dessen ungeachtet haben Sie aber noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, Mr. Loker. Jedoch fehlt dazu noch jemand. Haben Sie zufällig Ms. Malfoy gesehen?"

"Nein. Ich komme gerade aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und da war sie nicht."

"Ich war in der Bibliothek und hab gelernt. Würde dir auch nicht schaden, Loker!"  
Just in diesem Moment trat Diana Malfoy in den Unterrichtsraum, kam nach vorne zum Lehrertisch und stellte sich neben Corey, der ihr aufgrund ihrer schnippischen Bemerkung die Zunge rausstreckte.

Diana schaute nur grimmig zurück. Sie musste sich noch bei diesem ... bei ihm entschuldigen. Am besten sie machte es hier vor Professor Snape. So bekam das wenigstens kein anderer mit.  
Sie atmete noch einmal durch und sagte schnell: "Tut mir Leid dass dir der blöde Kelch gegen den Schädel geflogen ist."  
"Ja wers glaubt.": erwiderte Corey abfällig. Er kaufte ihr diese läppische Entschuldigung keine Sekunde lang ab.

Severus räusperte sich und sprach schließlich in seinem typischen `Lehrertonfall´: "So ihr beide, nachdem das geklärt ist könnt ihr euch ja voll und ganz eurer Aufgabe widmen. Ihr werdet den Zutatenschrank ordnen. Die Schüler richten gerne ein heilloses Durcheinander darin an und ich hatte am Freitag keine Lust mehr die Zutaten magisch zu sortieren. Im Klartext heißt das, ihr legt eure Zauberstäbe hier ab, werdet anschließend alle Sachen aus dem Schrank nehmen, die Regalböden säubern und dann alles wieder, alphabetisch geordnet, einräumen. Wenn ihr damit fertig seid könnt ihr eure Zauberstäbe wiederhaben und den restlichen Sonntagabend genießen."

Corey schloss einmal genervt, aber ergeben die Augen und Diana stöhnte nur völlig entnervt auf. Sie konnte nicht fassen dass sie das wirklich machen sollte. Andererseits hatte sie keine Lust noch mehr Hauspunkte zu verlieren, nur weil sie sich einer dämlichen Strafarbeit entzog. Sie hatte eh einen Plan, wie sie die meiste Arbeit auf Corey abwälzen konnte.

Ergeben zückten beide ihren Zauberstab, guckten sich noch einmal kurz herausfordernd an und legten ihre Stäbe auf dem Lehrertisch ab. Sie gingen zum Zutatenschrank. Corey öffnete die Türen und stillschweigend fingen sie damit an die einzelnen Zutaten herauszunehmen und erst mal auf die am nächsten stehende Arbeitsbank zu stellen. Dabei warfen sie sich immer wieder böse Blicke zu.

Severus nahm von den beiden keine Notiz. Unergründlich starrte er den weißen Umschlag vor sich an. Seine Eule Sophia brachte den Brief von Andie heute Nachmittag.  
Er war gerade auf dem Weg zum See, da er ein paar dort wachsende Wildkräuter für einen Heiltrank sammeln wollte, den Poppy brauchte. Außerdem wollte er auf dem kleinen Spaziergang den Kopf etwas frei bekommen. Er hatte noch nicht mit Andie reden können. Zu viel ungeklärtes stand im Raum: ihre Gefühle füreinander, dass Severus gesagt hat dass er sie gern hat und sie darauf nicht reagiert hat, ihr Beinahe-Kuss und natürlich die Feier bei den Malfoys.  
Erleichtert und auch ängstlich nahm er seiner Posteule den Brief ab, nur um ihn sofort zu lesen.

Jetzt saß er hier und hielt Andie´s Brief erneut in den Händen und starrte ihn einige Minuten gedankenverloren an.  
Schließlich öffnete er den Umschlag und las ihn noch einmal, nun schon zum vierten Mal an diesem Tag.

_Hey Severus!_

_Dieser Tag war wirklich sehr aufregend. Doch erst mal muss ich sagen: Es tut mir Leid dass ich so reagiert habe, wie ich reagiert habe._

_Bis dato hatte ich lediglich oberflächliche Dates. Es war nie jemand wie du dabei. Corey hat meine Verabredungen nie kennengelernt. Mein Leben mit meinem Sohn und mein Liebesleben waren bis jetzt immer strikt getrennt._  
_Nun liegt der Fall aber anders. Ich muss gestehen dass ich vom ersten Moment, als du an diesem Tag im Juli vor der Haustür standest, ich fasziniert war von dir. Man kann fast sagen du hast mich verhext. Ich muss lächeln bei dieser Vorstellung._  
_Nun bin ich hier, denke an unser wundervolles erstes Date zurück, denke an das gemeinsame Flohen, daran wie sehr ich immer deine Eule mit einem Brief von dir erwarte und wie gerne ich dich geküsst hätte._

_Aber das passierte nicht. Stattdessen wurde ich durch die Unterbrechung an den Menschen erinnert, der bei mir an erster Stelle steht: Corey._

Severus sah auf zu seinen beiden Strafarbeitern, die gerade damit fertig waren den Zutatenschrank auszuräumen.  
Andie´s Sohn sah sich um, fand aber nicht das was er suchte. Fragend schaute er zu Severus. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
"Entschuldigen Sie Professor, haben sie einen Eimer und nen Lappen da?"  
Diana dachte sich nur: Wisch doch die Schrankregale mit dem Ärmel deines billigen Shirts ab, Muggel.  
Ohne Umschweife beschwor Severus die gefragten Dinge herauf. Corey nahm sie und sah zu seiner Mitschülerin.  
Diese sagte mit einem fiesen Grinsen: "Oh, könntest du das Abwischen übernehmen? Ich habe heute meine Lieblingskleidung an. Sie waren nicht billig weißt du. Es wäre wirklich nicht schön wenn sie schmutzig würden. Außerdem komme ich gar nicht an das oberste Regal."  
Corey´s Augen blitzten wütend. Er wusste genau dass diese eingebildete Pute sich nur vor der Arbeit drücken wollte. Aber dass sie hier rumsaß und ihm beim Putzen zusah kam nicht in Frage. Er legte ebenfalls einen überhöflichen Tonfall an: "Kein Problem. Sei doch so gut und ordne alle Zutaten schon mal alphabetisch. Dann müssen wir sie nachher nur noch nacheinander in den Schrank stellen. So sind wir schneller fertig."  
Diana´s Augen funkelten ihn böse an. Sie wollte schon dazu ansetzen etwas wie "Das kannst du vergessen!" zu erwidern als sie ein warnendes Räuspern von ihrem immer noch anwesenden Professor vernahm. Mit einem angespannten Gesichtsausdruck machte sie sich ans Ordnen. Corey musste grinsen und begann nun auch damit die Bretter mit dem feuchten Lappen abzuwischen.

Severus zog kurz eine Augenbraue hoch und widmete sich wieder Andie´s Brief.

_Du musst verstehen, mein Sohn ist alles für mich. Und wenn ich das Gefühl habe das ihm die Situation nicht gut tut, muss ich sie überdenken. Hast du gemerkt wie er anfing zwischen uns zu vermitteln, als wir an seinem Krankenbett diese kleine Diskussion hatten. Wir wirkten von außen wahrscheinlich wie seine Eltern, die einen Streit hatten._  
_Er ist dabei eine Beziehung zu dir aufzubauen. Sag jetzt nicht dass dies daran liegt das du sein Hauslehrer bist. Der Fall liegt hier doch noch etwas anders! Wenn wir wirklich eine Beziehung miteinander führen und diese dann doch zerbricht, dann hat Corey in erster Linie darunter zu leiden._  
_Ich will ihn aber vor solchen Enttäuschung bewahren._

Seufzend schaute Severus zu dem Regale abwischenden Corey auf. Der Junge sah seiner Mutter sehr ähnlich. Die Haare waren anders, dunkler als ihre und seine Statur war etwas schlaksiger. Ansonsten hatte ihm sein Erzeuger nichts mitgegeben.  
Ja, Severus mochte den Jungen ganz gerne. Er war ein Slytherin, strengte sich im Unterricht an, kam sonst auch gut zurecht und begegnete seinem Hauslehrer bis jetzt mit Respekt und dieser höflichen Empathie, welche dem Jungen zu Eigen war.

Bevor es auffiel schaute Severus wieder nach unten und las den Brief weiter.

_Ein weiterer Punkt der mir auf der Seele liegt ist diese befreundete Familie von dir. Ich glaube dir dass nicht alle Malfoy´s etwas gegen Muggel haben werden. Aber dieses kleine Mädchen zeigte mir deutlich, dass es Vorurteile gibt und mein Sohn sich Beleidigungen anhören darf, weil seine Mutter eine Muggel ist. Auch wenn er sicherlich nicht der einzige ist, der nichtmagische Eltern hat, ist das trotzdem ein Unding. Wie sehr wird er erst zu kämpfen haben, wenn seine Mutter auch noch mit seinem Lehrer zusammen ist?_

Corey stellte den Eimer etwas weiter weg. Er war fertig damit, die Regalböden abzuwischen. Nun konnten die Zutaten wieder eingeräumt werden. Er begann auch sofort damit die Sachen an ihren Platz zu stellen, die Diana bereits in alphabetische Reihenfolge gebracht hatte.  
Severus beförderte mit einem kurzen Schwenker seines Stabes den Eimer und Lappen wieder dahin zurück wo er es hergezaubert hatte, in die Küche zu den Hauselfen, bevor er den letzten Teil des Briefes erneut las.

_Ich habe dich auch gern, um auf deine Aussage im Krankenflügel angemessen zu reagieren. Aber ich muss über vieles nachdenken. Darüber, ob ich wirklich, was dich betrifft, den nächsten Schritt gehen will und kann. Ich werde dir auch rechtzeitig Bescheid geben, ob ich auf die Feier deines Patensohnes mitkomme._

_Bitte gib mir die Zeit._

_Andie_

Nachdenklich schaute Severus auf die Zeilen. Er musste zugeben, dass sich in seiner Magengegend ein felsenschweres Gefühl breit gemacht hatte. Er wusste das er etwas tun musste oder die Sache mit Andie würde zu Ende sein bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatte.

Corey´s Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Nun steh da nicht so rum Malfoy! Du bist doch fertig mit ordnen, da kannst du mir doch schnell helfen die restlichen Sachen einzuräumen.": sagte der Junge mit vorwurfsvollem Ton in Richtung seiner Mitschülerin.

Diana erwiderte gleichgültig: "Ich hab dir schon gesagt, Loker, ich trage heute meine besten Sachen! Außerdem ist das Dienstarbeit!"

Nun mischte sich Severus ein: "Nein, Ms. Malfoy, das ist eine Arbeit die ich aufgetragen habe! Wenn Sie die ganze nächste Woche nicht zum Kesselschrubben antreten möchten, dann setzen Sie sich in Bewegung und helfen Mr. Loker beim Einräumen!"

Gereizt rollte das Mädchen mit den Augen und machte sich langsam daran Corey zur Hand zu gehen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren sie auch fertig und ihr Professor erklärte die Strafarbeit für beendet.

Eilig schnappten sie ihre auf dem Tisch liegenden Zauberstäbe und stürmten Richtung Ausgang. An der Tür liefen sie ineinander. Grimmig stellten sie fest dass sie nicht gleichzeitig durch die Tür passten und so ließ Corey, ganz Gentleman-like, Diana den Vortritt. Sie machten sich beide auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Schließlich war Abendbrotzeit. Sie liefen angespannt nebeneinander und zischten sich immer wieder kleine Gehässigkeiten zu.  
Corey´s Kater Two Face folgte den beiden. Er wusste es gab wieder Essen und ab und an, wenn er zwischen den essenden Schülern hin und her streunte, fiel auch mal ein Leckerbissen für ihn ab.  
In der Großen Halle angekommen setzte sich Diana zu ihrer Mädels-Clique an den Slytherin-Tisch und Corey gesellte sich zu den Gryffindors und nahm erleichtert neben seinem besten Kumpel von klein auf, Sully Finnigan Platz.

* * *

Als seine Strafarbeiter aus dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer raus waren schüttelte Severus nur stumm den Kopf. Das konnte ja noch was werden mit den beiden, dachte er sich und beschwor die Pergamentpapiere mit den Aufsätzen in sein Büro. Er wollte sie dort zu Ende korrigieren.  
Den Brief von Andie steckte er in eine Tasche seines Gehrocks.  
Als er in seinem Büro ankam stand dort bereits sein Abendessen auf dem Schreibtisch. Er saß immer Sonntagabend in seinem Büro und erledigte anfallende Arbeiten. Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts wussten inzwischen dass er an diesem Tag der Woche seine Mahlzeiten nicht wie sonst in der Großen Halle einnahm.

Nur schwer konnte sich der gefürchtete Tränkemeister auf die Korrekturen konzentrieren. Deshalb brauchte er auch länger als sonst dafür. Dennoch war er nicht minder streng.  
Durch die Arbeit war er abgelenkt von den schweren Gedanken an den Brief.

Diese kehrten jedoch zurück, als sich Severus vor dem zu Bett gehen ein heißes Glas Met in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin genehmigte.  
Nachdenklich nippte er immer wieder an dem Heißgetränk. Sein Gesicht war starr, die Augen stur geradeaus ins Nirgendwo gerichtet.  
Die Zeilen von Andie lagen neben ihm auf einem Stapel Bücher, welcher auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch aus Holz gestapelt war.

Severus´ Gedanken kreisten kontinuierlich um den letzten Teil des Briefes. Sie mochte ihn ebenso, brauchte aber Zeit zum Nachdenken darüber wie es weiter gehen soll.

Er hatte in den letzten 2 Jahren viel Zeit gehabt um zu grübeln. Hatte mit den Geschehnissen des Krieges und seiner Rolle als Doppelspion Frieden geschlossen, im Zuge dessen sich sogar mit Potter größtenteils ausgesprochen. Nach der Bewältigung der Ereignisse hatte er überdies Lily´s Tod verarbeiten können. Mit den Schuldgefühlen müsste er leben, aber seine liebe Freundin aus Kindertagen, seine erste große Liebe ist für immer in seinem Herzen. Das wusste Severus inzwischen ganz genau.  
Er ist in den Alltag zurückgekehrt, mit vertrauten Menschen um sich herum und einem Job, den er entgegen aller Vermutungen gerne machte.

Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass er sich noch einmal für eine Frau interessieren könnte. Dann trat urplötzlich diese dreiste Muggelfrau in sein Leben und verdrehte ihm einfach den Kopf. Und nun zweifelte sie, ob eine Beziehung mit ihm überhaupt denkbar sei.

Schwer seufzte Severus auf. Auch er war in solchen Dingen nicht gerade der beherzte Typ. Skepsis und Unsicherheit nagten ebenfalls an ihm.  
Aber er hatte nicht vor diese Chance verstreichen zu lassen. Dazu hatte sich Andie schon zu sehr in sein Herz geschlichen.

Mit dem Wagemut des Augenblicks stand Severus auf, ging in die Ecke zu seinem Sekretär, nahm Pergament und Feder zur Hand und schrieb.

_Liebe Andie!_

_Ich weiß dass du Zeit wolltest und ich bin gewillt, dir diese auch zu geben. Aber bevor du eine Entscheidung triffst, solltest du einige Sachen wissen und mit einbeziehen._

_Erzähle mir von Beziehungen, die nicht ohne Hindernisse entstanden sind. Das unproblematische Zusammenkommen gibt es wohl nur im Film. Ich weiß wir kommen aus zwei verschiedenen Welten. Das kann gut gehen, wie zum Beispiel bei den Finnigans, oder auch nicht, so wie bei meinen werten Eltern. Ja, meine Mutter war eine Hexe, mein Vater ein Muggel. Auch wenn sie nicht gerade das perfekte Beispiel einer funktionierenden Ehe abgegeben haben, weiß ich über meine schlechten Erlebnisse hinaus, dass dies nicht immer so sein muss._

_Also bitte hör auf deinen Sohn oder die bisherigen Erfahrungen in deinem Leben vorzuschieben. Ich weiß du hast nur Angst, aber das ist kein Grund es nicht zu versuchen._  
_Mein Versprechen, deinen Jungen als meinen Schüler nicht anders zu behandeln, gilt nach wie vor._

_Eine weitere Sache die dich sehr zu beschäftigen scheint sind die Malfoy´s._

_Mit dem Familienoberhaupt Lucius verbindet mich nun eine fast 30-jährige Freundschaft. Ich kenne diesen Mann sehr gut, genauso wie seine Frau Narcissa. Die beiden waren, zugegeben, nicht immer besonders muggelfreundlich. Das lag aber zum Größten Teil an ihrer teilweise sehr verkorksten Erziehung und daran, dass sie nie und damit meine ich wirklich nie auch nur im Entferntesten etwas mit Muggeln zu tun hatten. Ich hatte gehofft das du einen ersten positiven Eindruck bei ihnen hinterlassen kannst._  
_Lucius war wie ich ein Todesser und bestimmt kein Waisenknabe. Aber wer ist das schon? Menschen können sich ändern und hat nicht jeder eine zweite Chance verdient? Du wirst dich als Frau, die mit 16 Jahren ein Kind bekommen hat, ebenfalls gut mit Vorurteilen und Voreingenommenheit auskennen._

_Diana ist die Nichte von Lucius und Narcissa. Sie lebt seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern vor zwei Jahren bei ihnen. Ihre Eltern, Lucius´ Bruder und seine Frau, waren beide überzeugte Todesser. Wären sie in der Schlacht um Hogwarts nicht umgekommen, säßen sie jetzt im Zauberergefängnis Askaban. Lass dich bitte von einem verdrossenen Mädchen nicht dazu hinreißen dir eine vorschnelle Meinung über die ganze Familie zu bilden._

_Mein Patenkind, den Sohn von Lucius und Narcissa, Draco kenne ich sein ganzes Leben. Er hat in den letzten paar Jahren einen Wandel vollzogen, der selbst mich manchmal erstaunt. Er wollte dich übrigens unbedingt kennenlernen, nachdem ich von dir erzählt habe. Ich hoffe du nimmst das als das an was es ist: eine Einladung hervorgerufen durch wohlwollende Neugier._

_Nie hätte ich gefragt ob du mit zu der Feier in ihrem Anwesen mitkommen möchtest, wenn ich nicht absolut der Meinung wäre, dass es ein schöner Abend werden könnte. Diese Menschen sind für mich so etwas wie eine Familie. Ich wollte lediglich das du sie kennenlernst._

_Ich bin wahrlich kein Mann großer Worte, doch ich weiß, wenn sich etwas richtig anfühlt, dann sollte man sich dem nicht verwehren._

_Zum Schluss nur noch das: ich hoffe du hörst in dich hinein und kommst zu der Erkenntnis, dass es mit uns weitergehen kann und auch sollte, ungeachtet deiner Zweifel._

_Wenn du mich suchst, weißt du wo ich zu finden bin._

_Severus_

Geschafft. Mit einem letzten Schluck leerte Severus den in der Zwischenzeit kalt gewordenen Met und steckte seinen Brief in einen Umschlag, den er noch schnell beschriftete.  
Gleich Morgen früh, noch vor dem Frühstück, würde er seine eigenwillige aber doch treue Eule Sophia mit diesen Zeilen losschicken.

Und dann ... warten.


	12. (Un)Wahrheiten

12. (Un)Wahrheiten

Die zwei Wochen nach seiner Strafarbeit im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer verliefen für Corey etwas eigenartig. Zunehmend tuschelten andere Schüler wenn er vorbei ging oder sie sahen neugierig in seine Richtung, wenn er am Slytherin-Tisch saß.  
Es konnte auch sein dass es Corey nur so vorkam und er sich das nur einbildete. Oder seine Mitschüler redeten noch über seine Konfrontation mit Diana Malfoy. Schließlich hatte sie ihm eine Gehirnerschütterung verpasst. Er war immer noch sauer auf diese kleine, eingebildete Hexe.

Auf dem Gang im zweiten Stock des Schlosses stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Das große Fenster, wovor die kleine Möbelgruppe direkt platziert war, gab den Blick auf einen Innenhof frei. Zwar war es für Ende September noch sehr warm, jedoch war es zu kühl um draußen zu sitzen.  
So machte es sich Corey auf einem der Stühle bequem, nahm seine Gitarre auf den Schoß und legte seine Songtexte samt Noten auf den Tisch. Nach kurzem Stimmen des Instruments begann er damit zu spielen. Er wollte dies nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum tun, solange `die Malfoy´ dort war.  
So saß er hier auf dem Gang und spielte auf seiner Gitarre. Hier störte er wenigstens keinen, dachte er sich. Ab und an blieben vorbeigehende Schüler stehen um ihm ein Weilchen zuzuhören.

Als er gerade einen neuen Song übte, zog im gewohnt schnellen Schritt Severus Snape an ihm vorbei.  
Sie nickten sich kurz und knapp zu. Corey fand es respektlos seinen Hauslehrer einfach zu ignorieren und Severus wollte ebenfalls nicht so unhöflich sein und erwiderte daher den kurzen, aber eindeutigen Gruß. Schließlich verhielt sein Schüler sich absolut anständig ihm gegenüber, was man von seiner Mutter nicht behaupten konnte.  
Seit einer Woche hatte der Tränkemeister kein Wort von ihr gehört, weder schriftlich, noch über das Flohnetzwerk. Aber er wollte den Jungen nicht damit belästigen. Er wusste dass Andie Zeit wollte. Deshalb verhielt Severus sich noch ruhig und sprach Corey auch nicht auf seine Mutter an. Er war mit einem sehr ausdauernden Gemüt gesegnet und hoffte nur, dass sie seine Engelsgeduld nicht überstrapazieren würde.

Gerade als sein Hauslehrer mit wehendem Umhang um die Ecke gebogen war, kamen zwei Slytherin-Mädchen aus seinem Jahr den Gang entlang. Sie gehörten zu den Mädels die ständig um Diana Malfoy herumscharwenzelten. Als sie an dem Gitarre spielenden Corey vorbei gingen hörte dieser sie demonstrativ zueinander sagen:  
"Weißt du Ashley, mir wäre das ja total peinlich wenn meine Mutter mit meinem Professor was hätte!" - "Ja ich finde du hast vollkommen Recht Kendra! Die macht das bestimmt nur damit ihr Kind gute Noten bekommt. Das ist sowas von armselig!" - "Ja, ich würde mich in Grund und Boden schämen wenn meine Mutter so etwas Demütigendes machen würde!"

Corey riss bei diesen Worten die Augen auf und starrte den beiden Mädchen geschockt hinterher. Diese grinsten Corey noch einmal fies über die Schulter an, bevor sie die Treppe hinunter gingen welche in den kleinen Innenhof führte.

Stumm und mit einem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck saß Corey da. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Er wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Schließlich war es offensichtlich, dass diese beiden selbstgefälligen Ziegen ihre kleine Unterhaltung nicht zufällig gerade dann hatten, als sie an ihm vorbei stolziert sind.

Er schreckte hoch als sich eine sanfte Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Es war Lorena Montague, das ruhige, schüchterne Mädchen was sich im Hogwarts-Express zu ihnen ins Abteil gesetzt hatte. Immer noch die Augen aufgerissen, schaute er sie entgeistert an. Er bekam keinen Ton heraus.  
Sie fraget aber mit sorgenvoller Miene: "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Corey? Du siehst irgendwie nicht gut aus."

Bevor er antworten konnte kam aber sein bester Kumpel Sully den Gang entlang gerannt und setzte sich atemlos auf den zweiten Stuhl am Tisch.  
"Alter ... hast du es ... schon gehört?"  
Tief atmete der Gryffindor ein und aus. Seine Atmung ging daraufhin langsamer und er setzte erneut an.  
"Hast du das mitgekriegt? Man erzählt sich rum das deine Mom was mit Snape hat! Wie kommen die denn bitte auf so `nen Mist?! Andie ist doch viel zu gut für die alte, grantige Fledermaus!"  
Er wandte sich an Lorena: "Hi Süße! Na alles klar bei dir?"

Angesprochene errötete und senkte den Kopf. Ohne der Begrüßung von Sully Beachtung zu schenken sah sie nun wieder Corey an. Der war inzwischen gefährlich blass geworden.  
"Ja, das erzählt man sich bei uns in Ravenclaw auch. Aber ich hab dem nicht weiter Beachtung geschenkt. Ich dachte sie albern nur so rum."  
Sully legte nach: "Lory! Das ist DAS Gesprächsthema momentan! Habs gerade vom Vertrauensschüler der Hufflepuffs erfahren. Corey, hey Kumpel, komm schon, sag was dazu! Das kannst du doch nicht so einfach auf dir sitzen lassen! Ich wette wir wissen beide wer dahinter steckt!"

"Japp, ich weiß es auch."  
Etienne Davis, ihr Kumpane aus Slytherin, kam angespannt die Treppe hoch und gesellte sich zu seinen drei Freunden.  
"Hab das auch gerade gehört und bin daraufhin gleich zu der Malfoy. Sie hats mir indirekt bestätigt. Sie hat dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt und ich glaube sie ist auch noch verdammt stolz darauf."  
Sachte klopfte er dem immer noch still dreinblickenden Corey auf die Schulter.  
"Mach dir nichts draus. Ich wette bald haben alle ihre Lügen vergessen und dann ist alles wieder beim Alten."

Ertappt guckte Corey seine drei Freunde nacheinander an: erst den bodenständigen Etienne, dann die scheue Lorena und zum Schluss seinen besten Freund Sully. Er wollte darüber sprechen und warum nicht mit diesen Dreien? Sie würden ihn schon nicht hassen. Er schaute sich noch einmal um, einfach um sich zu vergewissern dass keiner sie belauschte.  
Vorsichtig sagte Corey schließlich: "Was wäre, wenn das gar keine richtigen Lügen sind? Wenn sie mit dem was sie rumerzählt gar nicht so falsch liegen würde?"

Alle drei schauten ihn mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck an. Sully war der erste der seine Sprache wiederfand:  
" Kumpel mach mir keine Angst! Willst du damit sagen deine Mom und Snape haben echt was miteinander?"

"Nein, so ist es nicht. Sie schreiben sich und haben neulich zusammen nen DVD-Abend bei uns gemacht. Aber zusammen sind sie nicht. Sie mögen sich halt nur.": erklärte Corey zaghaft.

Sully klappte der Kiefer runter: "Verarscht du uns jetzt? Professor Severus Snape alias `Die Kerkerfledermaus of Doom´ hat bei euch auf der Couch gesessen und mit Andie DVD geguckt?!"

"Ja, Supernatural.": erwiderte Corey nüchtern. Er gab zu die Vorstellung war etwas seltsam, aber SO unglaublich war das nun auch wieder nicht. Oder? Er erzählte ihnen kurz die ganze Geschichte, vom ersten Aufeinandertreffen, den Briefen, ihrem Verhalten auf der Krankenstation und das alles zur Zeit in der Schwebe ist.  
"Wisst ihr, es regt mich nicht auf dass getratscht wird das meine Mom was mit Professor Snape hat. Ich finde es nur echt mies das rumerzählt wird, sie mache das damit ich bessere Zensuren bekomme. Als ob sie eine ... na ihr wisst schon was ... wäre"

Sully bekräftigte die Aussage: "Ja das ist echt scheiße. Wisst ihr ich kenne seine Mom, die ist echt lässig. Sowas schäbiges würde sie nie und nimmer bringen. Außerdem würde der alte Griesgram sich sowieso nicht erweichen lassen. Der gibt einen doch schlechte Noten nach Lust und Laune."

"Ach komm, so schlimm ist er nicht.": bemerkte Etienne.

Sully wurde lauter: "Ja, ihr seid ja auch seine Slytherins! Euch würde er nie so schlecht behandeln wie uns Gryffindors. Habt ihr nicht gehört was er letzte Stunde zu mir gesagt hat?"

Etienne lachte auf: "Mach mal halblang Sully. Du hast es geschafft deinen Trank so zu verhunzen dass der an die Decke geschossen ist und danach ist dein Kessel auch noch geschmolzen! Ich finde Professor Snape hat dafür noch sehr cool reagiert."

Jetzt mussten auch Sully, Lorena und Corey lachen.

Sully verstellte seine Stimme und machte den typisch öligen, tiefen Ton des Tränkemeisters nach: "Mr. Finnigan, in der Brauanleitung steht eindeutig dass sie die Gänseblümchenwurzel sehr fein zerhacken sollen und die Schrumpelfeigen exakt zweimal zerteilen müssen und nicht umgekehrt! Außerdem darf der Sud nicht kochen! Was ist los mit Ihnen? Sind sie blind oder einfach nur schwachsinnig?! Das sind 15 Punkte die Gryffindor wegen Ihrer Unfähigkeit abgezogen werden! Außerdem darf ich Sie dazu beglückwünschen, dass Sie es nach zwei Wochen magischer Ausbildung auf die Liste der 10 größten Schwachköpfe die ich je unterrichten durfte geschafft haben!"

Sie lachten alle bis ihnen die Augen tränten. Corey sagte nur: Oh man, das war auch echt ne dämliche Aktion von dir."

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten schauten sie sich ernst an. Etienne erhob das Wort: "Ok Leute, was wollen wir wegen der Malfoy und ihrem Schandmaul unternehmen? Ich meine, das ist echt schon ein starkes Stück!"

"Ich will das mit ihr ... klären!": sagte Corey verbissen.  
"Es ist meine Mom über die sie herzieht! Ihr müsst mir nur helfen dass das keiner mitbekommt und ich sie mir in Ruhe vorknöpfen kann! Helft ihr mir?"

Alle drei bejahten diese Frage. Sie schlichen sich in eine ruhige, abgelegene Nische und besprachen noch an diesem Tag wie sie vorgehen wollten.

* * *

Am darauffolgenden Donnerstag, es war inzwischen der zweite Tag im Oktober, wollten die Freunde Diana Malfoy endlich zur Rede stellen. Die letzten Tage bot sich nicht die Gelegenheit dazu. Aber heute witterten sie ihre Chance.

Im Laufe der Woche haben mehrere Schüler Corey auf das angesprochen was so gemunkelt wurde und er hatte ordentlich zu tun die ganzen Ammenmärchen mit Worten wie: "Nein, meine Mom schmeichelt sich nicht bei Professor Snape ein." oder "Nein, ich habe immer noch ein A (= annehmbar) in Zaubertränke, also hört auf so einen Quatsch zu erzählen." zu revidieren. Er war sich inzwischen sicher dass auch Professor Snape von den Gerüchten die im Umlauf waren etwas mitbekommen haben musste.

Es war nervig. Jedoch schien sich die Aufregung von Tag zu Tag mehr zu legen. Am Dienstag war die neue Sensation, dass angeblich die beiden Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff in dem extra für sie vorgesehenen Bad ein Schäferstündchen hatten. Anscheinend wurden sie von dem Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschüler erwischt und bekamen von ihm, pflichtbewusst wie er war, sogar Punkte abgezogen.  
Doch auch wenn in der Gerüchteküche nun etwas anderes auf dem Herd brodelte, wollten sie diese kleine, hinterhältige Malfoy nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen.

So kam es das sie ihr an diesem Donnerstagabend auflauerten. In einer halben Stunde würde Sperrzeit sein und Diana Malfoy kam, mit 3 schweren Büchern bepackt aus der Bibliothek.  
Als sie in einen verlassenen Gang im 2. Stock einbog, stand plötzlich Etienne neben ihr und bot an ihr die Bücher abzunehmen und mit ihr zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren.  
Gerne ging das Mädchen auf den Vorschlag ein. Denn sie war und das wusste niemand, ein bisschen verknallt in den reinblütigen Slytherin. Sobald Etienne die wertvollen Bücher in den Händen hielt, wurde Diana von hinten am Umhang gepackt und in den nächsten Raum gedrängt. Es war das Mädchenklo im 2. Stock, die Toilettenräume der Maulenden Myrte.  
Wegen der kam normalerweise niemand hierher. Lorena hatte aber vorher mit dem Geistermädchen gesprochen. Myrte war ebenfalls, wie Lorena, eine muggelstämmige Ravenclaw-Schülerin. Sie hatte sie also im Handumdrehen überreden können, dass sie sich hierbei nicht einmischte. Stattdessen hatte sich Myrte ins Vertrauensschülerbad verkrümelt.

Diana stolperte fast gegen die Waschbecken. Wütend sah sie sich um, denn sie wollte wissen wer sie so unsanft in das verlassene Mädchenklo bugsiert hatte. Sie sah diese Schlammblut-Streberin aus Ravenclaw an einen der Toilettentüren stehen, diesen rotblonden Halbblut-Jungen aus Gryffindor hinter der Tür lauern, welche er eilig schloss nachdem ein wütend dreinblickender Corey eintrat, dicht gefolgt von Etienne, der immer noch ihre Bibliotheksbücher im Arm hielt.  
Na da waren sie ja, Schlammblut-Loker und seine Bande. Obwohl, Etienne mochte sie ja irgendwie, aber die anderen beiden gingen gar nicht!

"Was willst du Loker? Willst du mir jetzt eine reinhauen? So wie ein dummer Muggel?": spie das Mädchen gehässig in seine Richtung.  
"Und ihr? Helft ihr dem auch noch mich fertig zu machen? Wartet bis mein Onkel davon erfährt!"

"Wer hier wohl wen fertig macht, Malfoy!": sagte Sully Finnigan mit einem abfälligen Schnauben.

Diana zog plötzlich ihren Zauberstab, den ihr Lorena mit einem gezielten "Expelliarmus " aus der Hand schleuderte und gekonnt auffing. Nun stand das Slytherin-Mädchen völlig schutzlos in der Runde.  
Corey ging mit einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und die Augen blitzten Diana an. Er war fuchsteufelswild. Plötzlich platzte ihm nur ein: "Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Malfoy?!" heraus. Er stand nun direkt vor ihr. Seine drei Freunde hielten sich achtsam im Hintergrund.

Abfällig musterte Diana ihren Gegenüber. Corey hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.  
"Deine Mutter und Snape sind in inniger Umarmung aus dem Kamin gestiegen! Erzähl mir nicht, dass die nichts miteinander haben! Ich finde nicht, dass man so eine Nachricht für sich behalten sollte. Meinst du nicht die anderen Schüler haben das Recht es zu erfahren? Deine Muggelmutter macht sich doch nur an Snape ran, weil er dein Hauslehrer ist. Du wirst doch jetzt schon von ihm bevorzugt!"

"Das ist nicht wahr!": schrie Corey. Am liebsten würde er sie tatsächlich ohrfeigen wollen für die Bemerkungen. Aber er beherrschte sich.

"Natürlich ist das wahr, Loker! Denk nur mal an die Strafarbeit! Ich wette du hast keinen Punkteabzug bekommen und entschuldigen musstest du dich bei mir auch nicht!"

"Nein, das hab ich nicht und musste ich auch nicht. Aber auch nur, weil du mir den Kelch gegen den Kopf geknallt hast!": entrüstete sich Corey aufgrund dieser Anschuldigung.

Corey fing an Diana zu umrunden.

"Weißt du, es ist mir egal ob du sauer bist weil Professor Snape dich mehr bestraft hat oder ob du was gegen mich hast. Das ist dein Problem. Aber es stört mich dass du auf meine Mom losgehst und in der Schule Lügen über sie verbreitest! Was auch immer sie von Professor Snape will oder was die beiden zusammen machen, es geht dich einen feuchten Kehricht an! Und was ist mit Professor Snape? Hast du auch mal daran gedacht das du ihm schadest mit den Gerüchten? In Zaubertränke gibt er dir die besten Noten und hebt immer wieder hervor wie gut du deine Tränke zubereitest und dass wir anderen uns ein Beispiel an dir nehmen sollten. Und du erzählst solche Sachen über ihn! Schämst du dich da nicht mal ein bisschen?!"

Diana senkte während Corey´s Ansprache den Kopf und wurde mit jedem Wort immer röter im Gesicht. Die Sache hier war ihr langsam sehr unangenehm.

Aber Corey legte nach: "Vielleicht hast du auch gar nicht nachgedacht und wolltest nur, dass alle mal eine Zeit lang damit aufhören sich über deine Todesser-Eltern das Maul zu zerreißen. Eigentlich ist es mir egal warum du so einen Bockmist rumerzählst. Ich weiß nicht was ich dir getan habe!"

Wütend versetzte Diana Corey einen Schubs.  
"Du gehst mir auf die Nerven! Das ist los! Sprich vor allem nicht so über meine Eltern! Als die magische Welt im Krieg war hast du dich wahrscheinlich seelenruhig von deiner Muggelmutter abends in den Schlaf singen lassen. Also hör auf so zu reden! Du hast nämlich keine Ahnung Loker!"

Wütend forderte sie von Lorena ihren Zauberstab zurück und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Mädchentoilette.

Corey fühlte sich eigenartig. Das lief anders als er sich das gedacht hatte. Irgendwie tat ihm Diana Malfoy plötzlich ein bisschen leid.

Unschlüssig ging Andie in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Es sind über zwei Wochen vergangen, als sie Severus den Brief geschickt hatte, in dem sie um Bedenkzeit bat. Natürlich hatte sie auch Severus´ Antwortbrief erhalten. Seitdem dachte sie nach. Gewiss hatte Severus Recht mit dem was er schrieb. Aber Andie hatte dabei auch immer ihren Sohn im Hinterkopf.

Sie fragte ihn sogar in einem Brief, was er davon hielt dass sie mit seinem Professor ausging. Doch Corey schrieb ihr, dass er das inzwischen gar nicht mehr so schlimm fand. Außerhalb des Unterrichts war Professor Snape erträglich und außerdem fand er es gut, dass seine Mutter sich mit einem Zauberer traf. Aber so richtig kannte er seinen Hauslehrer ja auch noch nicht. Schließlich war er erst einen Monat in Hogwarts.

Sollte Severus Recht haben und Andie hatte nur Angst? Eigentlich kannte die junge Mutter die Antwort auf die Frage. Schwer atmend blieb sie vor ihrem Kamin stehen. Sie wusste, es war genug Zeit vergangen. Sie musste mit Severus reden, jetzt, kurz vor 21 Uhr, an einem Donnerstag.  
Sie warf etwas Flohpulver aus der Box, die Severus ihr geschenkt hatte, in das Feuer und trat ein wenig unsicher in die grünen Flammen.  
Andie atmete tief ein und sagte laut und deutlich: "Hogwarts, Professor Snapes Räume!"

Ruckartig wurde sie in einen Strudel gerissen. Ängstlich kniff sie die Augen zu. Sie hatte sich noch nicht so richtig ans Flohen gewöhnt, es war schwindelerregend. Plötzlich schlug sie hart auf, stolperte nach vorne und landete mit dem Gesicht auf einem kalten Steinfußboden. Als sie ihren Kopf hob starrten ihr zwei tote Augen einer Wasserschlangen-ähnlichen Gestalt, welche in einer grünlich-trüben Flüssigkeit eingelegt war, entgegen. Erschrocken schrie Andie auf und sah sich angsterfüllt um. Sie war in einem dunklen Raum, der von wenigen Kerzen an den Wänden erleuchtet wurde. Überall standen Flaschen und andere Gefäße, in denen die abenteuerlichsten Dinge und Tiere eingelegt waren. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Pergamentstapel, Schreibfeder und eine Schale mit Gummischnecken befanden. Hinter dem Tisch stand ein großes Bücherregal. Jedoch befanden sich noch mehrere Bücher gestapelt auf dem Boden neben dem Schreibtisch. In einer Ecke befand sich ein großer Schrank.  
Wo war sie denn hier gelandet?

Severus Snape war an diesem Donnerstagabend in seinem privaten kleinen Tränkelabor. Konzentriert rührte er das Gebräu im Kessel um. Plötzlich vernahm er einen klingelnden Ton. Es war das Zeichen dafür, dass jemand in sein Büro gefloht war. Genervt legte er den Rührstab beiseite und verließ hastig das Labor. Wer würde denn um diese Zeit noch zu ihm gefloht kommen? Eigentlich fiel ihm da nur ein gewisser Jemand ein. Innerlich bereitete er sich darauf vor Lucius eine Standpauke zu halten. Er ging etwas weiter den Gang hinauf und betrat sein Büro.

In dem Moment wo Severus die Bürotür schloss, huschte eine zerknirscht dreinblickende Diana Malfoy daran vorbei. Schnell begab sie sich weiter nach unten in die Kerkerräume und betrat wenig später den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum um gleich in ihren Schlafraum zu huschen. Mit einem Foto ihrer Eltern im Arm zog sich das Mädchen die Decke über den Kopf. Sie wollte heute niemanden mehr sehen.

Severus staunte währenddessen nicht schlecht, als er sah wer da in sein Büro gefloht war.  
"Andie was machst du hier? Es ist 21 Uhr abends!"

Bedröppelt schaute Andie zu Severus und klopfte sich peinlich berührt etwas Asche von der Jeans.  
"Ich wollte dich sehen und endlich mit dir sprechen. Sag mal, gehört das hier zu deinen Räumen?"

Severus zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
"Das ist mein Büro. Um in meine Privaträume zu flohen brauchst du ein Passwort.": antwortete er ungläubig. Wollte diese Frau etwa ohne Ankündigung direkt in seine Räume flohen? Das gehörte sich aber nicht. Der Tränkemeister legte großen Wert auf seine Privatsphäre.  
Ihm fiel ein das er wieder zurück zum Trank musste oder die Arbeit der letzten Stunden wäre für die Katz. Entschlossen packte er Andie am Oberarm und zog sie kurzerhand mit zurück in sein privates, kleines Zaubertränkelabor.

Just als die beiden hinter der Tür zum Labor verschwunden waren, schlenderten Etienne, bepackt mit drei schweren Bibliotheksbüchern und Corey den Gang entlang. Es war 21 Uhr und sie mussten zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn sie keinen Ärger bekommen wollten. Von Ärger hatte Corey erst einmal die Nase voll. Doch Diana´s Worte gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Fragend sah er seinen Kumpel an: "Du Etienne, kannst du mir vom Krieg erzählen? Ich mein, ich hab was darüber gelesen und so... Aber ich würde trotzdem eher was von jemandem hören wollen der das miterlebt hat."

"Wieso willst du das denn? Sei doch froh das du Voldemorts Zeit nur aus den Büchern kennst.": erwiderte der reinblütige Junge. Er fand Corey´s Bitte eigenartig. Er selbst war damals ein kleines Kind und hätte alles darum gegeben um nicht das mitbekommen zu haben, was er mitgekriegt hatte.

Corey seufzte: "Naja, sagen wir mal so. Malfoy hatte vorhin Recht. Ich habe keine Ahnung davon. Sie ist ja nicht die einzige die betroffen ist. Ich will es nur besser verstehen."

Etienne erwiderte die Aussage mit einem gequälten Lächeln: "Klar Kumpel, wenn du willst, dann erzähl ich dir was darüber."

Nachdem die beiden Jungs im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, gingen sie gleich in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie würden heute nicht pünktlich zu Bett gehen, sondern noch lange, bis in die Nacht hinein reden und sich über eine bestimmte Zeit, die vor zwei Jahren so blutig endete, unterhalten.

Als Severus mit Andie das Labor betrat, lief er wieder zum Kessel, in dem der Trank munter vor sich hin köchelte. Er überprüfte die Temperatur, atmete erleichtert auf und gab dann ohne weitere Umschweife den fein gehackten Eisenhut dazu.

Andie sah sich währenddessen um. Sie fasste sich an den Arm, den Severus eben doch etwas grob angefasst hatte. Auch in diesem Raum standen Behältnisse mit den unterschiedlichsten Sachen. Bei einigen verzog Andie angewidert das Gesicht. Sie erkannte natürlich um was es sich bei dieser Räumlichkeit handelte, jedoch hatte sie sich die Zaubertrankbrauerei nicht so eklig vorgestellt. Allein der Gedanke man müsste die eingelegten Kakerlaken oder die Gedärme anfassen um sie in einen Trank zu geben, verursachte bei Andie Gänsehaut.

Sie beobachtete nun auch Severus bei seiner Arbeit. Wie gewissenhaft er die zerkleinerte, violette Pflanze in den Kessel tat und wie bedacht er dann das Gebräu umrührte. Andie trat näher heran und stand Severus nun direkt gegenüber. Ungläubig blickte sie in den Kessel, in welchem eine dampfende, blassgelbe Flüssigkeit war, dann zu Severus. Dieser schaute mit seinen schwarzen Augen auf den Trank. Dann hob er den Blick, um ihn kurz danach wieder zu senken. Mit ruhiger Hand tröpfelte er anschließend eine rote Flüssigkeit in den Kessel.

Andie wurde neugierig. Interessiert lächelte sie den Tränkemeister an.  
"Was wird das für ein Trank?"

"Wolfsbanntrank": erwiderte Severus knapp. Anscheinend musste er sich gerade doch ein wenig konzentrieren.

"Aha ... und wenn man dem einen Wolf zu trinken gibt, dann ist er verbannt oder wie?"

Severus lachte laut auf. Die inzwischen leere Pipette legte er zur Seite.  
Andie sah ihn verständnislos an. Ihre Wangen röteten sich etwas. Sie wusste ihre Aussage eben war dumm. Aber er musste sich ja nicht darüber so kaputt lachen! Schließlich war sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben in einem Zaubertränkelabor.  
Severus musste sich bei ihrem Anblick das weiter Lachen verkneifen.  
Endlich erklärte er: "Nein, der ist für Remus, also Professor Lupin. Ich hab dir doch erzählt das er ein Werwolf ist."

"Ah! Und wenn er den trinkt dann verwandelt er sich nicht? Das ist ja cool! Sowas brauchen die auch bei `Supernatural´!"

Severus war irritiert, erläuterte aber dann weiter: "Leider nicht. Er verwandelt sich immer noch bei Vollmond, aber er behält sein menschliches Bewusstsein. Er kann sich dann zurückziehen und ruhig abwarten bis die Nacht vorbei ist, ohne zur blutrünstigen Bestie zu mutieren."

Andie´s Begeisterung war ungebrochen.  
"Na das ist doch auch schon mal was!"

Erneut schaute Severus auf den Trank. Er war inzwischen orange.  
"Das muss jetzt durchziehen."  
Zufrieden setzte er einen Deckel auf den Kessel, drosselte die Flamme etwas und sein unergründlicher Blick ruhte auf der Frau vor ihm. Er hoffte sehr dass sie mit einer positiven Entscheidung zu ihm gekommen ist.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille in dem kleinen Labor. Sie schauten sich eine Zeit lang nur an. Es gab so viel was sie zu bereden hatten. Doch irgendwie fand keiner so richtig den Anfang.

Andie wendete die Augen ab und schaute sich erneut um.  
"Tja und das ist also dein Labor? Sieht etwas gruselig aus mit den ganzen Sachen."  
Unsicher lächelte sie Severus an.

"Sie sind aber notwendig, auch wenn sie nicht besonders appetitlich sind. Ich stell hier Zaubertränke her, die Lucius dann an die Händler weiterverkauft. Wir sind sozusagen nicht nur Freunde, sondern auch Geschäftspartner. Es ist ein kleiner Nebenverdienst. Außerdem braucht Poppy ebenfalls immer Heiltränke auf der Krankenstation. Nun ja und da macht sich ein kleines, privates Labor schon ganz gut."  
Severus sah, dass sie sich doch etwas unwohl fühlte. Er bat sie deshalb durch eine weitere Tür, die direkt in seine privaten Räume führte.

Sie betraten das dunkle Zimmer, in dem ein Kamin, ein Sessel und eine Couch aus dunklem Leder, der Sekretär und jede Menge hoher Bücherregale standen.  
Auch hier sah sich Andie interessiert um: "Wow, das ist gemütlich! Etwas düster, aber gemütlich."

Severus stand an der geschlossenen Tür und schaute sie immer noch unbewegt an, als er ruhig sagte: "Du bist doch nicht hergekommen nur um meine Räume zu besichtigen, nachdem du dich fast drei Wochen nicht gemeldet hast."

Betreten blickte Andie zu ihm. Sie stand hinter der Ledercouch, mit einer Hand stützte sie sich auf der Lehne ab, als ob sie Halt brauchte für das folgende.

"Ich habe nachgedacht, sehr ausführlich. Ich bin zur Arbeit gegangen, habe Nachbarn und Freunde getroffen, Briefe an Corey geschrieben ... überall wo ich hingegangen bin oder was auch immer ich gemacht habe, da warst auch immer du."  
Unsicher schaute sie nach dem Geständnis in seine Richtung.

In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Ärger und ... Erleichterung?  
"Du lässt mich fast drei Wochen schmoren, kreuzt dann hier einfach so auf und glaubst, wir können einfach da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben?!"  
Mit jedem Wort ging Severus ein Stück auf Andie zu.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, wurde flehend.  
"Es ist mir klar dass wir nicht einfach da weitermachen können wo ... Ich wollte einfach nur das wir es weiter versuchen, ausgehen, uns kennenlernen und ... ich habe auch mit Corey geschrieben und mit den Finnigan´s gesprochen. Du hattest Recht, ich war ängstlich. Entschuldige. Dich so lange warten zu lassen war gemein. Ich wollte nur sicher sein."

Severus stand nun direkt vor ihr. Seine schwarzen Augen durchbohrten sie regelrecht.  
"Womit wolltest du dir sicher sein?"

Hilflos stand sie vor ihm.  
"Das ich ...": sie konnte es nicht sagen. Noch nicht.  
Stattdessen umarmte sie fest seinen Oberkörper und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust.

Severus´ Augen weiteten sich, doch er verstand. Sanft legte er seine Arme nun auch um Andie, nahm den Duft ihrer Haare wahr, den er so vermisst hatte. Sie hatte er vermisst. Erleichtert atmete er aus und legte sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf ab und schloss beruhigt seine Augen.

Minuten später lösten sie sich voneinander, seine Hände verblieben auf ihren Oberarmen.  
Eindringlich schaute Severus sie an: "Heißt das du kommst mit zu den Malfoy´s, zur Feier meines Patensohnes?"  
Süffisant zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben und legte ein charmantes Grinsen auf.

Andie musste lachen: "Ja, das heißt es!"


	13. Die Zeiten ändern sich

13. Die Zeiten ändern sich

Unentschlossen stand Andie vor dem Schmuckkästchen in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie nahm zwei Halsketten heraus, ging zum Spiegel und hielt sie sich abwechselnd vor. Welche passte besser?  
Sie trug das schwarze Kleid, welches sie in der Winkelgasse bei Madam Malkins gekauft hatte, als sie für Corey dort die Umhänge besorgten. Dazu die schwarzen Stilettos, welche sie vor ein paar Tagen auf einer Shoppingtour mit Scarlet ergattert hatte. Die langen Haare trug sie offen und diese waren, Lockenstab sei Dank, gut zurechtgemacht. Dazu hatte Andie sich partytauglich geschminkt. Die Fingernägel waren in einem dunklen Rotton lackiert. Jetzt fehlte nur noch der passende Schmuck.  
Sollte sie Scarlet nochmal herbestellen? Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet ihr, dass die Zeit dafür wohl nicht mehr reichen würde. In 10 Minuten wollte Severus sie abholen.

Warum hatte sie sich bloß dazu überreden lassen? Vor zwei Wochen verabschiedete sie sich aus seinen Privaträumen in Hogwarts mit dem Versprechen, zur Feier seines Patensohnes mitzukommen. Sie schrieben sich wieder rege Briefe. Seit der Funkstille musste sich ihre Beziehung aber erst wieder entwickeln. Es ist daher noch nicht zu großen Annäherungen im physischen Sinne gekommen. Das heute Abend war damit sowas wie ihr zweites Date.

Severus erzählte ihr, dass die Malfoy´s sehr reich und vornehm waren. Also hieß es sich schick machen. Schließlich wollte sie Severus ja nicht blamieren. Auch Scarlet hat sie nochmal instruiert, Andie auf magische Besonderheiten wie sprechende Gemälde und Hauselfen vorbereitet.

Jetzt stand sie hier, konnte sich nicht zwischen einer schlichten, silbernen Halskette mit einem kleinen Herzanhänger und einer ebenfalls silbernen Kette mit drei kleinen, roten Steinchen als Anhänger entscheiden. Beide Schmuckstücke hatten irgendwie etwas. Bevor sie jedoch weiter an der Halskettenfrage verzweifeln konnte, hörte Andie den Kamin rauschen. Sie kannte dieses Geräusch schon. Konnte das aber ... nein, es ist doch noch zu früh?  
Laut rief sie nach unten: "Severus? Bist du das?"

Die tiefe, alles durchdringende Stimme drang an ihr Ohr: "Ja in der Tat. Wo bist du?"

Erschrocken richtete Andie den Blick in den Spiegel und rief nur: "Du bist zu früh! Man holt eine Frau nie vor der verabredeten Zeit ab, denn wir sind nie rechtzeitig fertig! Das ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz!"

Andie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie er gerade eine Augenbraue nach oben zog und skeptisch drein blickte.

"Was ist denn das für eine Logik?! Das ist doch vollkommener Humbug! Wo bist du? Ich komm zu dir!"

"Nein warte! Ich komme runter zu dir!"

In Andie´s Schlafzimmer sah es aus wie Kraut und Rüben. Das musste er nun wirklich nicht sehen! Eilig legte sich Andie die silberne Kette mit den kleinen roten Steinchen um (schließlich passte diese Kette gut zu ihrem Nagellack), musterte sich ein letztes Mal prüfend im Spiegel und ging anschließend mit kribbelndem Bauch aus dem Zimmer und die Treppen runter. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, stand Severus vor dem Kamin und sah sie mit einem verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck an.  
Andie konnte sich ein geschmeicheltes Lächeln nicht verkneifen und fragte trotzdem: "Und? Gehst du so mit mir?"

Severus rang um Worte: "Du siehst ... du siehst aus wie ... eine echte Hexe!"

Gespielt pikiert entgegnete Andie seinen Worten: "Wow, danke. Das hört man nach stundenlanger Vorbereitung gerne."

"Nein, so war das nicht gemeint!"  
Schnell kam er auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand.  
"Du siehst wunderschön aus. Das Kleid ist ... du siehst einfach nicht aus wie eine Muggel. Wo hast du das her?"

Grinsend erwiderte Andie: "Bei Madam Malkins in der Winkelgasse. Ich fands schön und habs mir auf Corey´s Drängen hin gekauft und heute habe ich Gelegenheit es auszuführen."

Zärtlich küsste Severus sie auf die Wange.  
"Da hat dein Sohn ein gutes Werk getan. Es ist perfekt."

Bevor Andie ihren roséfarbenen Mantel aus dem Flur holte und anzog, warf sie Severus noch einmal einen Blick über die Schulter zu: "Du siehst auch sehr schick aus."

Auf diese Bemerkung hin strich sich Severus über seinen schwarzen Festumhang, darunter trug er anstatt seiner Alltagskleidung ein edles Ensemble mit einem schwarz-gemusterten Gehrock.  
"Tja, man tut was man kann."

Mit einem nervösen Gesichtsausdruck trat Andie wieder vor Severus. Dieser redete beruhigend auf sie ein: "Vergiss nicht was ich dir geschrieben habe. Tief einatmen! Es wird schnell gehen und keine Angst, ich bringe dich sicher ans Ziel."  
Galant hielt er ihr seinen linken Arm hin. Zögernd legte sie ihren Rechten auf diesem ab, atmete tief ein und schon apparierte Severus mit ihr vor die Tore des Anwesens der Familie Malfoy.

Andie war noch etwas schwindelig. Sie ordnete das Gefühl während des Apparierens irgendwo zwischen Achterbahnfahrt und Zusammengepresst werden ein. Zum Glück fing sie sich nach ein paar Sekunden wieder und betrachtete nun das Manor. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und tauchte das Terrain an diesem schönen Herbstabend in ein sattes Abendlicht. Der Anblick war atemberaubend. Andie kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus.  
Severus beobachtete amüsiert ihre Reaktion. Ja, Malfoy Manor war wirklich beeindruckend. Er selbst hatte einen ähnliches Gesicht gemacht, als Lucius ihn das Erste mal hierhin mitnahm.

"Können wir?": fragte er seine immer noch verblüffte Begleitung. Andie nickte nur ohne ihn anzusehen. Ihre Augen waren gebannt auf das Haus vor ihr.

Sie war nach wie vor bei ihm eingehakt. Langsam schritten sie gemeinsam durch das schmiedeeiserne Tor. Die Hecken zu ihren Seiten schmückten den Steinweg zur großen Eingangstür, welche sich wie durch Geisterhand öffnete, als das Paar sich ihr näherte.  
In der großen Eingangshalle angekommen, wurden sie von einem der Hauselfen der Familie begrüßt.  
Mit piepsiger Stimme sagte das kleine Wesen: "Palvi wünscht Mister Snape und seiner Misses im Namen seiner Masters einen schönen Abend! Kann Palvi Sie gleich in den Salon führen?"

Andie erschrak beim Anblick dieses armselig aussehenden Geschöpfes. Das Aussehen des Hauselfen, mit den großen Ohren, riesigen violetten Augen und dem undefinierbaren Stofffetzen, den er als Kleidung trug brachte sie doch aus dem Konzept, obwohl Scarlet sie vorgewarnt hatte.  
Severus gab sich völlig unbeeindruckt: "Danke Palvi. Aber nimm doch bitte den Mantel meiner reizenden Begleitung und berichte deinem Herrn, dass wir angekommen sind."

Eifrig zog Severus Andie den Mantel von den Schultern und überreichte ihm den Hauself. Dieser verschwand daraufhin mit einem `Plopp´ und Severus reichte Andie wieder seinen Arm. Während sie diesen erneut ergriff schaute sie ihn fragend an. Severus sagte auf ihre stumme Frage hin nur: "Hauselfen sind Diener ihrer Familie. Behandle sie bitte entsprechend ihres Standes. Glaub mir, alles andere würde sie nur irritieren."

Eindringlich sahen sie sich nochmal in die Augen.  
"Bereit?" - "Bereit!"  
Und schon begaben sie sich gemeinsam in den Salon, wo die Feier stattfinden würde. Auf dem Weg dorthin begleitete sie das Geflüster der Gemälde, welche die Ahnen der Familie Malfoy portraitierten. Severus war erleichtert. Hatte er doch mit weitaus heftigeren Reaktionen der reinblütigen Vorfahren gerechnet.

Als sie durch die Tür zum Salon schritten bot sich ihnen ein überwältigendes Bild. Narcissa hat sich als Organisatorin selbst übertroffen. Ein großer, langer Esstisch, welcher Platz für alle Gäste bot, stand auf der linken Seite des Raumes. Der Salon war großzügig geschmückt und von irgendwoher spielte unaufdringlich aktuelle Musik. Neben dem Tisch gab es genug Fläche um zu tanzen. Vereinzelt standen an den mit edlen Holz vertäfelten Wänden gemütliche Sofas. Die fünf prachtvollen Kronleuchter tauchten den Festsaal in ein angenehmes Licht. Es war schlicht und ergreifend atemberaubend.

Gleich hinter der Tür erwarteten Lucius, Narcissa und Draco die beiden. Liebevoll legte Severus seinen Arm um Andies Schulter und dirigierte sie zu den Malfoy´s, welche sie gespannt ansahen.

Lucius erhob, ganz der Hausherr, das Wort: "Guten Abend Severus! Wie schön dass du da bist und Sie sind ... also seine Begleitung für heute. Wie reizend!"  
Lucius fiel beim besten Willen nicht mehr Andie´s Name ein. Er legte ein Lächeln auf, welches jedoch nicht seine Augen erreichte. Dennoch stellte er sich höflich vor: "Lucius Malfoy, das sind meine Frau Narcissa und mein Sohn Draco, dem sie die Einladung zu verdanken haben. Aber Moment ... kenne ich Sie nicht irgendwoher?"  
Irgendwie kam ihm diese Muggelfrau bekannt vor.

Andie ließ sich von seiner affektierten Art nicht beirren.  
"Guten Abend! Mein Name ist Andorra Loker und ja, wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet. Am 1. September standen wir auf Gleis 9 3/4 nebeneinander, als ich meinen Sohn und Sie Ihre, wie ich inzwischen weiß, Nichte zum Hogwarts-Express gebracht haben."

Narcissa antwortete: "Ach ja, ich kann mich nun ebenfalls erinnern. Nun ... willkommen!"  
Auch Narcissa lächelte etwas unsicher. Sie wusste nicht so richtig was sie zu Andie sagen sollte. Doch bevor sie in die Bredouille steckte, rettete Draco seine Mutter.

Er schüttelte beherzt Andie´s Hand und begrüßte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln: "Als Onkel Sev von Ihnen erzählt hat musste ich Sie kennenlernen. Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Wohnsitz!"  
Draco wirkte mit diesem Satz etwas selbstgefällig auf Andie, jedoch auf eine charmante Art und Weise.  
"Ja, danke. Ich muss sagen: Wow! Ich bin noch nie in so einem schönen Haus gewesen! Das Anwesen ist wirklich der Wahnsinn!": erwiderte sie mit ehrlicher Begeisterung in den Augen.

Draco fand die Begleitung seines Patenonkels sehr nett und sympathisch und jung sah sie aus. Der erste Eindruck war auf jeden Fall positiv. Er konnte sich nicht ausmalen wie ausgerechnet Severus an so eine Frau gekommen ist.  
"Ach, Sie haben doch noch gar nichts gesehen. Wenn Sie möchten führ ich Sie gerne etwas herum und stelle Ihnen auch die anderen Gästen vor."

Andie mochte Draco auf Anhieb. Er schien wesentlich freundlicher und unbefangener zu sein als seine Eltern.  
Sie drehte sich nach Draco´s Angebot zu Severus und sagte neckend: "Hast du gehört Onkel Sev, ich bekomme eine exklusive Führung von deinem Patenkind."  
Angesprochener musste lächeln: "Na dann lasst euch nicht aufhalten."

Andie hakte sich bei dem nur einen halben Kopf größeren Draco ein und er führte sie als erstes zu den bereits anwesenden Gästen.

Severus schaute ihnen mit einem seligen Lächeln nach. Es war gut das Draco sie vorstellte, so würde wahrscheinlich niemand eine abfällige Bemerkung machen , da Andie eine Muggel ist und außerdem war es ihm ganz Recht, denn er war noch nie der kommunikative Typ.

Er sah sich um wer noch alles eingeladen wurde. Er erkannte viele ehemalige Schüler: Astoria Greengrass und ihre Eltern, ihre Schwester Daphne mit ihrem (seit kurzem) Ehemann Blaise Zabini, welcher ebenfalls in Hogwarts lehrte. Er sah dessen Mutter Mrs. Zabini und natürlich Pansy Parkinson, welche die Hand von Gregory Goyle hielt. Sie haben ihren Schulabschluss in Durmstrang nachgeholt. Nach Vincent Crabbe´s Tod im Dämonsfeuer und der Großen Schlacht wollten sie nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Außerdem waren noch einige frühere Schüler da, nicht nur aus Slytherin wie Severus feststellte. Er sah ein paar Ravenclaws und sogar auch Durmstrangs. Die Eltern vieler haben es sich ebenfalls nicht nehmen lassen zu erscheinen. Gerade kamen die Nott´s an.

Severus musste schmunzeln. Wer hätte gedacht dass er mal nicht alleine bei so einer Feier auftauchen würde, sondern in Begleitung einer hübschen Frau. Er schaute wieder zu Andie, die gerade mit Astoria Greengrass plauderte.

Narcissa riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: "Oh, diesen Gesichtsausdruck kenne ich."  
Severus drehte seinen Kopf nun wieder zu ihr: "Was meinst du?"  
"Na deinen Blick. Den kenne ich von einem gewissen jemand." Sie gab Lucius einen Kuss.  
Dieser richtete danach das Wort an seinen Freund: "Severus ich verstehe dich ja. Diese Muggelfrau ist jung und hübsch und ich gönn dir auch wirklich den Spaß ... wie alt ist sie überhaupt? Aber sie ist eben eine Muggel. Meinst du wirklich das geht gut?"  
"Sie ist 28 Jahre alt und ich meine das sehr ernst mit ihr. Und warum sollte es nicht gut gehen? Wie du siehst fällt sie hier nicht unangenehm auf. Sogar die Portraits eurer lieben verstorbenen Verwandten haben sich zurückgehalten."  
Lucius guckte verstohlen zu Andie hinüber: "Ja Draco hat mit den Gemälden vorher ein ernstes Wort geredet. Er wollte nicht das es einen Eklat gibt."  
Einen Moment war es ruhig, bis Lucius eine Erkenntnis traf: "Moment mal ... 28 ... sie wurde mit 17 Mutter?!"  
"Nein, mit 16.": erwiderte Severus ungerührt.  
Lucius und Narcissa schauten ihn verständnislos an. Er sagte nur: "Lernt sie doch erst einmal kennen bevor ihr über sie urteilt. Bitte tut mir den Gefallen."  
Mit einem Knirschen in der Stimme antwortete Lucius: "Aber nur weil du es bist."  
Ein siegreiches Lächeln stahl sich auf Severus´ Gesicht.

* * *

Andie sah etwas unschlüssig auf ihren Teller. Draco, der soeben das Festessen eröffnet hatte saß ihr direkt gegenüber. Rechts neben ihm saß seine Freundin Astoria, zu seiner Linken seine Eltern Lucius und dann Narcissa. Direkt links neben Andie war Severus, dahinter sein Lehrerkollege Blaise Zabini und seine Frau Daphne, die wie Andie inzwischen wusste, Astoria´s große Schwester war. Zu Andie´s Rechten hatte dieses Mädchen namens Pansy Parkinson, mit ihrem überaus stillen Freund Gregory Goyle Platz genommen.

Draco schien ihren Blick auf das Essen zu bemerken. Freundlich sagte er: "Das ist Kürbis-Terrine und Endiviensalat, dazu Orangen, Melone, Batavia mit Selleriestroh und Sauerkirschvinaigrette. Probieren Sie, es schmeckt wirklich vorzüglich."

Andie´s Augen weiteten sich nach dieser Aussage nur noch mehr. Skeptisch griff sie zur Gabel und probierte ein Wenig von dieser Vorspeise, von der sie noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Wenn sie schon mal Salat aß, dann eher sowas wie Nudelsalat oder Salat mit Speck und Birnen. Aber das hier war wirklich mal eine Gourmet-Kreation und sie schmeckte absolut fantastisch! Andie´s Begeisterung nahm während des gesamten Essens nicht ab. Zu jedem Gang gab es natürlich den passende Wein.

Während des Festmahls gab man sich natürlich Gesprächen hin. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis sich die Aufmerksamkeit auf den für Malfoy Manor ungewöhnlichen Gast konzentrierte.

Draco war der erste der Andie eine Frage stellte: "Sagen Sie Andorra, was machen sie eigentlich beruflich in der Muggelwelt?"

Sie haben vorhin beschlossen sich beim Vornamen zu nennen. Alles andere wäre irgendwie eigenartig gewesen.

"Nun ja" setzte Andie zur Antwort an: "Ich arbeite als Barista in der `Coffee Lounge´ bei mir im Ort. Man wird damit zwar nicht reich, aber da ich Kaffee liebe ist es genau der richtige Job für mich."

Draco und Astoria mussten grinsen.

"Und ihr Kaffee ist sehr gut! Den würdest du sogar trinken Lucius!": fügte Severus hinzu, sah Andie lächelnd an und ergriff ihre Hand.  
Jeder am Tisch registrierte diese kleine Geste. Draco freute sich, Lucius und Narcissa tauschten einen skeptischen Blick aus und die meisten anderen waren verwirrt. Immerhin haben sie ihren ehemaligen Professor nie so liebevoll erlebt.

Lucius erwiderte die Bemerkung von Severus mit einem hämischen Schnauben. Soweit kam das noch, dass Lucius Malfoy in ein Muggel-Café ging und die dortigen Kaffeespezialitäten kostete. Etwas anderes interessierte ihn aber.  
"Sagen sie Ms. Loker, Severus erzählte das sie einen magischen Sohn haben der sogar Hogwarts besucht. Wie kommt es das jemand so Junges wie Sie bereits ein Kind aber keinen Mann dazu hat?"  
Lucius nippte an seinem Wein und wartete mit hochmütigem Gesicht auf ihre Antwort. Draco hielt beim Essen inne und sah seinen Vater verärgert an. Auch Narcissa warf ihrem Mann einen -muss das jetzt wirklich sein - Blick zu.

Severus wollte schon zu einer Zurechtweisung ansetzen als Andie ihn mit einer zarten Berührung am Oberarm zurückhielt. Sie konnte sich selbst verteidigen, schließlich wäre das nicht das erste Mal und es würde auch sicherlich nicht das letzte Mal bleiben.  
Höflich aber bestimmt sagte sie: "Glauben Sie mir Lucius, ich hatte mit 16 Jahren bestimmt nicht geplant ein Kind zu bekommen. Aber es ist nun mal passiert und ich möchte meinen Corey um nichts in der Welt missen. Sein Erzeuger war, wie ich aber erst nach der einmaligen Sache zwischen uns herausgefunden habe, ein Zauberer. Er wollte sich aber nicht zu seinem Kind bekennen. Ich habe ihn das letzte Mal kurz vor der Geburt gesehen. Seitdem ziehe ich meinen Sohn alleine groß. Den passenden Mann hatte ich bis dato noch nicht gefunden."

Lucius schaute sie mit geweiteten Augen an. Er hätte noch viele Fragen: "Wie hieß der Vater des Jungen?"," Hätte sie das Kind nicht wegmachen lassen können?" oder "Wie haben ihre Eltern auf diese Situation reagiert?". Alles Sachen die ihn interessierten. Aber er wusste das dies nicht der richtige Augenblick war für solche Art der Konversation. Schließlich war er kein Flegel.

Draco beschloss das Thema auf eine andere Sache zu lenken. Mit einem überspielenden Lächeln sagte er: "Sev meinte ihr Sohn ist in Slytherin. Wie gefällt ihm denn Hogwarts?"

Glücklich über den Themawechsel erzählte Andie von den ersten Wochen von Corey an seiner neuen Schule. Den `kleinen´ Zwist mit Draco´s Cousine ließ sie jedoch aus. Blaise erzählte das Corey sich bei ihm in Verwandlung gar nicht so schlecht anstellte und auch die anderen ehemaligen Hogwarts-Schüler am Tisch schwelgten in Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit im Schloss. Auch Andie erzählte von ihrer Schulzeit und musste den Anwesenden erklären, wozu Fächer wie Geographie oder Sozialkunde überhaupt gut seien. Das Essen war nun doch sehr entspannt verlaufen. Das lag auch daran, dass Lucius sich fortan sehr zurückhielt.

Als Andie den letzten Bissen vom Dessert nahm, einem Orangen-Thymianmousse mit Aloe Vera-Sorbet auf Szechuanmilch und Amaranth, schloss sie genüsslich die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete sagte sie nur: "Das Essen war absolut irre! Ich glaube so fantastisch habe ich noch nie gegessen."  
Draco entgegnete dieser Bemerkung nur: "Das freut mich zu hören! Ich habe das Menü zusammen mit meiner Mutter aufgestellt. Sie glauben gar nicht wie schwer es ist Hauselfen zu finden die solche Speisen zubereiten können! "

Astoria meldete sich schnell zu Wort: "Oh Draco, hör mal! Ich liebe dieses Lied! Komm lass uns tanzen!"  
Und schon wurde Draco von ihr auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Auch Pansy schleifte mit den Worten: "Komm schon Greg, das sind die `Schwestern des Schicksals´!" den armen, unglücklich dreinblickenden Goyle zum Tanzen.

Die jüngeren Partygäste schwangen nun erst einmal das Tanzbein. Die Älteren blieben zurück oder verteilten sich nun, wie Lucius, Narcissa, Severus und Andie auf die Couchen, die überall im großen Festsaal an den Wänden verteilt platziert waren.

Lucius rief nach eine seiner Hauselfen: "Livvy!"  
Sofort erschien das kleine Wesen und verbeugte sich so tief vor Lucius, so dass ihre spitze Nase den Boden berührte.  
"Was kann Livvy für Master tun?": fragte die Elfe mit ihrer sehr hohen Stimme.  
"Bring uns eine Flasche von unserem Familienwein und dazu vier Gläser."  
"Natürlich, Livvy erledigt das sofort."  
Mit einem Plopp war sie wieder verschwunden, nur um Sekunden später mit einem silbernen Tablett auf dem vier hochwertige Rotweingläser und eine Flasche standen, auf deren Etikett das Familienwappen der Malfoy´s prangte, zurückzukehren.

Lucius füllte die Gläser und übergab erst, Narcissa, dann Severus und dann Andie ein Glas. Als er schließlich sein Glas in der Hand hatte entließ er seine Hauselfe wieder und diese verschwand daraufhin.  
Lucius erklärte: "Aus unserem Weingut in Südfrankreich. Lasst es euch schmecken!"  
Sie prosteten sich zu und jeder nahm genüsslich einen Schluck.

Andie reagierte: "Hhmmm, der ist wirklich lecker! Sie müssen mir sagen wo ich ihn zu kaufen bekomme."  
Lucius lächelte gönnerhaft: "Naja, Sie haben ja jetzt Kontakt zur Quelle. Wenn Sie sich eine Flasche leisten möchten, kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein."  
Auch Andie musste lächeln: "Ja das dachte ich mir schon."

Severus schaute ihn nur kalt an. Er hatte seinem Freund die unangebrachte Frage vorhin beim Essen noch nicht verziehen.  
Lucius schien seine Verstimmung zu bemerken und wandte sich Andie zu: "Ms. Lo ... Andorra, bitte verzeihen Sie mir meinen Fauxpas. Ich hatte vorhin nicht die Absicht Sie vor meiner Familie und unseren Gästen in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Es ist nur, ich bin natürlich neugierig mit wem sich Severus trifft. Sie müssen verstehen, er ist für mich so etwas wie ein Bruder. Meine Familie ist mir sehr wichtig!"  
Mit der freien Hand umarmte er Narcissa.  
Severus sah ihn nur verwundert an. Hatte er sich gerade entschuldigt und sie beim Vornamen genannt?  
Andie lächelte versöhnlich und erwiderte: "Schon vergessen, Lucius."  
"Es war bestimmt schwierig, so ganz allein mit einem Baby in dem Alter.": fügte Narcissa noch hinzu. Sie war selbst Mutter und konnte Andie gut verstehen. Bei dieser Sache gab es keinen Unterschied zwischen Muggel und Hexen.

Die Musik schwenkte um und ein langsames Lied wurde angespielt. Lucius drehte sich zu Narcissa, nahm ihr das Weinglas aus der Hand um ihre beiden Gläser auf dem nächsten Beistelltisch abzustellen. Mit einer großzügigen Geste und den Worten: "Darf ich bitten Mrs. Malfoy?" forderte er seine Ehefrau zum Tanzen auf. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen legte Narcissa ihre Hand in seine. "Aber natürlich Mr. Malfoy, es ist mir ein Vergnügen.": antwortete sie und schon waren sie mit verliebten Blick verschwunden.

Andie beobachtete die beiden mit einem Schmunzeln.  
"Ich denke wir werden uns schon anfreunden.": sagte sie leise, doch so laut dass Severus sie hören konnte.

Dieser legte nun auch einen Arm um Andie.  
"Ja, er ist immer wieder für Überraschungen gut. Er hat dich beim Vornamen genannt und sich entschuldigt. Ich muss gestehen, hätte er es nicht getan, dann hätte er heute noch was von mir zu hören bekommen."

"Danke! Aber ich denke das wird alles schon. Vielleicht sollte ich sie an meinem nächsten Geburtstag zu mir einladen?"

Severus verschluckte sich fast an seinem Rotwein.  
"Was?! Lucius und Narcissa in einem Muggelhaus?! Lädst du mich dann auch ein? Das muss ich nämlich mit eigenen Augen sehen um es zu glauben!"

Auch Andie musste nun lachen.  
"Wer weiß was die Zukunft bringt?"

In diesem Moment wurden sie in ihrem Gespräch unterbrochen, denn im Raum wurde es plötzlich still und alle Blicke waren auf ein Pärchen mitten auf der Tanzfläche gerichtet: Draco und Astoria.

Draco hielt eine Ansprache, wie sehr er sie lieben würde, wie viel sie ihm bedeute und ging schließlich auf die Knie und zog aus seinem Umhang eine kleine Ringschatulle hervor. Als er ihr die alles entscheidende Frage stellte, war Astoria außer sich vor Freude. Nach einem überschwänglichen "Ja" steckte Draco seiner Verlobten den Ring an und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Sämtliche Partygäste applaudierten, Astoria´s Mutter weinte sogar vor Freude und von überall waren Jubelrufe zu hören. Als erstes gratulierten Lucius und Narcissa den frisch verlobten Paar.

Severus und Andie verfolgten gespannt die Szenerie, nur um ebenfalls Beifall zu spenden, als der Antrag von Astoria angenommen wurde. Tief schauten sie sich nun in die Augen, welche seltsam funkelten. Ein eigenartiges Knistern machte sich plötzlich zwischen ihnen breit. Severus schenkte Andie ein liebevolles Lächeln und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.  
"Wollen wir den beiden gratulieren gehen?": fragte Andie ohne den Blick von Severus abzuwenden.  
Severus nickte nur. Schließlich sahen sie zu Draco und Astoria, die gerade von Blaise und Daphne beglückwünscht wurden. Arm in Arm gingen sie zu ihnen herüber.

Astoria sagte gerade zu ihrer Schwester: "Ihr habt alle davon gewusst! Unglaublich das du nicht mal was angedeutet hast!". Daphne erwiderte nur: "Ach komm schon Schwesterherz, die Überraschung ist doch gelungen!". Draco sah Severus und Andie herantreten und meinte nur: "Onkel Sev, sie hat ja gesagt!". Er wirkte unheimlich glücklich. Severus sagte nur: "Wir haben es gesehen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Draco! Dir auch, Astoria!". "Vielen Dank Professor!": erwiderte diese. Sie traute sich immer noch nicht ihren ehemaligen Lehrer mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen. Auch Andie beglückwünschte die beiden und ließ sich von Astoria den Ring zeigen. Ein großer Smaragd strahlte ihr entgegen. Die Hauselfe Livvy war in der Zwischenzeit damit beschäftigt auf Lucius´ Geheiß hin die Gäste mit Champagner zu versorgen. Nachdem alle auf die Verlobung angestoßen hatten, ertönte nun wieder ein schnelleres Lied, woraufhin Draco mit den Worten "Dann kann die Party ja losgehen!" Astoria in den Arm nahm und mit ihr erneut schwungvoll tanzte. Viele Gäste taten es ihnen gleich.

Severus nahm Andie´s Hand und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Ich möchte dir gerne etwas zeigen."  
"In Ordnung.": entgegnete sie und ließ sich von Severus durch eine Terrassentür hinaus führen. Die noch fast vollen Champagnergläser stellten sie einfach im Vorbeigehen auf dem Esstisch ab.  
Draußen war vom schönen und üppigen Garten bei der Dunkelheit leider nicht viel zu sehen. Doch ein Blick in den Himmel verriet ihr was Severus ihr zeigen wollte. Dort oben waren eine Mondsichel und Tausende von Sternen zu sehen. Mit einem "Wow" aus Andies Mund setzten sie sich auf eine kleine weiße Gartenbank. Severus sprach noch kurz einen Wärmzauber über sie, denn es war bereits sehr frisch draußen, schließlich war es Mitte Oktober, legte seinen Arm um Andie und streichelte zärtlich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Schulterknochen. Andie wiederum legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. Verträumt betrachteten sie den Sternenhimmel und genossen einfach die Ruhe und die Nähe des anderen, während drinnen das Fest tobte.

Auf einmal sagte Andie ins Blaue hinein: "Es ist echt schön hier. Danke dass du mich mitgenommen hast."  
Severus erwiderte ihre Aussage, indem er sie auf die Schläfe küsste. Es war eher ein Hauch, aber es reichte aus um Andie trotz des Wärmzaubers eine Gänsehaut zu bescheren. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Severus. Er schaute sie mit funkelnden, schwarzen Augen an. Sie entgegnete seinem Blick mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Bevor sie sich versahen lagen ihre Lippen aufeinander und es fühlte sich gut an, richtig, magisch. Genüsslich schlossen sie beide ihre Augen und intensivierten den Kuss. Severus zog Andie noch mehr an sich heran, mit der anderen Hand streichelte er sanft über ihre Wange. Andie ließ ihre Hand durch seine weichen, langen Haare fahren. Ihre Zungen fingen an sich zu necken und der Kuss wurde spielerisch.

Durch die Terrassentür wurden sie beobachtet. Lucius schaute stumm und mit starrem Gesicht auf das Pärchen. Narcissa lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an ihren Mann und fuhr ihm mit der Hand beruhigend über den Rücken.  
"Diese Bank ist der beste Platz im Garten, das habe ich schon immer gesagt."  
Ein gebrummtes "Hhmmm" ist alles was daraufhin erwidert wurde.  
"Ach Lucius, du wirst ihm diese Frau nicht ausreden können. Du kennst doch Severus."  
"Bei Merlin, er ist ein fähiger Zauberer, ein Meister der Zaubertränke und ein Kriegsheld! Kannst du mir aber sagen warum es ausgerechnet eine Muggel sein muss? Jetzt haben wir ihm zu Liebe schon Umgang mit einer Muggel! Die Welt ist verrückt geworden, Cissy!"  
"So ist das mein Lieber. Die Zeiten ändern sich."  
Eine Weile hingen sie noch ihren Gedanken nach und beobachteten das Pärchen auf ihrer Terrasse.

Mit einem letzten Aufeinanderpressen der Lippen lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und schauten sich einfach nur glücklich an. Andie versank für einige Sekunden in Severus schwarzen Augen, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder den Sternen am Himmel zuwandte. Sie legte ihren Kopf erneut auf seiner Schulter ab und kuschelte sich noch etwas inniger in seine Umarmung.

Genau in diesem Moment war alles einfach perfekt.


	14. Seite an Seite

Moin Moin!

Fast zwei Wochen ist es her dass ich mal wieder vernünftig zum Schreiben gekommen bin. *puh*

So viel kann ich schon mal verraten: es wird erotisch. ;-)  
Da es mein erstes Zitrönchen ist, hoffe ich dass ihr, wenn ihr ein Review hinterlasst, diesbezüglich ein bisschen gnädig mit mir seid. ^^

Nun wünsch ich euch aber viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel und einen superschicken Valentinstag!

LG! SiamKitty

* * *

14. Seite an Seite

Gegen Mitternacht apparierte Severus sie Seit-an-Seit wieder in Andie´s Wohnzimmer. Eine Sekunde nachdem sie sicher auf ihren Füßen gelandet waren, verfielen sie auch schon wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Severus hatte eine Hand in ihren Haaren vergraben, die andere Hand platzierte er auf ihrem Rücken. Andie fuhr ihm mit beiden Händen durch die langen, schwarzen Haare, ehe sie sein Gesicht in die Hände nahm und ihn sanft von sich wegdrückte.

Hastig fragte sie: "Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir?"

Ihre Lippen waren gerötet. Severus nickte nur kurz ehe er seine Lippen wieder auf ihre legte. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen manövrierten sie sich die Treppen hoch. Auf dem Weg in den ersten Stock des Hauses, blieben die Schuhe der beiden auf den Treppenstufen zurück.

Auf dem Flur im oberen Stockwerk trennten sich ihr Münder von einander, damit sie schnell Luft holen konnten. Voller Verlangen sah Severus ihr in die Augen.  
Andie schaute erschrocken drein: "Mein Schlafzimmer sieht aus als hätte dort eine Bombe eingeschlagen!"  
"Ist mir scheißegal!": entgegnete Severus nur und zog sie erneut in einen ungestümen Kuss.

Er zog sie weiter zu der ersten Tür auf der linken Seite. Doch Andie dirigierte ihn davon zurück und murmelte nur "Corey´s Zimmer" in den Kuss hinein. Jetzt übernahm sie die Führung und lotste sie zu der Tür direkt gegenüber.

Mit einem beherzten Tritt kickte sie die Schlafzimmertür auf. Als sie mitten im Raum standen lösten sie sich voneinander. Severus riskierte einen schnellen Rundumblick, säuselte nur: "Schön hast du es hier." und fing an Andie das lange schwarze Abendkleid auszuziehen, während er ihre Halsbeuge mit hauchzarten Küssen übersäte. Währenddessen schaffte sie es ihm den langen schwarzen Festumhang von den Schultern zu streifen.

Als das Kleid endlich zu ihren Füßen auf dem Boden landete, besah sich Severus eindringlich Andie´s Körper in der ebenfalls schwarzen aber schlichten Unterwäsche. Sie war wirklich eine wunderschöne Frau.

Während Severus damit beschäftigt war Andie von oben bis unten zu betrachten, öffnete sie das schwarze Halstuch und schleuderte es unachtsam in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Schnell folgte das Jackett und die Weste.

Als sie sich daran machen wollte das bis zum obersten Knopf verschlossene Hemd zu öffnen, wurden ihre Hände von Severus festgehalten. Irritiert blickte sie ihn an. Er schaute nur unsicher zurück und sagte leise: "Bitte erschreck nicht."

Bedacht öffnete Andie die Knöpfe und streifte das Hemd langsam von seinen Schultern. An der linken Seite des Halses und der linken Schulter kamen zwei Vernarbungen zum Vorschein.  
Eindringlich betrachtete sie diese und strich mit der Hand über die eine auf der Schulter. Severus schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen.  
"Die sind von der Schlange von diesem Vol ...": Andie fiel der Name nicht mehr ein.  
Severus nickte fast unmerklich und öffnete seine Augen um Andie´s Gesicht sehen zu können. Sie lächelte ihn mit einem anteilnehmenden und auch stolzem Blick entgegen. Zaghaft beugte sie sich vor, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste sanft die Narbe auf dem Hals.

Eigentlich hätten Nagini´s Bisse ihn töten sollen. Doch Remus war schneller und brachte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig ins St. Mungos, wo sie das Gegengift noch vorrätig hatten. Dennoch hatte nicht mehr viel gefehlt. Und nun stand er hier und die verblassten Überbleibsel von dem gescheiterten Versuch ihn umzubringen wurden von einer wunderschönen Frau liebkost, die von der Zeit des Krieges in der Zauberwelt glücklicherweise nicht das Geringste mitbekommen hatte.

Gefühlvoll strich Severus ihr nun über den Rücken und öffnete mit einem schnellen Griff den Verschluss ihres BHs. Mit neckendem Gesichtsausdruck trat Andie einen Schritt zurück und legte langsam den BH ab und warf ihn einfach über Severus Kopf hinweg, wo er hinter ihm auf der Kommode landete.

Sie konnte nun auch einen ersten richtigen Blick auf seinen freien Oberkörper erhaschen. Er war nicht besonders muskulös, aber schlank. Dennoch wirkte er kräftig und für Andie war er in diesem Moment der schönste Mann der Welt.

Severus zog bei ihrem musternden Blick eine Augenbraue nach oben und kam wieder auf sie zu, nur um sie in einen weiteren intensiven Kuss zu ziehen. Vorsichtig betasteten seine Hände ihre nackten Brüste. Als er mit den Fingern ihre Brustwarzen umspielte, entlockte ihr das ein wohliges Stöhnen. Seine Hände wanderten weiter zu ihrer Taille, wo sie die weiche Haut streichelten.  
Andie lachte auf: "Das kitzelt Severus!"

Mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht fasste Severus etwas weiter unten an den Saum ihres Slips und binnen einer Sekunde stand Andie völlig entblößt vor ihm. Zufriedenen betrachtete Severus die Frau vor ihm. Oh, ja, sie sah wirklich gut aus. Sein Körper reagierte auf ihren nackten Anblick.

Andie guckte selbstbewusst zurück. Sie genierte sich nicht vor ihm. Langsam trat sie auf Severus zu und bekam die Knopfleiste seiner Hose zu fassen. Ohne den Blick zu unterbrechen, öffnete sie diese und fühlte, dass er bereit war für das Kommende, wonach sie sich so sehnten. Langsam zog sie ihm Hose samt Unterwäsche herunter.  
Nun standen sie sich völlig hüllenlos gegenüber. In den Augen spiegelte sich ihr Verlangen.

"Ich will dich!" : sprach Severus aus. Und er meinte es auch. Er wollte Andie: an seiner Seite, als Partnerin, als Freundin, mit allem was dazu gehörte.

Erneut zog er sie in einen stürmischen Kuss, griff dabei mit seinen Händen unter ihren Hintern und hob sie hoch. Andie schwang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und hielt sich klammerhaft an ihm fest. Beherzt ließen sie sich auf das Bett, welches direkt hinter Andie stand, fallen. Severus lag nun auf ihr und begann ihren Körper zu erkunden und mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen zu überhäufen.

Andie wurde schwindelig. So lang ist es her dass sie mit einem Mann aus war oder dass es zu dem, was sie gerade vor hatten, gekommen war. Sie genoss Severus´ Zuwendungen in vollen Zügen. Er küsste ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch, strich über ihre Oberschenkel und auch über ihre intimste Stelle. Bevor sie sich ihm jedoch vollends hingeben konnte, fehlte noch etwas. Mit einem Lächeln strich sie Severus durch seine schwarzen, weichen Haare. Eine Hand griff in die Schublade im Nachttisch. Eifrig kramte sie darin herum, denn irgendwo mussten sie doch sein. Sie hatte zur Sicherheit immer welche da ... ah, schon hatte sie gefunden wonach sie gesucht hatte.

Severus bemerkte dass Andie in der Schublade nach etwas suchte und unterbrach seine verwöhnenden Aktivitäten. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue blickte er zu der Hand, die gerade ein kleines, silbrig glänzendes, rechteckiges Tütchen aus dem Nachttisch hervorzog. Severus verstand nicht ganz.

"Was ist das?": fragte er skeptisch.

Andie sah ihn ungläubig an.  
"Naja, das ist ein Kondom. Kennst du so etwas nicht? Das ist, damit ich nicht schwanger werde."

Severus ging ein Licht auf. Aber er traute diesem Muggelding nicht ganz.  
"Aber dafür gibt es doch Tränke. Die schluckt man einfach und dann ist es gut. Das ist doch viel einfacher und praktischer als das Ding da."

Da gab es nur ein Problem, welches Andie auch ansprach: "Hast du denn so einen Verhütungstrank dabei oder kannst du auf die Schnelle einen herzaubern?"

Das Gesicht von Severus verzog sich etwas: "Nein, das nicht, aber, ich könnte Morgen einen besorgen. Es würde reichen wenn du ihn dann noch trinkst."

Andie schüttelte leicht den Kopf: "Nein, ich würde mich vorher erst mal in Ruhe informieren wollen über diese Art von Tränken und außerdem möchte ich kein Risiko eingehen. Ein Kind reicht mir vorerst."

Vorerst?! Heißt das sie wollte noch mehr Kinder? Severus schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Er wollte diese Nacht mit ihr genießen und nicht über solche Themen diskutieren.  
"Das sehe ich genauso. Also in Ordnung. Dann verhüten wir heute ausnahmsweise auf Muggelart."  
Unsicher lächelte er Andie entgegen, woraufhin sie nur ein zufriedenes Nicken erwiderte.

"Leg dich hin, auf den Rücken."  
Sanft drängte sie ihn in die gewünschte Position und strich noch einmal liebevoll über sein bestes Stück, bevor sie sich daran machte ihm das für ihn so ungewohnte Kondom überzuziehen.

Severus beobachtete ihre Handlungen mit einem Gemisch aus Interesse und Skepsis. Er zuckte kurz als dieses eigenartige Ding über seinen Penis gestreift wurde. Es fühlte sich ... ungewohnt an, aber es war in Ordnung. Wie das mit der Verhütung bei diesem Ding funktionierte erschloss sich ihm sofort. Dazu brauchte man kein Genie sein.  
"Gut. Wo waren wir?": raunte er mit einer Tiefe in der Stimme, die Andie am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Er drehte sie wieder auf den Rücken und legte sich auf sie. "Ich glaube hier.": flüsterte er beinah und begann erneut Andie´s Hals zu küssen. Seine Hände streichelten sorgsam über ihr Haar und ihre Schläfen.

Sie schloss die Augen und fühlte im nächsten Moment seine Lippen auf den ihren. Sie wollte ihn, legte eine Hand auf sein Schulterblatt und ließ die andere Hand weiter runter zu seinem Steißbein wandern. Ein wenig drückte sie ihn näher an sich. Sofort verstand er diese Geste.

Er löste den Kuss und sie schauten sich an, versanken in den Augen des anderen. Andie platzierte ihre Hüfte so, dass Severus ohne Probleme in sie eindringen konnte. Es war ganz natürlich und passierte wie von selbst. Entspannt keuchte Andie auf, schloss die Augen wieder und genoss in diesem Augenblick nur das Gefühl endlich mit Severus vereint zu sein.  
Dieser fing an sich in ihr zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Es fühlte sich berauschend gut an für ihn. Severus stöhnte nun ebenfalls genüsslich auf und gab sich ganz seinen Emotionen hin.

Seit dieser Nacht spürten sie beide regelrecht, dass sie zusammen gehörten.

Am nächsten Tag öffnete Andie zaghaft nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln die Augen. Im Zimmer war es bereits hell und sie registrierte in ihrem Nacken einen gleichmäßigen Atem. Severus hatte sich an ihren Rücken angeschmiegt und schlief noch seelenruhig. Sein linker Arm lag ausgestreckt in ihre Richtung. Andie hatte darauf geschlafen, was ihn aber anscheinend nicht störte.

Es war schön neben ihm aufzuwachen, seinen warmen Körper zu spüren, sogar das Bettzeug roch ein wenig nach ihm. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie sich die nächste Zeit wegbewegen. Sie gähnte einmal und entspannte ihren Körper.

Gedankenverloren strich sie über seinen linken Unterarm, dachte an die letzte Nacht und musste unweigerlich lächeln. Völlig im Moment versunken fuhr sie mit dem Zeigefinger die Schlange nach, welche aus dem Totenschädel ragte und merkte nicht, das nun auch Severus aufgewacht war.

Erst ein Kuss in ihrem Nacken und ein gemurmeltes "Guten Morgen" ließ sie aufmerksam werden. Mit belegter Stimme erwiderte sie: "Morgen. Na hast du gut geschlafen?"  
Ein einfaches "Ahaa." war alles was daraufhin zurückbekam, denn Severus gähnte einmal ausgiebig während er das sagte und streckte seine Glieder.

Andie konnte nicht anders und bemerkte: "Dein Tattoo ist wirklich interessant. Ich hab auch eins."  
"Hhmmm, hab ich gesehen": raunte Severus und strich mit der rechten Hand über die kleine schwarze Rose auf Andie´s rechter Pobacke, welche sie sich mit 15 Jahren von einem Kumpel in seinem Keller hat machen lassen. Aufgrund seiner Berührung zuckte sie kurz zusammen und musste lachen.  
"Genau da. Aber deins solltest du dir mal nachstechen lassen. Es ist schon echt blass. Seit wann hast du es?"  
"Habs mit 18 bekommen. Aber das ist kein Tattoo."  
Jetzt wurde Andie stutzig. Sie drehte sich um und konnte nun direkt in Severus´ Gesicht sehen. Seinen linken Arm legte er um sie und streichelte sanft ihre Schulter mit dem Daumen. Irritiert fragte sie: "Was ist es dann?"  
Mit der rechten Hand griff er nach ihren Händen und antwortete schließlich: "Das ist das Dunkle Mal. Der Dunkle Lord hat es allen seinen Todessern eingebrannt. Ich war jung, leicht zu beeinflussen und habe mich den falschen Idealen hingegeben. Nun muss ich halt damit leben. Es ist nach seinem Ende vor zwei Jahren immer blasser geworden. Aber da es schwarzmagisch ist wird es wohl nie ganz weggehen."  
Er senkte den Blick. Am liebsten würde er dieses hässliche Ding ganz von seinem Unterarm verbannen. Führt es ihm doch immer wieder vor Augen was für ein verblendeter Dummkopf er war.  
Andie sah seine Beschämung, strich ihm einmal kurz über die Einkerbung zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und sagte nur: Naja, eine Schlange die sich aus nem Totenkopf ringelt sieht wenigstens noch nach was aus. Ich hab ne bescheuerte Rose auf meinem Hinterteil!"  
Severus musste grinsen. "Na wenn du meinst. Aber ich finde die Rose eigentlich ganz schön und ich hätte schwören können dass sie heute Nacht kurz aufgeblüht ist."  
Sie stieg auf seine Neckerei ein: "Ja, das war als du mich das zweite Mal sehr glücklich gemacht hast."  
Sein Grinsen wurde breiter: "Gern geschehen! Was wäre passiert wenn ich es nicht geschafft hätte dich zu beglücken?"  
Andie überlegte kurz: "Ähm, dann hätte sie ihre Dornen nach dir geschleudert."  
Kurz lachte Severus auf: "Na da bin ich ja froh das dem nicht so war."  
Freudestrahlend begannen sie sich intensiv zu küssen.

Sie hielten inne als sie den Kamin unten rauschen hörten und gleich darauf eine Stimme an ihre Ohren drang.

"Juhu! Andie! Ich bin es! Wo steckst du? Liegst du noch im Bett? Es ist kurz nach halb 12!"

Sie schauten sich erschrocken an bis Severus flüsternd fragte: "Was macht denn die Finnigan hier?"  
Andie antwortete nur: "Scarlet ist meine beste Freundin und kommt halt ab und an vorbei."

Besagte rief auch weiterhin nach oben: "Los raus mit dir aus den Federn! Dusch dich, zieh dich an und komm mit rüber! Hab deinen Lieblingsauflauf im Ofen und beim Essen kannst du mir gleich erzählen wie die Party in Malfoy Manor war."

Man hörte dass sie bereits bei den Treppen angelangt war. Andie sprang aus dem Bett und während sie in dem Klamottenchaos im Schlafzimmer ihren Morgenmantel suchte kreischte sie Scarlet nur entgegen: "Warte! Bin wach! Komm auf gar keinen Fall hier hoch!"  
Severus hob bei diesen Worten eine Augenbraue. Das war ja mal gar nicht unauffällig, dachte er sich.  
Endlich fand Andie was sie suchte, zog sich den Morgenmantel über den nackten Körper und rannte hinaus aus dem Zimmer um Scarlet noch rechtzeitig abzufangen.

Diese stand aber mitten auf der Treppe und starrte die zwei Paar Schuhe an, welche auf den Stufen verteilt lagen. Ertappt blickte Andie zu ihrer Freundin. Scarlet schaute erst erschrocken zu ihr auf, doch dann zog sie die Mundwinkel so weit nach oben und grinste ihre nur im Morgenmantel dastehende Freundin wohlwissend an. Andie währenddessen wurde erst bleich, dann feuerrot.

Scarlet flüsterte geheimnisvoll: "Du hast ... hattet ihr? Oh bei Merlin ist er im Schlafzimmer?!" Schnell war Andie unten bei ihrer komplett überraschten Freundin angelangt, schnappte sie am Oberarm und zog sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Sei still, er kann dich doch hören!"

"Aber das macht doch nichts!": Scarlets Stimme wurde nun wieder lauter.  
"Seid ihr jetzt endlich zusammen?"

Andie fing an zu stammeln: "Was? Wie! Naja ... ja ich denke schon. Ähm, hör zu ich kann jetzt nicht mit dir essen. Was hältst du davon ... ich komme heute Abend vorbei und erzähl dir alles. Ok?"

Scarlet freute sich, denn sie hatte ihre Freundin noch nie so gesehen.  
"Ist in Ordnung. Verbring den Tag mit deinem neuen Liebsten. Wir sehen uns später! Bis dann Süße!

"Ja, bis dann!": erwiderte Andie mit immer noch geröteten Wangen.

Zum Glück war Scarlet im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder durch den Kamin verschwunden.

Severus hatte natürlich alles mit angehört. Er musste sich verkneifen nicht loszulachen. Aber etwas fand er doch sehr faszinierend. Als Andie zurück ins Schlafzimmer getippelt kam schaute er sie mit einem süffisanten Gesichtsausdruck an.  
"Liebling, du solltest deinen Kamin wirklich absichern lassen. Hier kann ja jeder hereinspazieren wie es ihm gefällt."

Andie ließ sich neben ihm aufs Bett fallen und atmete kräftig aus.  
"Hey, keine blöden Kosenamen ja?!"

"Aber wieso nicht mein süße Honigmaus? Wir sind doch jetzt ein Paar."  
Severus zog neckisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

Jetzt wurde es Andie aber echt zu bunt: "Wenn du nicht damit aufhörst nenn ich dich fortan nur noch Sevi-Schatzi!

Gespielt erschüttert japste Severus daraufhin auf: "Das wagst du nicht!"

Andie musste lachen: "Wollen wir wetten?"

Einen Moment schauten sie sich nur an. Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden wieder ernster. Severus war der Erste der etwas sagte: "Also möchtest du es auch? Ich meine ... du weißt schon. Als ich heute Nacht sagte dass ich dich will, habe ich das nicht nur auf den Sex bezogen."

Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen: "Ja, natürlich. Ich dachte das wäre klar. Aber ihr Männer habt ja mit subtilen Andeutungen eure Schwierigkeiten. Daher sollte ich es wohl gerade heraus aussprechen."  
Ihre Mimik wurde immer schelmischer.

Severus ahnte Böses: "Oh Merlin, was kommt denn jetzt...?"

Andie atmete durch, setzte sich gerade hin und sagte: "Severus, willst du mit mir gehen?"

Angesprochener fing heftig an zu lachen. Zwischen seinem Gelächter legte sie nochmal nach: "Bitte kreuze an: Ja, Nein, Vielleicht." Erst als sie ein Kissen auf ihn schmiss beruhigte er sich wieder.

Andie stand auf und ließ ihn mit den Worten: "Ich mach uns erst mal Kaffee." allein im Zimmer zurück.

Belustigt schaute er ihr nach, schüttelte den Kopf und dachte nur: Worauf hab ich mich da eingelassen?!

Als nächstes schaute er sich etwas genauer um. Das Schlafzimmer war nicht besonders groß: Eine Kommode, das Bett mit jeweils einem Nachttisch an der Seite und eine kleine Truhe standen herum. Eine weitere Tür stand etwas offen und gab die Sicht auf einen Wandschrank frei. Überall lagen Klamotten, besonders ordentlich war Andie anscheinend nicht. Zumindest nicht in diesem Raum. Der Rest des Hauses war recht aufgeräumt. Das ganze Haus wirkte äußerst wohnlich. Severus fühlte sich sehr wohl hier. Und gleich gab es Kaffee, den seine Freundin für ihn zubereitete.

Freundin ... das klang schön, wenn auch noch sehr befremdlich.

Hatte er so etwas überhaupt schon einmal gehabt? Aus der kindlichen Zuneigung zu Lily wurde Liebe. Aber er hatte sie nie an seiner Seite wissen können. Es kam anders. Ihre Freundschaft ging in die Brüche und sie entschied sich für Potter.  
Die Mädels und Frauen die er zwischendurch mal hatte ... nun, das waren keine ernsthaften Beziehungen, nur so kurze Liebeleien. Nach Lily´s Ermordung hatte er sowieso keine Frau mehr an sich heran gelassen. Zu groß waren seine Gewissensbisse. Es war seine Schuld gewesen. Er wusste er konnte das nie wieder gut machen und doch hatte er ihren Sohn geschützt und alles getan damit ihr Tod nicht umsonst war. Als es schließlich geschafft war, der Dunkle Lord endlich besiegt wurde, konnte auch Severus ein neues Leben beginnen. Allerdings würde seine große Liebe Lily ihm niemals aus dem Kopf gehen.

Und doch saß er hier, im Bett einer Muggelfrau die ihn absolut bezauberte. Er hatte Gefühle für Andie. Nie hätte er gedacht das ihm so etwas noch einmal passieren könnte. Es war verrückt, er verstand es selbst nicht. Er wusste nicht wie sich ihre frisch eingegangene Beziehung entwickeln würde. Er wusste nur das es sich richtig anfühlte was sie hier taten.

Auf leisen Sohlen betrat Andie mit zwei großen Kaffeetassen wieder das Schlafzimmer. Severus setzte sich auf und nahm ihr die Tasse ab, welche sie ihm hinhielt.  
"Schwarz, so wie du ihn magst."  
Severus lächelte liebevoll.  
"Danke dir."  
Er pustete vorsichtig und nahm einen großen Schluck. Es schmeckte noch genauso lecker wie er es in Erinnerung hatte.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich neben ihn aufs Bett und trank ihren Kaffee mit Milch.

Stillschweigend saßen sie einige Minuten nebeneinander. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Plötzlich sagte Andie: "Wir müssen mit Corey sprechen. Über uns. Er sollte Bescheid wissen, am besten noch heute."

Severus nahm einen weiteren Schluck und überlegte: "Komm nachher mit nach Hogwarts. Ich hol ihn ran und dann solltest du allein mit ihm reden. Ich denke dann fasst er es besser auf."

Sie wusste er war sich im Bezug auf Corey noch immer unsicher: "Ach keine Angst. Das wird kein großer Schock für ihn. Es ist nur, er ist meine Familie und ich werde ihn bei sowas nicht ausschließen."

"Ich weiß. Er gehört eben mit dazu. Aber dein Sohn und ich müssen noch ein Verhältnis zueinander finden. Schließlich bin ich ab heute nicht mehr nur sein Hauslehrer und Professor sondern ..."

"... sondern auch der neue Partner seiner Mutter.": fiel ihm Andie ins Wort.

Severus störte sich nicht daran.  
"Ganz genau. Das ist doch eine besondere Situation. Ich bin auch dazu verpflichtet Minerva zu unterrichten. Weiterhin darf ich seine Examina nicht mehr benoten."

Sie schauten sich nun eindringlich an, Andie nickte fast unmerklich, doch Severus fuhr fort: "Das mit uns ist mir sehr ernst."  
Er fasste nach ihrer freien Hand.  
"Ich will dass wir ganz offiziell zu unserer Beziehung stehen."  
Schon wieder trat dieses Funkeln in seine schwarzen Augen.

Sie erwiderte entschlossen seinen Blick und sagte nur einen Satz: "Ja, das will ich auch."


	15. Ein offenes Geheimnis

15. Ein offenes Geheimnis

Zwei ineinander verschlungene Gestalten traten aus dem Kamin in Severus´ Privaträumen in Hogwarts. Andie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit mehr oder weniger an das Flohen gewöhnt, jedoch klammerte sie sich lieber noch weiterhin an Severus fest. Zum einen war es sicherer und zum Anderen konnte sie so dabei die Nähe ihres frisch gebackenen Partners genießen.

Nachdem sie im Bett ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken und gemeinsam eine warme Dusche genossen hatten, kehrten sie zurück in die Zauberschule. Schließlich gab es ein paar Leute von ihrer Beziehung zu erzählen. Andie hatte sich eine bequeme Hose und ein langes Oberteil angezogen. Severus war noch in seiner festlichen Kleidung vom Vorabend, verschwand aber nach der Ankunft durch den Kamin schnurstracks in seinem Schlafzimmer. Während der paar Minuten in denen er sich umzog, setzte sie sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin.

Severus betrat in einer schlichten Zaubererrobe den Raum, welche ein bisschen an eine Mönchskutte in Schwarz erinnerte.

Andie schaute ihn verwirrt an und fragte nur: "Was ist das denn für ein Aufzug?"

"Das ist übliche Zaubererkleidung."

"Aus welchem Jahrhundert denn bitte? Oder hast du da drüben eben noch schnell das Zölibat abgelegt?"

Genervt schüttelte Severus den Kopf: "Also bitte, ich sehe ganz normal aus. Außerdem war das schneller angezogen als mein übliche Lehrerkluft. Glaub mir, hier wird sich keiner über meine Aufmachung wundern."

Ehe sie ihm noch etwas dazu entgegnen konnte, war er auch schon mit einem "Warte hier." aus den Räumlichkeiten verschwunden.

Andie ging währenddessen zu einem seiner Bücherschränke. Da Zauberer anscheinend nicht viel von Elektrizität hielten, hatte aber zumindest Severus ein eindeutiges Hobby, wie man an dem prall gefüllten Regal sehen konnte. Dabei schien er eine ganz eigene Ordnung zu pflegen, denn neben Titeln wie "Alchemie, Alte Kunst und Wissenschaft" und "Im Angesicht des Gesichtslosen" stand auch ein Erzählband von Edgar Allan Poe. Neugierig betrachtete sie die einzelnen Buchrücken.

Severus eilte währenddessen in seinem gewohnt schnellen Gang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Hoffnung Corey dort vorzufinden. Und tatsächlich. Der Junge saß mit Etienne Davis an einem der Tische und schrieb gerade an einem Aufsatz. Wie Severus beim Näherkommen erkennen konnte handelte es sich dabei um die Hausaufgabe für Zaubertränke. Ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln unterdrückend trat er mit ernstem Gesicht an den Tisch heran. Der Schatten welcher sich über die Pergamente der Jungs legte, ließ sie aufblicken.

Etienne wollte gerade zu einer Begrüßung ansetzen, da sagte Severus auch schon mit unbewegter Miene : "Mr. Loker, auf ein Wort!". Corey erwiderte nur ein scheues "Ok" und erhob sich unsicher von seinem Stuhl. Er drehte sich noch schnell zu Etienne um, der ihn mit den entsprechenden Lippenbewegungen stumm fragte ob er was angestellt hätte. Corey schüttelte nur den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er seinem Hauslehrer hinterherlief.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung gingen sie aber nicht zum Büro des Professors, sondern zu einer Tür, wo Corey nicht wusste was dahinter war. Severus sah sich noch einmal um, öffnete die Tür und als Corey keine Anstalten machte ihm zu folgen, packte er ihn am Oberarm und zog ihn rasch in seine Räumlichkeiten und schloss die Tür wieder sicher hinter ihnen.

Gespannt schaute sich Corey um und entdeckte seine Mutter die gerade im Begriff war ein sehr alt aussehendes Buch aufzuschlagen. Doch als Andie die Stimme Corey´s vernahm blieb das Buch jedoch zu. Stattdessen schloss sie ihren Sohn in die Arme, welcher daraufhin auf sie zugestürmt kam. Severus trat langsam an die beiden heran und nahm ihr nun das Exemplar ab. Als er den Titel "Die Märchen von den Giftpilzen" las, weiteten sich seine Augen. `Das ist ja nochmal gut gegangen´ dachte er sich und beobachtete einen Moment das munter miteinander plaudernde Mutter-Sohn-Gespann.

"Mom, was machst du hier?": fragte der Junge aufgeregt.

"Naja, ich dachte ich komm dich mal besuchen und guck wie es dir so geht."

Corey war begeistert: "Oh cool!Dann komm mit! Ich zeig dir unseren Gemeinschaftsraum und wo ich schlafe und stell dir meine Freunde vor und ..."

"Langsam, langsam": unterbrach Andie ihren Sohn. "Bleiben wir lieber hier, ich muss nämlich mit dir was besprechen."

Corey´s Enthusiasmus erstarb augenblicklich. Unsicher sah er seine Mutter an: "Hab ich irgendwas angestellt? Professor Snape war eben auch schon so komisch."

"Oh nein Schatz, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich muss dir nur was sagen."

In diesem Moment räusperte sich Severus und bekam daraufhin ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Bedacht stellte er das Buch wieder zurück ins Regal und sagte an die beiden gewandt: "Ich werde hoch ins Schulleiterbüro gehen und Minerva informieren. Redet ihr in Ruhe miteinander und fasst während ich weg bin am besten nichts an, schon gar nicht die Bücher."

Andie kam diese Aufforderung etwas eigenartig vor, deshalb hakte sie nach: "Wieso nicht? Ich hatte ebengerade doch auch ein Buch in der Hand und es hat mich nicht gebissen."

"Das nicht.": gab Severus zu bedenken. "Hättest du es aber aufgeschlagen hätte es dich vergiftet."

Ihr Blick daraufhin war ungläubig: "Das ist ein Scherz oder?"

Aber Corey lenkte ein: "Nein, das meint er vollkommen ernst. Letztens hat in der Bibliothek sogar ein Buch um sich geschlagen, weil mir aus Versehen etwas Tinte drauf gekleckst ist."

Und schon waren die beiden wieder in eine Unterhaltung vertieft und Severus verließ seine Räumlichkeiten um in den Schlossturm zu gehen, wo sich das Büro der Schulleiterin befand.

Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen atmete Severus tief durch. Leise, jedoch deutlich sprach er das Passwort "Cait Sìth", ließ sich anschließend von der Wendeltreppe zur Tür hinauftragen und trat nach einmaligem Anklopfen einfach ein.

Minerva McGonagall saß in dem runden Büro gerade mit Remus Lupin beim Tee. Eine kleine Tradition, die sie sich seit Kriegsende einmal im Monat gönnten. Als sie hörten wie jemand eintrat blickten sie gespannt zur Tür.

Remus begrüßte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton: "Oh Severus! Schön dass du zurück bist!"

"Ja, setz dich doch und trink mit uns einen Tee.": nach diesen Worten beschwor Minerva einen weiteren Stuhl für ihren Tränkemeister herauf. Ihre Bitte hatte somit einen auffordernden Beigeschmack.

Severus war einem Tee jedoch nicht abgeneigt. So setzte er sich auf den frisch herbeigezauberten Stuhl und ließ sich ohne Widerworte eine Tasse von dem gut duftenden Tee einschenken.

Albus Dumbledore stellte sich währenddessen immer noch schlafend in seinem Gemälde, welches direkt hinter dem opulenten Schreibtisch angebracht war.

Das Büro hatte sich verändert und auch wieder nicht. zumindest hat es einen leicht schottischen Touch bekommen, seit Minerva Schulleiterin war. Nun ja, wenn ihr grün karierte Sitzpolster und Flaschen von seltenen Whiskeysorten in einer Glasvitrine gefallen, dann wäre Severus der Letzte der etwas dagegen sagen würde.

Stattdessen nahm er einen großen Schluck von dem heißen Earl Grey, genoss kurz das Aroma, bevor er zu sprechen begann: "Minerva, ich werde nicht lange um den heißen Kessel reden. Entsprechend der Schulverordnung muss ich dir mitteilen, dass ich seit heute mit der Mutter einer meiner Schüler liiert bin."

Minerva und Remus starrten ihn einfach nur einige Sekunden an. Das Lächeln auf Remus´ Gesicht wurde immer breiter, während Minerva erstaunt das Gesicht von Severus musterte. Sie traf diese Nachricht ein bisschen unverhofft.

Ein Gemälde im Raum erfüllte sich jedoch just mit Leben und die freudige Reaktion des portraitierten Albus Dumbledore ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: "Das ist ja wunderbar Severus! Ich freue mich sehr für dich! Das sind phänomenale Neuigkeiten mein Junge! Wo ist denn die Dame? Stellst du sie uns vor?"

"Sie ist gerade in meinen Räumlichkeiten und redet in Ruhe mit ihrem Sohn über die neue Situation. Und nein, bevor du fragst, ich werde sie nicht hierherholen. Du wirst sie schon noch früh genug kennenlernen Albus!": antwortete Severus und war in diesem Moment froh keine Gemälde in seinen privaten Gemächern aufgehängt zu haben. Das wär ja noch schöner wenn der Alte bei ihm hereinschneien könnte wie und wann er lustig war!

Nun meldete sich Minerva wieder zu Wort: "Severus, ich freu mich natürlich dass du nach so langer Zeit wieder eine Partnerin gefunden hast. Jedoch ist diese Konstellation nicht einfach. Sie ist die Mutter einer deiner Schüler, bei Merlin! Wer ist es denn?"

Severus blieb ruhig und antwortete gelassen: "Ihr Name ist Andorra Loker. Sie ist die Mutter von Corey Loker, einem Erstklässler aus meinem Haus."

Minerva schnappte kaum hörbar nach Luft: "Irre ich mich oder stand dieser Schüler nicht auf der Liste der Muggelstämmigen? Das würde bedeuten ..."

"... ja, ganz recht. Sie ist eine Muggel.": führte Severus unbeeindruckt ihren Satz zu Ende.

Die Augen der Schulleiterin weiteten sich: "Also das hätte ich nun nicht erwartet!"

Natürlich war Minerva McGonagall keine Muggelhasserin, schließlich war ihr Vater selbst einer gewesen. Jedoch hätte sie nie eine nichtmagische Frau als Partnerin an der Seite des Hauslehrers der Schlangen vermutet. Schließlich waren seine Erfahrungen mit Muggel größtenteils negativ. Doch eine andere Eigenschaft von Severus trat nun wieder in den Vordergrund: er war immer für eine Überraschung gut.

Die Schulleiterin straffte sich nach kurzer Gedankenpause wieder und sprach in einem professionellen, offiziellem Ton: "Gut, Severus. Du kennst unsere Schulverordnung und weißt was das bedeutet. Vom heutigen Tage an ist es dir untersagt sämtliche Examina des betreffenden Schülers zu korrigieren und zu benoten. Da du der Fachlehrer für Zaubertränke bist, ist es dir jedoch weiterhin gestattet Mr. Loker im Unterricht und beim Brauen zu betreuen und zu benoten. Sämtliche Hausarbeiten und Aufsätze des Jungen werden von einem Zweitkorrektor durchgesehen. Diese Regelungen gelten bis zum Schulabschluss des besagten Schülers, auch wenn deine Beziehung in die Brüche gehen sollte. Was wir natürlich nicht hoffen."

Severus nickte nur und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, die er die ganze Zeit in den Händen hielt. Er wusste dass Minerva ihm diesen Vortrag halten musste, obwohl er schon im Vorfeld wusste was diese beinhalten würde.

Remus meldete sich zu Wort: "Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht werde ich die Korrekturen für die Examina am Schuljahresende übernehmen. Ebenso kann ich auch die Zweitberichtigungen für die Hausarbeiten machen. Du wirst diesen Job ja bei Teddy in VgddK übernehmen, wenn er nach Hogwarts kommt. So kann ich mich bei dir revanchieren."

"Gut damit wäre ich einverstanden.": sagte Severus und auch Minerva bekräftigte mit einem zufriedenen Nicken, dass sie mit dieser Lösung zufrieden ist.

Nach einem weiteren Schluck Tee räusperte sich Severus. Er wollte seine beiden Kollegen und Freunde noch um etwas ersuchen: "Erzählt bitte nicht herum das ich eine Partnerin habe, noch wer diese ist. Wir haben beschlossen das Ganze für den Jungen so unproblematisch wie möglich zu halten. Ihr habt ja selbst mitbekommen was da für Gerüchte vor ein paar Wochen in Umlauf waren. Es wäre daher schön, wenn unsere Privatsphäre gewahrt bleibt."

Bei diesen Worten musste Remus schmunzeln: "Nun ja, die Schüler werden es nicht erfahren. Aber die Lehrer haben schon mitbekommen dass du in den letzten Monaten öfters Post bekommen hast. War auch nicht unser etwas indiskreter Professor Zabini gestern bei der Feier in Malfoy Manor dabei? Ich nehme an er hat dich und Ms. Loker gesehen?"

"Was willst du damit sagen?!": zischte Severus mit gefährlichem Unterton.

Remus ließ sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken: "Tja, dann stell dich darauf ein dass bald alle Lehrer an dieser Schule davon wissen. Aber ich glaube sie werden nicht so taktlos sein und dein kleines Geheimnis öffentlich breittreten."

"Ich muss Remus Recht geben. Sie respektieren dich viel zu sehr als wenn sie über dich tratschen würden.": fügte Minerva hinzu.

"Ich werde auch die Gemälde zur Verschwiegenheit anhalten mein Junge.": meldete sich nun auch Albus aus seinem Portrait.

"Du wirst gar nicht darüber sprechen alter Mann! Wenn ich auch nur ein Wort in dieser Richtung mitbekomme dann Gnade dir Merlin! Denn wenn es bei euch Gemälden die Runde macht wissen es auch die Geister und die können ihre Klappe nicht halten wie wir alle wissen. Und ich habe keine Lust dass Peeves ein Ständchen über mein Privatleben anstimmt, welches dann hoch bis zum Astronomieturm schallt! Haben wir uns verstanden Albus!": Severus wurde mit jedem Wort immer wütender, seine Stimme durchdringender. Generationen von Hogwarts-Schülern hat dieser Ton schon das Fürchten gelehrt.

Der gemalte ehemalige Direktor winkte aber ab: "Schon gut mein Junge. Ich verspreche dir Stillschweigen zu bewahren."

Minerva und Remus mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen. Wer hätte gedacht dass ihr mürrischer Langzeit-Single aus dem Kerker sich mal so äußern würde.

Zur endgültigen Entspannung der Situation bot Minerva Severus ein Stück Kürbispastete an. Diese lehnte er jedoch ab mit der Begründung zurück in seine Räume zu gehen und mit Andie und Corey etwas zu essen.

"Geh ruhig, das ist genau das was du brauchst.": sagte Remus. Die Schulleiterin grinste breit bei diesem Kommentar und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

Severus entging die Zweideutigkeit nicht, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

Mit den Worten "Dann lass ich euch jetzt wieder alleine." stellte er seine geleerte Teetasse ab und war im nächsten Augenblick auf dem Weg zurück in seine Räumlichkeiten.

Andie und Corey saßen inzwischen auf dem Fell vor dem Kamin, in dem ein Feuer prasselte. Auch im Hochsommer war es in den Kerkerräumen immer frisch und man konnte sich leicht eine Erkältung zuziehen. Zwischen ihnen beiden stand ein Tablett mit einem Teeservice für drei Personen und ein Teller mit einem Haufen kleiner Kesselkuchen.

"Greif zu Mom! Die schmecken toll, wie Caramel-Muffins. Im Hogwarts-Express gabs die auf dem Imbisswagen.": mit diesen Worten griff Corey nach einem und biss genüsslich hinein.

Im Raum rannte währenddessen einer der Kesselkuchen aufgeregt hin und her und fiepte dabei wie eine Spitzmaus. Severus betrat seine Räumlichkeiten wieder und zog instinktiv seinen Zauberstab als ihm der aufgebrachte Kuchen vor die Füße lief. Mit einem gezielten "Finite" war der Zauber auch schon vorbei.

"Wow, das war stark! Sie sind echt schnell Professor."

Severus sah zu seinen beiden Gästen, die wie die Hippies vor der Couch auf dem Boden saßen und es sich mit Tee und Gebäck vor dem Kaminfeuer gemütlich gemacht haben. Sein fragender Blick wurde zugleich beantwortet.

"Ein Hauself war hier und hat uns das alles gebracht und auch gleich ein Feuer angezündet. Nett von ihm, denn hier unten ist es echt kalt.": sagte Andie.

Severus hob den entzauberten Kesselkuchen auf und ließ sich vor den beiden auf der Couch nieder.

"Ich möchte trotzdem darum bitten, keine herbeigezauberten oder echten Mäuse in meine Räume zu lassen.": mit einem vielsagenden Blick bedachte er Corey.

Dieser entschuldigte sich: "Sorry Professor, aber Mom wollte mich mal zaubern sehen und da hab ich versucht einen der Kesselkuchen in eine Maus zu verwandeln, aber das hat nicht so recht geklappt."

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue: "So weit seid ihr schon in Verwandlung? Wenn Zabini so weiter macht dann habt ihr in zwei Jahren eure ZAG´s."

Corey musste lachen: "Nee, den Zauber hat mir eine Freundin in nem Buch gezeigt und ich dachte ich probier ihn mal aus."

Bevor Severus seinen Schüler dafür rügen konnte viel zu schwere Zauber zu probieren schaltete sich Andie ein: "Severus! Mein Baby hat gezaubert! So richtig! Ist das nicht toll?!"

Sie freute sich wahnsinnig darüber und fand auch nichts gefährliches daran, im Gegenteil. Sie hatte tierisch über die Kesselkuchen-Maus lachen müssen.

"Ja das ist wirklich super.": sagte Severus trocken und beschloss nicht länger auf das Thema einzugehen. Er konnte Andie´s Aufregung nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Schließlich konnte hier jeder zaubern, naja, bis auf den Hausmeister. Er wollte daher nicht länger darüber reden.

Stattdessen interessierte ihn etwas anderes: "Habt ihr zwei denn ... in Ruhe alles besprechen können?". Er bedachte erneut Corey mit einem intensiven Blick.

Dieser antwortete auch prompt: "Ja, sie hat mir erzählt dass Sie und meine Mom jetzt ein Paar sind. Ich finds nach wie vor etwas eigenartig. Hab aber nichts dagegen. Solange ihr nicht öffentlich auf dem Schulgelände rumknutsch oder so. Das wäre echt peinlich. Die Gerüchte vor ein paar Wochen haben mir gereicht."

"Das wird nicht passieren. Du weißt ich würde dich nie an dieser Schule bloßstellen wollen. Außerdem geht es die anderen Schüler auch gar nichts an.": beruhigte Andie ihren Sohn.

Der erklärte noch deutlicher: "Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich hab schon damit gerechnet dass ihr bald zusammen kommt. Das war ja offensichtlich und meinen besten Freunden werde ich das auch erzählen. Es ist ja nicht so dass ich mich wegen euch schäme oder so. Es ist nur einfach eigenartig und ich will nicht dass wieder so blöde Gerüchte die Runde machen. Von wegen ich würde deswegen bessere Noten in Zaubertränke bekommen und solche Sachen."

Severus, der in der Zwischenzeit damit begonnen hatte den Kesselkuchen in seiner Hand zu essen, meldete sich beim Stichwort Noten zu Wort: "Darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich war eben bei der Direktorin und sie hat Professor Lupin als Korrektor für deine Prüfungen am Ende jedes Schuljahres eingesetzt. Außerdem wird er ebenfalls ein Auge auf deine Aufsätze werfen. Nur im Unterricht, da wirst du noch mit meiner Benotung Vorlieb nehmen müssen."

"Kein Problem Professor."

Corey nahm sich noch einen Kesselkuchen.

"Sag Severus wenn wir unter uns sind."

Der Junge verschluckte sich beinahe: "Was? Wie? Severus? Ich darf Sie beim Vornamen nennen?!"

"Nur wenn wir unter uns sind! In solchen Situationen wäre es unangemessen mich weiterhin Professor Snape oder Sir zu nennen. Ansonsten lege ich nach wie vor großen Wert darauf."

"Okay ... Severus.": sprach Corey vorsichtig aus, so als ob irgendetwas passieren könnte. Aber es war einfach nur ungewohnt seinen so respekteinflößenden Hauslehrer beim Vornamen zu nennen, so als wäre er ein Freund der Familie.

Andie lächelte glücklich über die Entwicklung. Das Gespräch hätte nicht besser laufen können. Sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr.

Corey bemerkte das und fragte: "Bist du noch verabredet?"

"Ja, ich hab Scarlet versprochen zum Abendessen rüberzukommen. Sie ist heute Mittag hereingeplatzt als wir noch im Bett ... ähm, als wir noch geschlafen haben."

Was war das denn? Also das ist ja nun wirklich kein Thema was man mit seinem 11, na gut fast 12-jährigen Sohn bespricht. Auch Severus verzog alarmiert das Gesicht.

Corey musste über die Verlegenheit seiner Mutter lachen. Schließlich war er doch kein kleines Kind mehr.

"Mom, wenn Severus bei uns übernachtet hat, dann kann ich mir schon denken dass er nicht auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer geschlafen hat."

Andie tat entrüstet: "Für solche Sachen bist du noch viel zu jung!"

Corey neckte weiter: "Ich schon. Aber ihr nicht. Also wenn wir zu dritt zu Hause sind dann ... seid so gut und macht das so dass ich davon nicht mitbekomme."

Jetzt war es geschafft. Ein kleiner Bengel trieb Severus und Andie die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Corey musste bei ihrem Anblick laut loslachen.

Severus hatte sich wieder gefangen, überließ es aber Andie ihr Kind in die Schranken zu weisen: "Keine Angst, bei solchen Dingen wollen wir lieber ungestört und vor allem ungehört sein. Außerdem kann ich dich immer noch zu den Finnigan´s abschieben."

"Wenns mir zu Hause zu bunt wird geh ich sowieso rüber. Nein, ich kann ja jetzt rüberflohen! Dann bin ich noch schneller weg!"

"Das macht nichts. Mit einem Anruf und der Erwähnung von Vier-Käse-Pizza hab ich dich sowieso wieder eingefangen."

"Verdammt Mom! Du kennst meine Schwächen zu gut!"

Beide lachten auf. Anstatt ihrem Sohn zu predigen alberte sie lieber etwas mit ihm herum.

Das war jetzt nicht die Ermahnung die Severus sich vorgestellt hatte. Anscheinend musste er sich an den ungewöhnlichen Erziehungsstil von Andie gewöhnen. Er tröstete sich vorerst damit, dass er hier in der Schule das Sagen hatte.

Andie sprach erneut: "Nun aber mal was anderes. Wie findest du Severus´ Klamotten die er heute anhat?"

Corey wusste worauf seine Mutter abzielte: "Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, das ist ganz normale Kleidung hier. Ich falle eher mit meinem Kapuzenpulli und der Hose mit den großen Taschen an den Seiten auf."

"Da hörst du es!": warf Severus ein.

Andie sprach aber weiter: "Ja, aber ich würde trotzdem gerne mal mit dir Klamotten kaufen gehen. Ich meine, ich will mit dir auch mal ins Kino oder in eine Bar. Da sollten wir dir schon unauffälligere Sachen besorgen."

Severus wurde genervt: "Ich habe Muggelkleidung für solche Fälle."

"Hhmmm, ich würde trotzdem gerne mit dir losziehen wollen."

"Mom! Jungs gehen nicht gerne Klamotten kaufen. Das wird so lange aufgeschoben bis es wirklich, wirklich, wirklich nötig ist."

Severus musste grinsen. Wenigstens hatte er durch den Jungen etwas männliche Verstärkung bekommen. Andie grübelte trotzdem und beschloss, dann eben ohne Severus loszugehen. Sie dachte sich das Scarlet Als Co-Shopperin sowieso besser geeignet wäre. Männer ...

Corey leerte seine Tasse Früchtetee und stand auf: "Ich sollte zurück, bevor Etienne noch einen Suchtrupp losschickt. Außerdem muss ich noch den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fertig schreiben und die Kräuterkunde-Hausaufgaben machen."

"Ok, Schatz, lass dich nochmal drücken!"

Nach einer festen Umarmung mit seiner Mutter und einem "Bis dann, Profes... Severus!" trat Corey vorsichtig hinaus, immer darauf bedacht dass ihn niemand beobachtete.

Nachdem sie nun wieder allein waren setzte sich Andie zu Severus auf die Couch und reichte ihm eine Tasse von dem Früchtetee.

"Dein Junge ist ...": Severus fand gerade nicht die richtigen Worte.

"Naja, seine Pubertät steht halt vor der Tür. Aber das kriegen wir schon hin. Er ist ein guter Junge.": mit den Worten rieb sie ihm liebevoll über den Rücken.

Severus hob süffisant eine Augenbraue: "Naja, ich bin was pubertierende Jugendliche angeht ja auch nicht ganz unerfahren."

Er nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee und verzog augenblicklich das Gesicht: "Uh! Ich hasse Früchtetee."

Andie lachte hell auf: "Gut zu wissen!"


	16. This is Halloween

16. "This is Halloween"

Im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke hatten an diesem Freitagnachmittag die Slytherins und Gryffindors aus dem ersten Jahr eine Doppelstunde. Sie bekamen die Aufgabe ein Rattentonikum herzustellen. Die simple Brauanleitung stand in ihrem Lehrbuch auf Seite 29, in dem Kapitel: Rezepte für einfache Stärkungstränke. Alle Schüler, besonders die Erstklässler, waren in diesen letzten Unterrichtsstunden der Woche immer besonders unkonzentriert, steckten sie gedanklich doch schon üblicherweise im Wochenende. Eigentlich hatte Professor Severus Snape nie Probleme damit die Klasse auch in diesen kritischen Stunden in Schach zu halten. Doch heute war es anders. Es war Freitag, der 31. Oktober und die Aussicht auf das große Halloween-Festessen ließ die Schüler besonders unruhig werden. Corey, Etienne und Sully ging es nicht anders.

Sully, der gerade dabei war den Billywig-Stachel zu zermahlen, summte eine Melodie, welche er und Corey schon die ganze Woche ab und an anstimmten. Deshalb sah sein bester Freund auch lächelnd zu ihm herüber, während er seinen Trank im Uhrzeigersinn umrührte. Auch Etienne, der schon dabei war das Salamanderblut in den Kessel zu tröpfeln, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Immer noch summend gab Sully das Billywig-Stachel-Pulver hinzu und begann den 3 minütigen Rührvorgang. Allerdings vergaß er das Feuer unter dem Kessel kleiner zu stellen, so dass sich der unfertige Trank gemächlich erhitzte und schließlich überkochte. Sully bemerkte es allerdings zu spät und quittierte seine Unachtsamkeit mit einem lauten: "Ah verdammt! So ein Mist!"

Jetzt wurden auch die anderen aufmerksam und lachten über das erneute Brau-Missgeschick des Gryffindor-Schülers.

Corey versuchte zu helfen indem er das Feuer unter Sully´s Kessel löschte. Doch es half nichts. Der Trank sprudelte trotzdem weiter fröhlich über den Kesselrand. Nun trat auch ein heute sowieso schon sehr mies gelaunter Professor an ihren Tisch heran und begutachtete das Schauspiel. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich noch mehr und in einem hörbar genervten Tonfall blaffte er Sully an: "Trottel! Jetzt gebe ich euch schon den leichtesten Trank im ganzen Buch auf und du schaffst es trotzdem ihn zu vermasseln! Evanesco!"

Wenigstens war der Kessel nun wieder leer, doch Severus noch nicht fertig: "Fang nochmal an und wenn dein Tonikum nicht bis zum Unterrichtsende fertig ist, bleibst du solange hier bis du es geschafft hast diesen babyleichten Trank fehlerfrei zu brauen!"

Sully war erschüttert: "Aber heute ist Halloween! Das große Festessen! Das kann ich doch nicht verpassen!"

"Weißt du wie egal mir das ist?! Wenn du dieses alberne Festessen nicht verpassen willst, dann würde ich vorschlagen dass du dich ranhältst! Und ihr!" - er drehte sich zu Etienne und Corey - "Untersteht euch ihm zu helfen!"

Noch einmal taxierte Severus den bestürzt dreinblickenden Sully: "Ach und Finnigan, nimm diese 10 Punkte zur Kenntnis, die Gryffindor wegen deiner Blödsinnigkeit abgezogen werden!"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte er ab und kontrollierte die Kessel der anderen Schüler, sehr zu dessen Leidwesen. Anscheinend hatte Severus heute an fast jedem Trank etwas auszusetzen.

Entnervt fing Sully wieder an, einen steinharten Billywig-Stachel mit Mörser und Stößel zu bearbeiten und zischte dabei: "Man, die alte Fledermaus hat ja _gute_ Laune heute. Wenn das so weitergeht sitz ich noch bis Weihnachten hier."

Corey versuchte ihm Mut zu machen: "Ach komm Alter, das schaffst du schon. Konzentrier dich und dann bist du schneller hier raus als das du `Süßes oder Saures´ sagen kannst. Ich warte auch auf dich, dann bist du wenigstens nicht alleine mit Professor Snape hier."

"Wie kann deine Mom nur mit so einem zusammen sein?! Ich dachte ja sie färbt ein bisschen auf ihn ab und er wird umgänglicher. Doch er ist immer noch das selbe Ekel! Dazu kommt dass er Gryffindors hasst wie die Drachenpocken!"

Etienne, der gerade dabei war die letzte Zutat, ein Kartoffelbauchpilz, zu zerhacken, rief den aufgebrachten Sully zur Besonnenheit: "Jetzt red dich nicht in Rage, sondern seh zu dass dein Trank fertig wird. Umso eher kommst du hier raus und hast Wochenende."

Und Sully schaffte es. Fünf Minuten nach offiziellem Unterrichtsende stellte Sully das Glasfläschchen mit der türkisen Flüssigkeit auf den Lehrerpult zu den anderen fertigen Tränken seiner Mitschüler und verließ zusammen mit Corey, der natürlich noch auf ihn gewartet hatte, erleichtert und glücklich das Klassenzimmer.

Am frühen Abend machten sich die Freunde auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Jeder in Hogwarts konnte das Halloween-Festessen kaum erwarten. Die Erstklässler kannten es ja nur aus Erzählungen und waren gespannt, ob es wirklich so toll sein würde wie sie es sich vorstellten. Sully und Corey stimmten auf dem Weg ihr Lieblingslied seit einer Woche an, dessen Melodie auch schon heute Nachmittag von Sully während des Brauens gesummt wurde:

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween!  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night.

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright.  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween."

Leider fanden es nicht alle so witzig. Besonders einer Person ging der Gesang der beiden gehörig auf die Nerven.

"Jungs echt! Hört auf dieses verdammte Lied zu singen! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören!": ätzte sie Diana Malfoy an.

Corey konterte sogleich: "Ach komm schon Malfoy. Alle findens lustig, nur du mal wieder nicht!"

"Das ist nicht wahr! Ich bin nur die einzige die den Mund aufmacht und euch sagt dass ihr nervt! Außerdem ist dieses Lied bescheuert! Sowas kann ja nur von Muggeln kommen!"

"Hey, das ist aus Tim Burton´s `Nightmare before Christmas´! War ja klar das du es doof findest. Du bist so engstirnig! Unfassbar!": Corey steigerte sich immer mehr rein. Doch als ein "This is Halloween" singender Etienne an ihnen vorbei schlenderte, mussten die Jungs lachen.

Diana stapfte daraufhin mit einem wütenden Aufschrei davon.

Man hat ihnen in Bezug auf das Festessen nicht zu viel versprochen! An der Decke der Großen Halle flogen Fledermäuse hin und her, überall standen teilweise menschengroße Kürbislaternen. Auf den Tischen waren die verschiedensten Leckereien serviert - ein Alptraum für jeden Zahnarzt. Doch Corey haute wie seine Mitschüler kräftig rein. Er glaubte noch nie so viele süße Speisen auf einmal gegessen zu haben. Nicht einmal die Bonbon-Orgie an seinem 7. Geburtstag konnte da mithalten. Er befürchtete jeden Moment ins Zuckerkoma zu fallen. Aber er hörte erst auf zu essen als wirklich nichts mehr rein passte.

Nach dem Essens erhob sich Direktorin McGonagall und trat erneut an das Rednerpult, um an diesem Abend nun schon zum zweiten Mal eine Ansage zu machen: "Liebe Schüler! Um unser Halloween-Fest gebührend abzuschließen hat unser lieber Freund und Wildhüter Hagrid etwas vorbereitet. Zusammen mit seinem Halbbruder Grawp hat er draußen ein riesiges Lagerfeuer aufgebaut, an dem wir alle diesen gelungenen Abend ausklingen lassen können. Viel Vergnügen!"

Alle Schüler klatschten, jubelten und standen daraufhin sofort von ihren Plätzen auf. Die meisten bewegten sich nach draußen. Corey, der sich eigentlich kaum bewegen konnte, so vollgefuttert wie er sich fühlte, wurde von Etienne und Dan, welcher auch bei ihnen im Schlafsaal einquartiert war, mitgezogen. An den Türen der Großen Halle trafen sie dann auch auf Sully und einige seiner Gryffindor-Freunde. Gemeinsam spazierte die Gruppe aufgeregt Richtung Ausgang. Einer der Gryffindors fragte dann in die Runde: "Wusstet ihr das Hagrid nen Halbbruder hat?". Die Jungs schüttelten alle den Kopf. Sie waren sehr gespannt was sie draußen erwarten würde.

Corey blieb der Mund offen stehen. Vor dem Schloss auf der Wiese stand ein ca. 7 Meter hoher Turm aus vielen, systematisch aufeinandergestapelten Holzscheiten. Daneben erwarteten der große Wildhüter Hogwarts und sein noch einmal um einiges größerer Halbbruder die ankommenden Schüler.

Hagrid´s Augen leuchteten auf und mit freudiger Erwartung sprach er: "Kann losgehen Grawp!"

Der Riese lachte daraufhin laut auf und Corey hätte schwören können das in diesem Moment die Erde kurz gebebt hat. Eine bereits angezündete Kürbislaterne, welche ungefähr menschengroß war, wurde von Grawp direkt auf die Spitze des Holzturmes platziert. Mit seiner Stimme, die eher einem bedrohlichen Grollen ähnelte sagte er: "Alle weg! Gleich Feuer!"

In der nächsten Sekunde setzte sich der Holzturm ausgehend von der Kürbislaterne auf der Spitze in Brand. Es war ein wahres Spektakel und Hagrid und sein Halbbruder wurden mit lautem Beifall von allen Seiten bedacht.

"Jungs! Jetzt kann die Party losgehen": verkündete Sully und holte aus seinem Umhang sechs Flaschen hervor. Jeder der Freunde musste breit grinsen und wusste sofort, dass der gewitzte Gryffindor die von seinem Bruder Seamus gesendeten Butterbierflaschen geschickt unter seinem Umhang heraus geschmuggelt hatte. Sully erhob seine Flasche und sagte spöttisch:"Falls jemand fragt: Das ist selbstverständlich Kürbissaft. Prost!"

Die Jungs lachten und prosteten sich nun ebenfalls zu. Dieses ausschließlich in der magischen Welt bekannte Bier schmeckte süß und lecker und Corey mochte es auf Anhieb.

Der Abend am riesengroßen Lagerfeuer wurde ausgelassen. Die Jungs alberten viel miteinander und immer wenn einer der Lehrer vorbei kam erzählten sie ihm die kleine Notlüge vom Kürbissaft. Nur Remus lächelte wissend und flüsterte Sully zu: "Na dann grüß Seamus mal wenn du dich bei ihm für das Butterbier bedankst.". Er zwinkerte den Schülern noch einmal zu, bevor er weiterging.

Hagrid achtete den ganzen Abend darauf dass das Feuer nicht erlosch. Sein Halbbruder Grawp hatte es sich derweil neben dem Lagerfeuer gemütlich gemacht und beschäftigte sich mit den Schülern die sich tollkühn in seine Nähe wagten.

Corey schaute allerdings lieber aus der Ferne zu. Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben dass er einen leibhaftigen Riesen sah und obwohl er schnell begriff das Grawp ein sehr nettes Exemplar war, wagte er es nicht sich ihm zu nähern. Er beobachtete lieber fasziniert die Interaktion des Riesen mit den anderen. Einer Siebtklässlerin aus Ravenclaw schenkte Gwarp etwas das so aussah wie ein toter Hase. Er sagte nur: "Hier! Bringt Glück!" und das Mädchen nahm mit einem hilflosen Lächeln, welches ihre Abscheu jedoch nicht ganz verbergen konnte, das leblose Tier entgegen. Hagrid´s Kommentar: "Oh, Grawpi, das ist aber wirklich lieb von dir!" machte die ganze Situation irgendwie nicht besser. Doch die Ravenclaw lächelte tapfer weiter und brachte den toten Hasen auf Professor Raue-Pritsche´s Rat hin zum Waldrand. Ein Thestral nahm sich dem armen Hasen an, sobald das Mädchen wieder zurück am Lagerfeuer war.

Corey wusste nicht ob er darüber lachen oder den Kopf schütteln sollte. Stattdessen ließ er seinen Blick weiter schweifen und sah auf einmal nicht weit von ihnen ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen blau-violetten Haaren. Er wusste wer sie war, sie hieß Denise und war ein Jahr über ihm in Gryffindor. Er fand sie unheimlich toll. Sie war irgendwie anders als die anderen Mädchen. Eine Rebellin mit bunt-gefärbten Haaren und unheimlich wachen, hellen blauen Augen.

Corey´s Wangen wurden etwas rot und sein Blick glasig, was seinem besten Freund natürlich auffiel: "Hey, wen hast du denn entdeckt? Ah! Denise! Stimmt ja du bist in sie verknallt!"

"Halt die Klappe Sully!": zischte er seinen besten Freund in ungewohnter Manier an.

"Nein wieso denn? Geh doch zu ihr rüber und frag sie nach nem Date!"

"Ja klar, während ihre Freundinnen daneben stehen. Gehts dir noch gut?!"

"Ach komm! Nicht so schüchtern!": und schon schubste Sully ihn in Richtung der Mädchen.

Corey rief noch: "Du bist so ein Idiot!", bemerkte aber das er nun nicht einfach zurück zu seinen Freunden gehen konnte. Es hätte doof ausgesehen, denn Denise schaute nun in seine Richtung.

Er ging auf sie zu und versuchte dabei so lässig wie möglich rüberzukommen, obwohl seine Beine weich wie Pudding waren und sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug.

Mit hochrotem Kopf stotterte er ein "H-h-h-hi Denise!". `Na toll, jetzt denkt sie bestimmt ich bin total bescheuert´ dachte er sich.

Das Mädchen lächelte und blickte ihn amüsiert an: "Hi! Du bist doch der Junge der immer auf den Gängen Gitarre spielt oder?"

"Hhmmm. Hi, ich bin Corey." Seine Wangen wurden noch etwas röter. Zum Glück war es schon dunkel hier draußen so dass es hoffentlich nicht so sehr auffiel.

"Hi! Und gefällt dir das Halloween-Fest? Ist das erste Mal das Hagrid so ein Lagerfeuer macht."

"Hhmmm, ist schön.". Er wusste irgendwie nicht so richtig was er sagen sollte. Außerdem fühlte sich sein Mund seltsam trocken an. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier und bot in seiner Unsicherheit Denise auch etwas davon an.

Sie winkte aber ab und meinte nur das sie selbst welches hätten.

Einen Moment schwiegen sich die beiden nur an. Denise´ Freundinnen begannen schon zu tuscheln. Irgendwie wurde Corey die Situation total unangenehm und mit einem gespielt entspannten Tonfall sagte er nur: "Ok, dann habt noch nen schönen Abend! Bis dann!"

Mit hochrotem Kopf ging er zurück zu seinen Freunden die ihn aufgeregt empfingen.

Sully fragte: "Und Alter, was ist? Hast du ein Date mit ihr?"

"Ach, lasst mich in Ruhe!": schnauzte Corey und verließ ohne weitere Worte die Runde.

"Ist wohl nicht so gut gelaufen.": stellte Etienne pragmatisch fest.

Blindlinks lief Corey einfach weiter bis er sich etwas außerhalb der Schülerschar unter einem Baum niederließ. Er vergrub seine Hände in den Haaren und ärgerte sich maßlos, dass er sich eben bei Denise so dämlich aufgeführt hatte. Was dachte sie jetzt von ihm? Noch wütender war er aber auf Sully, der ihn ja in diese Situation gebracht hat. Grimmig nahm er einen weiteren Schluck Butterbier.

"Oh, da schiebt aber jemand Frust!"

Corey blickte erschrocken auf und erkannte drei Jungs, die, wenn er ihr Alter richtig einschätzte, in der Abschlussklasse sein müssten. Jedoch konnte er nicht ersehen zu welchen Haus die drei gehörten, da sie Alltagskleidung trugen.

"Das kann euch doch egal sein!": pampte er die älteren Jungen an. Er wollte sich nicht mit ihnen unterhalten.

Derjenige der ihn angesprochen hatte, erhob erneut das Wort: "Uh, Kleiner was ist denn mit dir passiert? Hat dich deine Freundin abserviert? Oder hattest du Streit mit deiner Mama?"

Corey erwiderte daraufhin gar nichts, sondern leerte seine Flasche Butterbier.

Der Ältere sprach erneut auf ihn ein: "Scheint ja richtig schlimm zu sein. Egal, ich mag dich irgendwie Kleiner. Hier, probier mal das. Davon kriegt jeder wieder gute Laune."

Gönnerhaft hielt der Gryffindor-Schüler Corey eine seltsam aussehende Flasche vor die Nase. Der Geruch des Getränkes war ihm nicht geheuer.

Der Ältere redete aber weiter auf ihn ein: "Na los, probier mal. Oder seid ihr Slytherins alle kleine, feige Schlangen?"

Die Sicht war verschwommen, seine Beine fühlten sich eigenartig lahm an und irgendwie schwankte er hin und her. Es ging ihm gar nicht gut und er wollte nur noch in sein Bett und schlafen. Hinlegen, schlafen und vergessen. Plötzlich merkte er aber dass er nicht weiter kam. Hände hielten ihn an den Oberarmen fest. Als er aufblickte starrten ihn zwei schwarze Augen prüfend an. Er versuchte sich loszureißen um seinen Weg fortzusetzen, ohne Erfolg.

"Corey sieh mich an! Was hast du getrunken?"

Er erkannte die Stimme und reagierte prompt: "Heeey Sevrus. Lass mich ma vorbei. Mir gehts irjendwie nich sooo gut."

Severus hielt den Jungen weiter fest, denn er drohte umzukippen.

"Das sehe ich. Was ist passiert!? Was hast du getrunken?": fragte er Corey nun doch etwas eindringlicher.

Dieser schaute ihn nur etwas bedröppelt an und lallte schließlich: "Keine Ahnung. Eijentlich nur Budderbier und dann das Zeuch von den Jungs da drüben.". Er zeigte grob in die Richtung aus der er gerade getorkelt kam. "Du mir geht das echt nich gut."

Severus schloss genervt die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Längst hat er gerochen dass der Junge Feuerwhiskey zu sich genommen haben muss. Ist nur noch die Frage wer ihm das gegeben hat. Nun traten auch seine Freunde heran. Vielleicht wussten sie ja was passiert ist.

Sully sah erschrocken auf das Bild vor ihm. Ein gestresst aussehender Professor Snape der einen Corey festhielt, der irgendwie etwas blass im Gesicht zu sein schien.

Er fragte nur: "Was ist denn hier los?" und bekam auch prompt die Antwort von seinem Professor geliefert: "Hier ist los, dass ihr Freund völlig alkoholisiert ist! Hätte jemand bitte die Güte mir zu verraten wie das passieren konnte?!"

Die Reaktionen der Jungs ging von verblüfft bis hin zu amüsiert. Sully fühlte sich in Erklärungsnot: "Keine Ahnung Sir. Er ist vor ca. ner halben Stunde verschwunden und wir wollten ihn suchen gehen. Wir haben nur Butterbier getrunken! Ganz ehrlich Professor Snape!"

Corey bemerkte nun auch seine Freunde: "Juhu Jungens! Habt mich gefunden!" Er hickste einmal und winkte ihnen geistesabwesend zu.

Etienne bemerkte nur: "Merlin, der hat ja wirklich 5 Knicke im Spitzhut!"

Severus rollte mit den Augen. Als er dachte es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, trat Pomona Sprout auf die Bildfläche und sprach mit entsetzter Stimme: "Severus, du wirst es nicht glauben! Zwei meiner Hufflepuff- Erstklässler sind total betrunken!"

"Setz Mr. Loker hier mit auf die Liste.": erwiderte er tonlos.

Pomona besah sich nun Corey und schrie fast: "Oh nein! Sie auch Mr. Loker?! Das wird ja immer besser! Ich hab inzwischen einen Verdacht."

"Und wen?": Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Na unsere üblichen Verdächtigen, die drei C´s: Coote, Cavanaugh und Creevey! Los Severus, die knöpfen wir uns mal vor!" Sie beugte sich zu Severus herunter und flüsterte ihm zu: "Die Freunde deines Stiefsohnes werden ihn schon wohlbehalten in den Schlafsaal bringen können."

Severus bedachte seine Kollegin mit einem warnenden Blick, ging aber nicht weiter auf ihre Äußerung ein. Stattdessen übergab er Etienne Davis und Dan Taylor den betrunkenen Corey.

"Bringen Sie ihn ins Bett und die anderen begeben sich auch zurück. Bald ist Sperrstunde und ich will niemanden von Ihnen nach 21 Uhr noch außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume erwischen! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Die Jungs nickten nur traurig und machten sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. Sie hatten gehofft dass wenigstens heute Abend mal die Sperrzeiten etwas nach hinten verlegt werden würde.

Severus machte sich währenddessen mit seiner Kollegin auf die Suche nach den drei Gryffindor-Schülern aus der Abschlussklasse, die offenbar mehreren Erstklässlern Feuerwhiskey zu trinken gaben.

* * *

Er blinzelte ein paarmal bevor er es wagte die Augen ganz langsam zu öffnen. Er lag in seinem Bett, die Vorhänge offen und nur das matte grüne Licht, welches durch den See auf der anderen Seite der Fenster hereinschien, erhellte den Raum etwas. Zum Glück war es nicht so grell, doch es reichte aus damit Corey die Quittung für den gestrigen Abend bekam. Jetzt nahm er die Kopfschmerzen wieder richtig wahr und zog sich stöhnend sein Kissen übers Gesicht.

Doch das wurde ihm in der nächsten Sekunde wieder herunter gerissen. Vorsichtig öffnete er erneut seine Augen und sah nun direkt in 5 Augenpaare: die von Etienne, Daniel, Patrick und Kjartan, seinen Zimmergenossen und die von seinem Kater Two Face, der es sich inzwischen auf seinem Brustkorb gemütlich gemacht hatte.

"Morgen Jungs! Na, alles klar?": grüßte Corey mit rauer Stimme und hielt sich dabei den Kopf.

Die anderen tauschten wohlwissende Blicke aus.

"Bei uns schon. Und bei dir?": fragte Etienne.

Corey grummelte: "Kopfschmerzen."

Er streichelte seinen Kater, der schnurrend auf ihm drauf lag.

"Kein Wunder. Du hast gestern auch ordentlich einen über den Durst getrunken.": sagte Dan.

Die Worte hämmerten in Corey´s Kopf. "Sagt mal Jungs, was ist denn überhaupt passiert?"

Nun erzählten hauptsächlich Etienne und Dan was gestern vorgefallen war. Doch es war der letzte Satz der Corey Kopfzerbrechen bereitete: "Ach und Professor Snape hat gesagt er will dich in seinem Büro sehen sobald du in der Lage bist aufzustehen."

Severus lief aufgeregt in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er war wütend auf seinen Schützling. Halloween war sowieso kein leichter Tag für ihn. An diesem Datum ist er immer etwas komisch drauf, erinnerte es ihn doch jedes Jahr auf s Neue an das Schlimmste in seinem Leben: der Tag an dem Lily ermordet wurde. Natürlich: der Dunkle Lord ist endgültig tot und die Vergangenheit nicht zu ändern und trotzdem, so eine Sache wie sie sich Corey Loker gestern Abend geleistet hat, trägt nicht gerade zur Verbesserung seiner Laune bei.

Energisch schmiss er eine Prise Flohpulver in seinen kleinen Kamin, kniete sich hin und steckte den Kopf in die grünen Flammen ehe er lautstark nach Andie rief.

Diese kam nach einigen Minuten gähnend an ihren Kamin am anderen Ende der Flohverbindung herangetreten.

Ohne Umschweife begann Severus zu reden: "Du wirst mir nicht glauben was dein Sohn sich gestern Abend geleistet hat!"

Andie gähnte noch einmal ausgiebig und antwortete: "Severus was ist denn los? Es ist nicht mal 10 Uhr und du weißt doch das ich gestern auf der Halloween-Party bei den Finnigan`s war."

"Oh, dein Sohn hat sich hier in Hogwarts auch köstlich amüsiert. Er hat sich betrunken!"

"Was? Wow, das ist ... naja früh. Ich habe seinen ersten Vollrausch erst in ein paar Jahren erwartet."

"Findest du das etwa lustig?": Severus Stimme wurde richtig giftig.

Andie war empört: "Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber wie ist es denn überhaupt dazu gekommen? Er ist eigentlich sehr vernünftig."

"Ältere Schüler haben ihm den gegeben und er hat freudig zugegriffen!"

"Ich glaube nicht das es so einfach ist. Rede mit ihm. Vielleicht war es nur eine Mutprobe oder eine verlorene Wette oder sowas. Sei nicht allzu streng mit ihm. Er hat doch am Dienstag Geburtstag."

"Was hat denn das damit zu tun? Aber ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Verlass dich drauf!" und ohne ein weiteres Wort unterbrach er die Verbindung indem er seinen Kopf aus den Flammen zog, die daraufhin ihre grüne Färbung verloren.

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und dachte nach. Er hatte Corey ja durch seine Zimmergenossen zu sich bestellt. Er war gespannt wann der Bengel denn hier auftauchen würde. Tatsächlich trat ca. 15 Minuten später ein frisch geduschter, jedoch nicht so frisch aussehender Corey ins Büro. Severus wies ihn stumm an sich auf den freien Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch zu setzen. Dann starrte er ihn einen Moment nur an ehe er sagte: "Ich höre?"

Es klang nicht so hart wie er es vorhatte klingen zu lassen.

Corey spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern: "Naja, keine Ahnung. Da waren diese drei Jungs und die haben mir aus ihrer Flasche was abgegeben. Es roch zwar eigenartig, aber ich hab nicht gewusst dass da harter Alkohol drin war."

"Aber das hättest du dir denken können."

"Ja, vielleicht."

Severus atmete einmal tief ein und aus: "Und wieso warst du denn so dumm und hast von dem Zeug getrunken?"

"Weiß nicht. Mir war einfach danach."

Er betrachtete den Jungen vor sich, kräuselte die Lippen und sagte: "Offensichtlich."

Corey wurde immer nervöser. Er wollte hier raus, wollte sich im Bett verkriechen, er fühlte sich elend und hatte Kopfweh.

"Kann ich denn jetzt gehen?"

"Du willst gehen? Einfach so? Glaubst du denn dein Handeln von gestern hätte keine Konsequenzen?": Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

"Komm schon Severus so schlimm war es doch nicht?! Außerdem war es nicht meine Schuld!": antwortete Corey trotzig.

"Nein, du warst nicht Schuld und trotzdem hast du dich nicht gut verhalten und das wird Konsequenzen haben! Du bist kein kleines Kind mehr!"

"Und du bist nicht mein Vater!": Corey´s Stimme klang immer genervter.

"Nein, aber dein Hauslehrer! Als der werde ich dir eine Strafe geben, dafür dass du dich gestern Abend sehr unwürdig für einen Slytherin-Schüler verhalten hast!"

Corey stöhnte nur auf und hielt sich den Kopf.

Severus legte nach: "Du willst bei den großen Jungs mitspielen. In Ordnung, dann erträgst du auch deinen Brummschädel wie ein Großer! Keine Tränke gegen den Kater für dich und glaub mir ich bekomm es raus wenn du dir irgendwo welche besorgst. Außerdem ..." - ein leicht fieses Glitzern erfüllte seine Augen - "...müssen Morgen Abend jede Menge frische Eidechsenlebern in Alkohol konserviert werden. Du wirst mir bei dieser Arbeit helfen."

Corey entrückte nur ein leises: "Ja Sir." Er fühlte sich zu matschig um zu diskutieren.

Severus nickte zufrieden. Seine Stimme wurde wieder ruhig: "Gut, ich erwarte dich dann um 19:00 Uhr im Tränkeklassenzimmer. Und nun geh und kurier dich aus."

Ohne zu zögern sprang Corey vom Stuhl auf und war auch schon in den nächsten Sekunden aus dem Büro verschwunden. Severus sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Seine Wut von vorhin war verflogen. Wehmütig musste er sich eingestehen, dass er, als er in Corey´s Alter war, schon viel schlimmere Dinge getan hatte als sich mit Feuerwhiskey zu betrinken.


	17. Überraschung

Juhu! Das neue Kapitel ist fertig! :-) Und bitte!

LG! SiamKitty

* * *

17. Überraschung

"Yeah! Heute ist der 4. November!"

Ein blendend gelaunter Corey sprang an diesem Morgen aus dem Bett und verkündete in seinem Schlafsaal lautstark die frohe Botschaft. Seine Zimmergenossen reagierten im Gegensatz dazu nicht so freudig auf den ungestümen Weckdienst.

Etienne sagte schließlich hörbar verschlafen: "Kumpel, wir wissen dass du Geburtstag hast und feiern das nachher auch mit dir. Aber bitte, jetzt können wir noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen. Also nimms mir nicht übel, aber entweder du bist ruhig oder ich hex dir den Mund zu!"

Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete er nach seinem auf dem Nachttisch liegenden Zauberstab, bekam diesen auch zu fassen und hob ihn drohend in die Höhe.

Corey reagierte unbeeindruckt: "Schon gut Mädels! Ich geh duschen und gönn euch noch euren Schönheitsschlaf."

Mit seiner Schuluniform und frischer Unterwäsche unterm Arm ging er zu den Gemeinschaftsduschen der Jungen am Ende des Ganges.

Etienne ließ daraufhin seine Hand einfach fallen und sein Zauberstab blieb für die nächste halbe Stunde auf seinem Kopfkissen liegen.

Corey war währenddessen allein in den Duschräumen. Das war bis jetzt noch nie der Fall gewesen und er genoss die Ruhe in dem sonst so vollen Schloss. Denn auch wenn die Duschen und Toiletten durch Trennwände voneinander abgeschottet sind, so hat man in Hogwarts nie auch nur annähernd das Gefühl allein zu sein. Ein Umstand an den sich Corey erst gewöhnen musste, hatte er doch bisher bei sich zu Hause deutlich mehr Privatsphäre gehabt. Aber so ist das Leben auf einer Internatsschule nun einmal.

Wenigstens in den Ferien würde er wieder in den Genuss eines eigenen Zimmers kommen und eines Badezimmers, dass er sich nur mit einer weiteren Person würde teilen müssen. Kurz huschte die Frage, ob Severus die Weihnachtsferien bei ihnen verbringen würde, durch seinen Kopf.

Nachdem er sich für den Tag fertig gemacht hatte, begab er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er seinen Kater fressend vorfand. Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts stellten für die Haustiere der Schüler jeden Morgen Futter bereit. Corey war auch für diesen Dienst sehr dankbar.

Gut gelaunt ließ er sich auf eine der Ledercouchen plumpsen. Er hörte, das so langsam Leben in die Bude kam und war froh, dass er sich zumindest heute nicht bei der Morgentoilette würde anstellen müssen. Stattdessen beschäftigte er sich damit bunte Funken aus seinem Zauberstab schießen zu lassen. Jedoch war er mit den Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache. Lieber überlegte er was ihm seine Mom wohl so alles zuschicken würde. Schließlich haben sie bisher seinen Geburtstag immer ausgiebig gefeiert. Er sah schon zwei, ach was, drei Eulen ein großes Paket für ihn bringen.

Völlig gedankenverloren bemerkte er nicht wie einer der Funken aus seinem Stab nach dem Kater ausschlug. Erst das herzzerreißende Miauen und wütende Fauchen holte Corey zurück in die Realität.

"Sorry Two Face, hab nicht aufgepasst."

Der Kater beachtete die Entschuldigung seines Besitzers aber nicht weiter, sondern begann damit sich hektisch die etwas abgesenkte Schwanzspitze zu lecken.

Im nächsten Augenblick durchquerten unter anderem Diana Malfoy und ihre Weiberbande den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie waren wie die anderen auf dem Weg zum Frühstück.

Corey gönnte sich den Spaß und grüßte sie mit einem überfreundlichen: "Guten Morgen Malfoy!". Diana sah ihn eine Sekunde lang völlig perplex an, bevor sie sich hochnäsig abwandte und ohne seine Begrüßung zu erwidern sich mit ihrem Hexenclub auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte.

"So eine arrogante Ziege!": sagte Corey zu seinem Kater, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war sich eifrig zu putzen.

Nach und nach kamen nun auch Corey´s Zimmergenossen fertig für den Tag in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nun gratulierten sie ihm auch zum Geburtstag und machten sich, als sie schließlich vollzählig waren, auf den Weg zum Frühstückessen.

Heute saßen auch Sully Finnigan, Corey´s bester Freund und Gryffindor und Lorena Morgan aus Ravenclaw mit am Tisch der Schlangen. Es störte nicht weiter, war es doch nicht ungewöhnlich auch interhäusliche Freundschaften zu pflegen.

So waren sie beim Essen eine illustre Runde. Doch Corey schaute immer wenn eine Eule in die Große Halle geflogen kam, ob sie nicht ein Paket für ihn bringen würde. Das war während des Frühstücks nicht der Fall. Aber er sorgte sich nicht weiter, denn vielleicht hat seine Mom die Eule heute Morgen losgeschickt? Dann würde sie erst zum Mittagessen auftauchen.

Trotzdem ging er etwas betrübt in den Unterricht. Heute war Dienstag, also hatten sie als erstes eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors. Diese verlief eigentlich wie immer: Gryffindor wurden zweimal Hauspunkte abgezogen, Sully´s Trank war am Ende der Stunde hellbraun anstatt hellblau und Diana Malfoy heimste mal wieder das Lob für die beste gegarten Gürteltiergalle ein. Professor Snape verhielt sich auch nicht anders als sonst. Als sie zum Schluss noch ihre Hausaufgabe, (ein Aufsatz darüber zu welcher Mondphase man Ingwerwurzeln am besten erntete) auf den Tisch legen sollten, wartete Corey bis alle anderen den Klassenraum verlassen hatten. Etienne´s Einwurf, er solle nicht zu spät zu Verwandlung kommen, quittierte er mit einem knappen "Ja, ok."

Corey ging an den Lehrertisch und legte seinen Aufsatz auf den Stapel. Severus ahnte natürlich schon dass Corey noch mit ihm sprechen wollte. So schloss er mit einem ungesagten Spruch die Tür und sorgte somit dafür dass niemand ihr Gespräch belauschen konnte.

"Kann ich dich was fragen?": begann Corey etwas unsicher.

"Natürlich.": Severus musste innerlich lachen. Nach außen hin blieb sein Gesicht unverändert entspannt.

"Hast du heute schon was von Mom gehört?"

"Nein, wieso?": Severus verzog immer noch keine Mine.

"Naja" - Corey friemelte an seinem Umhang herum - "Ich hab heute Geburtstag weißt du und hab noch nichts von ihr gehört. Keine Eule."

Severus konnte sich ein kleines, unmerkliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen: "Oh, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch! Und nein, ich habe heute noch nichts von ihr gehört. Ich bin aber sicher, dass sie deinen Geburtstag nicht vergessen hat."

"Das glaub ich auch nicht. Vielleicht kommt ja zum Mittagessen was von ihr an."

"Ganz bestimmt.": erwiderte Severus ungerührt.

"Ok, danke Severus. Das wars schon.": sagte Corey und machte sich auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen machte sich Severus daran die Gripsschärfungstränke, welche sie eben in der Doppelstunde gebraut hatten, zu beurteilen.

Corey aß langsam zu Mittag. Zwischen seinen Blicken an die Decke schaffte er es ein paar Mal von seinem Sandwich abzubeißen. Zu sehr lenkte ihn aber das Ausschauhalten nach einer Eule mit einem Paket ab. Lorena versuchte ihn mit den Worten: "Vielleicht hat die Eule sich verflogen und kommt erst später, nach dem Unterricht." zu beruhigen. Doch es half nichts. Corey wurde langsam sehr traurig. Zwar war er sich sicher dass seine Mom ihn nicht vergessen hatte. Aber vielleicht war der Posteule auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts was zugestoßen?

Die Gedanken begleiteten ihn auch am Nachmittag in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er war so unaufmerksam dass Remus ihn mehrere Male ermahnen musste aufzupassen, da das Erkennen und die korrekte Abwehr von Kitzpurfeln relevant für die Abschlussprüfungen am Schuljahresende sein würde. Doch Corey hörte nur mit dem halben Ohr hin und war froh, als die Doppelstunde endlich zu Ende war.

Er verabredete sich in 2 Stunden mit Sully an seinem Platz im Gang, wo er immer Gitarre spielte. Dort wolle sein bester Freund ihm auch sein Geschenk übergeben und mit ihm noch ein bisschen feiern. So gut die beiden auch befreundet waren, die jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume waren nur für Mitglieder des Hauses zugänglich. Die Vertrauensschüler haben mit Punkteabzug gedroht, sobald sie jemanden aus einem anderen Haus dort erwischen würden. So trafen sich die beiden Freunde immer an fest verabredeten Punkten.

Gemächlich schlenderte Corey mit seinen Mit-Slytherins zurück in die Kerker. Er war immer noch betrübt drüber, dass er noch keine Nachricht, geschweige denn ein Paket von seiner Mom bekommen hatte.

Etienne versuchte ihn aufzuheitern: "Ach komm, Kopf hoch. Die Posteulen werden immer unzuverlässiger. Du kannst ja nachher mal Professor Snape fragen ob du deine Mutter anflohen kannst."

"Ja, kann ich machen.": erwiderte Corey lustlos.

Etienne redete weiter: "Außerdem haben wir heute Abend für dich eine kleine Party organisiert. Der Kerker wird toben!"

Corey lächelte ein wenig. Das war wirklich toll, aber es war nicht das selbe wie zu Hause. Trotzdem sagte er: "Danke, das ist echt nett von euch."

Als sie vor der steinernen Kerkermauer ankamen rief Etienne das Passwort: "Weinrautenessenz". Nachdem sich vor ihnen der Torbogen öffnete, lief Corey mit einen Aufschrei in den Gemeinschaftsraum und stürzte sich auf eine Frau die auf einem der Ledersofas saß.

Corey umarmte seine Mutter innig und freute sich wahnsinnig sie zu sehen.

"Na hattest du Angst ich hab dich vergessen?": witzelte Andie.

Corey setzte sich neben sie: "Nein das nicht. Aber trotzdem hab ich auf eine Eule von dir gewartet. Wie konntest du mir sowas antun?!"

Andie musste lachen: "Nun, ich dachte ich lass dich ein bisschen schmoren um dich dann zu überraschen. Ich sehe, es ist mir gelungen!"

Nun besah er sich auch die Sachen die auf dem Tisch standen: ein Schokoladenkuchen mit Oreo-Keksen und 12 brennenden Kerzen garniert und ein großes in blaues Glitzer-Papier eingewickeltes Paket.

"Ich wollte dir auch eigentlich erst eine Eule schicken. Aber dann habe ich durch Seve... äh, Scarlet erfahren dass ich dich besuchen kommen kann, wenn ich das vorher bei der Rektorin anmelde. Gesagt, getan und nun bin ich hier. Professor Snape" - sie räusperte sich und zeigte hinter sich auf Severus, der gerade eine Unterhaltung mit dem Vertrauensschüler hatte - "war so nett und hat mich in sein Büro flohen lassen. Er hat mich dann auch anschließend hierher gebracht.": erklärte Andie.

"Na davon hat Professor Snape heute Morgen in Zaubertränke gar nichts erwähnt": sagte Corey mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Lehrer.

"Er wollte halt nicht die Überraschung verderben."

"Das war voll gemein!"

Andie grinste verschmitzt: "Gern geschehen!"

"Ok, ok, ich freu mich.": grinste Corey zurück. "Mom, darf ich dir meine Freunde vorstellen."

Nacheinander traten die Slytherin Jungs aus seinem Jahr heran und Corey stellte jeden einzeln vor.

Danach verließ er kurz die Runde, da er sich bei seinem Professor bedanken wollte. Andie war währenddessen in ein Gespräch mit den anderen Erstklässlern verfallen.

Corey ging zu Severus und dem Vertrauensschüler Malcolm Baddock.

"Danke Professor, dass sie meine Mom hereingelassen haben. Die Überraschung ist echt gelungen.": sagte Corey freudestrahlend.

"Nichts zu danken Mr. Loker.": erwiderte Severus ungerührt, jedoch mit einem kleinen, kurzen Grinsen auf den Lippen, welches Corey registrierte.

Malcolm, der Vertrauensschüler beugte sich zu ihm runter und fragte neugierig: "Sag mal Corey, ich will nicht indiskret sein, aber wie alt ist deine Mutter?"

"Ähm, sie ist 28. Wieso?"

"Aha, dann war sie wie alt als sie dich bekommen hat?": überlegte Malcolm.

"Sie war 16!": mischte sich Diana Malfoy ein, die sich gerade ca. einen Meter weiter an einen Tisch gesetzt hatte.

Malcolm´s Augen weiteten sich: "Wow... Ich bin 16."

"Fast alle aus deinem Jahr sind 16.": gab Diana nochmal als Kommentar ab.

Nur sprach der Vertrauensschüler weiter mit Corey: "Ist bestimmt nicht schlecht so eine junge Mutter zu haben, oder Kleiner?"

Corey´s Augen funkelten und er nickte einmal zur Bestätigung: "Ja, sie ist echt toll!"

Nach den Worten ging er wieder zurück zu seiner Geburtstagsrunde. Severus wandte sich ebenfalls zum gehen uns richtete aber bevor er verschwunden war noch einmal das Wort an Andie: "Ms. Loker, ich muss zurück in den Unterricht. Meine UTZ-Klasse wartet. Falls etwas sein sollte können Sie sich ruhig an unseren Vertrauensschüler Mr. Baddock hier wenden. Ich erwarte Sie dann wieder um 19:00 Uhr in meinem Büro. Sie können für Ihre Rückkehr selbstverständlich meinen Kamin benutzen."

"Danke Professor": erwiderte Andie und sah ihrem Freund hinterher, wie er mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum rauschte. Es war nicht einfach, aber vor allem Corey zuliebe hielten sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit was ihre frische Beziehung anging bedeckt.

Obwohl Corey über das Verhalten der beiden sehr froh war, musste er innerlich schmunzeln. Irgendwie war es schon ulkig, die beiden so distanziert in der Öffentlichkeit zu erleben, wenn er doch wusste, dass es sonst nicht so war. Aber es wäre viel schlimmer wenn sie ihre Beziehung auch hier an seiner Schule öffentlich leben würden. Dann würden sie vielleicht Hand in Hand über die Ländereien schlendern oder sich hier im Gemeinschaftsraum vor allen seinen Mitschülern küssen. Er musste sich kurz schütteln bei diesen Gedanken.

"Los Corey, wünsch dir was und puste die Kerzen aus!"

Die Worte seiner Mom holten ihn wieder in die Realität zurück.

Er tat wie ihm geheißen (Sein Wunsch wird nicht verraten, sonst geht er ja nicht in Erfüllung. *g*) und anschließend wurde der Oreo-Keks-Schokoladenkuchen stückchenweise verteilt.

Sie waren eine lustige Runde, lachten viel und laut.

Aber Diana wurde es offenbar zu bunt. Vom Tisch aus nörgelte sie: "Hallo, geht das auch etwas leiser? Einige machen hier Hausaufgaben!"

"Was denn für eine Hausaufgabe?": fragte Etienne.

"Der Aufsatz über die Vorbeugung vor Kitzpurfeln zu Morgen für VgddK": antworte das weißblonde Mädchen gereizt.

Corey wurde hellhörig: "Was? Professor Lupin hat doch gesagt das ist freiwillig. Willst dich wohl bei ihm einschleimen und Extrapunkte holen, was Malfoy?!"

"Corey!": tadelte ihn seine Mutter. "Sei nicht so grob! Wir Mädels mögen es nicht wenn man so mit uns spricht."

Sie drehte sich zu Diana um: "Möchtest du nicht zu uns kommen und ein Stück Kuchen mitessen? Der ist super, ich hab ihn mit viel Liebe gebacken. Die Hausaufgabe kannst du danach immer noch machen."

Das Mädchen schaute Andie einen Moment lang misstrauisch an. "Wie kommt es, das Sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins dürfen. Sie gehören ja wohl kaum zu unserem Haus.": fragte das Mädchen in einem leicht arroganten Tonfall.

Andie ließ sich nichts anmerken und antwortete schlagfertig: "Ja, aber ich bin die Mom eines Slytherins und da ich auch keinem anderen Haus angehöre, geht das schon klar. Also, möchtest du jetzt ein Stück Kuchen? Es ist genug da."

Dann erwiderte Diana kalt: "Nein, danke." und widmete sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz.

"Oh, ok. Aber wenn du es dir überlegen solltest, dann..."

"Ich überlege es mir nicht.": sagte sie ohne aufzusehen.

Andie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was sollte sie auch tun? Schließlich wollte sie sich nicht die gute Laune verderben lassen von einer trotzigen 11-Jährigen. So wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Sohn zu: "So Geburtstagskind, jetzt mach endlich das Paket auf! Ich bin schon so gespannt, wie dir die Geschenke gefallen."

Das ließ sich Corey nicht zweimal sagen. In dem Paket waren mehrere Geschenke. Die Finnigans schenkten ihm ein Album für seine Schokofroschkarten, die Corey seit Beginn des Schuljahres nun auch sammelte. Von Nick, Andie´s Arbeitskollegen, war der aktuelle Batman-Comic mitgeschickt worden. Doch das beste Geschenk war von seiner Mom: eine Kamera, die magische Bilder aufnehmen konnte. Außerdem befanden sich in dem Paket jede Menge von Corey´s Lieblingssüßigkeiten aus der Muggelwelt.

Zu seinem großen Erstaunen fand er unter den ganzen Gummitieren, Bonbons und der Chips-Tüte auch seinen MP3-Player. Verwundert fragte er seine Mutter warum der denn mit da drin lag. Andie erzählte ihm, dass ein gewisser jemand ein paar magische Veränderungen daran vorgenommen hatte. Jetzt könne er mit einem kleinen Zauber den derjenige ihm noch beibringen wollte auch Titel aus der magischen Welt dort raufspielen und außerdem habe der Player jetzt unbegrenzten Speicherplatz. Corey freute sich sehr und beschloss so schnell wie möglich Severus nach dem Spruch zu fragen.

Zu seinem Treffen mit Sully nahm er seine Mom und ein Stück Kuchen mit. Sein bester Freund schenkte ihm eine Deluxe-Edition von den Schokofroschkarten. Neben einer seltenen Karte (seine zeigte Krabat, welcher sich in einen Raben verwandelte und aus dem Bild flog) war der Schokofrosch in der Packung aus weißer Schokolade. Corey wusste das Sully sein halbes Taschengeld für diesen Monat dafür ausgegeben hatte und freute sich darum umso mehr über dieses tolle Geschenk!

Die beiden Jungen zeigten Andie ihre Lieblingsplätze im Schloss Hogwarts. Sie gingen hoch in die Eulerei, am Eingang der Bibliothek trafen sie auf Lorena Morgan und unterhielten sich auf ihrer Erkundungstour ab und an mit einem der Gemälde, die alle neugierig auf die junge Muggelmutter waren. Sie trafen auch auf Professor Zabini und Direktorin McGonagall, welche mit den dreien kurz plauderten. Die anderen Schüler die sie sahen beäugten sie meistens mit einem gerührten Schmunzeln. Einen Lachanfall bekamen sie, als sie im Zweiten Stock beobachteten, wie Mr. Filch Peeves den Poltergeist schimpfte, weil dieser einen Eimer Wasser über seine Katze Mrs. Norris ausgeschüttet hatte.

Kurz vor 19 Uhr lieferte Andie die Jungs in der Großen Halle zum Abendessen ab und begab sich nach einer herzlichen Verabschiedung zurück in die Kerkerräume.

Vor dem Büro von Severus klopfte sie standesgemäß an. Schließlich wusste man nie wann jemand um die Ecke kam oder sie unbemerkt beobachtete. Nachdem sie ein "Herein" vom Inneren des Büros hörte, trat sie schnell und ohne Umschweife ein. Sie schloss die Tür und begann den Satz mit: "Wow, war das aufreg...", wurde aber von Severus unterbrochen der sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich nach ein paar Minuten wieder voneinander. Andie war sprachlos.

"Das hab ich vermisst.": raunte Severus ihr leise zu.

Andie lächelte und sagte süffisant: "Dir ist schon klar dass ich jetzt immer so begrüßt werden will!"

"Kein Problem, meine Schöne!": gab er zurück.

Severus packte daraufhin die Pergamente der Schüler in seine Schreibtischschubblade, versiegelte die Bürotür mit seinem üblichen Schutz - und Alarmzauber und flohte dann gemeinsam mit Andie rüber in seine Privaträume. Ihre Tasche mit den Sachen für eine Nacht stand bereits im Schlafzimmer. Das Paar freute sich heute Nacht mal wieder Zeit für sich zu haben. Andie würde Morgen erst zur Mittagsschicht auf der Arbeit erscheinen müssen.

Severus meinte nachdem sie aus dem Kamin traten: "Ich muss um 21 Uhr noch den obligatorischen Kontrollgang machen, aber danach bin ich ganz und gar dein."

Sie lächelte ihn daraufhin warmherzig an und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Eine Hauselfe hatte für sie beide Abendessen auf einem kleinen Tisch vor dem Sofa bereitgestellt.

Gerade als ihre Teller ca. zur Hälfte geleert waren erschien Remus´s Gesicht im Kaminfeuer. Andie schreckte auf. Für sie war es immer noch bizarr wenn auf einmal ein Gesicht ohne große Vorankündigung in den Flammen auftauchte.

Die Stimme von Remus klang angespannt. Mit flehendem Blick sagte er: "Entschuldigt die Störung, aber ich stecke in einem Dilemma und muss euch um etwas bitten."


	18. Welpensitting

Moin Moin!

Zwei Wochen ist es her seit meinem letzten Update. Kinder, wie die Zeit vergeht...^^

Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse. Denn im Leben außerhalb der FF-Welt ergeben sich manchmal Sachen, die einen sehr einnehmen können. Ich denke jeder von euch weiß wovon ich spreche.

Nun denn, das neue Kapitel ist fertig und ich möchte es euch nicht vorenthalten. Der Titel sagt hier eigentlich schon aus, worum es gehen wird. :-)  
Viel Spaß damit! Über Reviews würde ich mich nach wie vor freuen.

Habt eine schöne Woche!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

18. Welpensitting

Andie stellte ihren Teller der erst zur Hälfte geleert war wieder auf den Tisch zurück, wandte sich aufmerksam dem Gesicht im Kamin zu und fragte: "Was ist los, Remus?"  
Severus rollte währenddessen genervt mit den Augen.

"Könntet ihr heute Nacht auf meinen Sohn Teddy aufpassen?": fragte Remus ohne Umschweife.

"Nein!" - "Ja!" schallte es zeitgleich von Severus und Andie. Die beiden sahen sich mit verständnislosen Blicken an.

Severus hakte schließlich nach: "Warum bittest du ausgerechnet uns als Babysitter einzuspringen? Kann deine Schwiegermutter heute nicht? Oder was ist mit Potter? Der ist doch sogar sein Pate!"

Remus atmete einmal tief durch ehe er schließlich antwortete: " Andromeda ist krank geworden und kann ihn nicht nehmen und die Potter´s sind in den Flitterwochen. Und bevor du fragst, bei den Weasley´s ist zu viel los und ich möchte Teddy jetzt ungern noch in den Fuchsbau rüberbringen. Was ich wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr schaffen würde."

"Wieso nicht? Könntest du mit ihm nicht einfach hinflohen?": fragte Andie jetzt etwas irritiert.

"Er sitzt hier fertig fürs Bett. Jetzt noch seine Sachen zusammenzupacken und mit ihm in den Fuchsbau zu flohen und das nur für eine Nacht ..." Remus atmete schwer, bevor er weitersprach: "Bitte, würdet ihr rüberkommen und auf ihn aufpassen? Bitte, ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit. Du weißt Severus, ich würde euch nicht bitten wenn es nicht absolut notwendig wäre."

Andie verstand nicht so recht was eigentlich los war, aber an Remus Tonlage hörte sie dass es dringend sein musste. Sie schaute zur Seite und sah in Severus´ genervtes Gesicht.  
"Na komm, er ist ein Freund. Wir sollten ihm helfen.": flüsterte sie ihm bittend zu. "Außerdem haben wir dann was gut bei ihm.": setzte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen nach.

Auf der einen Seite fand Severus es irgendwie niedlich wie sie versuchte ihn zu überreden, auf der anderen war er nur verärgert über das absolut miserable Timing seines Kollegen. Schon wieder. Aber er verstand auch, dass Remus wirklich in einer prekären Lage war. Also gab er doch nach, stellte seinen halbvollen Teller mit Essen ab und grummelte ihr zu: "Na gut, ausnahmsweise. Aber damit das klar ist: du passt auf den Bengel auf. Ich bin nur dein ... "

"Du bist mein Assistent!": unterbrach Andie ihn.  
"Von wegen! Das schmink dir mal gleich ab Fräulein!": begann Severus zu murren. Aber Andie beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern trat auf den Kamin zu, griff sich aus der unscheinbaren grauen Steinschale eine Prise Flohpulver und sagte zu dem Gesicht im Kamin: "Geh zurück Remus. Wir kommen durch!" und war im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden.  
Severus klappte der Mund auf und zu. Noch nie hat es jemand gewagt ihn einfach so stehen zu lassen. Schnell folgte er Andie in Remus private Räumlichkeiten und setzte nach: "Die Diskussion ist noch nicht beendet!"

Andie stand regungslos vor ihm und richtete ihren Blick starr auf Remus. Severus verstand auch sofort und sah was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Remus Augen waren bereits auf eine wölfische Art und Weise tief-gelb. Der Vollmond würde bald aufgehen und ihm würde nicht mehr viel Zeit bleiben bis sein pelziges Ich zum Vorschein kommen würde.

Remus wandte sich ab und ging zu seinem 2-jährigen Sohn, der in seinem Pyjama an einer Tür stand und einen Plüschhund fest an sich drückte.

Severus lehnte sich etwas vor und flüsterte der immer noch stumm dastehenden Andie von hinten ins Ohr: "Keine Angst, er hat seinen Trank genommen und wird als Werwolf daher nicht gefährlich. Aber die Transformation ist sehr schmerzhaft und er will es vermeiden sich vor dem Bengel in ein riesiges, haariges Ungetüm zu verwandeln. Er wird die Nacht auf dem Boden seines Büros verbringen."

`Und in der Zeit kann er den Kleinen natürlich nicht alleine lassen´ ergänzte Andie in Gedanken.

Remus ging währenddessen vor seinem Sohn in die Knie: "Guck mal Teddy, heute wird Onkel Severus auf dich aufpassen. Die nette Frau bei ihm ist seine Freundin Andie. Sie bleibt heute Nacht auch hier. Ich werde Morgen früh wieder da sein. Versprichst du mir das du artig bist und darauf hörst was die beiden sagen?"

Teddy nickte nur und umarmte seinen Daddy noch einmal. Remus wuschelte ihm durch das dunkelblaue Haar und drehte sich dann zu seinen beiden Babysittern für die heutige Nacht um. Er wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, sich bedanken oder letzte Instruktionen geben, doch Andie winkte ab. "Geh nur, wir schaffen das." Erleichtert lächelte er sie an, formte mit seinen Lippen ein `Danke´ und verschwand im nächsten Augenblick durch den Kamin, nicht ohne vorher nochmal seinem Sohn zu winken und zu sagen: "Sei ein lieber Junge, Teddy!"

"Bis bald Daddy!": sagte der Junge und winkte seinem Vater hinterher. Doch dann richtete er seine braunen Augen wieder auf die beiden verbliebenen Erwachsenen.  
Severus sagte: "Ich werde ein paar Sachen für uns holen. Bin gleich wieder da." und flohte ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer.

Nun waren Andie und Teddy allein. Sie ging langsam und lächelnd auf das Kind zu. Der 2-Jährige musterte sie interessiert mit großen Augen und presste sein Kuscheltier schützend an seine Brust. Als sie sich vor ihm im Schneidersitz niederließ, lächelte Teddy die für ihn fremde Frau schüchtern an.  
"Hallo, kleiner Mann! Du bist also Teddy?": fragte sie ihn liebevoll.  
Der Junge nickte nur und sie fuhr mit ihrer behutsamen Begrüßung fort: "Das ist aber ein toller Name. Also mein Name ist Andie. Und wer ist dein flauschiger Freund?" Sie deutete auf den Plüschhund in seinen Armen.  
"Das ist Siri!": antwortete der Junge freudestrahlend und seine Haarfarbe schlug um in ein helles Türkis. Er fand die fremde Frau nett, aber er blieb vorsichtig.

Andie erschrak innerlich aufgrund des plötzlichen Farbwechsels seiner Haare. Ihre kurze Verblüffung musste sich auf ihrem Gesicht abgezeichnet haben, denn der kleine Junge fragte: "Ist was Tante?"  
"Deine Haare, sie haben eine andere Farbe bekommen. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste."  
Der Kleine kicherte nur: "Ja! Mama konnte das auch! Lustig, ne?"  
Jetzt musste Andie ebenfalls lächeln.

"Er ist ein Metamorphmagus.": kam die Erklärung. Severus war mit einer Tasche wieder herübergefloht und stellte diese neben dem Kamin ab. Teddy verschwand wieder in sein Zimmer.  
Andie ging währenddessen zu ihrem Freund und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.  
"Er kann seine Haarfarbe ändern?"  
"Er kann sein gesamtes Äußeres verändern. Aber in dem Alter hat er noch keine wirkliche Kontrolle darüber. Er hat das von seiner Mutter geerbt."  
"Das ist schön. Remus ist sicher sehr glücklich darüber. So hat er immer eine schöne Erinnerung an seine Frau vor Augen."

Ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen von einem türkishaarigen Jungen, der neben seinem Plüschhund auch ein Buch in den kleinen Händen hielt.  
"Onkel Sevus? Liest du mir was vor?"

Andie ging in diesem Moment das Herz auf. Remus´ Sohn war wirklich süß. Wie er dastand und Severus mit großen, erwartungsvollen Augen ansah.

Angesprochener schaute mit einem ungläubigen Blick hinunter zu dem bittenden Kind und antwortete: "Oh nein, lieber nicht. Ich bin nicht gut in sowas."  
Teddy´s enttäuschtes Gesicht bewegte Andie dazu ihren Freund missmutig anzugucken.  
"Und außerdem muss ich nachher nochmal weg. Da wärs doch schade die Geschichte zu unterbrechen. Aber Andie liest dir bestimmt gerne vor."  
Sofort war der kleine Junge wieder fröhlicher und drehte sich voller Hoffnung zu Andie um: "Ja Tante! Liest du mir denn was vor?"  
Sie lächelte den Jungen nun an und sagte: "Das mach ich gerne!". Sie beugte sich zu Teddy runter, stützte sich dabei mit den Händen auf ihren Knien ab: "Wollen wir uns vorher noch zwei schöne Becher heiße Milch machen und dann kuscheln wir uns in eine Decke auf die Couch und ich les dir deine Lieblingsgeschichte vor. Was sagst du dazu Teddy?"

"Jaaaaaa!": rief der Junge begeistert. Kurzerhand legte er das Buch auf der Couch ab, schnappte sich mit der jetzt freien Hand Andie´s und zog sie in die Küche. Die Milch war schnell gefunden und im Nu auch in einen Topf gekippt der jetzt auf dem Herd stand. Andie suchte vergeblich nach einem Knopf um die Herdplatte anzumachen und wurde dabei neugierig von Teddy beobachtet.  
"Was suchst du Tante?"  
"Na den Herdknopf. Sonst wird die Platte doch nicht warm."  
Der Kleine fing daraufhin an zu lachen. "Weiß nicht was du meinst. Aber der Herd ist neu, der wird von alleine warm."  
"Oh na dann. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch zwei Tassen."  
Teddy zeigte auf den Schrank und sie sah, dass dieser viel zu hoch hing. Also holte sie sich einen Stuhl ran und stieg darauf.  
"Warum lässt du die Tassen nicht einfach runter kommen?"  
"Sowas geht nicht."  
"Doch das geht! Oder kannst du etwa nicht zaubern Tante?"  
Andie schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. Es war nicht so dass sie neidisch auf die magischen Menschen in ihrem Leben sein würde. Aber in manchen Situation hätte sie sich einfach gewünscht auch eine Hexe zu sein. Es würde vieles erleichtern.  
Hinter ihr ertönte eine tiefe Stimme: "Das macht nichts."  
Teddy und Andie schauten Severus an, der zu ihnen herantrat. "Geht ihr beide doch schon lesen, ich werde euch die Milch bringen."  
"Ok!": rief Teddy aufgeregt und lief auch schon so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen zurück in den Wohnbereich.

Severus hielt Andie seine Hand hin und half ihr so vom Stuhl herunterzusteigen. Sie ließ aber auch, nachdem sie wieder mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden stand, seine Hand nicht los. Mit unendlich liebevollen Augen und gerührtem Gesichtsausdruck schaute sie ihn an und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, ehe sie Teddy folgte. Was war das eben? Severus konnte diese Geste nicht so recht deuten. Irgendetwas war passiert, nur wusste er nicht so recht was es war.

Als er drei Tassen, zwei mit heißer Milch und eine mit Grünem Tee für dich selbst, vor sich hin ins Wohnzimmer schweben ließ, waren Andie und Teddy bereits auf der Couch in das Kinderbuch vertieft. Teddy hatte sich in eine Decke eingekuschelt und saß nun neben Andie, die gerade seine Lieblingsgeschichte in dem Märchenband gefunden hatte. Bevor es losging nahm jeder einen Schluck von seinem Getränk.

"Also dann wollen wir mal. `Die Geschichte vom jungen Hexer Balian und den drei Bergtrollen´. Es war einmal ein junger Hexer, der lebte in einem kleinen Dorf hinter den blauen Hügeln ...": begann Andie und Teddy hörte gespannt zu, als ob er dieses Märchen nicht schon zum ungefähr tausendsten Mal hören würde.

Severus versteckte sich indes hinter einem Buch, welches er aus der Tasche zog. Auf dem schwarzen Einband war kein Titel zu erkennen, nur das weiße Pentagramm auf der vorderen Umschlagseite ließ vermuten dass es sich um ein magisches Buch handelte. Ab und an notierte Severus was auf den Rändern der Seiten mit einer Feder, die ansonsten seelenruhig neben ihm schwebte.

Ab und an schielte er zu den beiden Märchenlesern auf dem Sofa und musste schmunzeln. Andie hatte für jede Figuren jeweils eine andere Stimmlage parat. Dem kleinen Jungen gefiel das sehr. Anscheinend hatte ihm noch nie jemand auf so eine Art und Weise das Märchen vorgelesen. Selbst Severus musste zugeben, dass der Anblick der beiden niedlich war. Seine Freundin konnte gut mit so kleinen Kindern umgehen. Er selbst wäre allein wesentlich zurückhaltender gewesen, hätte den Jungen wohl irgendwas spielen lassen und ihn früh ins Bett geschickt. Es war nicht so dass er den Jungen nicht mochte, er konnte einfach nichts mit ihm anfangen. Es machte ihm zum Beispiel keinen Spaß vorzulesen. Seine Schüler waren ja alle 11 Jahre und älter, Teddy war gerade mal 2 1/2. So gehemmt wie er im Umgang mit kleinen Kindern war, so unbefangen agierte Andie.

"Weißt du Tante, mein Onkel Harry hat auch mal gegen einen Troll gekämpft! Da war er noch ein Junge und hat ihm pow seine eigene Keule über den Schädel gezogen!": erzählte Teddy begeistert.  
"Wow, na dein Onkel Harry muss ja ein echter Held sein!": staunte Andie.  
"Nein, er war ein leichtsinniger Bengel, der sich ohne Nachzudenken in eine lebensgefährliche Situation begeben hat.": grummelte Severus hinter seinem Buch.  
"Gar nicht wahr Onkel Sevus!: konterte Teddy. Er konnte es gar nicht leiden wenn jemand schlecht über seinen Patenonkel redete. "Onkel Ron hat gesagt, dass Onkel Harry und er Tante Mione vor einem Troll gerettet haben und danach waren sie die besten Freunde!"  
"Na wenn Onkel Ron das sagt ...": erwiderte Severus sarkastisch.  
Andie unterbrach diesen kindischen Disput: "Ach Severus, musst du nicht noch deinen Rundgang machen?"

Einen Tempuszauber später wusste Severus das er wirklich los musste. Er hoffte dass er heute keine Schüler mehr auf den Gängen erwischen würde, die um die Zeit dort nichts zu suchen hatten. Zwar genoss er es immer noch ab und an gerade Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen, aber gerade heute wollte er so schnell wie möglich wieder bei seiner Freundin sein.

Als er nach einer Stunde Kontrollgang im Schloss wieder in Remus Räumlichkeiten ankam, begrüßte ihn Andie mit einem Lächeln und legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Anscheinend hatte sie den Mini-Lupin inzwischen zum Einschlafen gebracht. Nachdenklich blickte sie wieder auf das Foto vor dem sie stand. Severus trat neben sie und betrachtete ebenfalls das Bild an der Wand. Es zeigte Remus und Tonks am Tage ihrer Hochzeit.

"Das ist sie oder? Die Frau auf dem Bild neben Remus, die mich anstrahlt.": fragte Andie.  
"Ja...das ist Nymphadora.": antwortete Severus.  
Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an das letzte richtige Aufeinandertreffen mit ihr. Damals war sie als Aurorin hier in Hogwarts und hatte Potter zum Tor gebracht. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an ihren neuen Patronus, welcher damals schon ihre Liebe zu Remus symbolisierte. Aber es waren andere Zeiten. Er selbst hatte es genossen sich zu der Zeit über sie lustig zu machen.  
"Wer nennt denn bitte sein Kind Nymphadora?!": sagte Andie auf einmal ungläubig und riss Severus damit aus seinen Gedanken.  
Severus musste leise lachen: "Ja, das hab ich mich auch schon gefragt."  
Sie mussten beide lachen und die Tonks auf dem Foto guckte auf einmal sehr beleidigt.

Nachdem Severus die Couch vor dem Kamin magisch so präpariert hatte, das sie beide heute darauf nächtigen konnten, beschwor er noch Bettzeug herbei. Andie war währenddessen im Bad verschwunden um sich umzuziehen.

Sie betrat das Zimmer wieder mit einem weiten Shirt und einer langen Schlafanzughose.  
"Oh, sehr attraktiv."  
Sie überging seinen zynischen Kommentar. "Naja, eigentlich wollte ich heute Nacht gar nichts anziehen.": sagte sie mit einem diabolischen Grinsen.  
Severus meinte dazu nur trocken: "Ich verfluche diesen Werwolf für sein beschissenes Timing!"

Nachdem sich auch Severus seiner Kleidung entledigt und sein Nachthemd übergezogen hatte, machten sie es sich auf der nun ausgebreiteten Couch direkt vor dem Kamin gemütlich. Da die schönste Nebensache der Welt wohl heute ausbleiben würde, denn selbst Severus möchte von Teddy nicht dabei erwischt werden, saßen sie einfach im Schein des Feuers nebeneinander und tranken noch einen heißen Tee. Selbst hier in einem der oberen Stockwerke war es um diese Zeit recht frisch.

Andie sah ihren Freund neugierig an. Als sie sein Nachthemd erblickte machte sie sich innerlich noch mal die Notiz, dass er unbedingt neue Sachen brauchte.  
Severus erwiderte ihren Blick fragend: "Was ist?"  
"Nichts. Alles ok." Wieder Schweigen.  
"Du sag mal Severus, bist du mir böse weil ich dem Babysitten zugesagt hatte?"  
"Nein, ja, naja, ich hatte mich auf unsere Zweisamkeit gefreut.": gestand Severus.  
"Aber Remus ist dein Freund." Severus zog bei der Bemerkung die Augenbraue nach oben. Andie musste lachen: "Sei nicht so! Das stimmt doch, ob du willst oder nicht. Auf jeden Fall hat er es verdient dass wir ihm helfen. Und mal eine Nacht auf sein Kind aufzupassen ist doch das Mindeste."  
"Du hast ja Recht. Vor allem ist es gut das du dich um den kleinen Welpen kümmerst. Wie hast du ihn eigentlich so schnell ruhig bekommen?"  
"Erfahrung. Die Kombination aus heißer Milch und der Lieblingsgeschichte wirkt Wunder. Klappte bei Corey auch immer.": Andie zwinkerte einmal.

Severus erschrak bei der Geste und schaute ihr direkt in die grau-grünen Augen, die im Feuerschein seltsam leuchteten.  
"Du bist ihr manchmal ähnlich.": sagte er andachtsvoll und Andie verstummte. Sie wusste sofort wen er meinte.  
"Aber du bist doch nicht deswegen mit mir zusammen oder?": fragte sie etwas perplex.  
"Bei Merlin, nein! Glaub mir im Großen und Ganzen bist du ganz anders! Ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch nie einen Menschen erlebt der so ist wie du. Es sind nur ganz kleine, unscheinbare Dinge, die mich manchmal bei dir an Lily erinnern. Zum Beispiel dein Blick wenn du von deinem Sohn erzählst oder das Zwinkern eben oder ... Ich will dich damit nicht kränken. Es ist nur, ich kann es nicht abstellen und Lily nicht vergessen.": gestand er mit einem so ernsten Gesicht, das es Andie eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Sie fühlte sich nicht beschämt dadurch, dass er manchmal durch sie an seine Freundin erinnert wurde.  
"Du sollst sie auch nicht vergessen. Wir hatten am Wochenende ja darüber gesprochen. Und naja, wenn ich dich ein bisschen an sie erinnere, dann muss sie wirklich eine tolle Frau gewesen sein.": Andie schmunzelte und atmete tief durch. Die nächste Frage wird schwierig: "Meinst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist ihr Grab zu besuchen?" Sie schaute ihm nun nicht minder ernst an.  
Severus unterdrückte die Tränen die bei der Vorstellung drohten zu fließen. "Ich weiß nicht ob ich das schaffe.": flüsterte er.  
"Wenn du willst komme ich mit und bin bei dir. Du musst das nicht alleine machen.": sprach Andie leise, doch es ging Severus durch und durch. Nein, er war nicht mehr alleine. Er hatte jetzt sie an seiner Seite. Auch wenn er es manchmal nicht glauben konnte wieso eine so wunderbare Frau wie sie so jemanden wie ihn als Partner gewählt hatte.

Er sah in ihre Augen, die ihn voller Zuneigung und Verständnis ansahen und bevor er es verhindern konnte, huschte ihm das "Ich liebe dich." über die Lippen.

Andie´s Pupillen weiteten sich. Das hatte sie überrumpelt. Denn es sind verschiedene Dinge etwas vielleicht zu denken oder zu erahnen oder es tatsächlich auszusprechen. Sie fühlte ihr Herz schneller schlagen und fühlte auch, dass er es ernst meinte. Dennoch konnte sie es manchmal nicht verstehen was ein so toller Mann wie er von einer wie ihr wollte. Sie waren so verschieden. Himmel, sie konnte ja noch nicht mal zaubern. Und dennoch saß sie hier mit ihm, schaute in seine erwartungsvollen und doch zugleich traurigen Augen. Sie wusste, ihr ging es genauso. "Ich liebe dich auch Severus.":hauchte sie ihm entgegen und beugte sich vor und sie küssten sich wie nie zuvor.

"Onkel Sevus, Tante ...": die vorsichtige Stimme von Teddy unterbrach diesen tiefen Moment.  
Sie lösten sich voneinander und sahen den Jungen mit jetzt dunkelgrünem Haar am Fußende ihres Nachtlagers stehen. Severus rollte mit den Augen und flüsterte so leise das nur Andie es hörte: "Wie der Vater, so der Welpe."  
Andie schüttelte missmutig den Kopf, konnte sich aber zeitgleich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
"Was ist denn los Teddy? Kannst du nicht schlafen?": fragte sie das Kind liebevoll.  
"Ich muss mal.": sagte der kleine Junge entschuldigend.  
Andie seufzte und kümmerte sich aber schnell darum.

Sie brachte den Jungen wieder zurück in sein Bettchen und deckte ihn sorgfältig zu.  
"Ok, Siri ist bei dir" - sie gab ihm den Plüschhund mit unter die Decke - "und deine Mama guckt auch zu" -sie positionierte das Bild von Tonks auf seinem Nachttisch so, dass er direkt darauf seine lächelnde Mutter schauen konnte- "jetzt musst du dir nur noch einen Traum aussuchen."  
Der Kleine überlegte kurz und sagte dann: "Hab einen ausgesucht." und schloss zufrieden die Augen.  
Andie strich ihm noch einmal kurz über das jetzt wieder türkise Haar und ging zurück in den Wohnbereich um sich erneut an Severus zu kuscheln.  
"Du musst Morgen früh raus. Wir sollten auch schlafen.": sagte sie.  
Er nickte nur bestätigend, gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss und schloss mit einem letzten Blick auf ihr doch recht müdes Gesicht die Augen.

"Na ihr beiden, aufwachen!": die raue Stimme von Remus, welcher vor dem Kamin stand, weckte sie am nächsten Morgen. Andie zog die Decke über den Kopf und murmelte etwas, das wie "Ich brauch Kaffee!" klang. Severus betrachtete verschlafen seinen Kollegen. Remus hatte dunkle Ränder unter den Augen und sah, alles in allem, total fertig aus.  
"Na, soll ich heute deine VgddK-Klassen übernehmen?": fragte Severus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
"Das wäre gut, ja.": erwiderte Remus mit einem erleichterten Lächeln.  
"DADDY!": hallte es durch die Räume und Teddy stürmte aus seinem Zimmer direkt auf seinen Vater zu. Dieser nahm ihn hoch und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. "Na du kleiner Wirbelwind. Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
Teddy nickte eifrig und begann ohne Punkt und Komma vom gestrigen Abend zu erzählen.  
Remus schaute zu Severus und formte stumm mit den Lippen die Worte "Ich mach dann mal Frühstück." und verschwand mit seinem immer noch fröhlich plappernden Sohn in der Küche.

Severus gähnte und streckte sich ausgiebig, wobei seine Schultergelenke und sein Rücken verräterisch knacksten. Das Schlafen auf der Couch hatte seinen Tribut gezollt. `Ich glaub ich werd alt´ dachte er sich noch kurz und strich der offensichtlich wieder eingeschlafenen Andie über den Rücken.  
"Na los, Zeit zum aufstehen meine Schöne!"


End file.
